When Drew met May
by ochazuke
Summary: According to Drew, men and women can never be "just friends"; May simply disagrees wholeheartedly with that theory. (AU, CS?/PS/?) *Slowly editing older chapters*
1. Let's call the whole thing off

**[Chapter one: Let's call the whole thing off]**

* * *

><p>Sometimes farewells can be quite dramatic and bittersweet. When you turn the thin pages of life, there is no comeback: <em>"to say goodbye is to die a little". <em>

However, May was full of hope and excitement about that new episode of her story. She felt no reason to cry neither to complain, no regrets, life didn't seem to be complicated anymore: after all, she had just graduated from PokeTech Institute. All her problems were simply _gone_!

After so many years studying for crazy tests, writing mountains of essays, suffering from teenager drama, drowning in extra and unwanted tests and papers... To be able to follow the career of her childhood dreams was a great life accomplishment. May would finally be able to become an independent journalist very soon. She couldn't possibly feel prouder of herself.

May Maple was a young and pretty brunette from small Petalburg City. Deep blue eyes, a very curious nature and _expressively clumsy limbs_. Energetic and passionate, she was that kind of cheerful girl who loved drawing smileys in double exclamation marks and writing down her notes with multicolored pens. She wasn't the top student at PokeTech but there's something no classmate could deny: May always did her best. A true _respected class representative_.

_[Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep.]_

"Hello?" Answering the cellphone call from her PokeNav, the young woman parked her old motorcycle next to PokeTech's entrance. "Is everything fine over there?"

May's sincere dedication was also what Brianna Corrigan liked the most about her friend. May Maple was her idol, a strong and independent young woman. The fierce brunette was definitely Brianna's biggest role model during their PokeTech days.

"_Hi, May! Sorry for being a bit late, gimme five minutes and Mr Drew will be there, I promise! Oh Mew, it's so hard to not panic when I'm talking to him... I promise he'll be there as soon as we finish saying goodbye to each other! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I am really sorry!_"

"It's okay, Brianna! I'm here by the main garden, I think I can see both of you near the obelisk but I'm not sure... Anyway, tell him my scooter is the yellow one. It's not like you two will never see each other again, right? I'll wait for you, don't worry... Hahaha, take your time!"

May took off her helmet and rested her chin on her arms, spying discreetly at her friend.

At first, she giggled like a high school girl thinking that was an adorable moment.

_Oh, sweet and romantic 'end of semester' love. Quiet giggles and_ lau_ghs, timid glances, smiles... Awww, cute._

May was happy to see her shy and quiet friend making new friends. She kept watching it patiently until the romantic dream started to get oddly long and boring.

There was something strange going on with that farewell; why was Brianna taking so much time to say_ 'hey, see you later'_?

Checking her cellphone, the brunette stared at the alarm clock screen with confused looks.

_'How come this farewell is not over yet? They're talking and flirting since before I left the other building half hour ago!'_

* * *

><p>"I... I really enjoyed your company in our Philosophy classes, Mr Drew!" Brianna blushed. "Meeting you every week was great, it will be a special memory for me, <em>forever<em>!"

"Hmm, I'd say the same about you." Flicking the tip of his hair elegantly, he waved his hand in a negative motion. "Oh, please. You don't need to call me 'mister', Brianna. Drew is just fine."

"Thanks very much for being such a nice guy with me!"

"Um, yeah. You too."

"So... Uh, this is my phone number. Will you call me?"

"Of course I'll."

"_Promise _you'll call me_?_" Brianna looked at Drew's eyes, feeling worried and anxious about the answer. "I'll miss you, Mr Drew!"

"Of course I will," he said it again. "I _promise_ I'll call you in our first gas station stop... Don't worry about that. And yes, I'll miss you too."

The tall young man held her hands gently, making her blush and stare at the ground.

He grinned playfully then melted her heart by kissing her forehead. "Thanks for the semester, Brianna."

"Mr Drew, I-I_—_"

_[HONK HONK!]_

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh!"<p>

Jumping in surprise, the redhead girl stopped holding Drew's hands, frightened by the sudden loud sound behind her back.

"Oops." Smiling sheepishly, May took her hands off the buzz. "Wasn't intentional!"

"Hah..." Sighing in stress, Brianna took a long breath then smiled timidly. "Maybe next time. I'm almost there, next time..."

The brunette jumped off her old motorbike and tried to smile in an apologizing way about her clumsy (maybe not so unintentional) slip. "I'm sorry!"

Walking closer to May, Brianna pointed to her big crush with a delicate hand gesture.

"This is Andrew Hayden, my... _Friend_ from Philosophy classes."

Brianna was right... Drew was a very attractive boy - nice clothes, pretty green hair, mysterious eyes; the perfect and complete chic magnet kit. Judging by first looks, he seemed to be a fine guy. May smiled.

"Nice to meet you." They shook hands in a formal and polite way. "I'm May."

"Mr Drew, May Maple." The redhead shyly clasped her hands together. "She one great friend of mine from Petalburg City."

"Yeah, Bri told me you are going to Route 104. Well, I'm going to take this way_..._" May traced an invisible map in the air, pressing the key points of her route. "See? Want a ride?"

"Oh." The young man raised his eyebrows in a slightly surprised expression then grinned to May. "Thanks, Maple. Thank you very much, I appreciate it a lot."

"Ehehe, that's nothing!" The brunette scratched the back of her head. "Trips are usually better when I'm not riding by myself... Besides, it's always a pleasure to help Brianna, isn't she a great girl?"

May winked to her friend, who hid her face behind her purse in embarrassment. In addition to the small teasing, Drew just grinned and flicked his hair in vain: he didn't deny May's rhetoric question, which made Brianna blush even stronger.

"Okay, okay... Let's hit the road, Drew!" Offering him a black helmet, May smiled kindly. "Nice to meet you, I hope we can be friends!"

She hugged Brianna and waited Drew and her friend say goodbye to each other in a long embrace full of 'I'll miss you' and 'Call me'.

"Uh, guys... Guys? Andrew? Hello?"

That familiar scene was so saccharine sickening that May was almost punching the buzz on purpose... Again.

_[HONK HONK!]_

* * *

><p>The two young colleagues didn't exchange a single word in the first ten minutes of their trip from Rustboro City to Route 104. May was too busy humming a happy tune to herself and dreaming about her future, while Drew was busy checking a hardcover book inside the sidecar. Trying to break the silence, he tried to make his partner say something. "So<em>—<em> what's the story of your life?"

"What kind of question is that?" May frowned but then giggled in a cute way. "It's gonna take hours to explain all my seventeen years..."

"Well, it's a long day anyway until we arrive at our final destination, take your time." The young man shrugged. "Just help me finding a topic or else we are going to spend the whole trip in uncomfortable silence. Well, it's up to you."

"Oh." The girl blushed. "You're right. Sorry, I was totally lost in my dreams... A-Alright, though I think the story of my life will only start now that we graduated... Before that, nothing really happened, you know?"

"If your life was that bland..."

"Wait, I didn't say my life was boring and_—_"

"...We can talk about the PokeTech then. You were from A1 class, right? Same as Brianna's. You didn't want to take Philosophy classes for your last semester, huh?" Drew closed the book, making a loud sound and grabbing May's attention. "Not your favorite subject, I guess?"

"Oh." The young brunette snapped from another daydream, glancing quickly over the sidecar. "Yeah, I didn't think it would help me that much in my future career, I took Pokemon Language classes instead."

"What do you want to be?" The young man grinned in a devilish way. "A journalist, I guess? To travel around the word, to live great adventures, to fight pokemon rights?"

"Yes! I want to change the world, I love traveling and I think I can make people listen to me!" May's eyes sparkled in excitement. "How did you know that? Is that your dream too?"

Drew started to laugh quietly, making May slightly uncomfortable.

"Uh... What is weird about that," the girl spoke slowly, staring in confusion at her road partner with the corner of her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The young man kept going with the mocking laughter; now she was really uncomfortable.

"Oh... Nothing. I just imagined you as those extremely optimistic girls who see the world as a perfect place full of smiles, rainbows and sunshine. Do you like glitter stickers and play the class representative? That's so much like you."

"I don't see anything wrong about being positive..." The young woman pouted, slightly annoyed. "It's a matter of personal taste. Being pessimistic about my future won't help me anyway."

"Being realistic and being pessimistic are two different concepts," Drew spoke while crossing his arms. "I am more than ready to accept my dark and difficult future. Graduated life is much harder than high school drama from PokeTech, do you seriously think now you're going to be a brave independent person working as a freelancer journalist?"

"Well," May spoke each word slowly, thinking carefully about her answer. "Yeah, I think _I_ can. I'll study and work hard for that. And no, I am not glamorizing it as you believe I am... What about you, what are your _oh-so-realistic_ plans for the future?"

"Study Pokemon Laws. Become a lawyer specialized at Pokemon Reports. Get tons of money. Do whatever I want with power and cash in my hands. Humanity? Who cares about saving a lost cause?"

"Oh, how lovely," the brunette muttered in indignation. "That's the spirit..."

"I understand, over-idealistic people like you find people like me 'filthy' and 'uncaring'. _So naïve_." Drew flicked the tip of his hair, grinning mischievously. "I wonder why you pretend to be Brianna's friend."

"What," May suddenly yelled, almost hitting the brakes in surprise. "I _AM_ her friend!"

"But she wants to be a PokeLawyer like me if I remember correctly," the green-haired man said it with a sly smile. "Besides, you even interrupted that girl from... _Sort-of-flirting_ with me. I guess that was kind of rude, don't you think? I actually thought you two_ hated_ each other and you were trying to_ sabotage_ her."

"Andrew, you've just said some awful things." The brunette sighed, feeling slightly disgusted by the annoying guy sitting right by her side. "First of all, I have nothing against lawyers..._ Not yet_. Of course they can help humanity and pokemon. Second thing, yes, Brianna is my friend and I would definitely know if she was interested on you in that way. She wasn't flirting with you, she's shy like that with everybody! C'mon, I'm not _that dense_... And of course, she would have told me before! That's what all close friends do!"

The young man couldn't hold himself and started laughing out loud.

"What is that now..." May frowned, starting to lose her temper. "I think you don't understand how women_—_"

"The fact I know which are Brianna's favorite places to have sweets and tea, how she would love to make out inside a dark and locked classroom, what is her exact bra size... I don't believe you want to figure out how did I manage to discover all these pieces of information, but I think she was trying to flirt with me. Yeah, even though I am not a woman to understand whatever you want to point out."

The brunette blushed deeply, unable to answer her colleague.

"Alright, June Maple... Let's change the subject! Can we talk about your hobbies and favorite movies?" Drew smiled like if what had just happened was something boring and unsurprising.

"How could she not tell me she liked you..." May muttered to herself, still more shocked by Brianna's 'indescribable betrayal' than anything else that sardonic guy said in that earlier comment. "I can't believe it..."

That was going to be a very long trip.

* * *

><p>They decided to stop at a delicatessen and eat something before finishing the last three hours of road driving. It was the perfect time to chill out with indulging food; because as expected, the two traveling partners had just started to discuss about random topics again.<p>

"She was over him, Andrew."

"She was not."

"That's not plausible... She was definitely over him."

"Was she?"

May never imagined someday she would argue about... Cartoons. Being more specific about the subject, debating over cartoon characters' relationships... Who would ever discuss about something like this?

"Of course she was over him!" Rubbing her temples, the brunette declared her opinion with absolute certainty. "Kasumi-chan would definitely not wait for him after all those years! I know the show got cancelled before the conclusion of their journey... But c'mon! Satoshi barely talked to her after he departed to the other continent!"

"Maybe they kept some kind of contact off-screen." Drew shrugged. "Why would they suddenly stop talking to each other?"

May pouted. "If we are going to make speculation about off-screen scenes, then I think she went after Kenji while Satoshi was away. There, off-screen explanation."

"Kenji? Do you really think she had a backstage relationship with _Kenji_?" Her arch nemesis raised an eyebrow in disdain. "Do you think so? Don't you think her strongest feelings would make her run back to Satoshi in a fingersnap if she had the chance to be together with him again?"

"Nah, women are very practical and definitely not as attached to childhood memories as men think we are..." May rolled out her eyes, waving one of her hands. "Kasu was a strong and independent girl, of course she would be smart enough to end up with a stable nice partner."

"You're saying then that you would rather marrying the vanilla nice guy instead of traveling together with the adventurous guy who made you feel thrilled, passionate and, of course, _in love_?"

"Even though you are totally twisting the question, yes! Any reasonable girl would do the same. Gosh, responsibilities and necessities first, then silly crushes." She groaned, slapping her forehead. "Besides, Satoshi could anytime hook up with Haruka. They definitely had a good chemistry and relationship_—_"

"How about Haru's UST with Shuu, that boy who kept going after her? I though they had something going on."

"_Uh-ess-tee_?" The girl blinked. "What?"

"_Unsolved sexual tension_," he stated these words as if those were the most known expression in the universe. "Why would she hook up with her almost-brother-friend if she had this huge UST going on with that other guy?"

"That's disgusting! Shuu was a heartless brute, he humiliated Haruka all the time! Besides, who would consider that UST thing as something_—_"

"Ohhh, here we go." Drew suddenly cut May's argument in half, raising a finger in the air. "I know, now I know the reason."

"_Reason_?"

"Sheesh, I was so dumb." He sighed, crossing his arms in a smug pose. "How could I not notice this? _Disgusting_? You say that because you obviously have never found a great man who drove you crazy."

"Wait..." The brunette girl blinked. "Wait, _what_?"

"You don't know what is a great guy or you have never let anyone try to be a great guy for you..." Drew smiled. _"Or worse, maybe both options_?"

"That's nothing of your concern!" She stomped her feet on the floor. "I don't need to tell you that!"

Drew opened the door, entering the deli without looking anymore at May. The girl groaned, perturbed by his comment and because he didn't wait for her to enter the place.

"Okay, that's fine." The green-haired young man lifted his arms in the air with a smirk on his face. "I don't care, you know. I kinda imagined you were one of those girls who_—_"

"Steven Stone."

"I see_—_" Drew suddenly stopped talking then stared at May with surprised wide eyes. "What? Steven Stone? _That_ Steven Stone from Devon company?"

"He's my ex. Steven was an awesome boyfriend, a good kisser and interesting company. He knew how to entertain a woman." The brunette picked a table nearby the window and smiled in a defiant way, now crossing her arms in victory. "See, I have already_—_"

"Yeah, that guy must be really entertaining, so fun that he's your ex now. What a great example..." Drew chuckled, interrupting May's explanation. Tapping his fingers on the tip of the table, he stared at his companion. "If he was so good, then tell me why you left Mr Entertainment... _I want details_."

"Miss Maple, I'm all ears to hear your stories about embarrassing failures and exotic kinky fetishes."

At this same instant, an old fat waitress overheard the young man's comment by mistake; she hid herself behind the menu, giving disgusted looks at May.

Drew just smiled politely, pretending that nothing had happened. "Pecan pie and double espresso for me, please."

"Uh..." Staring at the wall, the young woman listed her order, clearly disturbed by the new awkward situation. "I would like to have some pancakes covered with cream, bread sticks and toasts, strawberry jam and butter. Oh, also one chocolate donut, that one looks delicious."

"Anything else?" The grumpy waitress kept firing a censoring stare at May, who refused to look back at her. "How about a very healthy double milkshake?"

"No thanks, that would be too much. Just a diet coke for me, that's enough."

The old woman just raised an eyebrow at May's last request and walked away from the table.

"Are you silly or what," the brunette whispered to her partner in annoyance, face burning in embarrassment once again. "Why should I tell you about my private life_—_ What, what is it now! Why are you making this face to me?"

"Pfff, your diet coke order was the cherry on the top of the cake." Drew snickered discreetly. "It's nothing special, don't worry._ That would be too much._"

"Meh..." The young woman blushed, twirling her hair with her index finger. "I... I just want to keep my body in shape."

The young green-haired man got slightly confused with May's explanation - but he just kept going with their intimate chat. "So, let's go back to our great subject. Tell me why Steven Stone was a sex god and why did you leave him to oblivion."

"Why do you think everything is about sex?" The brunette furrowed her eyebrows. "Anyway, that's none of your business..."

"Alright, I don't care."

Drew watched the waitresses waking around the deli, kind of waiting for May to blurt out anything weird after one minute of silence. However, he didn't get it right this time. In fifteen seconds, the fat waitress brought their orders; another five seconds later, May started to groan and complain.

It took less than a minute.

"Yeah, I know, Steven was our monitor, I wasn't sure about dating him since he was a bit older but when we first met I thought he was a smart, mature and serious gentleman..."

The green-haired young man poked the slice of pie with a fork. "Oh yeah, he did look like a serious dude. I remember him helping Professor Rowan give some interesting lecture about evolutionary stones."

"He was," May spoke as she took a bread stick out of the little basket. "Steven used to be really polite and calm in PokeTech. He was so intelligent and helpful! I think everybody admired him back in those years. But outside the campus... Wow, he was so different."

"Steven Stone, different? Wow, who would know that." Drew grinned. "Why do you think he was a perverted?"

"Uhh... Perverted?" The brunette blushed a bit. "You're thinking too much! I mean, he was different outside the classroom. He would flirt, he would try to hug me and steal small cute kisses, he would buy me chocolate and sweets, he would go to the karaoke with me..."

The boy considered stop paying attention to what May was talking about when he noticed the slice of pie was more interesting and hot than her relationship story - then he heard something that didn't fit it right.

"...Well, that's why we broke up. He left me when I slapped him and I left Steven because he was too obsessive about precious rocks. I think he liked them better than me."

"Waaaait a minute..." Drew raised a finger in the air, trying to understand the previous sentence. "Slaps? Rocks?"

"Yeah, he was an avid gem and stone collector. I only figured out later how annoying and bizarre that could be... I mean, I thought he gave attention to his hobby as some way to protest when I refused some of his advances on me but... Oh Mew, I was so wrong."

"What happened?"

"Stones happened. In inappropriate moments."

The green-haired partner raised an eyebrow in silence. May kept going on her ramblings. "You see, I understand people got their hobbies and some of them are really fanatic about it. I liked when Steven gave me a sapphire stone in my birthday and I kind of find it cute when he tried to explain the beauty behind stones."

"Buuut?" Drew took a big bite of his treat, now paying full attention to the story.

"Uh, after a while it started getting creepy."

"...What?" He stopped eating his pie in shock. "Creepy?"

"Yeah. I saw that he named all his rocks in little purple tags. Then I saw him talking to his collection. Then one day, he tried to convince me to go on a _'romantic and hot date'_ at... _Granite Cave._ Alright, I imagined that, maaaybe, that would be a unique and unforgettable date but..."

"...He said those dusty walls of rocks were exciting. Really, he got excited by a dark cavern." May slapped her forehead. "He barely didn't notice how I suffered to wear something more revealing and cute just for him, gosh, that place was really dark and damp. I was feeling so embarrassed about wearing stuff my friend Dawn suggested for that special date... I never imagined I'd get more embarrassed about _being ignored being dressed that way_."

"Really?" Drew smirked. "Are you kidding me?"

"I mean, maybe he did notice me when I told him, _uh, I think I should get my jacket back since I'm getting cold_ or something like that." The brunette took a small sip from her drink then rolled her eyes out. "But no! Of course rocks can solve everything! He covered my shoulders with his jacket and made us go deeper and deeper into that cave, telling me he had a surprise coming ahead."

"Like I've said, he was a great kisser... We walked to a narrow path slightly darker than the other places, Steven turned off the flashlight and kissed me. It felt very good, I was about to forget about that awful situation until I thought, _hey, he's being naughty, what is this hand poking my b__—_"

"_—Not?_ Not his hand, unless it got morphed into a small bizarre shape." She shivered, remembering that weird moment from the past. "I look back and see lots of tiny creepy blue flames looking at me. Ugh, I wanted to scream in terror so badly. But I didn't."

"Steven covered my mouth with his hand and turned the lights on. I looked at him with terrified eyes and I noticed his face was glittering-in-happiness!" May punched the table to mark the last three words, making some stuff jump around. "Can you believe it? He said that I shouldn't move, Sableye were very close to me... I thought it was a safety tip for me but... No, of course it had to be something else! Suddenly, I hear Steven's cellphone activating camera mode. Guess what, he happily whispers to me,_ look at this picture, what a rare and priceless moment! So awesome, I gotta show Professor Oak this one!_"

"Then he waves his picture in front of me, excited with his Kodak moment." The girl blushed, looking away. "A perfect frame with several Sableyes smiling to the picture, one of them clearly grabbing my butt. Sure, Professor Oak would _love_ seeing this rare and priceless moment."

The two colleagues stared at each other in silence for a few seconds. Both were speechless.

"Then you slapped him."

"Yes," May stated it in an oddly peaceful way. "Just once. But a well-deserved one."

"Eh... Oh well." Drew snickered. "Guess I was right then. You're a romantic teenager pretending to be a grown-up woman."

That unnecessary remark hit as hard as a slap on her face. It made her tremble with mixed feelings of surprise and annoyance -_ wait, how did he dare saying that?_

"Hmpf," May muttered with a pinch of bitterness in her voice. "It is personal and it doesn't matter if I had, or not, more than one boyfriend in my life, thank you. Who says it make any difference, you don't know me, do you? Gee..."

"Well, it's exactly what you're probably thinking now... You know the answer." The green-haired boy replied her complaint in a teasing voice and elegantly flicked his hair. "I'm sure I got it right or else you wouldn't look so mad."

Instead of trying arguing with that, the brunette closed her eyes and angrily stuffed a donut inside her mouth. Drew celebrated his victory in silence, grinning mischievously and watching his partner eat in raging fury.

* * *

><p>"Ready to go?"<p>

"Yeah. Let's hit the r_—_" Drew put some money on the table but he was quickly interrupted by May's hand. "Huh, what is it?"

"Nononono, don't worry! You don't need to pay my part, I got it..." The brunette blushed, opening her small red coin case and putting her share on the table. "Thanks but I rather split the bill. You only got coffee and a slice of pie, I feel bad if you pay for the meal..."

May tilted her head to the side with a curious look on her face. Drew was watching her with attention and an interested expression; she coughed, slightly disturbed. "What is it now?..."

"You're quite cute, you know?" Drew paused for a second, then added another observation. "Brianna never told me how pretty you were."

"Uhh... Excuse me?"

"In fact, I think you're not 'quite cute'... You're_ definitely _cute."

May stared at her colleague with disgusted stare, then looked around with a helpless expression and finally left the table with very distressed look.

"What's wrong?" Drew asked, feeling confused as well. "Uh, May?..."

"Everything, Andrew." The brunette dodged his hand. "Just... _Everything_."

He smirked in amusement but that triggered her anger button; May snapped, trying (and failing) to keep her voice normal and cool.

"How dare you. C'mon, Brianna is my_ friend_!"

"Okay." He blinked, honestly confused about her radical mood swing. "So what?"

"You're trying to make advances at me! You've just told me Brianna likes you! Brianna supposedly likes you and you like her back! You can't do this," The young woman hissed, walking in a faster pace. "You can't flirt with me when my friend likes you and you supposedly likes her back!"

Drew stared at May with surprise. "Wait, _what_? I wasn't trying to seduce you, I just said you're hot! That's just a_ compliment_, can't you see?"

"Lies..." The young woman kept walking away, putting her helmet on her head. "Eww, just eww. Of course that's not a compliment!"

"Okay, I've got it! I take back those words, Maple. _You're fugly and manly as Vigoroth_. There we go, is it better?" The young man crossed his arms. "Arceus, you talk like this was the end of the world!"

"You can't just do that,' May answered Drew in a very annoyed tone. "Andrew, things don't work this way!"

"Why not? This is so simple, there's no reason to fuss about it!"

"Because the truth is already out!" The brunette put the hands on her hips, completely shocked. "You cannot take it back!"

"Oh Mew, let's call the Jenny family for the rescue! It's out, don't let it run!" Drew mocked the girl laughing quietly, putting his hands on his hips exactly like her. "What we're going to do!"

"I don't know but stop it!" The young woman shook her head and growled. "Don't screw it up! Don't you see I was trying to be your friend? You're making this impossible!"

"You're right, I think men and woman cannot be friends, our instincts always get in the way. I'm pretty sure guys always want something more when trying to approach people from opposite sex."

"That's not true..." May quickly replied, bothered by such strange comment. "That's really not true!"

"It is."

"It is not... C'mon, I have dozen of male friends and they so do not want something more than friendship!"

"It is."

"It's not."

"It is, Maple."

"It. Is. Not!" May snapped. "That's simply ridiculous! Are you implying I am unconsciously dying to sleep with my friends? That I totally lust over Sid, Wally, Brock... James?"

"I don't know about you but I'm pretty sure all of them want you. You just didn't bother to ask them or they are scared of your crazy mood." Drew shrugged then put the helmet on his head. "Perhaps not the last one of he's indeed gay as everybody says."

"They are my _friends_, they don't _desire_ me!"

"They do."

"They do not."

"They do."

"_They do not_!" The brunette shook her head, mildly annoyed. "I got proof they are just my friends, you don't. Your point?"

"They do because they find you pretty. That's it, men talk to women they find attractive... Now you know why we can't be friends, I might hit on you because you're hot." Making a fake shocked on his face, Drew covered the helmet with his hand next to his mouth. "_Oops, I've said it._ It is already out, what are you going to do?"

"That's it!" May snapped, clenching her fists. "I don't need to listen to that, I give up!"

* * *

><p>"Finally. Here we are, Route 104."<p>

The rest of the trip was a long dead silence. They didn't exchange any words after the deli discussion.

May offered her right hand with a mildly displeased look on her face, as if that was only a proof of disgust and hatred instead of a polite gesture.

"Yes... I don't think we can be friends, thank Arceus this is over. Goodbye, Andrew."

"Goodbye, May Maple..." Drew walked away with his shoulder bag, small smile on his face. "Until next time."

"Ugh, no next times, I wish..."

May sighed and hit the road once again, praying to get a brain bleach in the next gas station stop and forget this whole disastrous trip. After all, it was the beginning of her glorious and new episode of her life, wasn't it?

Right?

* * *

><p>AN:

_When Harry met Sally_ - Sally and Harry's relationship reminds me a bit of May and Drew's relationship, lol. I thought it was going to be a fun idea to mix some key plots of the screenplay to my story - but ofc it's twisted in my own way and I won't make characters go OOC just to fit their roles... So there are several new content to the plot. It will be clearer in the next chapters - it's timeskip time! /confetti

In other words, if you have already seen the movie, enjoy my little homage to WHMT ^^ if you have not seen the movie yet, enjoy it as well and check it someday if you can! It's a classic romcom story ;) (I found it nice and I'm not even a big fan of this movie genre xD)

About this chapter... Bad first time impressions, huh? They kinda chatted and bickered a lot for a first time interaction... And yeah, I have no idea of what anime they were arguing about. But I kinda see Drew's points in their argument lol /whistles. And I didn't forget to mention it in the plot - Drew did totally forget calling Brianna when they made a stop at the deli.

I have absolutely nothing against HoennChampionshipping (this pairing has few in game hints and has some beautiful fanart!), the Steven part was actually inspired by a funny Japanese fanart featuring May pulling Steven away from a rock wall (and he desperately doesn't want to leave it lol) and few others showing Steven completely obsessed with rocks (lol is there a shipping name for this?).

About_ Welcome Home_... Well, I'm just polishing the last chapters of that story, I promise I'll update it soon xD.


	2. Strangers in the Night

**Chapter two:** **Strangers in the Night**

* * *

><p><em>"One, two, three... I'll always be there for you!"<em>

May sealed the promise with her two new roommates, Misty and Dawn. The three girls lifted their glasses of wine and laughed together.

_"A toast for the first anniversary of our fellowship!"_

Life in Goldenrod City was so different; born from the small and rural Petalburg City, May thought that the PokeTech Institute in Rustboro would the biggest place she would ever see in her academic life... However, on the first day of Spring in Johto, when the clumsy brunette put her feet on the campus of PokeComunication&Arts, she knew it was about time to prepare herself for a challenging experience: _College Life,_ the new chapter in her life.

First of all, responsibilities and studies weren't that simple and easy as they used to be in the old PokeTech days. Harder and heavier paperwork and tests, much more complicated relationship between colleagues and teachers, dealing with younger brother going through puberty (_oh, Max!_), her first (and very badly paid) job, learning how to deal simultaneously with multiple problems - no more Mom or Dad to depend on anytime.

_"Cheers!"_

She still had some innocence spark inside her curious and sweet blue eyes - but May Maple surely grew up and changed a lot during those semesters.

After a whole year living alone by herself, May concluded it would be a good for her monthly bills to share an apartment. Dying to rent some place with two other people and hearing that her best friend was coming to PC&A in the next semester, she knew what was her exact answer when Dawn asked her for a place in a small house nearby the Radio Station.

"You know, I'm happy to have people at home, I used to dream about throwing wild girl parties since I was a little obnoxious kid!" Dawn giggled, playing with her silky blue hair. "Thanks for all, girls!"

Dawn Berlitz was a dashing and stylish girl from Sinnoh continent, Twinleaf city. Long shiny blue hair, cute customised outfits and unique accessories. She used to study at PokeTech with May, though both weren't from same class since May was one year older than Dawn. Their mothers - Caroline (May's) and Johanna (Dawn's) - were close friends from the Cute Pokemon Club; that's how the two girls met and became friends outside school.

Dawn knew that May was going to PC&A after graduating at PokeTech. It was a lovely surprise for the younger girl to discover they had a Fashion Design school inside the campus - Dawn didn't want to become a journalist but she definitely wanted to study Creative Arts and work as a Pokemon Stylist. One year after May sent her application forms to and got approved at PC&A, Dawn followed her friend's steps with conviction and joined the same prestigious college to follow her own dreams.

"Talking about celebrations... I think we should go out together more often!" The trendy woman clasped her hands together, sighing in a nostalgic way. "Ah, I remember when I entered PC&A, it was all about _party party party_ all the time! I know we got busier because of work and stuff... But that doesn't mean we should stop going out together, right? We live under the same roof but we barely party together! What was the last time we did something like that? Marina's birthday... _Six months ago_?"

"Yeah, I guess Dawn is right. This semester got harder but it shouldn't be an excuse for us to not have fun together..." May scratched the back of her head, feeling slightly dizzy from the alcohol in her blood. "Misty, are you going to be busy next weekend?"

"I gotta help Professor Oak on this Saturday, our Poliwhirl eggs are going to hatch during this weekend... I think next Saturday I'll have a free late evening and a whole free night for sure. Any plans for that day?"

Misty Waterflower was the oldest girl in the trio: a fiery redhead who loved water pokemon since she was a little child. Always wearing her hair in a side ponytail, Misty was a bit more tomboyish and short-tempered than her two roommates. Burning fire outside, heartwarming heat inside; funny and intense opposites in a single person.

May and Dawn really did like pokemon but their career choices were made primarily by the desire to travel and explore the world and to live in the fashion design scene, respectively. Misty, on the other hand, applied for the Occupational Therapy course to work with pokemon, learning how to deal with these fantastic creatures and their owners, helping them to develop nice and healthy habits and lifestyle.

Misty had only a couple of classes at PC&A - most of her work and studies were developed at the League Institutes, the prime organization for social works in the world. She was doing her best to qualify as a Leader - hopefully, someday in the future, she would be finally be able to work in Cerulean City, her beloved hometown in Kanto.

"Next Saturday? It's a deal for me!" Dawn smiled, clasping her hands together. "May? How about you? Up for some fun on Saturday night?"

"Sure!" The journalist girl confirmed, playing with the empty glass in her hands. "I'd love to eat something great in a fancy place! How about that new ramen house next to the Pokemon Center, I've heard their noodles are the best in t_—_"

"No no no no..." The stylist quickly interrupted her gourmand friend's plans; Misty stifled a giggle and Dawn poked May's back with a teasing and provocative finger. "Maple girl my dear, I promise we can go out to get fatter together anytime at lunch... Because at night we got a _more important mission to clear._ It is _really_ important. You understand me?"

"Huh? What is it," the brunette asked, tilting her head to the side. "Is anything wrong?"

"Well..." Dawn shrugged to her friend. "I am the 'over desired', Misty haven't changed her 'forever alone' vows yet and you are...?"

"I'm... _Fine_?" May replied the inquisitive question with furrowed eyebrows, sheepish smile plastered on her face. "Sorry, I have no exciting stories to tell you. My love life _is_ boring."

Misty grinned, filling her glass with more wine. "Not a single one?"

"Nope, I've already told you two about my date with Steven..." The brunette pouted, crossing her arms over her slender legs. "You know, he was the first and only boyfriend I ever had. And yeah, to be honest I think that a lame story, not an exciting one."

"See, that's our mission for next Saturday. You're our 'friend with the very cute romantic crush'! Isn't that sweet?" Dawn smiled, grabbing May's hands. "No need to worry! We are going to help you hook up with the white-haired boy. Tell us the truth... You're totally crushing over that guy, aren't you? I saw you sighing romantically like a schoolgirl when he waved goodbye last time you gave him a ride to the Pokemon Center."

"Uh... White-haired boy?" May shook her head and muttered in a timid voice, blushing slightly. "Brendan wears a knit hat, that's not his hair... His hair is fair black."

Brendan Birch was an athletic and good-looking artist who performed beautiful and amazing appeals in Pokemon Contests. Matching pokemon attacks with synesthetic beauty, the young Coordinator had definitely a promising future in that competitive career, being able to win the crowd with great knowledge and elegant skills.

May met Brendan for the first time during an interview with Jasmine, another very famous Coordinator and a Gym Leader from Johto region. He was working as her assistant and got immediately hooked on the rookie journalist, as soon as he heard that she was also a PC&A student from Hoenn.

The brunette found herself in a funny and heartwarming situation; Brendan was from Littlerood Town, another small and rural place like Petalburg City. He was optimistic, sweet and gentle. Both had several childhood habits and memories in common - so they spent the rest of the day after the interview laughing and talking about themselves and the past.

In the end of the day, May gave Brendan a ride to the Pokemon Center. The young man smiled then wrote down a small note in a piece of paper. Something sparkled between them... _Was she falling for him?_

* * *

><p><em>[Brendan Birch (yes, the one with the white hat!)<em>

_8:00 - 12:00: PC&A | Building III, Performing Arts Department_

_14:00 - 18:00: Goldenrod's Contest Hall | Practice Room C  
><em>

_That's my current timetable... I wonder if I'll ever meet you again?]_

* * *

><p>"You mistook<em> a hat for his hair<em>... How come?" Misty laughed, watching Dawn's cheeks get redder and redder.

"You're trying to change the subject," Dawn spoke with an embarrassed soft whisper, curling few strands of hair with her index finger. "Anyway! Back to our topic. Don't you like that guy? You two got some great potential. We should definitely try finding out if he's going to Barry's party on next Saturday. Both of them were working on something related to Jasmine's job, they should know each other."

"Eh..." The burning rouge blush on May's cheeks got stronger. "Yeah, I think I might like him... But I don't know if he likes me back, after all we only chatted twice because of my interviews for radio classes. I think he was going to return to Hoenn soon, if I'm not wrong..."

Dawn took her pink Poketch off her wrist and offered it to May. "There, call Barry. Ask him if he knows Brendan and if he will be there in the masquerade party."

"What?" The brunette panicked, refusing the accessory in her friend's hands. "No way! I'd be a creeper asking a guy I barely know about some other guy I barely know, don't you think?"

"Lesson number one: we are modern and intelligent women, there is nothing wrong going after the men we like." The blue-haired girl smiled sweetly. "We can be delicate and feminine doing that or not. Besides, boys _do_ like this kind of attitude... Alpha guys think that's a compliment to them and beta guys feel relieved they don't need to approach us."

The brunette laughed softly and the redhead sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh Mew! I slipped out my great flirting tips, now Misty thinks I'm a slut, don't you?" Dawn giggled, putting a hand on her forehead in an exaggerated dramatic pose. "That hurts..."

"I'm not judging you!" Misty quickly replied, putting her hands on her hips. "I- I actually was... Kind of _agreeing with you_. I know how bad it is to deal with complicated guys. Eergh, all men are complicated!"

The water pokemon researcher lowered her head in defeat, bad memories infesting her mind. Her first crush, Gary Oak, was always surrounded by attractive women - but he would totally freak out when the spunky redhead interacted with any other guys. Yes, he would feel threatened even if the ugliest and nastiest male creatures in the universe tried to have a chaste fun conversation with Misty... _Gary was too alpha for an explosive and social girl like her_.

The other one, Tracey Sketchit, was so passive that only aggressive approaches worked out to make that shy boy start making any moves by himself. Misty would toss a subtle hint then wait, wait and wait... The redhead hated admitting her feelings, yet she would try being more direct and sincere just to hear his timid words... Or else no success at all. Not a single tangible reaction. The girl gave up her hopes when she noticed her older sister Daisy was being successful with that impossible mission, using some not-so-subtle seduction on him... _Tracey was too beta for a stubborn and romantic girl like her_.

"Aw Misty! C'mon, you're going to find your ideal guy someday, even though you don't want to meet him!" The blue-haired girl grinned, teasing her redhead friend with a wink. "Stop rejecting Danny. Or Georgio boy. Or Rudy..."

Raising an eyebrow, Misty promptly replied the small teasing with another equal provocation. "Stop rejecting AND flirting with Kenny. Barry. Lucas. Paul... Did I miss anyone?"

"How about the stalker," May added. "Conway, right?"

"I'm not toying with them! What can I do, they happen to like a lot the way I am." Dawn frowned, slightly bothered by the names picked up by the redhead. "By the way, _Paul_? Paul! Where did you get that I reject him? That guy ignores me all the time, I hate him!"

"But you obviously want his attention, so I put his name in your lover list as well." The older girl smirked. She filled up her glass with another dose of wine. "Anyway. Dawn is already quite drunk, can we change the subject and talk about something else?"

May never fully understood what Dawn thought about boys and dating; although she was a pretty girl clearly desired by many nice guys, she would always refuse to go further than a flirty and close friendship.

Friendship... She suddenly remembered the weird words from the green-haired boy from the motorcycle ride.

Men and women,_ no friendship_? What an annoying statement! Of course sex, genre or identity had nothing to do with friendship. How could he say such awful thing with so much _conviction_?

"You know, I remember some guy from PokeTech," May muttered, her mind a bit blurred due to unwanted flashbacks about the deli discussion. She sighed, quite perturbed by the mental image of that hair flick thing and the provocative daring grin. "He used to say men and women cannot be friends."

"For real?" Misty raised an eyebrow. "That guy had some relationship issues, then."

"He said it's because men always have some feelings towards the girls they try to approach." The brunette pouted. "That really bugged me the day I heard that. It kinda drove me mad, I wanted to be his friend because another friend of mine liked him but he kept being an obnoxious moron... That line was the last straw, I wanted so badly to punch him but I just ignored and we travelled the rest of the day in silence."

"_Men always have some feelings_?..."

The two girls stared at Dawn, who repeated Drew's word to herself then started laughing out loud all of sudden.

"Uh, Dawn?" May frowned, unsure about what made her friend so hysterical. "Are you alright?"

"Hahahahaha! Sorry, but..." The blue-haired girl swept a tear from her eyes, trying to control herself. "That's so funny! May, did you take that seriously?"

The brunette blinked. "Hm?"

"C'mon, he was probably just trying to be fun! Don't you think his idea makes sense?" Dawn shrugged. "Maybe he meant in a way that 'men and women cannot be _just_ friends'. And not in that serious way. Of course people can be friends with each other, it's just... Sometimes deep friendship grows into _something_ and... Well, who knows."

"Well, taking it with another angle..." Misty raised a finger in a contemplative way. "I still disagree with that guy but yes, attraction is inevitable, you don't really choose the one you're going to like or not. Perhaps it meant..."

_Now you know why we can't be friends, I might hit on you because you're hot._

"No!" May blushed in a mix of annoyance and embarrassment, picturing Drew finishing their discussion with that infamous comment. "Argh, don't tell me you two think that guy_ liked_ me! We only met once and that was completely awful! And he was 'almost-dating' one of my friends,_ you can't hit on other people like that_! Also, what's wrong about finding someone attractive? That doesn't mean you can let your hormones and feelings drive your actions, you are supposed to suppress those in the right moments!"

"Hm. Well, you know what everybody says..." The slender redhead smirked. "It's kinda fun to pick on you, maybe we finally found someone better than us to drive you crazy! Right, Dawn?"

"_You can't let your hormones and feelings drive your actions_, May!" Dawn winked, blowing a kiss to her friend. "_You are supposed to suppress those_ _exploding feelings in the right moments_!"

"No way!" The two friends started giggling, making the journalist girl pop thunderbolts and smoke from her head. "No, no, no! NO! Hey, that's unfair! Heeeeeey!"

The small celebration ended with a blast of laughter, funny stories and a promise - the three of them, no matter what, would go together to Barry's party and help their brunette friend find the Coordinator Prince of her life.

May watched the empty glass in her hands and pondered - maybe she should have tried to be softer when she was younger. Thinking about herself in the past and comparing it to the current days, she noticed how square-minded she used to be about men and relationships.

Of course that day at Granite Cave she had lots of reason to get mad and annoyed but... Did she really have to slap her boyfriend across his face for such a silly reason? Perhaps she wasn't the only one unhappy with their relationship, maybe that was a good reason for Steven to break up with her. It was possibly true that more people besides Drew believed she was a 'class-representative-wannabe': not because of the positive traits of said role - but also for the implied bad side of that nickname.

The girl bit her lower lip, slightly concerned about these thoughts.

_But it was also his fault!_ Andrew Hayden was an irresponsible and arrogant guy! Awfully snarky, misogynist, crossing the lines way too much fast from playful to offensive. He was an unpleasant person.

'_Two wrongs don't make a right_,' she thought. _'But Hayden is so wrong I do look right...'_

They were only young stubborn teenagers that time, now that she was a grown-up woman stupid stuff like that wouldn't happen again - past is past, right?

Taking a deep breath, she smiled and whispered quietly to herself.

"Yeah, I don't think we could ever be friends anyway."

* * *

><p>"Yay, more guests! Welcome to the masquerade party, let's dance!"<p>

Opening the door in an elegant and excited way, a young man wearing a long red cape and a Roserade mask welcomed the guests into the dark hall full of people.

The living room was the first room when entering the house - lights were off but it was filled with small fluorescent lamps. Comfortable black leather couches, some long tables filled with snacks and drinks, colorful rugs and a large display case filled with dozen of pictures of friends and family.

"Hi Barry," Dawn waved her hand cheerfully, wearing a Buneary mask, a white top and a brown miniskirt. "How are you?"

"Wait! How did you know," Barry yelled in a surprised voice, waving his arms frantically. "You weren't supposed to know who I am!"

"I know that voice since we were kids, you are jumping like some kid on sugar and you are wearing a _Roserade_ mask. That's _obviously_ you, Barry. Wait..." The girl in Buneary mask frowned. "You don't know who am I?"

"Uh, no? You are wearing a mask." Dawn's childhood friend scratched the back of his head, clearly confused. "Oh, and a blue wig. How can I identify you?"

May and Misty immediately held their friend's wrists; she was about to explode and cause a massive disaster.

"A wig? Really, a _WIG_?!" The blue-haired girl hissed in shock then let out a big heavy sigh, controlling her feelings. She took a big breath and slapped her forehead in disbelief. "Anyway... Barry, I brought my friends. This is_—_"

"No no no no, wait!" The guy in Roserade mask interrupted. "Stop calling me 'Barry'. And you're doing it wrong, you can't reveal who are your friends! After all, that's the whole fun of a masquerade party..."

"Alright... Well, I think you don't know them at all but that's okay." Dawn shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. "Anyway, this is Beautifly and this is Azurill. They are my roommates."

May giggled quietly, making the little plastic antennae in her Beautifly mask bounce up and down. Misty just grinned and fixed her hair under the Azurill Mask, trying to hide her desire to mock the clumsy party host - but the redhead was quite sure Dawn's 'what do you mean by calling my hair a wig' death glare was already too much pressure on the poor boy.

"Nice to meet you two! I hope you have a blast today!" Barry quickly turned his head to the two girls. "I'm Roserade, nice to meet you two! I hope you two enjoy some good food and music, that's why Barry's parties are the best!"

"Uh_—_ It doesn't mean I'm Barry, okay?" The young men immediately noticed his silly slip and shut his mouth up with his hands, cursing under his breath. "Damn..."

The three girls laughed and entered the house together, arms linked and ready to have some fun.

* * *

><p>Dawn and Misty fluttered around the house from room to room, chatting with people and trying to find Brendan Birch in the middle of the crowd. May shyly followed the two girls in timid steps, embarrassed about their idea of stalking her crush - she wished for something more private... The brunette could almost imagine her friends wearing camouflage leaves on their heads, hiding behind a fake bush and recording every single moment with Brendan with their cell phones.<p>

"Hey, sweet Beautifly," some guy with a Volbeat mask called May from behind her back. "Did you know we are from the same continent? It's full moon, maybe we could be together tonight..."

"Oh?" The brunette fixed her mask closer to her nose, feeling quite mortified. "Uh... Hello?"

Too much noise around to concentrate, room way too dim to spot any details. May tried to see the man under the mask but she didn't recognize his voice neither his physical features.

Was that one of Dawn's friends? Her blue-haired friend was busy this time, trying to interact with some other unknown faces. Misty was still by her side - the fiery young woman smiled in a teasing way, but she was also unsure about who could be the masked person next to them.

"Is that Brendan?"

"I don't know..." The Beautifly girl gulped. "I don't know if that guy knows me or if he's just randomly hitting on me."

"Well..." Misty pointed her finger at the kitchen. "Be right back then. I'll grab some ice cubs for our drinks... I'll try to keep an eye on you but shout for help if you need me, alright?"

She left May by herself, who instantly tried to hide her not so subtle insecurity by grabbing a slice of apple pie and eating it in a weird and awkward way.

Feeling amused, the masked man laughed quietly, walking closer to the brunette girl. "Have we met before?"

"I-I don't know?" She tilted her head to the side, wiggling the antennae on her mask. "Uh... You want some pie?"

"Not now... But I think this is a special moment anyway." The Volbeat touched her arm, making her cheeks blush again. "Should we make it even more special?"

"Are you... Are you the Illumise from countryside Hoeen I've been looking for?" The man didn't answer, getting awkwardly close to her. "Hgh... Brendan?"

"_Why would a Beautifly want a Volbeat?_ She would totally want to meet Butterfree, the coolest bug from Kanto. Volbeat must mate with Illumise, like that one next to the sofa. Hey, Miss Illumise! Look what I've found!"

The flirting moment got abruptly interrupted by some guy wearing a Butterfree mask and a fedora hat, who called the attention from a huge Illumise girl fixing the tip of her large purple dress. She noticed they were wearing pairing masks and opened her arms to her bug match; the Volbeat guy froze in fear and ran away, taking his mask off.

The brunette narrowed her eyes to confirm her suspects... No. That man was definitely not Brendan.

"Wow..." May felt a bit sorry about Volbeat guy - but frankly, she actually felt greatly relieved for being away from his hands. "Huh, thanks. He was trying to be nice but it kinda scared me."

"You're welcome, Beautifly." Butterfree guy bowed in a polite way, making May giggle. "My bug instincts told me you were in danger so I had to rescue you."

"Would you like to chat a bit? You know, today we are all Unown in a dark masquerade ball." The man waved his arm to the crowded room full of people wearing pokemon masks. "Besides, I'm not going to trap you into a wall. I've just seen that bug failing with that tactics, you know?"

"Hahaha... Sure, why not?" The brunette smiled in a good humor, taking the last bite of the pie. "I'm looking for someone... But it's hard to find him today without spoiling the fun. I wonder if he's here tonight..."

"So our lonely Beautifly is looking for her partner? How cute." The man smirked, tapping the tip of his hat. "He must be a lucky person. Well... You are playing by Barry's rules, I suppose?"

"I guess you aren't..." May giggled again, crossing her arms. "Unless we don't count Barry's name in his rules?"

"Of course he's an exception." Butterfree guy smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "I love interesting games. Too bad Barry can't play them at all."

"Well, if you give me the chance..." The mysterious guest offered his hand to the Beautifly girl. "I can help you find your mate. But I promise you won't regret my company if you don't find him t_—_"

"_—_Cone?" Some happy voice happily interrupted the chat. "I've got a chocolate one! Which one do you want?"

* * *

><p>"Ahhh!" The girl yelled, surprised with the random arm holding an ice cream, sticking out between herself and Butterfree.<p>

"Ketch_—_... _up_. Pikachu," The male bug pokemon muttered in an irritated_ tone_ of voice, apparently slipping out the name of the Pikachu-masked ice cream boy, but correcting it right on time. "_Awful. Timing. Get. Out._"

"Hmm... Oh." Butterfree's friend suddenly noticed how inconvenient his chocolate ice cream interruption was. "Sorry about that. I'll _pick one more cone_ since it's a bad situation to share an ice cream when we got tons of them today in the kitchen! Which one do you want, Miss Beautifly?"

"Ice cream!" May clasped her hands together in intense interest, big blue eyes sparkling in happiness. "Where did you find it?"

"May, is everything alright?"

The two roommates quickly appeared by her side, worried looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Misty asked the two partners in a polite way, adding a not so calm question right after that one. "Wait, did you two make her scream?"

"Oh. Yes, I think we scared your friend..." The Pikachu boy scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, not going to happen again. We won't bother you three, okay?"

The two girls stared angrily at both guys.

The Butterfree fellow put his hand on his forehead, clenching the other fist in annoyance.

"...Alright." His voice got oddly calm once again. "Good luck, Lady Beautifly. I hope you find your missing match. Let's go, stupid yellow rodent."

The Beautifly girl waved goodbye to the guy in yellow hoodie and his gentleman friend. She watched both of them walk away from her friends, clearly arguing with each other. Pikachu suddenly started to laugh out loud then got hit by Butterfree's hat - in a weird violent and elegant movement.

"Wow... What a paradox." Dawn blinked in surprise. "I've never seen such smooth and angry attack. I'm impressed."

"Well, at least they are not bothering May anymore. We can restart our search for Brendan and..." Misty raised an eyebrow. "May? Are you alright?"

May narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the mysterious Butterfree guest, staring with disbelief at his _green-colored_ hair.

"...Someone must be kidding with me," the Beautifly girl muttered to herself, rubbing her eyes in sheer disbelief. "I must be dreaming."

* * *

><p>AN: Hey! Hello again, I'm back~

Thank you very much for the reviews and nice words of encouragement, I'll work hard to make this story fun! These words help me a lot to keep on writing, I'm really grateful for every single message all the readers drop me. :)

Yay, several timeskips. Sorry about those in the first chapter but I had to include them in the beginning, they are important for the plot.

About this chapter... I was dying to put another character under the Roserade mask but I thought some false expectation from the readers would be quite fun. I mean, what else would Drew pick in a masquerade party, right?

And hey, Ash makes a little cameo in Barry's party... In a very obvious costume repeating a famous CS scene lol. I wonder what costume Paul would wear if he was there as well... I guess Harley would wear the same outfit he uses in anime, right? lol

Yes, there will be multiple shippings in this story~ I won't tell you which ones though, ehehe. Have fun guessing what's going to happen :P


	3. How about you?

**Chapter 3: How about you?**

* * *

><p>"Please get me some Berries! I wanna test them later with the new pokemon at Professor Oak's lab... It would be really helpful for our research!"<p>

"You don't need to but I'd love some fancy clothing from Lilycover City! By the way, are you returning to Johto before or after Christmas?"

May Maple checked her photography equipment for the last time then closed her red case. She smiled, happy to see everything fully packed up for her two-week trip back to home.

"Yeah, I'll probably celebrate Christmas with my family since I'll spend the next days in Rustboro City. But after that I've got to return to Goldenrod or else my chief is going to kill me. I'll be back by the 29th... Save my spot for our traditional New Year's party, alright?"

"Of course we will!" Misty winked playfully, giving a thumbs up to her brunette friend. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on your boyfriend for you. Starting tonight, I'll take master classes with Ms Jasmine!"

"Oh, thank you!" May laughed, hiding her smile behind her hands. "Ehehe, I think you don't need to worry about him today..."

"Why not?" The redhead blinked, slightly intrigued with such curious answer. "Don't tell me Brendan..."

"Oh my holy Arceus, he's going to bid you farewell at the airport tonight!" Dawn completed Misty's comment and hugged Brendan's lucky girlfriend. "That's so cute, I can't believe he's such a gentleman!"

"Yes, I love Brendan so much! He's so affectionate, smart and caring! Can you believe it, this is the first time since we've started dating that I need to go to the airport and he's going to stay with me until my departure, so he can be the last person to wish me a safe trip!" May giggled like a high school girl, covering her pink cheeks with her hands. "Ahhhh, he even bought me a romantic surprise gift yesterday so I could wear it today and feel like the prettiest girl in the world! Isn't Brendan the best of the best?"

"Wait a second." Misty raised a suspicious eyebrow. "I know _all_ your wardrobe and I'm sure you're not wearing anything diff—"

"Dawn!" May shouted in surprise. "What are you doing? Stop it!"

"Ahh!"

The blue-haired girl grinned mischievously, pulling a black lacy string out the back of May's shirt. Dawn whistled seductively and let it go at once, making it snap on her friend's back. "Ouch!"

"Ohh, that's so hot! Misty, take a look on that, Brendan is going to teach our little May how to be a naughty girl, hahaha!"

"Dawwwn!" The rookie journalist yelled, rubbing her back in pain. "That's _NOT_ Brendan's present!"

"Aww, you shouldn't feel ashamed about this! It's not only about perversion, it shows he really care." Dawn giggled. "You will understand it... Someday."

"That's _NOT_ his present," May pouted, cheeks burning in crimson colors. "For real! I'm going to wear it tonight, Brendan gave me a silver necklace to celebrate our tenth month together..."

"Hahahaha, wow. How sweet! It's so good to see you two together after watching you try conquering his heart for so long... By the way, it's really cold out there, are you going to call a taxi?" The redhead showed a small key to he friend. "I can drive you to the airport, got a rented car from the League today."

"Oh, thanks! But..." May tried to not get embarrassed, trying to speak in a less introverted manner yet failing it really badly, "Ta-dah! Brendan told me he's going to give me a ride this time. Hehe, you don't need to worry about me..."

"Awww, how cute!" The younger one squealed, rooting for her friend. "He's so committed to you, I can't believe it! Not only he wants to say goodbye to you but he's also giving you a ride to the airport!"

"Yes, hahaha..." Brendan's girlfriend smiled in a cute radiant way. "It was worth trying so hard to win his heart... He's a true sweetheart, I'm a lucky girl!"

"Almost one year together..." Dawn mused, twirling with her fingers the big fluffy pompons in her jacket. "I wonder when you two will bring us little cute kids to Auntie Dawn! I hope they inherit your pretty blue eyes..."

"_What?_" The brunette journalist blushed. "C'mon, isn't it too early for_ that_?"

"Then..." The blue-haired stylist opened her arms in an excited and dramatic way. "...Wedding party! Can I have the honors to design your bridal dress? Pleeeease?"

"M-M-Marriage? I-I'm not thinking about it yet... Uh, I barely started thinking about... _You know_," May whispered, a bit embarrassed. "It's going to be my first time and I want it to be special."

"You two _haven't_... Yet?" Misty sat on the sofa, crossing he arms over her slender legs. "I mean, there's nothing wrong about it but I thought Brendan..."

"I thought he would want to do it someday soon but turns out he's a quite... _Traditional guy_." The brunette shrugged, sighing slowly. "Only after marriage and stuff... And we are definitely not thinking about getting married, not yet. Well... I'm willing to wait, after all, it took several months until I managed to make him like me the same way I do. Besides, I'm just curious, not in a hurry. I don't mind waiting for the right special moment."

"Funny, that's so uncommon those days..." Dawn smiled gently. "Boys those days do anything to get laid as soon as they can and as much as they can. He seems to be the right guy for you, huh?"

"Totally the wrong guy for Dawn, though." Misty grinned in a devilish way, teasing the youngest girl of the trio. "She totally desires Conway, Kenny and Paul over Lucas and Barry because the first three of them are more pro-active than the other two..."

"Misty Waterflower, in the name of my Berlitz blood I'm gonna strangle you!"

The friends started a (quite violent) playful pillow fight, making the brunette feel a nervous sweat drop of awkwardness forming over her forehead.

May laughed quietly, thinking about her boyfriend and her current busy and exciting career.

Perhaps someday she would love to think about eternal commitment, children and getting old together with her beloved one - but... Nah, they were_ too young to worry about it now_. She knew Brendan was a very nice and trustworthy person, she only had to follow his words from the day when she confessed her real feelings to him: "_Let's try it, I'd love to have fun and know more things about you!_"

"Brendan..."

* * *

><p>"I love you..."<p>

"I like you too, Skitty girl..."

The young couple held hands together, staring at each other's eyes in the middle of the crowded airport of Goldenrod City. He was still wearing his Contest practice clothes, dressed in his classic tidy red jacket and white knitted hat; she was wearing heavier clothes and Dawn's pink scarf to protect herself from the cold weather.

"Johto is so cold, isn't it? We are lucky PC&A isn't in Sinnoh..." May giggled, breathing out small smokes due to the low temperature. "I hope someday I can live in LaRousse City, I love Hoenn's hot weather!"

"Yeah, Hoenn is a warmer continent." Brendan scratched the back of his head. "To be honest I don't mind the climate as long as I can explore new places and work on my Contests. By the way... Guess what, Dad told me he will bring new researchers from Hoenn to our project here in Goldenrod. I hope you can meet them when you come back from your trip!"

"Take care while driving back to the Contest Hall, will you?" May pouted, warming Brendan's cheeks with her own hands. "It's really cold out there!"

"Hahaha, don't worry..." Brendan grinned, touching his girlfriend's soft hands. "I'll be fine. I won't freeze to death, okay?"

Fifteen last minutes together with each other. May held her hands close to her chest, wishing for that intimate moment to last forever. She loved Brendan, Brendan loved her back, everything was perfect like a fairy tale - _dreams can really come true after all_...

The infatuated girl delicately stood on her tiptoes, getting closer to her lover. "Brendan, I..."

"Yes?" The young man held her in his arms, helping her to stand up in that position. "I'm all ears, go on."

"Brendan, I want you to know—"

"_Hey! Aren't you..._"

"Huh?" May opened her eyes widely and stared with surprise at the strange and familiar view distracting her from kissing her boyfriend. "What?!"

Someone was standing right behind Brendan's back, clearly waiting for some attention.

"N-No way!" The brunette blushed in discomfort, feeling offended by such indiscreet act.

"What happened, May?" The young man frowned, slightly worried about his girlfriend's shocked stare. "Did something—"

"Brendan Birch!" A green-haired man in a business suit grinned in a friendly way, offering his own hand for a handshake. "Wow, it's been a long time. How are you?"

Drew.

Andrew Hayden. _That_ Andrew Hayden.

"Hahaha, Hayden!" Brendan poked his hand away, giving the green-haired man a bear hug instead. "How are you, bro? Are you a millionaire yet?"

"Ugh!... Almost there, pal. I've just passed on my bar exam, now the world can fear me..." Feeling crushed by his friend's grip, Drew tried to change the subject. "So, this is your girlfriend, I suppose?"

"Oh," May's boyfriend muttered in a surprised way. He let Drew go and looked at May with a sincerely sorry expression on his face. "Sorry, sweetie! I've got carried away, let me introduce him to you. May, this is Drew. We used to be golf partners in Hoenn... This guy is damn cool!"

"How lovely," the brunette whispered, as if that deeply awkward meeting was meant to be some kind of pleasant moment. "Hello, Drew."

"Hayden, this is May. My little princess, hehe." Brendan smiled, feeling proud of his pretty girlfriend. "Saved her once from evil minions in a crowded party here in Goldenrod. Funny story, isn't it? We've been together for almost a year."

"Nice to meet you." Drew smiled politely and offered his hand to the girl. "Brendan is a lucky man, huh?"

She stared at her deadly foe with an incredulous face, some mixed feelings of surprise and disgust - however, she immediately offered her hand to him and tried to cover her expression with a fake plastic smile. They greeted each other in a very formal way, without exchanging any other words.

"Well... I should go. I don't want to miss my flight." The green-haired man grinned to the couple then waved goodbye. "See you, pal... And _nice to meet you_, May."

May kept her eyes locked to Drew until his figure disappeared in the crowd. She sighed in relief, hugging Brendan for support.

"Drew Hayden... Thank Arceus he's gone!" The brunette bit her lower lip, trying to calm down herself. "I have no idea I would ever meet him again in my life. Anyway, it's over now... I just hope he's not flying on the same airplane as mine!"

"You knew Drew Hayden?" Brendan raised his eyebrow in a happy surprise. "Why didn't you tell me this before? We could—"

"Oh gosh, I wish I didn't," May declared with an annoyed sigh, hugging her boyfriend closer to forget those bad memories about the intense bickering trip. "Andrew was a guy from PokeTech, I gave him a ride when we graduated. He was a friend of a friend of mine... Hm..."

Said memory was clear as water, they had discussed about that person for almost the whole trip, however—

_"This is Andrew Hayden, my... Friend from Philosophy classes."  
><em>

—What was her name? Red hair, tiny build, very intense eyes... Something like_ Adrianna_ or_ Johanna_? Janna... _Janna Corrigan_?

"Ehr... Her name was..." The girl frowned nervously full of tension, biting her lips in moderate vexation. "Oh gosh, I can't remember her name anymore, I feel so old now!"

"He was a nice dude. He does have that _'cool aura_' that fascinate people, doesn't he?" The trainee Coordinator shrugged, sort of unaware of his girlfriend's despair. "I guess Drew is the classic chick-magnet, he used to drag a lot of attention from women when we used to play golf together. Dunno, it must be the green-hair."

"Ew, yes." She frowned in a disgusted way, sticking her tongue out. "He was apparently very popular, though I never talked to him before our road trip... And thank Arceus, never bumped into him again after that awful fateful day. Until today."

"Did you two date in the past?..." Brendan asked in a slightly inquisitive tone. "Should I be jealous he knew you as a young pretty schoolgirl?"

"_WHAT_?!" May snapped, hiding her face into his chest. "No way! He's a threat to women! He's terrible! He's mean!... Besides, I think he didn't recognize me."

"Hahaha, I'm just joking!" The sweet young man laughed, taking his white hat off his head. "Here, let's make you forget about Drew. Take this with you, you can give it back to me when you're back to Goldenrod, alright? Love you, Missy."

"Awww..." May cooed, holding Brendan's knit hat close to her chest like a Teddy bear. "That's so sweet! I love you so much, thank you!"

"I'm glad you liked it." The Coordinator smiled softly, patting on his girlfriend's head.

The lovebirds quickly kissed for the last time before May entered the departure lounge. "I love you, Brendan."

"I love you too, Skitty girl. Take care..."

* * *

><p>"Ah," the brunette suddenly shouted to herself, laughing discreetly. "Brianna Corrigan! Hahaha, I'm getting old, how could I not remember the name of my old classmates..."<p>

Entering the airplane, May checked her tickets. Her seat was right by a chubby old guy; she smiled to him, still full of cheerfulness and hope from Brendan's goodbye.

May sat on her place next to the window. Humming to herself a happy song, the girl picked up her headphones and a pocket-book from her bag. She was ready to relax and have some rest during the trip, until...

"Hey, May. May Maple, right?" Drew popped up from the seat behind May, grinning like a mischievous Snivy. "The class rep who wanted to be an artist."

The young woman flinched in horror. So..._ He did recognize her._

"Journalist. _Journalist_, not an artist." The brunette answered in a dry monotone. "I thought you didn't remember me..."

"Journalist, artist, whatever. Of course I remember you." He shrugged, clearly not caring about his mistake. "You were Giulianna Corrigan's enemy? Oops, I mean. Best _best_ friends forever. You two were supposed to be great close friends, I guess you still keep in touch with her?"

"Brianna." May replied, with a small pinch of bitterness in her tongue. "Brianna Corrigan..."

"Really, _Guilianna_?" The young woman felt her blood get hotter, obviously annoyed due to the fact he was right about her and Brianna not being that close to each other... But she refused to let him win this, harshly criticizing his mistake. "Geez, how can you not remember her name? She was my friend AND your _girlfriend_, Andrew."

"Was she? I guess not an important one, then." Drew rested his arms on May's seat. "I can recognize your face very well but I can't really connect the reason why I... Are you that one who enjoyed... Hm, I am not sure... I mean, did we...?"

The daring man subtly mimicked something that look really inappropriate for that moment - but apparently only the brunette noticed it and understood what he was trying to ask.

May just frowned in disgust. "Sorry?"

"Hey, are you two acquaintances? I don't mind swapping places..." The old bald man sitting by May's side interrupted the awkward dialogue. "I mean, only if you want."

The pestered girl opened her mouth to protest but her arch nemesis was probably the quickest human being in that airplane - he grinned happily, ready to trade seats with the old man. "Thank you very much, sir."

Drew immediately sat by May's side, smiling like a little child. "Hello, it's been a long time, huh?"

The brunette lowered her headphones and announced with a serious voice. "Andrew."

"Yes?" Drew looked at May with a fake plastic smile on his face. "How are you, June? You may call me Drew, no need for such formalities."

"I have never slept with you—" The girl declared her answer with a mortal glare on her face, dark clouds and thunderbolts exploding inside her deep blue eyes. "—and I'd never consider that option viable. I am not a masochist."

"Too bad, I'm very open-minded about alternative stuff... Well, I wouldn't be able to accept your lovely invitation anyway, even if you were trying to be serious, for real. I'm getting married soon."

Drew Hayden... Married?

_Married?_

He raised his right hand.

Golden ring in his finger.

_For real?_

May stared at Drew with shocked wide eyes opened. He grabbed his PokeNav and offered it to the brunette woman.

A high-definition image of an elegant young lady with long pinkish hair was displayed in Drew's screensaver. The woman had serene eyes and, in that picture, she was touching a golden ring in her right hand.

"...Wow." May squeezed her eyes and admired the beauty of the delicate _fiancée_. "Someone felt in love with you, that's quite impressive."

"You break my heart this way, Maple." Drew grinned. "She's gorgeous, isn't she? Solidad is a wonderful woman... I'm a lucky and complete man."

"Since when did you grow up so much?" May kept looking at the picture, watching it with intense attention. "I didn't know you were the type of guy who likes commitment."

"One day, after dating and sleeping with so many girls, you get tired of never knowing if you should stay a little bit longer by their side or if you are finally allowed to leave their place after a good and healthy dose of love-making. It's hard to figure out if one's silence means _'Drew, hold me, don't leave me or I think you're a jerk'_ or _'you're an amazing god but I need some time by myself now, you're free to leave'_, you know?" The man shrugged, making his seat partner frown again. "So I grew up, got a job, bought a house, that's it. Takes too much work to seduce a different woman every night, I decided to settle down with a single good girl. Isn't it mature?"

"Wow, that's... Awkward." The brunette replied in a slow pace. "I... I think she doesn't know about your personal views on marriage, does she?"

"Of course she does. She's not stupid. I'm loyal, caring and nice to her... I'm the perfect guy to marry with. That's what women usually seek in a guy, right?" Drew smirked. "You probably hate practical guys and enjoy fairytale dating with pure idealistic knights... But, deep inside, your romantic but objective girl side is praying for some guy with the passion of a dream boyfriend AND the commitment of skeptic bastard when the time to settle down beeps inside your biological clock. You will want to commit to something solid, not just dreams. Lemme guess, you only find what I say weird because you haven't tried yet dealing with more serious relationships... Or is Brendan by any chance the man of your life? How long have you two been together? A _month_?"

"Ahem! Ten months!" May coughed, crossing her arms in annoyance. "You're so incredibly offensive... You are truly a monster. I mean, who are you to tell me I am that type of girl?"

"I don't know why do you get so much offended when you listen to my non-harmful words. So, I'm just curious here..." Grinning in a teasing way, he reinforced the question. "Are you just dating Brendan or is he the chosen one, also known as the 'love of your life', huh?"

"I-I..." The brunette blushed, feeling a small sweat drop sliding from her forehead to her cheek. "I don't need to answer your question but yes, I believe Brendan is the perfect boyfriend. I had to wait a long time to make him get closer to me, I know I want to be with him. I know he is not together with me just because he desires my body or my money. We both need freedom then we are free to love each other and do what we like, no matter what the so-called social norms say!"

"Oh, I see new interesting ways to critique me, you're getting sharp." Drew watched the young woman freak out with an amused look on his face. "First of all, I am an offensive monster. Then I'm too conservative for your modern ways of dating people. That's really interesting..."

"Uh, I didn't mean to say that..." The girl blushed harder, feeling quite confused about her enemy's words. "I just wanted to say I'm happy we are an independent couple. I am free to go out with my friends, he can travel for his wild researches in the forest... We don't want to get married and have kids, we are too young to think about it! I'm just telling you I'm fine the way my relationship works, we are not that committed yet because we are not ready yet. And it's fine to get married, I didn't say it's something bad. I'm happy for you, Andrew. Anyway! Congratulations."

The young woman stopped rambling, staring at her own lap in silence for a couple of seconds.

"Hey... You don't need to feel bad about it," Drew replied quietly to his window partner, flicking the tip of his hair bangs. "You two want to have some adult relationship without the bad restriction things? That sounds nice. Good to know it works for you two, it's great to know you are not a traditional raging girlfriend. Hey, does that mean you two can skip family trip to Pewter Museum and still have that relationship energy to do some naughty fun times at inappropriate places in random moments? I think being able to make out whenever you want is one of the most interesting things about being out of the marriage's routine."

"Well, he didn't want to meet my parents or my brother, not yet. So yeah, we don't need to join family lunch yet, we can just go to Goldenrod mall and—" May stopped talking, all of sudden. She groaned, mildly bothered once again with his unwanted snarky comments. "—my personal life is nothing of your concern. And no, those _'I don't care'_ tricks on me won't work this time."

"Funny, you still such a school rep girl..." Drew sighed in an arrogant manner, making May's ears get redder. "Don't tell me Brendan is that patient..."

"Don't make me throw you out of the plane." The brunette threatened, hissing like a poisonous and furious Arbok. "Don't."

"Alright, I think that's too much information for a nostalgic reunion chat at a random airplane full of strangers hearing our stories..." The green-haired man grinned, slightly cautious to not let May explode in anger. "How about that, we could have lunch after this flight to Hoenn and talk about our lives, our mistakes and victories. Just friends. You don't need to feel threatened, I've got no problems about telling you my stories but you freak out about what other people think. Past is past, it shouldn't bother us."

"So you're trying to be my friend now?" The girl raised her eyebrow in a suspicious look. "Is that an exception rule to your no-women-friendship thing?"

"Yeah, you're dating someone else and I am engaged to another person. Doesn't it sound valid?" Drew pondered, crossing his arms in a reflexive pose. "Oh, wait. I am sure the rule still applies, because Brendan would question himself, _why does she want to talk to another guy_?_ Is she missing something, who the heck is this guy_? Sol would ask herself if I am trying to chase a younger woman than she is because I will be a married man soon... She would totally flip out if the female friend in question were too close to me and not in a serious relationship with another dude. Bonus point if we tried saying_ 'but we are just friends!"_ or something like that."

"Like, _Arceus_!_ She has dangerous hot sex with her boyfriend in the mall elevator, she will definitely try to do the same with my husband, that bitch! She's in an independent relationship, that's an absurd!_ You know, it would be Drama Time. Both couples would fight and guess what," the green-haired man spoke with a pinch of conviction, flicking his hair away from his eyes. "We would be back to step one. Men and women cannot be friends."

"Andrew."

"Yes?"

"Did you just call me a _bitch_?"

"No, that was my _inner Solidad voice_." The young man answered it as a matter of fact comment. "Technically yes but no, that was not me. Yes, but it wasn't supposed to be offensive at all."

The girl blinked. She opened her mouth but didn't say a word.

"June? Do you need to tell me anything?"

"Goodbye," May declared the end of the discussion, putting her headphones on her head and watching the clouds outside the airplane through the window.

"Yeah, goodbye. See you in another three years?" Drew smirked but stopped talking since his seat partner started ignoring him for good. "Tsc, some people... They never change, huh?"

The brunette tried to do her best to pretend no one was sitting by her side. What did that annoying guy want from her? Why did he refuse to apologize! So many bitchy women to suffer in his hands, she didn't deserve the attention from such weird and arrogant person.

_'Control yourself, May Maple. One, two, three, four...'_

She just needed to erase him from her mind. Forget all the rubbish stuff to not get annoyed for nothing. Andrew Hayden, getting married. May Maple, moving out with Brendan someday. They would definitely not bump into each other again. The end. The happy end.

..._Right?_

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, how weird, over 15k words for three chapters of [When Drew met May] - It took so long to reach that same mark writing [Welcome Home], lol...

Thank you for the views, comments and author's alert! I plan to update it faster than my other story (because editing battle scenes and following the canon universe demands much more time D8).

I like how May changes her mood so fast when she's talking to Drew, it's really funny to see the sweet lovey-dovey girl suddenly transforming into an aggressive woman without control lol. But I guess Drew knows most of her weak points, no wonder why he drives her mad so badly. On the other hand I know he can do the opposite very well - he can trace May's good qualities and make her see it with her own eyes they are true, he does know how to focus her attention to the right place. But yeah, in this chapter he's not being deep or caring, he's pretty much only pissing her out for fun xD lol they can act so immature just to ignite their rivalry/win random discussions...

I'll try to keep the pattern and name each chapter as a song title... I find the lyrics kind of meaningful and a nice easter egg to those who enjoy guessing what's going to happen in a chapter just by reading its title.

Next chapter: [Where or When]! Do you think they can talk to each other without dueling like cat and dog? How does the passage of time change people and their feelings - does it change anything at all? Stay tuned for more!


	4. Where or When

**Chapter 4: Where or When**

* * *

><p>"That's it, I'm done fighting against dieting. I'll start to exercise more, I can't stand being unable to eat chocolate, pasta and noodles!"<p>

The trainee journalist pouted, staring angrily at the digital screen of her bathroom scale. "It must be kidding with me! C'mon, Dawn and Misty are so skinny, I refuse to be the chubby one in our trio!"

Her PokeNav ringed on the top of the empty bathtub - however, she ignored it for being an unappropriated moment to interrupt her personal emotional battle. Instead of answering said call, she just took off all her clothes and checked her weight again.

Not a change at all. The brunette groaned in defeat.

May Maple, graduated journalist working for Hoenn's PokeNews Station - not an international news network neither something big and humanitarian; yet a nicely paid job, interesting work, good co-workers and bosses. At least in this job she did manage to score few trips around the world once in a while...

_[Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call! Phone call!]_

"Arrrrrgh, not again!" May yelled to her electronic device, hitting the speakerphone option button. "Hello?"

"Hey, what's up?" Misty's voice echoed through the tiny bathroom's walls. "Are you still looking for a house in LaRousse?"

"Oh, Misty!" The brunette quickly recomposed herself. "How are you? It's been almost a month I don't see you!"

"_I know it, right_?" The redhead smirked. "Well, I got a free weekend here in my schedule so I'm thinking about visiting Hoenn to catch a Luvdisc. I called Dawn and, guess what, she is going to Fortree City for a fashion show, also tomorrow! How is your schedule?"

"Really?" The young journalist smiled in excitement. "I'll do whatever I need to see you two again! I miss you two!"

"Yeah... We gotta talk about our new stories and all the hot gossips!" Misty laughed. "I won't forgive you if you flunk our epic meeting!"

"I wouldn't dare to!" May quickly replied her friend's threat, shaking her head with excitement. "Not until we all find some place to live, haha!"

"I'm all good here in Cerulean, it's just you and Dawn now. By the way, I'm really sorry but I gotta go!" The redhead cringed, watching her mailbox explode with so many urgent messages. "See you later! Bring Brendan, will ya'?"

"See you, Misty... Take care." The timid journalist sighed, ending the phone call.

Looking up at the ceiling, May sighed out loud again.

"Brendan..."

* * *

><p>May arrived at LaRousse's harbor armed with her camera and her house inspection kit - measure tape, observation lists and her huge sketch notebook. Covering herself with a light jacket, she watched the colorful Autumn leaves falling from the trees.<p>

LaRousse City was an interesting city. May was always very found of technology and nature, traits from Rustboro and Petalburg, the two cities of her life; LaRousse had both strong characteristics in its core. To live in a cute romantic house in this city was one of her biggest desires since her teenager years. Now that she had the money for that, she was confident enough to leave home and find a new place to live by herself.

The independent brunette walked freely around the streets, humming a song to herself. Checking once again the map in her PokeNav, she watched the route tracker glow in a spot nearby the next two blocks - she was now very close from the meeting place.

"Hey, May! Wait for me!"

A young woman with mid-length haircut waved her arm to the journalist girl. May smiled happily, running into her direction.

"Misty! How are you?" The brunette admired with glee her friend's new hairstyle. "Aww, you look great! These curls are adorable!"

"Thanks." May's veteran grinned, touching the tip of her hair bangs. "I'm trying something new... But I can still use it in a side ponytail if I want, hehe! Isn't it cool?"

"Dawn just called, she arrived at the Plusle&Minun Cupcake Store few minutes ago. See?" Misty showed their friend's message in her PokeDex. "By the way, where's Brendan? I thought he was coming too..."

"Brendan? He's busy working in a special mission from Professor Birch and presenting Contest Appeals, as usual." The rookie journalist sighed quietly then started to laugh in a soft way. "Nah, even if I wanted to I wouldn't bring him to our private girl talk..."

Misty snickered under her breath and shrugged playfully. "Alright..."

May sighed again, trying to figure out how was the best way to tell her friends the last news...

The two girl arrived at the cupcake store and found their blue-haired friend reading a travel magazine in a dreamy way - Dawn Berlitz looked pretty and trendy like a pop-star, colorful nails and cute felt hat on her head.

Her friends appeared behind her back, making her jump in a joyful surprise.

The trio hugged each other then occupied a large table and ordered their snacks; they mocked May's unique appetite (_as usual_) and started to catch up with the gossips and news.

"My jewelry project for Buneary and Lopunny was featured in PokeFashion Spotlight's last issue!" Dawn declared her achievement with a long and delightful sigh. "Mom was so proud! I love how they called me the _potential new diva from Sinnoh's fashion scene_!"

Dawn was as young and radiant as always. She was known to be a bit more reckless and silly than her two older friends but she was a truly dedicated and creative girl - her good eye for fashion and beauty was helping her work get fairly famous and recognized.

"Misty, did you get the Luvdisc?" May tilted her head to the side. "And how's the gym?"

"Huh, me? Yeah, Luvdisc is right here in my pokeball belt... And the gym construction is almost done, they're just finishing painting the big and pretty Dewgong sign in our main entrance! Yesterday some kid from Saffron City came to Cerulean asking for help and support, his Eevee broke a leg and he had heard about our new swimming therapy groups," the water type pokemon specialist said while adding some sugar to her hot chocolate. "It's really nice to see our projects being approved and released by the League. Makes me feel so important..."

Misty Waterflower was working very hard for her advanced degrees and plans. The redhead lady had just seem rewarding results from her great efforts and dedication: she got approved in the League as a Water Pokemon Specialist for the Cerulean City's Gym Project. They were building a Gym in her hometown and she couldn't help but feel very proud of herself.

"Too bad my sisters still call me a nerd and a loser." She tapped her forehead in disgust. "Ugh, those airheads... They keep picking on me because I've got no time to look for a boyfriend. Hmpf, they think I enjoy being the odd one in the family..."

"Would you like me to introduce you to Lucas?" The stylist girl sat closer to the older girl and showed a digital picture of said person in her PokeWatch. "He's a sweet guy, cute baby face, very intelligent too."

"Dawn, you've already tried to hook me up with that boy." Misty slapped her forehead. "During my graduation semester, remember? He instantly _friendzoned_ me."

"Oh..." Taking off her felt hat as the waitress started placing the desserts on the table, Dawn smiled sheepishly. "Well, perhaps you could give Gary another chance. I hear he's a great poet like his grandfather, maybe there's a chance that-"

"Exes are the worst idea _ever_!" Misty freaked out, waving her hands in a negative sign. "Didn't I tell you I tried talking to him few weeks ago? Gosh, I thought he looked so handsome and mature last time we met in Viridian City... We almost forgave ourselves for the past mistakes but— nooo, no way, he is way too stubborn and jealous to keep a decent relationship with me!"

"Don't tell me you guys got into a big jealousy fight." The blue-haired girl snickered under her breath; however, watching her friend confirm the joke with an affirmative nod, she quickly shifted her teasing expression to an unimpressed one. "Oh, really. You guys..."

"We considered dating again but he was seeing another girl... He refused to give up on her. Because he loved her? Because he wanted to cheat on her? Because she was useful?" The redhead sighed. "Nope. He wanted _both of us_. Can you believe it, a silly... _Threesome_? He justified himself pointing a finger at me, saying how my ex Tracey is at my house almost everyday, so going out with another person besides me would make things _even_."

"As if I had any choice seeing my other ex almost everyday!" Hitting the palm of her hand to her forehead, Misty groaned in defeat. "Sketchit is Daisy's boyfriend, I can't kick him out our house while my sisters still live with me..."

"You could try... _Negotiating it_?" The brunette shyly raised a questioning hand. "I thought he was easy to talk to?"

"He is," Misty muttered in an annoyed way. "Now make him disagree with Daisy! I wanna see you win this one. Guess what happened... Queen Daisy rules it all, Tracey under my roof everyday."

"Wow..." May blinked, impressed with her friend's confession. "I would never imagine you went through hell recently."

"Well..." The blue-haired stylist played with a silky hair streak with one hand, frowning her eyebrows thoughtfully. "You know, to be honest I didn't really officially date anyone during high school and college... And neither after that. You shouldn't bother about what others say, there's nothing wrong about being single. We both have been single for years and it was never a big deal, wasn't it?"

The two other girls stared at their friend with astonished looks. May dropped the almond stick in her mouth and Misty felt her lips twitching.

"I thought that..." The older girl muttered weakly, staring at Dawn with eyes full of disbelief. "Wait a minute, none of those affairs worked in the end? Really?"

"What affair? I never said I had an affair! You would know that," she answered raising an eyebrow. "I would obviously tell you two if I were dating anyone! I don't know what you're talking about..."

"You _flirt flirt flirt_ and _nothing_ happens?" The gym leader clenched her fists with her eyes wide opened. "How come?!"

"But I thought that time when you..." The brunette blushed, lowering her voice a little. "You know, you and..."

"Oh,_ that_... Hahaha!" Dawn hid her face, slightly uncomfortable and ashamed of herself. Yet she started to unconsciously giggle out loud like a high school teenager. "Hahaha, actually we didn't talk to each other anymore after that day. I think it would be more awkward to face each other after such... _Intense_ night. If you know what I mean!"

"Wait, you didn't tell me this story..." Misty raised her index finger in a quite inquisitive way. "You've got for sure two childhood sweethearts, one stalker, one co-work with a big crush on you and two gorgeous women are obviously hitting on you. Lemme guess, did that happen with the grumpy blankstare boring guy who isn't on my list?"

"Well..." Dawn started playing with her hair, making curly movements with her finger. "It all started with some random fancy event, then a little bit of alcohol, then heavy arguments, then odd laughing, then some irrational attraction... Then finally some really blurred events I kinda refuse to understand. I think he doesn't remember it anyway, I only figured out the whole thing the next day... When my body was literally sore and crushed."

The two other girls watched their friend in sheer disbelief.

"It was sore and crushed but I felt_ incredibly well_ too, that was a bizarre experience. Bizarre, but awesome anyway— _Whatever, that's past!_ Good to know May was so lucky with her boyfriend!" The PokeStylist blushed then changed the subject, clapping her hands. "Her relationship give us hope! There's hope in the end of the tunnel of lo—"

"I broke up with Brendan," the brunette declared it as a regular matter of fact.

* * *

><p>"You guys— Wait, you did<em> what<em>?" Dawn yelled with a shocked look on her face. "When?"

"Hm, eight days ago?" May pondered, picking up a small chocolate bagel on her plate. "Yeah, about a week. Sorry, I didn't tell you that because I have yet to think carefully about that loss, by myself. I'm still in a mourning period."

"Wow..." Dawn frowned in a worried manner, holding her childhood friend's hands. "I was about to ask you why were you so quiet today! Aww, May... I'm so sorry about it."

"Aw, that sucks! You don't need to apologize for that!" Misty opened her mouth in awe. "I thought you two would get engaged after that day we met Jessie and James in the city... What made you change your mind?"

"Well..." The hungry girl ate a large chunk of bagel at once. She wanted to say something else but her heart didn't let her talk the truth; _not now_, her best friends needed support, not her complaints about her ex-boyfriend. Or better saying,_ she_ needed some time before explaining what exactly happened between them. "Brendan and I decided to talk about our future and it just happened that we have different goals in our life. Don't worry, we still friends. We didn't fight or anything and, besides, you girls knew we were drifting apart anyway. It was just a matter of time."

"I thought it was getting less intense because it was getting stable... Not in a bad sense." The redhead raised he eyebrows. "Wow. So many revelations."

"May, would you like to go out with Lucas?" Dawn smiled to her new single friend. "Mist denied him, you should try it yourself instead..."

"Dawn, I'd love to get known to your contacts but I'm... Not ready yet, c'mon." The brunette pouted, eating another mini cupcake from the small dessert plate. "Besides, I could swear Brendan said Lucas was still infatuated with you..."

"Ugh..." The stylist frowned, slightly surprised. "Is that true?"

Misty sighed, resting her forehead in her hand. "Gosh, and I thought I had some strange stories to tell. No kidding, you two brought me weirder nightmares to shock me..."

* * *

><p>With his magic pocket magnifier, Drew Hayden turned off all the lights and started looking for the golden key. He kicked all the statues off their frames, revealing a glowing mysterious key under the third one.<p>

Holding the golden key in his hands, he slammed his hammer against the door. It crashed in a loud sound, dropping a hidden chalice of life.

"Hooray!" Ash cheered, eating a chunk of potato chips. "You did it!"

Ash Ketchum, biologist. Drew's roommate since they were freshmen in university.

Drew never understood why Ash was his closest friend. Ash Ketchum was naïve, more impulsive and dense than Barry, mediocre reader, sort of goofy and not very found of taking care of his looks. An eternal _teenager boy_. For some reason Ash was always there, like if the raven-haired kid just loved to stick by his side just for the sake of being there.

They had almost nothing in common but somehow Drew did appreciate his company... _Very much_. In an irony twist, Ash's merry personality kind of completed Drew's cynical one; Drew's maturity completed Ash's lack of common sense. They were pretty much best mates regardless constant fights and bickering - though Drew himself would never admit it.

"Thanks for solving this puzzle for me. I would never have figured it out by myself!" Ash grinned in a huge smile, grabbing the memory card stick on the floor. "Lemme save it now."

"Why didn't you just... You know, check a game FAQ or something?" Drew raised a suspicious eyebrow to his friend. "You're old enough to search your stuff by yourself, aren't you?"

"You're mean..." The older boy pouted, lowering his head. "I came here to talk. I'm here for you, man."

Pikachu jumped on Drew's bed, moving its ears in attention. It held few small potato chips in its tiny paws.

"Tell your pet to stop doing that." The young green-haired man sighed, crossing his arms. "He only drives me crazy this way."

"C'mon, it's Pikachu! Don't call him a_ pet_!" Ash frowned, spitting chips all over the place, then looked at his rodent pokemon - it was laughing out loud. "Hey!"

"Yes, I was talking to Pikachu about you, _not the opposite_." Drew smirked, making the small yellow pokemon laugh louder. "Anyway... Stop beating around the Bonsly. What do you mean by _I'm here to talk_?"

"Do you think I wouldn't come as soon as possible to see if you're okay? Drew, I came from Kanto just to see if you're alright..."

The friend from Pallet Town silently looked around Drew's place - half the room was empty and the other part was a complete mess. The few portrait frames on the shelves were either empty or broken.

"She left me and I'm being a man." Drew shrugged, kicking away one empty can of beer on the floor. "What else can I do to suffer my loss without looking like a princess?"

"We could... _Talk about it_?" Ash suggested, not much convinced about his own words. "I mean, it might help you feel better. Say anything you want to tell me, go ahead, it will make you feel better."

"Pikachu is smarter than you. Stop eating my last snack resources. I hate Harley. I fucking hate Harley. I still love her. I miss her," the green-haired man listed random thoughts in a mono-tone voice. "I don't deserve your pity. Stop _coughing_ potato chips. I know many divorced couples, that's completely normal. So stop looking at me as if I were a sad little girl."

"Sorry, I was hungry." The pokemon specialist raised his hands, dropping the snack package on the floor. Pikachu cried softly, jumping off the bed and taking the last bits of potato chips. "Anyway... Aw, Drew. I'm so sorry."

"Stop looking at me like this or I'll cut your eyes off." Drew groaned and Ash immediately covered his mouth, then corrected his reaction by covering his eyes. The divorced man sighed, feeling ashamed of his friend._ How could he manage to be so dense?_ "I'm angry about my marriage failure. Deal with that."

"Is it over?" Ash frowned, sincere sadness in his eyes. "I mean... There's no return?"

"Sol decided it would be better for us living in different places, she returned to Pewter City. Last week, some weird dude came here with her to grab all her stuff. Thank Arceus you came here today, not nine days ago... Or else you would watch me fighting against an exotic purple-haired tall man for a stupid gardening kit. Ugh. That rotten worm wanted to take my beloved roses..."

"I completely understand you!" The spiked-haired man clenched his hands with determination. "You see, female Luvdisc have a natural instinct of hiding themselves away from male Luvdisc when sensing there's something wrong about their relationship. That's a hint... Something is wrong."

"Oh, it's so nice of you comparing me to a lame pink plastic toy pokemon." Drew raised his eyebrow in disdain. "Anyway, she confessed that _maybe our marriage was a mistake_. We were a great company to each other but... She thinks _something_ is missing from our relationship."

"Well... I think the reason you two drifted apart could be the key to solve your marriage crisis." Ash pondered, hugging Pikachu in his arms. "So... Maybe there's a hope, right?"

"Ash, the reason is probably that flamboyant dude. Therefore, said key is literally_ fucking my ex-wife_ and she's_ happy with that_. I don't think there's a solution to that," Drew declared in a grave tone.

The hungry boy grimaced together with his pokemon partner. "Ugh, that's harsh..."

"Solidad told me, _Drew, I like you and I love how we get along so well. But I'm not sure anymore if we love each other as a couple is supposed to love._" He laughed in a pathetic way, kicking another can to the corner of his bed. "_Maybe you don't really love me... Because I think I might not love you too. Perhaps we never loved each other for real. It's not the end of the world, I think we should think better about this, what do you think?_"

"It's_ not the end of the world_ but that's pretty harsh..." Ash pouted. "I thought Solidad was a gentler woman."

"She's nice but sincere. I married her for a reason." Drew looked away for an instant than sighed. "She's kind, intelligent and independent. Maybe that was my mistake, to marry an intelligent woman full of courage to figure out she doesn't want me anymore and literally end everything without any regrets."

"Pal, I gotta go." Ash put Pikachu inside the travel bag. "Look, if you need something, call me. Sorry, I can't miss my boat or Professor Oak will eat me alive. Thanks for the chips and the chalice of life."

The boy stopped at the door, watching his friend with kindness. "Well, at least think like this, perhaps that means you deserve not only someone who makes you happy... But someone who makes you _really_ happy. You're a cool man, Drew. You deserve a super cool girlfriend, she will make you feel so good that you'll thank Solidad someday for all this bad stuff."

The young green-haired man blinked. Ash smiled again.

"It doesn't make me happier but..." Drew sighed, flicking the tip of his hair in a cool hand wave. "Thanks, I guess?"

"You should go out and have some fun..." Ash grinned and Pikachu nodded in agreement. "Dunno, go eat a huge super burger. Go to LaRousse's Aquaruim, I saw some neat pokemon there when I was a child. Eh, go buy some boring books, those annoying stuff you love so much."

"I'm not really ready," Drew muttered in a depressed way. "And you know how I don't have self-esteem problems."

"Of course you are ready, dummy... I know you are."

* * *

><p>"Conway goes to all your exhibitions?"<p>

The girls decided to walk around the city and explore the small interesting places in LaRousse; after crossing the park, they went to a small library shop.

"Yeah, Misty. He does," Dawn muttered, slightly irked by such thoughts. "I mean, I think he's an interesting man but... He kinda creeps me out stalking me everywhere. He knows so much about me yet he didn't ask me anything directly. It's so weird..."

"Perhaps he's just shy..." May pondered, checking an architecture catalog. "He could be just a very shy guy instead of a freak creeper."

"I hope you're right," The sassy blue-haired girl said while flipping the pages of some random book. "Talking about stalkers... May, there's a suspicious guy looking at you right by _Grass_."

"What?" The brunette whispered in an embarrassed and angry way. "Who is staring at my ass?"

"I didn't say that." Dawn rolled her eyes out, then bit her lower lip in a quite thoughtful moment. "Though now you've said that I think _he could be trying to do that_... Anyway, I said someone is discreetly looking at you. Check the 'Grass' _pokemon_ section, he's standing right by that place."

May hid her head behind a thick book and slowly glanced over at the library's corner. Her heart stopped for a second.

Oh no, _really_?

_That guy?_

"Andrew! Andrew Hayden," The brunette hissed, honestly impressed with such dreadful coincidence. "No way, don't tell me he lives in LaRousse!"

"You know him?" Dawn smiled. "He is a quite handsome guy."

"Taken and married," May muttered in a completely uninterested voice. "Besides, I don't get him and he's probably not going to remember who I am, it's been years since—"

"—_May, is that you_?" Drew pretended in a bad way that he was surprised to find the girls inside the library, as if he wasn't semi-stalking them before saying hello. "May Maple, the non-artist journalist! Am I right this time?"

Dawn grinned mischievously, poking her brunette friend - she just tried to ignore it, answering Drew in a bland casual tone. "Oh, it's you. What a coincidence..."

"Andrew, this is Dawn Berlitz and this is Misty Waterflower. Girls, this is Andrew Hayden."

"Nice to meet you two. You can call me Drew, no need for such formality."

The young man smiled in a friendly way, making the girls giggle. May frowned, quite frustrated. She had already heard him saying that line before... But why did he sound like a charming prince to other women and a deformed misogynist troll to her?

"You seem to like books. What's this one about?" The blue-haired stylist pointed at Drew's hand. "It has a really pretty hardcover..."

"It's an epic poem called _Paradise Lost_." The man opened a small case from his pocket and put a pair of glasses on his face. "I'm thinking about buying this new edition, it does look terrific..."

"_The mind is its own place, and in itself... Can make a heav'n of hell, a hell of heav'n._" The green-haired guy recited a small fragment of the poem, smiling in a devilish way. "Better to reign in hell, than serve in heaven, huh?"

"Handsome, intelligent, interesting and elegant..." The girl poked May's arm a second time in a teasing way. "Mr Hayden, I think my friend May might be deaf and blind."

"How's Solidad?" The brunette interrupted Dawn's not so subtle praising. "That's her name, right?"

"She must be fine. Actually, I don't know. It's been a whole month I don't hear a single word about her." Drew declared it as a simple and normal matter of fact. "I probably will never know anyway."

"Huh?" May blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Dawn immediately understood what behind Drew's words and pulled Misty by her arm, trying to warn her redhead friend about the situation pointing her head to outside the store.

Misty raised an eyebrow, unsure about the dubious message; either way, she knew what that sign meant and she knew what she had to do. "May, Dawn need to buy_ that_. We see you later, alright?"

"B-But... Wait, _that_ what?"

The brunette tried to protest but her friends just waved goodbye and walked away. "See you later, May!"

"Oh..." May scratched the back of her head, mildly confused.

She turned her back to the green-haired man, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry about my friends, sometimes they are so crazy..."

"It's okay, don't worry. By the way... Hey, guess what. I've just got divorced," Drew spoke it as if there was nothing serious about his declaration, putting his hands in his pockets. "I have no idea where is Solidad. I just know we don't want to see each other anymore. Cool, isn't it?"

May blinked in surprise.

"Ah, Mew... I'm sorry." She grimaced, slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry about your loss. I didn't know that, I sounded like a bitch asking questions about her to you!..."

"Don't worry..." He shrugged, then smirked in a bitter way. "After all, how could you know that?"

"Still... I'm sorry about that." The girl hold her hands close to her chest. "Gosh, that sucks."

"It does but..." Drew flicked the tip of his hair gracefully, arrogant grin still perfect on his face. "Better end it before it gets worse, I don't like headaches. Oh well, life goes on and there's plenty of great people looking for a great guy like me so... I'm fine."

"Yeah, maybe it's better to end a relationship than let it hurt your heart and the person you love. Still..." May lamented, covering her mouth with one hand. "I don't think anyone deserves to be substituted. I'm really sorry about what happened to you."

Although Drew didn't say a word about it, somehow the explosive brunette figured out that Solidad was the one who ended their relationship - she tried to be nice and smiled for him. He smiled back, noticing a sincere pain in her expressive blue eyes.

"C'mon, I appreciate some pity but I don't want to get too used to that. Hey, wanna hear some other awful stories?" The young man put his glasses back to the case then started walking away. "I've got plenty to tell you if you got some time and want to have some fun. Sol found a Steven Stone. But it is obsessed about Cacturnes and it is called Harley. Guess I ran away from a pretty weird woman, huh?"

"Hm?" May gently followed Drew's steps, walking by his side. "What do you mean by _awful stories_?"

* * *

><p>The two old acquaintances settled down in a small cafeteria next to the library, nearby the park and the main fountain.<p>

For the first time in her life, she didn't regret bumping into Drew Hayden. That young man didn't change at all; his sardonic and proud words were sharp as always - but this time, she could remotely relate to what he was talking about.

Being single once again... She felt how differently they were dealing with those feelings of missing someone special, Drew was telling her some bizarre stuff about his ex that probably weren't true - she would never say the same about Brendan... Yet she could understand exactly what he meant when talking about 'missing a second pillow on the head of their bed' or 'turning off the radio to avoid listening to certain love songs'.

May wondered why would an arrogant man like Drew confess the failures in his flawless life to her...

Also, somehow he didn't sound as annoying as he used to be years ago. She was mildly amused to find some _humor_ in his words_;_ a bit too cynical to her personal taste - but still humor.

"Well, I hope you understand now how doomed our marriage would be when I found out my ex loved spikes and androgynous men fantasies. At least now I've got a nice and expensive apartment in LaRousse City only for myself. Elegant, isn't it?" The green-haired man raised his coffee cup. "I can host those wild parties I always wanted to do during PokeTech days. Too bad now I'd get arrested for inviting sixteen years old girls to my place."

"Oh, do you know if there's any cheap place in LaRousse to live?" May unconsciously changed the subject as soon as she heard the 'apartment' word. "I'm trying to rent a place in this city..."

"There are few houses for sale nearby the building I live, if you want to check them someday I can help you..." The green-haired lawyer smirked, shaking his head lightly. "Since I know you will totally freak out if I offer some room in my place. I won't even bother you with that second option, see how I am nice?"

"Oh, Andrew..." The young woman giggled, pouring sugar on her orange juice. "You never change, don't you?"

"Anyway, I don't want to spoil our little chat time. I wish we could talk about my super job as a lawyer or my super charismatic personality, those sound better than my lovely divorce." Drew shrugged, grinning softly at May. "So, how's my mate Brendan?"

She blinked. So... _He actually didn't know it? _

"Oh... We are not together anymore," The brunette muttered, shrugging her shoulders in some uncaring way. "We broke up."

"Huh, you two are not together anymore?" The green-haired man heard May's declaration with surprise. "I thought you two..."

"Ahh, don't worry! We're fine. It's better this way." She smiled, bittersweet feelings floating and jumping inside her chest. "We talk to each other sometimes, it's just... He has other priorities and I have mine, it was a peaceful break-up, haha. I'm the one who ended it, actually."

"Ah, really?" Drew questioned. "Funny, I thought you two could work out together. I thought Brendan was someone who managed to read all your love report files and rules... Did you dump him because he was not good enough? He probably forgot about rules number 243, 547 or the 934 one."

"You're going to laugh at me," the brunette muttered in a neutral way, lowering her head a bit. "But yes, I did dump Brendan because of our personal differences. And this time picking on me won't make me angry, because I pretty much deserve it all."

May didn't snap at him this time. The young lawyer raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, if I laugh at you, you can laugh at me because in the end of my story _I_ was the one dumped." Drew quickly replied, making May frown in confusion. "Oh, c'mon. You were the one who gave him the boot, it's not as bad as having your butt kicked."

"Wait, don't say that..." The girl frowned harder, making little wrinkles on her nose. "It's awful to reject someone you love."

"You don't want to take my exclusive self-depreciation comment in a positive light? Okay..." Drew watched the brunette getting more and more upset - however, he couldn't resist telling her what he believed to be the truth. "If you really loved him, I don't see a reason why would you dump him, Maple girl. You don't break up with people you love unless something is really wrong. There's always a reason behind everything, isn't there?"

May groaned, feeling slightly abused by his cynical comments. "Sometimes I think you are unable to say nice things to women."

"You never change as well..." The green-haired man chucked, throwing a few coins on the table. "I'm impressed how anything I say can stress you. It must be a gifted superpower from Mesprit, I wish I had been blessed by Uxie, though..."

"We don't need to split the bill this time, please." Drew interrupted the young woman from getting her coin case in her purse. "At least let me pay it once so I can look better in your critical eyes. A gentleman jerk sounds better than plain jerk guy, right?"

"Oh..." The brunette opened her mouth to argue then changed her mind. One orange juice shouldn't be a reason to discuss with Drew. "Thanks."

"It's a pleasure." He grinned in a smug yet nice manner. "This was a surprisingly nice chat, even though you probably want to hit my head with a mallet, I suppose. Thanks for the company."

"I hate to admit it but you're kind of right," May declared, looking away to the window in a thoughtful stare.

"Good to know you hate me but had some fun today..."

"No, I mean... About Brendan."

_Brendan Birch?_

"Hm?" Drew stood up for few seconds then sat up back to his bench, paying attention to May's odd comment. "Right about?..."

"I loved being with Brendan, we had great fun together and we didn't force each other to do all those things people say about _yadayadayada, serious engagements spoil everything_. I could travel by myself and go out with my friends anytime, we didn't have to worry about kids, I didn't need to panic about getting older. At any moment, if we were free, we could take a plane and travel to Unova for a romantic date. He was a great boyfriend and I didn't want to change our relationship, never."

"But one day..." She kept going on, smiling weakly. "I don't know why, but one day I was shopping with my friend Misty and we saw two old students from PokeTech. Did you know by any chance Jessie or James? They were few years older than us, we were about to graduate when we were just freshmen... James was a friend of mine, he used to be Steven's friend."

"I vaguely remember watching the two of them around the campus with a walking Meowth..." Drew scratched the back of his head, trying to picture their faces on his mind. "Lemme see, Jessie used to be from the veteran's cheerleader group? Really long hair, right?"

"Right." May nodded. "The three of them used to be from the cheerleading team, actually."

"Hmm, I kind of remember them." Drew crossed his arms over the table. "Did they get married?"

"Yeah, what a surprise, isn't it? So, we saw Jessie and James together, walking in the streets with an adorable kid. Oh Mew, Billy. That child was such a cutie, he was so lively and smart, little James clone kept pointing and naming everything that was around him." May mimicked the boy's voice. "_That is a dog, that is a tree! That is Mommy, that is a bus!_"

"Misty and Jessie kept playing with Billy while James talked to me about their news and married life stuff. You could see they were a more tired and older because of their child but... You know? They looked so happy. It was a really heartwarming feeling..."

The girl stopped telling the story for a moment. Taking a long breath, she forced herself to keep going. "Then James asked about me and I told him about my career, my brother, my parents... And Brendan. I picked up a picture of us that I used to carry in my purse and showed him. _Hey, this is my boyfriend, he's currently helping his father, professor Birch, in a research about Hoenn's jungles_."

"And little kid suddenly jumped on his father's back. James groaned in pain and we laughed a lot... Then Billy saw the picture in my hands. Guess what he said?"

May pointed a finger at Drew, looking at him as if she had the curiosity and the innocence of a child. "This!... _This is a family_."

"This is a family!" She let a big lame laugh escape from her mouth, making Drew wince a little. "Hahaha... And I don't know, in that exact moment, tears started falling like stupid waterfalls and I didn't understand why."

"Drew... Can we walk a bit?"

May looked at him with tired eyes. She was no longer patient to keep hiding the truth from the world about her breakup decision.

"You know, I started wondering... I was happy with my relationship and it didn't show any signs of changing anytime soon, right? But why I was so worried about the future? I started thinking about my life and my future and, big irony, I figured out that maybe someday I'd like to commit."

"Yeah, why not? I was afraid of getting too close and familiar to Brendan because I thought it would spoil our fun relationship. But when you notice you have never tried to plan your future together with your boyfriend neither take a plane to Unova in a heartbeat..." She laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "Then suddenly the whole_ wow, Andrew Hayden is getting married thing _makes a lot of sense. You know? I love Brendan, Brendan loves me, why should we worry about losing the little quirks of our independent relationship? We're mature enough for that. Screw up that insecurity, we love each other! I didn't have any reasonable reasons to fear commitment, it was about time to admit my heart wanted to settle down with my current boyfriend, for real... Then I decided to talk about it with Brendan. Things didn't get too pretty."

"Didn't get exciting neither emotive, actually. He laughed a bit, saying how we were just fine that way. I told him how things weren't going to work that way, I wanted to build a serious relationship with him... But he said _no, I can't commit_ and I said _wait, I'm not saying we need to get married and have kids right now, but - you know, don't you want someday to be able to get older together with me?_" May sighed, words slowly dying in her mouth. "Well, he didn't want to answer me that question. He kept asking me why couldn't we just stick to our fun but not so meaningful relationship... So I decided to declare _okay, this is over if we are not going to make this a serious relationship_, then he said _yes, I agree with you, let's split_. So we decided to split out. The end."

"I think we are better this way... We got our full freedom back and I can do anything I want, plus I can dream again about growing up and getting older together with someone special." May looked down at her red shoes, thoughtfully. "Hmm... I'm over that. It wasn't going to work anyway, I'm too young to commit to someone who doesn't want it, right?"

"Well, good to see you're confident about your choice." The green-haired lawyer replied, watching red leaves fall from the trees above them. "You need some guts to break up with someone you like when you want to be with him forever but you figure out things won't work that well someday... Because he doesn't want to be with you forever."

"Hey, thanks." The young woman laughed sweetly, kicking a small cobblestone on the ground.

"It's kinda good to vent about this, I... I didn't know it would make me feel so calm now. Mew, I feel so better now."

She jumped playfully on a pile of colorful leaves, making them dance in the air.

"You've got softer."

May suddenly looked back to Drew. "Me?"

"You." He simply grinned, crossing his arms. "Yeah, you're nicer now. I didn't like you back in that road trip or that day we met inside a plane, you were no fun at all and you used to live in dreamland, it's nice to see how some real life world helped you change your mind... Though I never forgot your story about the butt-grabbing Sableye, that one was priceless gold. Quite a sitcom episode."

"This—" The brunette put her hands on her hips, now looking annoyed instead of confused. "—is _awful_. That was supposed to be a nice compliment but somehow your version sounds bloody terrible to my ears. You're insulting me, aren't you?"

"Should I have said that you're now _harder than a_ Metapod?" Drew chuckled. "Oh no, I forgot, now the truth is _out there_. I wonder if it ran away together with that old truth from the deli?"

"_Andrew_." May gave the young green-haired man a look. "_Don't._ Don't make me hate you again. Don't you dare thinking I was the only one who got better... You used to be as just terrible as well."

"Oookay, you're right." He smirked, smiling playfully. "So... Regardless all the runaway truths, do I have a chance to not get arrested because of that? What is the expiration date for apologies of awkward and shameful dialogues from the past?"

"Is that how you try admitting that you were wrong and apologize to people without saying _I'm sorry_?" The young woman rolled out her eyes, then opened a small smile on her face. "Hmm... _Six years_?"

"Pfew, almost crushed but I'm absolved..." Drew sighed in a forced and dramatic way. "Thanks for the chance, Maple. Well, we are grown-ups now, right? We can try it all over again."

"Gosh, I can't believe we are that old now..." Slapping her forehead, May sighed heavily (but not in a forced neither in a dramatic way). "I'm almost thirty, how awful!"

"Eh, you and the thirties, you two aren't that close yet." Drew raised an eyebrow. "We are barely mid-twenties, woman."

May's PokeNav started beeping, interrupting the chat between the two old acquaintances.

"Andrew... I must go, Misty and Dawn are probably waiting for me."

"So..." The young brunette clasped her hands together, asking a reluctant question with a shy and lower voice. "Hmm..."

"...Would you like to go out and have dinner with me another day?"

"Hm?" Drew blinked, slightly surprised with said invitation. "Did you change your mind about me?... You know, about friendship being an impossible task for us?"

"Eh..." May blushed a bit. "Uh, I think we could be friends after all. Well, did you change your mind about friendship between men and women?"

They stared at each other eyes for a brief moment.

"Hmm... Why not? Maybe we can make a revolution." The young man smirked to himself, typing some message in his PokeNav. "Okay, I think we could try that."

"Good."

May's PokeNav beeped again. She checked her device: above Dawn's unanswered sms, there was a new friend request.

"Hello, stranger." The man waved his hand to the journalist girl. "Be careful with unknown people in your contact list."

She giggled, poking Drew's picture on the screen. "Alright, got your number. I call you later."

"Sure." He smiled, green eyes shimmering in mischievousness. "See you later, Maple."

"Hey..."

Drew called the brunette one last time, making her stop walking and look at him with curious eyes.

"Yes?"

"You're going to be my first girl friend I don't need to think about being gentle or wild after taking off the clothes, isn't it amazing?"

For one minute, May wished she had the power to just shut him up in moments like these.

"Gee, wow. That's so sensitive and romantic..." She lowered her head, not sure if all of this could work anymore. "See you later, Drew..."


	5. But not for me

**Chapter 5: But not for me**

* * *

><p>Going out with an attractive woman without any second intentions was a whole interesting and new experience to Andrew Hayden. He felt under the skin of a children playing with a lab kit for the first time, feeding his curiosity with tons of questions and crazy experiments. Additionally, being friends with May Maple was incredibly weird... <em>And funny<em>.

May had this perfect _façade_ going on since high school, that_ school rep girl thing_ - but now that both officially signed and sealed their friendship contract, he confirmed how contradictory that reputation was. The rookie journalist was indeed pro-active and cutesy most of the time - however, her few clumsy and bad-tempered moments were enhanced to a million when they were free to roam around. Drew discreetly smirked watching May silently freak out with other people around them besides himself.

_"Oh Mew, how I hate my current co-worker! Wish I could stab her with this fork..." May angrily stared at her dangerous and armed hand then noticed the waiter waiting for their orders by her side. She shifted her killing instinct face to a lovable one. "Waiter, one hot chocolate, one glass of water, few butter biscuits and two special orders, please."_

_"That's all?" The waiter scribbled the orders with a smile on his face. "Anything else you two would like to add?"_

_"Yes..." Drew snickered behind the menu, watching his friend blush in crimson shades. "My order, please. That was only hers..."_

They started with random sparse meetings at LaRousse's cafeteria, talking about the classic basic topics when you want to know someone: favorite books, movies, sports and hobbies. They had different tastes about almost everything, yet curiously enough both shared a strong passion for Arts... Though Drew enjoyed more pain, drama and tragedy, while May's favorites were heartwarming and happy endings.

_"Too much sugar equals diabetes..." The young man replied in a sarcastic voice, flicking the tip of his hair. "I rather no hope at all than false expectations."_

_"So I guess you're not excited to watch the première of Luvdisc Paradise next month, huh?" May pouted, tapping her fingers on the table. "Sounds like a cute movie, I loved their last trailer..."_

_"I hate that book series with passion..." Drew declared in a bland and slightly arrogant tone. "It's so... girly and predictable, I can't understand why is it so popular. Also, it's one of Sol's favorite. One more reason to kill it with fire."_

_"You should give it a chance!" The brunette pouted, crossing her arms. "C'mon, it's good! I can try explaining you whatever you think it is too hard to understand..."_

Masquerain Baseball Union, Hoenn's Martial Arts League, Slateport's Golf Club. Drew told her about his favorite teams and places to practice stuff; also, about his best friend's love for sports and how the green-haired man was 'forced' to be a healthier person because of that. Ash would always drag him around to play basketball, soccer, Frisbee or anything else that came up to the unstoppable poke-specialist's mind.

_"I'm too bad with anything related to aiming, shooting, goals and bases." The brunette grimaced with sorrow in her eyes. "I just try walking around the park, sometimes I run when my conscience get heavier after eating a whole chocolate bar but... Yeah, I'm not a big fan of sports. To be honest, I don't have much discipline..."_

_"If you need some encouragement to run..." He scratched his chin thoughtfully, checking the PokeNav in his pocket. "Do you have free Saturday evenings?"_

That's how they ended up meeting every free weekend for jogging activities and also to search for a new house for May in LaRousse. The two old rivals decided to put down aside their differences and help each other have fun in their free time and overcome their past relationships.

"Don't give up," Drew said in an annoyed voice while pulling his lazy friend by her arm. "If you give up now you'll never going to fit in those white jeans again..."

"Ow, that's mean!" The brunette cried, already tired from running around the neighborhood. "Don't you... D-dare talking about... Ahh... About my extra pounds again! Argh... Not in my face!"

"It's hot, I'm exhausted... Haah, I barely have any... Water left in my b-bottle!" She included more complaints to her rage-o'-meter list. "Tell me... How... I- how I can find the perfect house if I can barely! Walk!... Or breath!..."

"We might find your special place to call home today, I saw a nice place on sale yesterday that you might like..." The young lawyer grinned, enjoying May's funny (but cute) running steps. "And well, I've got a little trick when I feel too hot while running."

Taking off his t-shirt, the attractive and seductive man winked to his innocent friend, slowly opening his bottle can and splashing its content into himself. Strands of silky green hair glittered with the small water drops running down his exposed torso.

"Make it _hotter_." Waving to the pretty girls and old ladies on the sidewalk glaring at his wet bare chest, he added one more suggestion. "Try it yourself, I'm sure it's going to work perfectly. Topless Maple, this is going to conquer all male hearts in the town."

"Whaaat?" Smiling in a devilish manner, he watched May yelling, frowning and changing her colors faster than a Kecleon. "Oh... Oh no, no, no! Shut up, Andrew!"

* * *

><p>"You won't need help to organize the new house?"<p>

Caroline Maple watched her daughter display a radiant smile on her face. She was mildly sad but also happy for watching her child grow up so fast. Who could imagine little May Maple living independently by herself and fully prepared to deal with the challenges of adult life?

"Nope, don't worry!" May sat on the top of a sealed box. "A friend of mine promised giving me a hand with the electronic devices and I'm just fine with the rest. Thanks for the help, Mom, Max."

"You're really going to refuse my help to set up your wireless system?" Max raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Wow, since when did you find a friend that understand this kind of stuff?"

May giggled, remembering some childhood memories related to little geek Max freaking out due to her lack of ability dealing with computers and gadgets in general. He cringed in pain watching May and Dawn trying to figure out how to use the PokeNav for the first time - as well Dawn's first time with her Poketch.

"Yeah, isn't that good?" The brunette softly scratched her young brother's head. "I don't need to bug you with stupid questions, you don't need to call me a noob anymore! Drew likes these stuff."

"Really?" Max's eyes got suddenly brighter. "Wow, that's interesting... Who is Drew?"

"You should introduce your friend to your brother..." Caroline grinned in a teasing way. "Max is not a little boy anymore, he's starting to get into girls now! Isn't it true that some girls in the lab think you're a little hot genius?"

Fixing his glasses on his nose, the young researcher protested in embarrassment. "Mom!"

"Hehehe..." May grinned playfully. "Ohh, Drew is Andrew! He's not a good candidate to Max, I think."

"Andrew?" Mother and son asked simultaneously, looking at each other. "Is he your new crush?"

"Ugh," The brunette groaned in displeasure, picturing Drew's trademark smirk in her thoughts. "No, I'm not a masochist! Besides, hey... I'm not ready yet to start another relationship! He's just an old acquaintance of mine that lives nearby the neighborhood."

"If you happen to be a masochist, please introduce him to Mom and Dad in a proper way..." Max frowned, slightly worried about his sister. "We know he was a nice dude who cared about you but we barely knew Brendan Birch... Don't hide your boyfriends from us."

Caroline opened her mouth to censure Max yet decided to let him talk; she silently agreed with his blunt comment, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Imagine how Mom felt when you called her at 2 a.m crying Brendan's name and filling up buckets of tears! She had no idea what was the relationship between you two and she couldn't imagine what had happened when you two broke up!"

May raised her hands in peace, quickly defending herself from the disappointed glares. "I know, now I know it, I'm sorry! I was wrong, I will never exclude you guys from my serious relationships!... I promise!"

"Actually, let me promise this, I will present Drew to all family someday..." She added, bowing her head in apologize. "He's my friend and all my close friends know the Maple house! Just give us some time to get closer, alright?"

The caring mother giggled quietly and the younger sibling scratched the back of his neck in confusion.

"I think Dad would freak out," he muttered to himself, slightly lost in his own thoughts. "I think you've never brought a guy to Petalburg so... Poor Drew."

"He's not my boyfriend." May answered in a mechanic and boring voice. "Not. Boyfriend."

"You're missing my point." Max shrugged, making Caroline laugh louder.

Norman Maple's overprotective jealously. A tranquil sleeping volcano waiting for its time to shine and make fire big explosions like a Magmortar...

* * *

><p>May comfortably adjusted herself under the heavy sheets on her bed, watching the cluttered mess around herself rest in silence. Inside that bedroom, only the bed, the mini TV and few clothes were outside those boxes full of stuff.<p>

[_Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call! Phone call!_]

"Hmm..." May lazily grunted to her PokeNav, checking the clock in the main menu. Almost midnight?... "Hello?"

"Hey, there..." Drew's voice welcomed her on the other side of the phone. "Still awake?"

"Yeah. I'm stupidly tired but insomniac again..." The brunette groaned, hitting her head on the pillow. "Well, at least I'm done moving my stuff from Petalburg to LaRousse. Pfew, mission almost accomplished! How about you?"

"Well..." He sighed, trying to get more comfortable on his head, grabbing the extra pillow nearby his head. "I don't know why but I still sleeping on the left side of the bed even though it's all mine now."

"Oh... I know this feeling," May muttered, playing timidly with her long hair bangs. "I didn't have the guts to throw away Brendan's mug from my cupboard neither the blue towels from our cute red-and-blue-lovebirds set. I know, things won't suddenly come back but I guess someday we'll forget about them. Don't worry, I really understand that..."

"Matching couple towels?" Drew raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "I though you two didn't enjoy this kind of stuff."

"Yeah, I actually bought those few days before we broke up..." She laughed with mixed feelings of sadness and nostalgia. "When I was stupid to think that men like the idea of upgrading a fun relationship to a serious one."

"Some guys like it, believe it or not... I personally like being able to discover fantastic women everyday..." Drew snickered with a trace of smile on his lips. "But I also think it's fun to please the same one everyday. It requires skills."

Andrew Hayden was a fun guy to talk to - despite all the nasty fights they had in the past, May admitted he was no heartless bastard and... Sometimes their arguments were fairly fun. Maybe it was easier to deal with his sarcasm because, even being skeptic or playful, she felt he was sort of being... Sincere.

In the beginning of everything, that was her most hated trait about him; after few days exchanging phone calls, talking about themselves while having coffee, exercising together and helping her find a place in LaRousse... She started to wonder if that was what made Drew so _intriguing_.

"Have you tried reading a book? I know some awesome romances that would make you drop dead on bed, Maple."

Guess it was fun to have straight-to-the-point male friends, after all.

* * *

><p>"...First he was a Torchic, then he evolved to a Combusken then to a Blaziken when I was a teenager. No one can stop him, Blaziken is so strong! I remember when I was a little girl it was so tiny, I could hold Torchic on my hands! So cute, a true pocket monster! Now Blaziken is the one who can carry me on his back, hahaha!"<p>

"My first pokemon was a Budew, she was so classy and elegant that other kids didn't dare to mock me for always walking around the city with a baby in my arms. She is a Roserade now, my parents take care of her for me... Roserade enjoys helping my mother with her rose garden and listening to my father play the violin."

Walking in LaRousse's Botanic Garden, the young man watched the red roses with attention while his friend fiddled with her fingers. They were playing question and answer games, trying to fork out interesting or funny stories from each other. Drew's turn was over, now it was time for May to shoot the question.

"Hm... Your biggest mistake with alcohol?" The young journalist grinned. "Or just any embarrassing and funny story about booze and stuff."

"Well..." Drew silently picked up a not so bad story from the past. No way he would tell her that drunk Ash almost kissed him once after he got approved in his bar exam... "One night I was so drunk that I couldn't enter my apartment... Because I couldn't find the keys in my pocket. I slept on the floor by the elevator... The next day I woke up with my mail sitting perfectly on my head. Damn postman."

"Hehehe..." May giggled, dancing steps over the red leaves on the ground. "Well, I don't have any funny stories, I don't drink that much. I get sleepy instead of going crazy when I drink too much. Sorry, next question then!"

"Kinda unfair question, huh?" Her friend raised his eyebrow in reprehension. "So, guess you wanna play hard mode?"

"Meh, if you try a hard question you've got to answer it too anyway." The young woman stuck her tongue out playfully. "I'm sure my report files are clearer than yours."

"Then tell me, what is your perfect dream night?" The devil apprentice put his hands inside his pockets. "Tell me everything what you think it would be important for a guy like me to know."

"Hm, what do you mean?" The brunette tilted her head to the side, waiting for more details. "Dream night in what sense?"

"The one you probably_ doesn't want to talk about_."

"Well..." May felt her cheeks redden, slightly embarrassed about the subject. "Okay, just if you tell me yours first so I can be sure of what you're talking about."

"Filthy. Loud, if possible. Even better if she's the one who incites it first..." He smirked, watching his friend get even more embarrassed. "Lights on, maybe outdoors? Red rose petals around us, just to make it a little bit sexier and more passionate. Risky, intense and _intoxicating_. My dream if she asks for more, my perfect dream if she manages to make me beg for more. I'm exigent, I refuse to be submissive without reason... But what man doesn't fall for a confident woman?"

May was red from the tip of her head to the tip of her toes. Drew shrugged, sighing dramatically. "See, I'm a romantic lover. My report files must be quite tainted but I don't care, I want to listen to yours. Well, your turn now... Show me your clean files."

"M-My turn?" The shy girl hid her face behind her hands. "Eh, I don't know what I should say... It's kinda weird talking about these intimate stuff, I don't talk about this with anyone!"

"Oh, you shouldn't be afraid. You're grown up enough to know that's healthy and fun." The devilish lawyer mocked, grinning in a teasing way. "I bet you are the innocent girl who gets shocked when a friend of yours says the 's-e-x' word... Don't tell me you're afraid of people judging you as a slut. Are you what, fourteen? C'mon, get outside the bubble."

May mumbled to herself some unrecognizable words in a thoughtful pose, trying to think about that comment.

Brendan... Perhaps if she had tried to show more interest, he would have change his mind about sleeping with her during their long-term relationship... Then he would want to stay with her instead of giving up on their relationship upgrade?

Maybe... But what he liked the most about their relationship was their freedom, right? How they were a modern couple and all. Sex wouldn't change anything about their break-up... They broke up because of a matter of choice - neither May or Brendan hated each other, right?

That was so confusing... She sighed in defeat. Either way, it was about time to retire the class representative badge in her life if she wanted to be more conscious, flexible and independent. And luckier with new boyfriends, also. Unfortunately, Brendan Birch was just past now...

"Alright... Well, it's this silly fantasy I have since high school..."

"I'm all ears." Drew smirked. "Go on."

"So there's this very gentle and attractive guy, he makes me a surprise visit and spends the whole night chatting and being sweet with me," she whispered walking away from any people around - she hated how every time Drew bought up a intimate topic people would listen to nothing but the specific parts about her. All the damn times. "Then he kisses my neck sensually, hold me close..."

"Hmm..." The young man raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "Then...?"

The brunette clenched her fists. "He rips off my clothes at once and we make love on my bed!... That's it."

Drew frowned. "That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it... What's the problem?" May bit her lower lip in panic. "Uh, did I say something stupid?"

"Not stupid but incredibly..." He furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief. "...Vague."

"Oh." The brunette blushed. "Well, there are more scenes... After making love we take a bath, go back to bed and hug close to sleep together until the next morning. Oh, sometimes I swap the neck kissing scene for other different body parts kissing."

"Wow," The green-haired lawyer muttered in disdain. "Was Brendan Birch such a god in bed, I mean, he must be some kind of superior force if you think that is a dream night with your lover... I mean, this is good but..."

"Hmpf, it_ is_ my dream night." The girl pouted, feeling her cheeks get warmer. "I do want my first time to be special and cute, then maybe I'll start thinking about wilder stuff... But yeah, for now that's how I want it to be. Sorry, that's what I consider important in sex for now."

"I thought... Brendan and you never...?" He tried to mimic something but she didn't let him start any obscene gestures, hitting his hand in an aggressive slap. "Ouch. No?"

"No!" The brunette twirled the tip of her hair bang, slightly embarrassed. "Errh, nope. Just after marriage and stuff. Since we didn't get married..."

"Ah, I see. Well, that's fine." Drew shrugged. "I should have guessed it before, you want to keep your virginity intact for marriage and-"

May rolled her eyes out. _Here we go, Andrew's going to freak out. _"He wanted to make things in that way, not me."

"Wait..." He winced. "Are you telling me he was the one to delay sex? You're not the ultimate pure saint? Is he a _real_ man?"

May frowned, raising an eyebrow at her surprised partner. She was right, he just freaked out. "Well, get outside the bubble, Andrew. Men and women can be just friends. I'm not the ultimate pure saint. Not every single guy in the world is like you."

The brunette stopped walking, putting her hands on her hips. "Do you know what I mean?"

"I'm starting to get used to the first two but no way, third one is impossible... I can't believe it, that Brendan you dated cannot be the same Brendan I used to know!"

May took a long and stressed sigh. "Anyway, happier now? Can we change the game?"

"Now? Aw, but things started to get interesting now... Tell me more about all those exotic people you know!"

She took another sigh, longer and even more stressed than the previous one.

After crossing the lake filled with Surskit and Lotad, they stopped on a bench next to a small drink machine for a small pause.

"Lemonade?" Drew offered May a colorful drink can.

"Oh!" The brunette clasped her hands in surprise. "Hey, thanks!"

She opened the soft drink in a quiet snap and listened to the gas going out from the can. Her friend closed his eyes, feeling the fresh breeze dance around them.

"Drew, can I tell you something?"

He opened his eyes and glanced over the girl. She was staring at her drink, smiling to herself.

"Thanks for the help and for the fun weekends. I'm glad to have a friend here in LaRousse, I think I'd feel too lonely if I didn't have any friend's in the city."

"Ah." Drew flicked his hair in an elegant way. "It's nothing. You're welcome."

He kicked a couple of leaves around his feet, humming a song and taking small sips from his drink. It was nice to see how that girl was really trying to get closer and make him some company during these past weeks. He discreetly grinned to himself.

May opened her PokeNav to check her unread private messages then noticed how Drew was smiling to nowhere. "Is everything alright?"

"Yep, I'm all good, June. By the way... I'd like to give it a chance and watch Luvdisc Paradise with you. Are you free tomorrow?"

May's eyes suddenly got wider in confusion. "Ah?"

"Oh." The young man quickly added some details to his invitation. "Friendly date, you know. No second intentions. Only if you're really free—"

"Ah... Drew, I'm so sorry." The girl frowned, clearly embarrassed about something. "I... Can't."

"You've got a hot date waiting for you?" He teased the brunette by grinning mischievously. "Ooh, is little Maple learning how to be a seductive woman?"

"Yea... I've got a date tomorrow. I'm sorry."

May lowered her head, staring at her own shoes.

"Oh..." Drew arched his eyebrows in surprise but then shrugged it away. "Alright, that's okay."

"I'm really sorry..." The brunette looked back to him with a mildly guilty and sad expression on her face. "I'm sorry, I should have told you before about this. You know, we were having so much fun together, I thought suddenly going out with someone else would—"

"Why are you sorry about a hot date? Stop worrying about these stuff, aren't we supposed to be friends?" Drew snickered softly while patting on his friend's head. "Go for it, good to know you are back to the game."

"Well... So I'm going to spend a romantic night traveling to Pallet to visit Ash." He shrugged, sincerely not hurt about May's date - just a little surprised. "Guy is worse than a girlfriend, he's been asking me to visit him in Kanto like, every single weekend. We talk later, I'll be back to LaRousse in three days then. Okay?"

The brunette watched her friend walk away but she stopped him by touching his shoulder.

"Yes?" Drew raised one eyebrow.

"Drew... It's time. I'm not the only one back to the game, am I?" May looked at her friend's eyes, motherly worried expression on her face. "You know you're ready."

"I'm not ready yet," he replied in a bland and mechanic voice. "It's not going to work... C'mon, let me entertain you, I'm really not ready to go out and find myself a new girlfriend. I see you next week in your house?"

"Okay then..." The brunette smiled, hugging her purse close to her chest. "See you, Drew. Take care."

* * *

><p>"Why did you pick a pink and frilly bike?"<p>

Riding a regular Celadon red bicycle himself, Drew stared at Ash Ketchum's very feminine rented bicycle: light pink, big wheels, slender figure and a big basked ornamented with delicate flower patterns.

"It was the only one with a large and comfortable basket for him." Ash patted Pikachu on the head, embarrassed cheeks burning like fire. "Blame my chubby partner."

"Pikapi..." The yellow rodent hid his face from his owner's angry stare. "Piiii!"

"Anyway..." Trying to change the subject, the poke specialist smiled. "How are you, pal? You've been so busy past weekends! Are you overload with work?"

"I'm helping May, we need to fix the last few stuffs inside her new house. She bought a small house in LaRousse few days ago, it's a nice place really close to my apartment."

"Wow... I didn't know you would find yourself a girlfriend that quickly." Ash smiled, quite surprised with his friend's comment. "I'm happy for you, man."

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend. She's actually just a female friend." Drew shrugged. "She's off the city for a date this weekend."

The clueless boy frowned. "A female... Friend?"

"Yeah." The green-haired lawyer answered in a neutral and laid-back voice. "A girl friend, emphasis on the void between the words girl and friend. Almost like a bro... A _dudette_? Dunno how to call it. It's weird but quite fun, to be honest."

"I thought you used to say that women were too complicated to understand." Ash sighed.

"Can you believe it, I can tell her anything I want and she tells me all those things women say, like '_it's a female secret_' or '_you would never understand it_' but with subtitles!" Drew smirked, showing off his abilities by riding his bike in a single wheel. "She's complicated but willing to explain me why. It's useful, who would say a girl would give me the best tips on how to conquer other girls?"

"It's hard to understand that..." Ash pouted. Sitting inside the bike's basket, Pikachu patted on his hand.

"I'm more grown-up than you, what else." The arrogant man sighed, changing his track to a less crowded route. "Ash, I hope one day you will understand that too."

"I'm fine, I don't really need a girlfriend..." The raven-haired friend shrugged. "It doesn't bother me you are more mature than me, it's easier to listen to your advice than giving my own advice to you, I suppose."

"Wow, that's so cool!"

A tiny and round boy watched Drew spin with his bike with big surprised eyes. "Mr Grass head, could you teach me that?"

"_You_ are going to be the Grass head when you trip and hit your head on the floor," Drew whispered in a devilish and mean voice. "And no. Get lost, kiddo."

"_So grown-up_, indeed." Ash pouted, switching to worried glances to the poor scared kid and censoring looks to his friend. "I don't want to imagine myself like someone grown-up as you."

* * *

><p>"You know that guy I met while interviewing Volkner? That tall and nice man, very funny and very loud. Yeah, he phoned me asking me if I wanted to have some ice cream at the park. So we went on a date last weekend..."<p>

May put the plate with coffee and biscuits on her desk, next to her printer. She rolled her eyes out, seeing those vivid memories still fresh in her mind.

"Hm, the one who had the same red bandanna as yours?" Drew plugged the last wire in May's computer. "Okay, PKMN network installed. Next electronic device?"

"Oh, my sound device and video recorder, please." The brunette pointed at the small box next to her pink Skitty slippers. "Yeah, that guy. Well, I decided to invite him for a bike ride before our ice cream, we had some fun crossing the Masquerain bridge and talking about Volkner, mainly."

"I don't get it, why would a guy talk about another guy in a date. Go figure out..." The snarky lawyer smirked. "You find such unique boyfriends to yourself, Maple..."

"Shut up. Well, then he took out his bandanna and..." May frowned in an indescribable way. "_That_ hair. _That _big red afro. _That_ yellow shirt and _that_ big red afro. Oh Mew, I can't help but think about... Silly stuff. Then I started unconsciously laughing out loud, people stared at us, Flint got his heart completely broken. I totally screwed up our first date. Poor guy..."

"You know, I like how your stories are actually funny not nightmare-ish like mine," the green-haired man confessed, connecting the colorful cables behind the small TV in front of the bed. "Two days ago, after some drinks in the happy hour party from the company where I work at... I took some courage and asked a woman to go out with me."

"How come it was nightmare-ish and awful?" The brunette grimaced, opening a large box filled with books. "Did she punch you or something like that?"

"Why would I get punched in the face? You're the only one who wants to kill me anyway." Drew snickered under his breath. "Anyway, I met this older woman, Lorelei. Classy and beautiful lady, very intelligent as well. I had no idea why I asked her out for some coffee but I was happy... Everything was going just fine, until..."

"...She took off her glasses and let her long hair down. Lorelei looked at me with that half-closed eyes smile and it just killed me." The brunette bit her lower lip, paying attention to her friend's words. He sighed, frowning in terror. "_Exactly like Solidad_. Then she told me she was from Kanto... Like Sol. And how she loved her Lapras.. Oh, look. Like Sol. Same college, same calm aura... Eeergh."

"Ouch..." The young woman frowned in suffering as well. "What a bad situation."

"I know it, right? I got stupidly paranoid and started to sweat like a Poliwhirl. I can barely remember what we talked that night. I can only remember she asked me to call her later but since I ran away after paying the bill, I forgot grabbing the paper note with her number... It was awful. I felt like that old and stupid _twelve-years-old-Hayden_."

"It will take a while until we get used to our single life," May muttered in a voice full of consolation and defeat. "It will take few months to get used to meet new people and dozen of more months to get intimate with someone. Don't worry, I know how you feel."

"Hmm..." Drew crossed his arms, thoughtfully. "You know, sometimes I miss Sol but I'd totally sleep with Lorelei if she wanted to... She was gorgeous."

The brunette stared back at her friend, mildly annoyed expression glued to her face. "You would_ sleep_ with her? Wasn't that your first date?"

"Hm, yea?" The young man raised an eyebrow. "And your point is...?"

"You're a threat to women, Andrew. I'm honestly having fun spending time with you—" May pouted, little stormy clouds popping over her head. "—but you're definitely dangerous. Stay away from my friends!"

[_Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call! Phone call!_]

"Huh? Hello..." The brunette girl blinked, answering her PokeNav. "Oh. Dawn?"

"Hi, May! Got any plans tonight?"

* * *

><p>AN: Hello, hello! How are you? Thanks for reading/the reviews. I've been quite sick, sorry about delayed updates and stuff :s

It's so awkward, [Welcome Home] in a whole takes just a week and this story skips weeks/months a lot of times in a single chapter lol.

Also, since they're now in an AU scenario and way older than their original ages in the anime, I feel that (in special) Drew talks quite a bit more than I imagined he would talk now... But then I think, he only opens up that much (and unconsciously) with May and Ash. He's quite silent with other people... I think Drew's a quite reactive and reserved guy, he only takes the first move when he wants _badly_ someone's attention. He was damn quiet together with Brianna and a teasing chatterbox all the time he's alone by himself with May. xD

Just out of curiosity... Besides Contestshipping, what other Drew shippings and nevermetshippings do you like/have you ever seen around? Respectshipping, Gossip/ Defeatedshipping, Waterflowershipping, Tensionshipping, Admirationshipping and Belleshipping... I think these are the ones I've seen featured in fanfiction/ fanart, did I miss anything in this list? Drop your ideas and comments in the review box!

Next chapter... Dawn's got an idea to help May and her handsome green-haired friend! Guess who's coming for the romantic (?) double date dinner?

See you guys next time! T


	6. Change Partners

**Chapter 6: Change Partners**

"Would you like to come with me to Dawn's house?"

"Me?" Drew stopped checking May's bookshelves and narrowed his eyes at his friend with clueless looks. "I thought Friday's night in Lilycover meant girl-talk until sunrise or something like that..."

"Oh, calling you was her idea anyway. Look, she just sent me this..."

* * *

><p><em>[To: "May Maple" | PokeNav; HPkmnstation<em>._net] _[From "Dawn Berlitz" | PokeTch; Berlitzdesigns]__

_Hey, darling!_

_ohh yea b4 i forget... bring some extra ice plz~ piplup is so temperamental today, im afraid he won't help me keeping the beer cold TT-TT theres a market next to my house, u wont miss it! btw bring the famous #*Drew Hayden*# too! hehee ;3_

_see you guys later!_

* * *

><p>"Why is the <em>Drew Hayden<em> part signed with so much emphasis?" Drew snickered under his breath, watching the bold details around his name.

"I promise it will be fun..." She sighed, looking at her PokeNav. "At least we've got food and beer. Does that sound promising?"

May sat on her tall and large fluffy bed, swinging her legs in the air. "Oh, she's quite picky with her beverage. It will be good stuff."

"Hmm..." The skeptic man raised an eyebrow. "Food and alcohol? Sounds fairly interesting."

"I would add the fact you can find yourself a nice girl there as another good reason but... No. I know all your bad habits and tricks, they definitely don't deserve to suffer in your hands." The brunette remarked, feeling quite bothered about it. "_You are a threat to women_."

"That's mean." Drew shrugged his shoulders in slow motion, faking innocent eyes to his friend. "I only spoke how regular food is interesting, it wasn't about tasty human meat..."

"Drewww!" May threw a pillow at him; he dodged it, making her rage harder. "Gah, you!"

The two friends left the bedroom and headed straight to the garage. Drew started humming peacefully while walking down the stairs - however, he stopped it right after seeing a certain and familiar motorcycle resting under the shadows of the wooden shelves.

"You kept that old scooter?"

"What_ old_ scooter?" The girl replied, clearly offended. "It works just fine! It's younger than you..."

"Have you ever considered catching a Ponyta in Kanto?" Drew provoked, leaning over the rusty yellow machine. "I'm sure the planet would be a cleaner place without this."

"I I had a Ponyta you would have to go _walking_ to Lilycover..." She quickly observed with a dreadful expression on her face. Putting a red helmet over her head, she added. "I'm positive my pokemon would burn you and refuse to give you a ride. So _shut up and get on my fake horse_."

"By the way, it's cold out there, wear your coat." May offered her friend an extra helmet. "Here, take this."

"Don't you feel nostalgic?" The green-haired man contemplated. "This is so funny. You and me and that scooter... It's an epic story. You should call your best friend forever Janna Corrigan and thank her for that."

"_Ha-ha_, so funny." The brunette rolled her eyes out. "The day Andrew Hayden almost died in my hands, how poetic."

"It's the first time you're going to see one of my friends, huh?" She asked while locking her helmet on her head. "I mean, meet and talk to one of them for real."

"Probably." Drew shrugged. "Dawn and... Misty, right?"

"I'm not sure yet but I guess we will see only Dawn tonight, Misty's been so busy with League stuff..." May sighed, ready to go. She looked at her scooter than moved her gaze to Drew. "You wanna ride it? I'm tired and I'm sure you will lead the way just fine."

"If you insist..." Smirking in a teasing voice, the devilish man sat on the motorcycle. "Let's have some fun."

* * *

><p>The blue-haired stylist checked herself in the mirror and adjusted her silver tiara before answering the door. "Just a second!"<p>

She ran to the front door and spied through the peephole; her two guests were openly arguing about something - May's annoyed voice could be clearly heard by the other side of the door.

"Are you insane? I'll never, NEVER let you pilot it again! Did you want to kill us or what? Don't you dare piloting it again, I'll ride it when we go back to LaRousse, understood?"

"Chill, at least now I believe your yellow bike works for real... It was fun, wasn't it?"

"Bike?... _BIKE_?"

Dawn quietly giggled to herself then opened the door. "Hey, you guys arrived here much earlier than I expected. Sorry for making you two wait a bit."

"Dawn!" The brunette embraced her friend with relief. "Good to see you!"

"Hi, May! I'm glad you're here!" The slender girl slowly released the hug then stood in front of the dashing green-haired man. "So... That's our famous Drew Hayden. You have no idea how much May talks about you."

"Good stuff or not?" Drew grinned, vanity flooding from his sly lips.

"Of course May says good stuff about you..." The brunette blushed, hiding her face inside her helmet. Dawn laughed. "Don't worry, I'm warned you're a dangerous but nice pretty boy. Welcome to my new place, guys."

* * *

><p>Dawn's house was a rented small studio in Lilycover City - it was a little bit cluttered but a cozy place to live: it had a very welcoming scent, soft colors walls and cute drawings scattered all around her memo boards. Crossing a colorful curtain that divided both the entrance and the kitchen from the rest of her house, the blue-haired girl jumped on her bed and pointed her finger at the small sofa in the corner of the room.<p>

"Have a seat, let's talk!"

Holding two cans of beer, Drew comfortably sat down by May's side, who stared at her friend's busy hands. "Two at once, already?"

"Nah..." He challenged his partner, poking her head with one can. "One for you, of course."

"I'm driving later, no thanks." The bossy brunette scowled, crossing her arms over a heart-shaped pillow. "I do want to kill you but I'm a responsible person."

"Oh, Miss-I'm-right..." Dawn rolled her eyes out then giggled in a playfully way. "Anyway... Tell us more about yourself, Drew! I'm really curious about you... You know, our little May is kinda shy and clumsy, it's really funny that you're definitely not like her."

"I'm a reserved man..." The green-haired lawyer smiled mischievously, throwing one of the cans to Dawn. "She worships me, that's why she works so hard to please me."

"Hmpf!" May turned her face to the wall, avoiding looking at her obnoxious partner. "Jerk..."

How could he be so arrogant and mean to her in front of other people? Trying to not explode the house in stress, the brunette sighed in an angry huff and held down her emotional storm just to herself. Drew kept staring at Dawn with attention, dodging every intrusive question with witty and vague comments.

Then some particular thoughts came to her mind; phone calls, confessions about Solidad, his mistakes in the past and the few traces of insecurity that slipped out his mask once in a while. Drew wasn't so cruel to other girls but neither he was that close to them... May felt somehow special in a very unique and awkward way. She quieted down in a funny mix of exclusivity guilty and relief. Perhaps it was worthy to not open her mouth now and leave their personal teasing game for later...

"But you take care of her, don't you?" The blue-haired girl opened her can without causing a single scratch to her rainbow-colored nails. "No one can be mean to my Red Poffin and run away from the responsibility of protecting her! You're responsible to watch over her, pretty boy."

"Woah." Drew took a long chug from his drink then lazily raised his arms in rendition. "You shoot fast, Coronel."

"I'm just doing Misty's job for now!" She laughed, crossing her slender legs covered by white and pink striped long-socks. "I actually got you another question but our motherly friend won't rest until she knows that answer, hehee!"

"Well," he muttered thoughtfully then looked at May. "Shouldn't you ask her first? June, do I take care of you?"

"Me?" The brunette blushed in faint confusion and embarrassment. "W-Why should I answer that?"

"See, she doesn't want to answer it so..." The sardonic man raised a finger. "Of course I take care of her, I'm awesome. I tell her she's fat to help her dieting, I tell her to grow up all the time she wants to buy some bad bestselling self-help book, I tell she should be proud of her boobs all the time she gets shy when people praise them..."

Dawn tried to open her mouth and advice how a man should never call a woman fat. Unfortunately, her desire to laugh out loud didn't let her defend the poor crushed girl.

"...And I don't get any thanks for those things, only ungrateful punches and kicks. I'm a true unrecognized hero."

"Okay, I'll remember to never bring Drew to our small parties..." The journalist pouted, giving censoring looks to her childhood friend. "Dawn, I though you would stay by my side, not his!"

"Hahahaha... Awww, _no_!" The blue-haired girl quickly stopped laughing and smiled in an apologizing manner. "This is fun, don't get mad! Drew is lovely and I adore to get known to my best friends' boyfriends!"

The two on the sofa raised their eyebrows in surprise, speechless for a few seconds.

May was the first one to break the silence. "Waaait, we are not dating..."

"Your answer doesn't count." Dawn shook her head then looked at the sly guy leaving the sofa to get another beer. "You, wait a second. I still haven't asked my question."

"Which is...?" Drew stopped right by the curtain and saw a small shadow next to his feet. "Eh, what is this?"

It started to jump and quarrel like a dangerous Zapdos - thought he knew one kick should be enough to shut it up... But he just imagined the scene in his head instead of doing so. "Does it peck?"

"Oh." The tiny pokemon's owner sighed. "Piplup is just being overprotective. Don't worry, he's a sweetheart... Don't kick it."

"Anyway..." Watching the challenging man return with piled up cans and an angry Piplup attached to his leg, she returned to the previous subject. "Why you guys aren't dating each other?"

May considered opening her mouth to give emphasis on "we are just friends" but for some strange reason, her green-haired partner had an answer on the tip of his tongue ready to be delivered. "You know, Miss Berlitz... I used to believe men and women cannot be friends."

Piplup climbed the enemy's leg, sitting on his lap and watching him with fiery eyes. The penguin felt so ignored it started to jump, demanding attention; but the girls were too curious and absorbed into Drew's declaration to notice this special request. "Piiii!"

"But then... Well, how about this," he said while opening his second beer with a smug look on his face. Placing one arm over May's shoulder, she gasped an inaudible sound. "I learned they actually can. Because what else you can be when the person from the opposite sex thinks you're pretty cool yet she also knows your worst flaws, dating bad habits and cheap tricks, you know, all the rotten stuff?"

The two girls blinked in silence.

"When you believe someone is nice but not the one for you..." He completed his triumphant conclusion with an elegant hair flick. "_Voilà_, friendship happens. We are two individuals from the opposite sex who are completely fine being together without body fluids exchange."

"Oh," the blue-haired stylist muttered in disappointed. "Fair enough, I guess. Makes sense... Aw, you two would make a cute couple. What a wasted potential couple..."

The brunette took Piplup to her arms, trying to not bother about her childhood friend's , Lucas, Conway, Kenny, all those guys... That _'wasted potential couple'_ thing was so full of irony that she could just sigh in answer to that bad complaint.

* * *

><p>After calling a pizza delivery and finishing a full drinking round with Drew, Dawn felt her cheeks getting warm and funny. She raised an eyebrow - that guy was still intact from alcohol. Wow, did they finally find a decent rival for invincible Misty?<p>

_No way he-Wait_... "That's it!" Dawn clasped her hands together. "Drew, bring May a hot date! In return she will introduce you to one of our hot friends for a romantic dinner in a fancy place... What do you think?"

"W-What?" May blushed deeply in pink shades and Drew started laughing discreetly.

"Is that a subtle invitation, Ms Berlitz?" He grinned, emerald eyes glowing. "You could've asked me that directly..."

"Me, hitting on you? Hah, try again." The blue-haired girl put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out. "Sorry, I am the one here in this place with '_the most desired'_ title, not you. Gotta propose me with style if you want to commove me, Mr Hayden."

"You've got this cute jailbait face and these wonderful legs... But I am more found of other type of women, sorry for crushing your hopes." Drew opened one more drink and licked his lips. "I'm not a big fan of pink."

"Ohh, I like that compliment, Hotshot... Anyway, it's your loss," Dawn blew a seductive kiss to May's friend. "You will never know what's under the pink cuteness..."

May blinked in confusion, staring at her friends bickering playfully at each other. If Drew Hayden were a woman, he would be definitely a super snarky Dawn Berlitz; if Dawn were a guy, she would be a even more womanizer Drew -_ is that even possible?_... Either way, world would be a much wilder place.

"I'm feeling like a Feebas outside the water now..." The brunette pouted, folding her arms in a childish way. "Could you two stop flirting with each other? It's getting uncomfortable here."

"But what if you're interrupting something important to our personal lives?" Her green-haired friend forced a poetic and deep expression on his face. "You can't control the impulses of mutual attraction..."

"Hahaha, she is only going to get jealous this way, Drew." The sassy stylist grinned then jumped between the two of them on the sofa, hugging May affectionally. "Owwwn, don't be jealous, my sweet Poffin. I won't steal your pseudo-boyfriend from you, he got bad taste... Can't even truly appreciate a pretty girl like me."

"I never said you're not pretty." The devil interrupted. "You're not my type, I enjoy a bit more of-"

"Any-way! Back to the important topic!... May, I just want to help you. You're finally over Brendan, right?" Dawn pointed a finger at her brunette friend. "Now all you need is finding your new special match... And since you two refuse to hook up... Use this handsome guy to help you!"

"What am I supposed to do?" Drew gave her a smug look. "Tell my best mate _I know this crazy, neurotic and moody pretty girl... Want to date her?_ Really."

"Guh..." The young journalist frowned, obviously bothered by such mean description. "Maybe if your propaganda were a little bit more positive or subtle-"

"-It wouldn't change anything." He snickered then boldly crossed his arms. "It's better than false propaganda."

"C'mon, my idea is awesome..." Dawn pouted a bit then quickly shifted her face to a big smile. "May, we should introduce him to Misty. She's very intelligent and deserves a pretty deadpan snarker to herself. Drew probably will find her hot and interesting, I'm sure he would love watching her crush everybody with her crude and mean words."

"Are you sure?" May grimaced, slightly shocked. "I think she deserves someone b-"

"Of course I am!" The blue-haired girl interrupted the critique, grinning mischievously. "Well, she's not here to defend herself and disagree with us, hehehe... Who else are you going to bring to your double date? Me?"

"It's going to be a blast," Drew spoke with emphasis on the 'blast' part. "May and the second glutton. Me and the other poisonous girl... Definitely terrific. Two poor souls watching in terror two raging Snorlax destroying dinner. Classy."

"Yaaay, it's a deal!" The fashionist girl clapped her hands in victory. "Double date, how romantic!"

Suddenly, Dawn plucked out a small ticket from her wall memo board. Handing it to the over skeptical guy next to her, she winked to him. "My special suggestion to the lucky couples. I went there last week with the fashion show crew and we had a real blast there!"

"Hey! What do you mean by two Snorlax?" May raged after a small delay time digesting Drew's joke. "I don't eat that much!"

"This... Is so not going to work." Reading the ticket, the green-haired lawyer frowned in disdain. "I bet my soul you two will complain about being hungry at least once during the date..."

Hearing the doorbell buzz, the trio looked at the door.

"Talking about food..." Dawn singed the words melodically and stood up in front of her guests. "Pizza is here, yay!"

* * *

><p>"What did you think of Dawn?"<p>

Brushing her chestnut hair and holding her PokeNav on her shoulder, May watched herself in the mirror, slightly annoyed with the sight of a single white hair sticking out her head. Horrendous white hair from hell...

"Dawn is... Nice. Pink. Flirty, a bit stubborn and quite crazy... But I can see you two are friends for real."

Drew jumped on his bed, claiming it fully to himself like a king - he sighed in relief then closed his eyes for few seconds. Setting his alarm clock, he reminded his jogging partner of their weekly training. "Hey, don't forget about tomorrow. Same place, same time."

"Owww, do we _really_ need to run tomorrow?" The girl cringed in pain just with the thought of running in LaRousse now that winter was arriving soon in the city. "It's getting so cold, I can't get sick now or else my boss will kill me, next month I gotta go to Snowpoint and cover their Winter Games..."

"Hmmm..." The young man lazily covered himself with a dark orange blanket, yawning slowly. "Ahh, well... To be honest I can't get sick either, during the end of the year we usually get very cluttered with work... I'd rather have some tea and eat dim sum listening to relaxing music."

"If you're up to do this instead of running..." The brunette dreamily crawled back to her bed from the bathroom, dreaming of yummy dumplings. "Please, please with a big cherry on the top?"

"Sure, I'm not the one dealing with weight problems." Drew smirked, hearing his friend babble some funny angry mumbling. "Don't bark, I think you will like this place."

"By the way, that's all you gotta say about Dawn?" May tilted her head to the side, curiosity filling up her mind. "I kinda noticed you were looking at her in a funny-"

"I mean, it might be just my impression..." She blushed, slightly uncomfortable.

"Dawn Berlitz..." The green-haired boy held his breath and stared at the ceiling, trying to concentrate and search her face in old memories. "She sounds vaguely and oddly_ familiar_ to me but I can't really remember why."

"Wha...?"

"Yeah, I think we've met before like a year ago but I'm not really sure when or why." Drew frowned, sincerely confused. "I don't know, maybe I'm wrong. Well, that's funny, that's exactly the kind of stuff I thought women gossiped to their friends..."

"How weird, she never told me that. Perhaps it's something very personal?... Uh, did you sleep with her or something? An one-night-stand from the past? Dawn barely talks about her true relationships-" May asked timidly but was quickly interrupted by a long censoring cough coming from the audio speaker. "-Oh. Nope?"

"Hello, what about Solidad?" He spat back at the question with acid dripping from his tongue. "I know that in the end of the story I got dumped anyway, but... Ugh, no? I don't cheat? May, I'm a jerk, not an asshole."

"Uhhhm, I'm sorry..." The brunette blushed harder but now due to another reason. "I forgot about her, I didn't mean that! I'm sorry..."

"Ehr... What was that ticket she gave you?" Trying to change the subject and ease her embarrassment, she hid her face into a pillow. "A restaurant card?"

"Yea." Drew sighed, rolling himself inside the blankets. "Fresh Natural Food or something like that. Special discounts for double couples, guess that's why she suggested us that place."

"Ah..." May already imagined some fancy alternative restaurant with lounge music and light globes everywhere. "Sounds like a cool place, haha. So... Would you like to meet Misty someday?"

"Hm?" The young man squinted in a quizzical expression. "Wow. I thought the idea of meeting my friend didn't really interest you."

"Well..." She answered in a lighthearted and curious voice, trying to picture an image of the unknown and mysterious best friend. That guy should be really patient to tolerate all the dripping poison from Drew's impish fangs. "It might work, who knows? Wanna try something in the end of this month?"

* * *

><p>"I'm hungry..."<p>

Winter was so cold, he thanked Arceus they weren't in Sinnoh at that moment. Ash Ketchum regretted leaving his cozy bedroom and his rented DVDs to walk in the cold streets of Celadon City.

"I'm freezing..."

Why was he dragged along with Drew to this weird double date night? Right, free food... But was free food worth that effort?

"She's ugly?"

The young raven-haired man clumsily tried to fix his hair; the rebellious spikes refused to settle down on his head. He sighed in defeat, somehow being tidy and groomed was against his true nature...

Drew pretty much ignored all of his ex-roommate's nonstop complaints. He checked his perfect hair flutter elegantly in the reflection of the large displays from the street stores. "I'm handsome and hot."

"Not you, Mr Wailord'Ego. I'm asking about my blind date..."

"May is beautiful. Cute face, perfect body, she's definitely hot too." Drew watched his friend's reflection frown in despair. "Ash, I can assure you she's great. Stop making this gloomy Wobbuffet face."

"If she's pretty... Not very intelligent, then?" The older boy protested, kicking a small cobblestone off the ground. "Well, at least she's good-looking, right? Big boobs or huge butt?"

"Don't be a prick. I told you, she's pretty and smart... Trust me, why would I lie to you?" Drew replied in an angry reprehension, adding his own opinion. "Pretty, smart and oh, she got such a great rack. I wish she had more confidence to show them, her body is really great."

"Sounds fishy... When you say certain girl has a good personality, it means she's ugly. If you brag about how hot she is, you usually mock about her lack of brains. So yeah, this IS suspicious, Drew. I might be dense but I'm not stupid."

"May is smart, cute and plain _adorkable_." He listed some qualities then ended his rant with a long and annoyed sigh. "Uh... I'm being brutally honest, Ash. To the point I'm feeling perturbed, that description sounded like a fifth-grade love letter."

"Then why don't _you_ go out with her? You're the self-proclaimed God of Luxury here, not me." The raven-haired young man pouted, poking his friend's blazer. "If she's hot and brainy, why did you call me to talk to her?"

"She... S-She's my friend, Ketchum!" Losing his temper for a second, the annoyed green-haired lawyer stuttered and yelled in a hostile bark. "I'm trying to help her, moron!"

Hiding his face with the palm of his head, he cursed himself with disgust. His cheeks were oddly more pinkish than usual. "Gosh, am I a joke now for not wanting to seduce her? Can't people praise me for being able to keep a healthy friendship with a girl? Argh..."

"You really want me to know her because I'm your friend and she's your friend too?" The spike-haired biologist cocked his head to the side, trying to fix his hair one last time. "I mean, you like us so much that you think we would make a nice couple?"

Drew groaned clenching his teeth in tension. "Duh... _Yes_?"

"Oh... That's very nice of you. She would be happy to listen to that, I guess." The pokemon specialist smiled. "You've changed."

"I..." His green-haired partner blinked, then pretended to be coughing. Drew would never admit his cheeks were now glowing in scarlet tones because of something said by Ash Ketchum - make it worse since they were positive remarks that damaged his deadly womanizer profile. "I am just trying to help her recover from a bad past relationship."

"Sure, we always want the best for our best friends! But now... Tell me the truth," Ash whispered in a concerned way. "Is she ugly, stupid or boring? It must be at least one of these..."

* * *

><p>"Daisy is pregnant." Misty sighed, slapping her forehead. "Can you believe it, she messed up with her pills and now I'm going to be Auntie Misty, oh Mew..."<p>

"Ouch." May covered her mouth with one hand, slightly worried. "Is she okay? How did Tracey react to that?..."

"Actually they're... Happy." The redhead scowled in a puzzled expression. "Geez they're so reckless and silly, I just don't get it."

"Oh, so that's good news... You should be happy too, right?" The optimistic journalist gave her friend a wry smile. "W-Well, maybe it was their special and right moment to have a baby!"

"I'd buy it if the last complaint I heard from that ditzy mouth wasn't some whining about how her sex drive is probably going downhill and life is doomed because of that." The zealous sister winced at the memory of listening to these exact words not so long ago. "Kill me."

May just shrugged, speechless and intrigued by such weird (and quite funny) news.

"Hey, by the way... Thanks for inviting me," Misty said with a shy smile on her face and a pinch of embarrassment in her voice. "It's been really hard to get known to guys unrelated to League duties... I would never, _ever_, be like my older sisters... But sometimes I wish I were more easy-going and social like them."

"I'm so excited, if this works out, the four of us are going to be so close!" The brunette giggled. "Can you imagine that? You and Drew, me and Drew's buddy? Then we only need to wait the day when Dawn will finally figure out what she wants in a boyfriend, haha. I'll ask the boys if they know somebody to join our quartet..."

"That girl only wants to have fun, I'll be shocked the day when she comes up with somebody else and goes like _'this is Mr Miracle, I want to be in a relationship with him'!_" The gym leader sneered, closing her eyes. "She's a self-proclaimed cupid but a friendzoning machine gun herself."

May giggled, warming her hands close to her chest.

After few minutes walking in calm steps, the lively journalist noticed a familiar glimpse of green crossing the avenue with another guy by his side; she waved her arms in excitement, grabbing their attention after a few seconds jumping and bouncing in front of them.

"Drew!" The brunette opened a warm and generous smile on her face. "Over here!"

* * *

><p>"Misty, this is Andrew Hayden. Remember him? He's now a great friend of mine, I hope you have fun with Drew as much as I do!"<p>

May's lip corners cutely stretched sideways. The redhead offered her hand for a handshake; the gallant man winked then kissed it softly. He grinned perfectly like a toothpaste commercial actor. "Nice to see you again, Ms Waterflower."

"Hahaha..." Misty laughed softly, flattered by her date's chivalry. "Oh, you!..."

Drew flicked the tip of his hair then tapped his ex-roommate on the shoulder. "June, meet Ash Ketchum, the awesome man of your dreams."

"Oh, I'm not that awesome..." The spiked-haired man chuckled, holding the base of his neck in anxiety. "Hey, how are you?"

Ash kindly raised his hand; the corners of his mouth turned up to the brunette girl. "Hi, I'm Ash. _High five_!"

May wasn't expecting such informal introduction but she ended up laughing in a good-natured spirit - after all, she enjoyed easy-going people. "Hello, Ash! Yay, high five!"

"According to my PokeDex, the restaurant is that little one next to the big tree... Shall we go?" Misty looked at Drew, who gently offered his arm to his date.

May smiled in excitement, ready to take Ash's arm; however, her partner just grinned back to her and walked by her side. No arms, hands or whatsoever. She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms in displeasure. Definitely a blatant and totally not subtle hint from her - either way, it apparently didn't change anything... Her date kept walking by her side with a big warm smile on his face.

"June Maple, huh?" Ash scratched the back of his head, slightly unsure how to act in front of Hayden's girl friend. "Nice to meet you, I'm from Kanto, Pallet Town! I'm a biologist and Drew's close friend, I'm happy to finally meet you!"

Misty subtly glanced over at the other couple, watching them slowly interact with each other. Then she stared at her partner - who was apparently very concentrated on checking out his appearance in a mirrored glass display. "I guess they will be just fine."

Drew elegantly flicked his silky hair. "Yup. Ash hardly ever talks to girls, May won't flip out from any abusive flirting or whatsoever, that's her main problem about romantic dates, right?"

"Hm..." The gym leader arched her eyebrows then raised them in surprise. "You think so? I wouldn't say that's a problem, I actually thought her boyfriend should be daring or else nothing happens. She's timid when it comes to flirting and dating, you know?"

"Really?" The young man rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Cuz' besides the times it was her own fault, I remember May freaking out with men because she felt harassed... Funny, I don't know why-"

_Yellow scooter. _

_Deli. _

_Airport. _

_You're a threat to women!..._

"Ah." He silenced himself in a moment of enlightenment. "Maybe I do know why..."

"Anyway... I heard you studied at PokeTech, huh?" Misty asked, trying to change the subject. "Do you remember your classmates' names?"

* * *

><p>The fancy restaurant was a clean and modern place full of neon colors and young waiters; bartenders mixing colorful and crazy drinks and low electronic music in the background. No wonder why Dawn knew that place...<p>

May tried her best to keep up with Ash's ramblings; she found it kind of cute how passionate and obsessive he was about pokemon - but honestly, the brunette half the time had no idea of what he was talking about. Maybe it would be easy to talk about something both of them had in common...

"Ash, do you think Misty will like Drew?"

What else was more fun than gossiping about the famous green-haired guy from LaRousse?

"Well..." The young man scratched his chin, musing carefully. "Drew is cool and popular but I think some people cannot stand his Snivy-like personality... He's a jerk with golden heart, only those who can see past from his arrogant nose know that, right?"

"Hm, yeah." The girl smiled together with Ash, hiding her mouth behind her hands. "Hehehe, you're right! I hope he keep showing how nice he is to Misty, because-"

May had barely ended her observation when Misty snapped for the first time. She squeezed her eyes in disbelief but her eyes weren't deceiving her.

"No, don't!" The gym leader giggled, shaking her head. "I don't feel comfortable when people touch my leg, hahaha... It's awkward!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Drew smiled confidently, retreating his hand away.

Ash simpered. "See, they're getting along-"

The green-haired man slowly raised his hand to touch the delicate curls in Misty's hair - however, she slapped it in instinct.

"-Or not." May frowned, unsure if the other couple was really okay. She probably was hallucinating some of this - but there were some dark clouds and thunderbolts over their heads.

"I'm sorry, I think I wasn't that clear." Misty sharply warned with a clear smile and fists clenched in anger. "When I say no... It's _NO_."

"Uh... Okay." Drew furrowed his eyebrows, feeling the back of his hand burn in pain. "Alright, no touching."

May watched the couple sinking, biting her lower lip in disbelief.

_Wow, Misty somehow got annoyed with her favorite type of date. Wow, Drew's charms were getting completely nullified by her friend._

_How scary... _

"Ash, you can touch me if you want. I really don't mind it..." The brunette peeked at her date, wishful and soft voice hoping for some special attention.

His answer was short and clear.

"Okay, sure!" Ash smiled and poked the appetizers on the table with his fork. "Hmm, that looks good..."

May sighed, losing her last hopes about that romantic night. The four of them would probably end up as just friends... Or enemies, in the worst scenario.

"Hahh, I hope they have some hot soup in their menu, Kanto is so cold!" She rubbed her hands and complaint to herself. "Winter is my least favorite season..."

"Winter is my favorite season. Striptease moments get extra scenes," Drew said it to the journalist girl by his side, poking her coat in an alluring touch; she hid her face behind the menu. "Isn't it fun, Maple?"

And he was immediately welcomed by Misty's grave and deadly look.

"Drew..." The gym leader hissed just once - one warning was enough to make the flirty guy melt away.

"Egh..." His perfect grin shattered a bit. Feeling a cold sweat drop running down his back, he figured out this other girl wasn't as easy-going as Ms Berlitz... "It's just a joke. Just trying to break the ice here..."

"Hm? Ah! Hahaha..." The carrot-top girl's fiery and threatening aura quietly toned down, making her laugh _in a very bizarre way_. She was sweating and trembling in tension. "Nice one, haha!... Excuse me, I'll be right back."

Misty left the trio to go to the ladies' room - probably to fix her make up and bang her head on the walls. She wanted to run out from that dinner as soon as possible: and ask the blue-haired matchmaker what for Mew's holy sake did she see in Hayden.

How could Dawn possibly conclude that guy was going to conquer her heart? All the time he started to be snarky and deviant, she couldn't help but relate it to Gary Oak's complicated temper... And have the urgent desire _to punch him on the face_.

Oh, how she hated that smug grin, the daring touches and the incessant flirting with other girls... They weren't like Gary's; Drew was quieter, gentler and more serious - yet they reminded her so much of him! The redhead felt her face flustered in mortification; at that point Hayden probably concluded she was schizophrenic or plain nuts.

"This is not going to end well..."

* * *

><p>Ash just kept eating the salad appetizers. The boy was starving - devouring a bunch of lettuce wasn't helping his stomach to shut up.<p>

Sitting in front of him, May tried to touch her date's hand. However, as expected, he blinked in obliviousness and offered a generous fork to her. "Tomato?"

She sighed in ultimate defeat, looking to the guy sitting by her side: a very bored Hayden filling up his glass of water, trying to entertain himself.

"For Arceus, I thought you had told me you were the hardest to deal with from the trio," the young man whispered. "You were just a minion, I found the true boss from the last dungeon."

"_Hardest_? I've never said that..." May punched Drew in the arm, not very happy with his words. "Well, I'm not the most violent neither the most prone to snap. That's Misty. She's usually nice but it's an awful mistake to make her angry... Guh, I'm hungry..."

"I give up already, this was a bad idea after all," The proud man groaned in impatience. "Well, I got my predictions about our couples right anyway. You two are hungry and we are face palming."

"Hmpf..." The brunette sighed again, now also feeling slightly offended. "I told you she likes flirting, I don't know what are you trying to do but it's definitely too much! Did you try something vulgar or indecent?"

"Uhh... Indecent? You call _that_ indecent?" Drew smiled nervously, lips twitching in annoyance. "_Everything_ drives her crazy... I touch her, it's too much. I joke about something, it's too much. I imply something, oh, it's way too much. I think she doesn't really like flirting. Oh, let me correct it, I think she finds me dreadful."

"Things aren't like that..." The brunette retorted, making a Jigglypuff face. "You're obviously not trying hard enough."

"Wait, are you implying I'm not being patient and nice to her? I drive you crazy consciously; she gets mad at me for no reason at all." Her friend quickly replied with a hair flick and a bold answer. "Well, Ash happens to be easier to deal with than Misty. Don't complain."

"_Easier_?" May snapped, standing up and getting away from the table. "Ha-ha! Easier, that's so funny! Be right back, I need to use the restroom."

The girl stomped angrily to the direction Misty walked out few minutes before.

"Are they okay?" Ash tilted his head to the side. "June looks mad."

"Ash," Drew called his mate out from his eating ritual. "Hey, wake up. You're dropping the ball, May is getting a bit... Frustrated."

"I'm sorry..." The young man replied with sincerity, shrugging in apologize. "I'm really tense, I don't know what I should talk about, the only topic I'm confident enough to discuss is..."

"It's okay to talk about pokemon. Just remember she's a girl and do what you always do, try to be nice." The master of love instructed his greatest apprentice, gesticulating in the air. "Go on, you don't need to be afraid of scaring her off, knowing you two I doubt you can offend her, unless you do something extremely stupid."

"Actually I have confidence to talk about pokemon but judging by her puzzled looks I think she's not really into that. She looks at me as if I were speaking a foreign language..." Ash pouted, shrugging again. "I was going to say the only topic we share in common so far is _you_. Drew Hayden is such a trending topic..."

"Ehh..." The young lawyer stared at his friend with narrowed and censoring eyes. "_No_. Find another subject, now."

The raven-haired biologist scratched his head. "That's hard... I'm scared I'll screw it up."

"At least May is inoffensive," Drew spoke with tension, taking some water to relax. "Misty on the other hand must have a whip or a bazooka inside her purse..."

* * *

><p>The two girls returned to the table holding hands, pretending everything was fine, as if nothing bad happened during those few hours together. The duo probably vomited to each other all cathartic complaints about the guys they were dating and decided to save and refresh the sinking boats.<p>

"Hi, boys!" Misty waved her hand with a more tranquil expression on her face. "Shall we order our dishes?"

The girls were apparently feeling relaxed now; Ash smiled to Drew, looking relieved. He raised his arm to call a waiter.

"Let June order stuff, she's great picking up the best things on the menu." Drew smirked, holding his glass of water. "You know how she's great with food, right Misty?"

"Yeah, she is." The water specialist giggled. "Drew is right, May doesn't know how to cook but she's great finding the best dishes in a restaurant."

"Oh, sure!" Ash looked pleased and tried to follow his buddy's advice; he grinned softly to the brunette then handled out the menu to her. "Please, I trust you! Pick something great for me."

"May I suggest a dish?" The tall and young waiter skipped few pages and pointed at a small picture on the bottom of the menu. "Our speciality is fresh and natural food, so you can order the special fruit blender, the rainbow omelet mix with ten different appetizers, the sun-dried tomato quiche... If you enjoy something more exotic we have today fresh Dewgong's meat soup. It has a delicate and unique flavor."

"Hm, sounds good./That's a crime." The brunette and the redhead declared at the same moment.

"Is it a crime?" May raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I mean, pokemon aren't like regular animals," The fiery gym leader muttered, trying to not freak out relating the menu option to the Seal pups in her aquarium. "We can't consider them like food, it's wrong to eat a creature that is so close to the human race, isn't it?"

"Technically it's not a crime since it is absolutely legal according to the law," Drew spoke with a lazy and unimpressed voice. "Either way, let's order something, anything. I'm getting hungry too..."

"Drew, c'mon." Ash frowned, slightly sad. "Oh, poor pokemon. I feel bad eating this kind of stuff too."

"I know it, right? Besides, their meat must be filled with bad substances due to their shock and suffering before death..." The redhead rolled out her eyes. "I know what I'm saying, I read it in a recent Scientific Magazine. There's a whole study containing proof about that."

"Wait! I know what you're talking about, _I_ wrote that!" Ash exclaimed in shock. "League's latest article: pokemon emotions and the chemical reactions in their bodies. I published it a month ago!"

"I can change my order, I haven't decided anything yet..." May raised her hand timidly. "Guys, I..."

"You write for the League?" Misty blinked, staring at Drew's comrade. "Oh, no kidding! What a coincidence."

"Yeah!" The spike-haired boy grinned, excited with the redhead's interest on his words. "I love working with them, their support programs and social projects are the best. I live for studying and helping pokemon... The League just rocks!"

"I am the current director of Cerulean city division, I am the one coordinating the rehab swimming program for pokemon." The gym leader looked delighted in a proud and happy way. "I work for the League too! Do you know Professor Oak?"

"Professor Oak!" Ash laughed in happiness. "That man is awesome! I know him since I was a little kid, he's from Pallet Town like me!"

"Eh," Drew muttered, clearly confused about this sudden change on the table. "Hey, Ash. May knows DJ Mary, that artist from Johto that you like so much."

"Oh, nice." The curious guy innocently ignored his ex-roommate's statement, paying attention to the water gym leader instead. "Then you know Gary as well!"

"Uh, yeah... I know him." Misty blushed a bit, taking a sip from her orange juice. "You're his friend?"

"Wahaha, he's an old buddy and my biggest rival ever!" Ash beamed. "He's a big jerk, isn't he? Great heart but unstoppable ego. I hate him, I adore him then I hate him again... That's Gary Oak."

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, you're quite right..."

"Big jerk with unstoppable ego... Doesn't that description sounds awfully familiar," May whispered discreetly but got kicked (not so discreetly) by a black shoe under the table. "Ouch! Andrew!"

"Gosh we bicker so much, I admit he's a genius but we would never be able to work and live together!" The pokemon researcher grinned. "I guess Drew is the only one I got used to tolerate. He's a good pal, we fight a lot but I'm happy we always manage to respect and like each other anyway! I hope we can stay together until the very end, hahaha!"

"What's the deal with men who enjoy talking about other men during a date?" The mentioned guy hid his face behind his hands in terror. "And why was my name suddenly brought to that soap opera speech? Ash, what I've told you about talking about my person for no reason at all?"

"Tell me more about yourself, Misty!" Ash dropped the fork on the table and crossed his arms with pleasure. "I want to know more about you and your work as a gym leader!"

"Can we order something? Anything?" The hungry brunette raised her hand, trying to grab the attention of the trio. "I'm starving..."

* * *

><p>AN: Hiya, how are you? I've been sick and busy these days... I'm sorry, this was two different chapters but I ended up merging it into one to compensate all these days without any updates.

Review please if you like this! (Or if you despise it, I need feedback hahaha xD)

See you!


	7. I only have eyes for you

**Chapter 7: I only have eyes for you**

"I love cycling! Hahaha, I don't like pink too... But I also rent those girly bikes here in Celadon because Corsola likes watching people walking and shopping around the city! Is Pikachu a good boy inside that basket thing?"

"Pikachu is not only a 'good boy' but a 'great dude'! He's my best poke-pal!"

Something quite unexpected happened during that strange blind date dinner. Ironically enough, Ash and Misty clicked to each other very fast, sharing their stories and laughing out loud together the whole night. The two of them were curiously getting closer to each other - and, actually, both found that feeling_ not bad at all_.

They didn't know exactly why Drew and May were almost falling asleep on the table, though.

The brunette decided to focus on eating the remaining appetizers on the table while the green-haired man watched his glass of water - as if that was the most interesting glass of water in the universe.

"Yeah, Mr Surge's Raichu is so well-groomed! I heard Brock from Pewter gym is the one who always give you guys some neat tips on how to take care of your pokemon, do you think I can ask him to e-mail me those?"

"Oh, Doctor Brock is a very nice guy, I can introduce him to you if you want," Misty spoke with a playful grin on her face. "Hehe, that perverted man will regret you're a fanboy instead of a fangirl, but I'm sure he would love to exchange some ideas with you, Ash."

As soon as the dishes arrived on their table, the intensive chatting quieted down a bit; yet the two pokemon lovers kept speaking to each other in between bites of food.

In fact, it was so fun to chat with a tomboyish girl that Ash didn't bother eating slower to pay more attention to the discussion.

"Hey, let's make a toast!" He raised his glass, grinning enthusiastically. "To our old and new friends!"

Right there in that moment, May officially gave up trying to grab some attention from the League admirer and joined Drew in his magical quest to not run away from the restaurant.

They were a quartet but somehow the two of them felt like a _third wheel_.

* * *

><p>"One second, boys! I gotta buy something before we go!"<p>

Walking down the streets of Celadon City, the girls announced they had to do some last-minute window shopping before going back to home. Meanwhile, the guys sat down on a bench at the Main Square; the two old friends shared a minute of silence - until it dissipated in a quiet and soft laugh.

"Hahaha... Women love buying stuff, huh?" Ash scratched the back of his head. "I don't understand why do they own so many pair of shoes."

The water gym leader pulled her friend by the wrist, walking in large steps until they were far away enough to not be heard by anyone. "Was my excuse too bad?"

"I doubt Drew is going to find it suspicious..." May noticed, watching her redhead partner with worried eyes. "Anyway, I don't think they will follow us. What's wrong?"

"Uhh... Well, the thing is... Do you mind if..." Misty stared at her own feet in a quite embarrassed way. "You know, _if_ Ash asks me out... I mean, _if_ somehow he suddenly decided to go out with me- it's an hypothetical scenario! Anyway, if he asks me out, would you...?"

The two young women stared at each other, speechless for a few seconds.

"Oh." The brunette blinked, tilting her head to the side. She had completely forgotten that Ash was _her_ date, not Misty's. "Go ahead, I really don't mind. I think his denseness will drive you crazy too- well, it's your choice..."

"You don't mind?" Holding her friend's hands, the older girl shook them in relief. "Ahh... Thank you, May! You're the best!"

"Hahaha..." The brunette smiled then scratched her neck in puzzlement. "Ash, huh?... I thought he wasn't your type but you two look cute together-"

"Me, falling for Ash? _No_!" The redhead grimaced with red glowing cheeks. "Ash seems to be a sweetheart but I'm not thinking about that! He seems to be a good friend and his published works are very interesting, I hope he can go out with us more often... I'm not saying I don't want you two- Well,_ it's for science_!"

"Eh? Don't worry..." May bit her lower lip, unsure about what she should answer at that moment. She had no idea why Misty refused to admit she was completely infatuated with the young man from Pallet Town. "Just be gentle with Drew if you're going to dump him today... I'm more worried about him, not Ash."

"Heh..." The water specialist snorted, rolling her eyes out. "I bet he will_ thank me_ for that, trust me."

* * *

><p>"Drew, how was the date?"<p>

"Dreadful."

"No jokes, please!" Ash put the PokeDex back inside his jacket and looked up to the sky, thoughtfully. "It's an important question, answer me."

"Honestly?" The young lawyer raised an eyebrow then crossed his arms in disapproval. "It was... _Dreadful_."

"Because I thought it was _awesome_! The non-pokemon food was great, May is super nice and Misty is so cool!" The raven-haired boy beamed in excitement. "I had so much fun today, please call me next time you guys want to double date like this!"

Drew sighed in disbelief. "Arceus..."

"You were right, May is a cute girl and Misty knows so much about water pokemon!" The curious researcher waved his arms, trying to cheer up his best friend. "Next time, I'll try to find a good subject to talk with May... But hey, you're a lucky man, Misty is an amazing and interesting woman! I'm sure she's easy to talk to, I wish the best for you two!"

"Uh, Ash? I'm not going after Misty... I think she'll hit me with a mallet if I get closer to her personal bubble or anything nearby itself." Drew answered dryly. "I'm ready to move on and go for another girl. The ocean is big enough for me, I don't need to end up together with a _violent Sharpedo_."

"Why did you try to touch her leg?" Ash saw his buddy sighing again - so he just kept going on with his ramblings. "I don't know, if I were you I'd ask her out again! She's a gym leader, did you hear that? She loves helping people and pokemon, it's so awesome!"

"_Very awesome_." The green-haired lawyer answered in a deeply uninterested and bland manner. "Well, why don't_ you_ try doing it yourself? I'm the Casanova guy, not the Kamikaze guy. I'm comfortable with my current title."

"That's mean..." Ash pouted, looking at Drew with an annoyed glare. "Why do you think I'm a kamikaze?"

* * *

><p>After finishing their private discussion, the girls returned to the Main Square. However, right before reaching the boys, something grabbed Misty's attention - a small shoe store.<p>

"Look, isn't that Dawn's design?" She pointed at a pair of blue human boots matching with tiny Piplup boots. "It looks like hers!"

"Ahh, how cute!" May got closer to the closed shop, watching the featured shoes in the spotlight display. "Yeah, it's definitely her work! Awww, that's amazing!"

"Let's take a picture together and send it to her! Hey, Drew!" The brunette shouted, calling for her friend. "Gimme a hand, take a picture of us here!"

The bored lawyer just ignored the cute pleading request, offering his PokeNav to the distracted guy sitting by his side. "Have fun."

"Huh, me?" Ash took the electronic device from his hands. "Okay..."

The young man happily walked closer to the two friends, adjusting the camera settings from the PokeNav. Misty and May smiled and posed next by Dawn's latest creation - making "V" signs with their hands. "Cheese!"

Meanwhile, Drew watched the sky with random thoughts floating around his mind. He wasn't exactly disappointed about not winning Misty's heart - however, the fact he gave up trying to conquer it so fast kind of worried him a bit.

Misty. Dawn. Lorelei... Beautiful and smart women, interesting people yet he didn't want to go after them because somehow a weird barrier blocked him from _trying harder_.

Perhaps he should hunt for easier girls... Get back to old days of PokeTech's Drew Hayden, the number one pleasure-seeker heartthrob, as if his guts were telling him to not get tricked and disappointed with intelligent and charismatic women like-

_Solidad?_

He gulped, frowning his eyebrows in annoyance. Wait, what was that stupid feeling stabbing his ego?

Drew would never admit that to anyone but losing her was his most shameful memory from the past. It was a hard strike right into his chest...

_Andrew Hayden, where's your pride?_

...Then it was about time to bury it down to the ground, right? Let the proud and self-confident Hayden lead the way. He shouldn't be afraid of starting a new relationship just because of his lost relationship with Sol... After all, even his silly daydreamer friend managed to forget about Brendan Birch-

"Hey!" May interrupted the green-haired lawyer's ramblings, standing right in front of him. "What's up?"

"Oh," Drew muttered drowsily, waking up from his bitter thoughts. "Nothing. Where's Ash and Misty?"

"Not far away from us, probably playing with your PokeNav, I don't know..." The brunette shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "By the way, I think we should talk about them."

"Yes, you probably are going to get a boot from Ash because I kinda allowed him to do so." The cynic man watched his friend open her mouth in awe. "What? Don't tell me that surprises you."

"I-I... I actually was going to tell you that," she whispered while fidgeting and looking at the floor. "Sorry, I think Misty doesn't want to date you either. I'm really sorry about this, Drew..."

"I noticed that before you did." He simply answered, stretching his arms lazily. "Thank Arceus it's over. Gosh, I just want to go home and hit the bed."

The new dating pair came closer to the bench. May discreetly winked to Misty, making the water specialist sigh in relief.

"Well... I'm happy we are in good terms." The redhead grinned with a timid smile. "Uh, I gotta go now... Thanks for the dinner and for the company!"

"Do you want to share a taxi with us?" The brunette asked, tilting her head to the side. "I need to get the Magnet Train in Saffron to get to Johto, then Hoenn..."

"Oh." Misty blinked. "Is that okay?"

Drew shrugged and May nodded happily.

"Well..." The redhead pouted then looked at the spiked-haired man with puppy eyes. "Then I guess it's time to say goodbye to you."

He opened his mouth once but he shut it up to think carefully about something. Then he opened it again, now confident with his new decision.

"Drew, thanks for the tip! I think it's time to try it, it's now or never!" Ash bowed to his old roommate, returned his PokeNav then turned his face to Misty. "Don't worry, I live in Pallet Town! Come with me, Misty!"

"Hm, what do you mean-" The redhead opened her mouth to ask but a loud shout cut off her question.

"TAXI!" The impulsive biologist raised one of his hand with confidence and grabbed Misty's hand with his other hand. "Cerulean City, please!"

"Huh?" The fierce gym leader was caught off-guard but it didn't bother her; surprised or not, she immediately entered the taxi without questioning anything at all. "Bye May, bye Drew!"

The two unlucky partners watched their friends depart and small raindrops announce a quick and unexpected light rain.

"Wow..." Drew slowly raised his arms then put his hands behind his neck. "That was fast."

Watching the taxi fade away in the streets, the young brunette nodded to her friend, also impressed with the end of the tragic blind date night.

* * *

><p>Waiting for another taxi, May cursed herself for not bringing an umbrella. She was safe and warm inside Drew's jacket - but she felt bad watching him slowly getting soaked.<p>

He didn't seen to mind it, though.

"Well, Ash was a nice try but I hope you've got more friends for me." The brunette giggled, watching Drew stay by her side in a proud and tough stand - _that guy really knew how to look good in any situation, huh?_ "Or else I'm going to be forever alone in Dawn's New Year party..."

"I didn't know being single bothered you so much."

"Actually..." The clumsy journalist blushed, hiding her face inside the jacket. "You know, you're right. I shouldn't feel bothered about it. Haha, I don't know why I was thinking... That was just a silly tradition I used to follow and-"

Remembering her midnight kisses with Brendan, she sighed in nostalgia. Sometimes she hated being a romantic person... "-Anyway, it's just stupid."

The green-haired man raised an eyebrow, noticing something strange about his friend's confession. "Hmm..."

"Then let's make a promise..." He offered his hand, joking with a smug grin. "Universal rule: if both of us are single during New Year's Eve, we shall spend the end of the world together. How does it sound?"

The brunette frowned, face still covered. "Are you sure?"

"Can't you see I'm giving you a helping hand? Hey, it's the best I can do for you if you want to keep your tradition thing going on. You don't want to be alone, right?" Drew flicked the tip of his wet hair. "I bet you just don't want to feel lonely, I can understand that... Got it, lucky you Andrew Hayden is your male friend."

May unconsciously imagined him in Brendan's shoes...

_Bad imagination, bad imagination!_ She held her head in despair, cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"...Is that a yes or no?"

Either way, he had a point. Instead of freaking out about the past, perhaps she should be glad with her current situation - at least she had a friend to spend the end of the world with.

Besides, her brain refused to correct his theory and tell him what was the actual meaning of her New Year's tradition. "Deal."

"By the way... Uh," May muttered, trying to change the subject. "In a _what if_ scenario, if Misty asked you for a second night, would you actually..."

"I've learnt to not answer this kind of question but if you insist so-" Drew took a long breath, rolling his eyes out. "-probably not. I figured out you don't want me to sleep with your friends because they're all deadly and unstable. Misty? Berlitz? Geez, by their side you _really_ look like the quiet one, hands down... And you're far from being an ideal peaceful and silent maiden."

"Uhh, is that a _compliment_?" The girl grimaced in a grave scowl. "That didn't sound like one..."

* * *

><p>"Am I bugging you?"<p>

Ash watched Misty get silent and shy - did he scare her with his impulsive and reckless personality? Was she bothered or really happy about sharing that taxi together?

"Uh... I'm sorry," the girl said with a low timid voice while dodging Ash's worried eyes. "I'm so not used to be treated like this."

"Oh, heck!" Ash panicked, biting his thumb in tension and regret. "I'm sorry. Drew always blame for my lack of subtleness and common-sense, I didn't mean to-"

"No!" She quickly interrupted the self-depreciating rant. "I'm the one who should be sorry, you don't have to apologize for anything! Hahaha, I'm sorry again. I meant guys usually talk to me in a way too formal manner because of my high stats in the League. It's good to meet people who are nice to you... In an equal way. You know?"

"Well, you're the best friend of my best friend's best girl friend- oh wait, that sounds really confusing..." The raven-haired young man slapped his own head. "Anyway, I think that's a good reason for us to be great friends as well!"

Ash smiled gently. "You seem to be a very nice girl. I've been so busy but I want to spend more time with you! I hope we can be great friends!"

"Would like to watch _The Caterpie Dilenma_ with me? I rented this movie yesterday to watch with Pikachu... I think he still awake waiting for me, how does that sound? Our couch is big and comfortable enough for three!"

"Oh." Misty blushed.

"Uh... Ahhh!" The boy suddenly felt a imaginary blurb flashing over his head; he panicked, remembering Drew's hunting habits during their golden days as roommate buddies. "No!"

"No what?"

"_I didn't mean that_! Nooo, I'm not like that!" Ash felt his head burning in bad memories. "Ew, I cannot unseen those terrifying memories..."

"Terrifying memories?..." The redhead repeated, getting caught in Ash's confusion. "Huh..."

"Yes! But don't worry about them, I think you're really cool and I don't want to mess up everything..." He lowered his head, panting lightly in despair. "Drew was right, I need to interact better with the girls but I confess I'm just a impulsive nerdy teenager boy, I don't understand what's going on and I need help. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Misty bit her lower lip trying to figure out why did he say that. Unsure how to react to that confession, she just smiled in sympathy. "Okay. Hey, don't worry... I'm not mad at you, Ash."

A smile? That was a great answer; the young man sighed in relief.

"Let's start it again!" Ash grinned then grabbed the PokeDex in his hoodie's pocket. "You live in Kanto too, right? Can I have your Dex number?"

* * *

><p>11h45 pm. She glanced over her clock, a little bit unsure if she should call him or not.<p>

"Hello... Are you asleep?"

May simply gave up and dialed Drew's number.

"Huh, May?... Not yet, I'm trying to fall asleep watching cartoons. Channel twenty one, please."

Turning on the TV, May opened her mouth in awe after spotting certain series being aired on screen.

"Oh Mew!" The girl giggled, hugging one pillow close to her chest. "Is that a Contest episode?"

On screen, a quartet of kids walked around together in a big city. They were heading to a Contest Hall next to the Pokemon Center. The scene was cut by the opening main theme song.

"Don't you feel nostalgic?" The snarky boy laughed quietly, crossing his arms behind his head. "My favorite series when I was a kid. Wow, how I hated the script writers. So much potential wasted, that universe could be so much well-explored but they kept animating the same cliches over and over. Little Hayden used to be so frustrated, feh."

The main characters started to pop up in the screen. The brunette let go a small scream of joy when the only girl in the team appeared battling with her pokemon partners.

"Awww, I loved this character so much!..." May smiled to herself, giggling a bit. "Haru-chan had a Combusken like mine, hahaha... To tell you the truth, I keep my hairstyle since high school like this because I wanted to wear bandannas like Haru-chan. She is so pretty. Advance Generation is my favorite season!"

"Oh, there is Satoshi... And Shuu." Drew watched the two young characters arguing inside a Pokemon Center. "You know, I still remember our discussion from the past. Do you seriously think Shuu wasn't attracted to Haruka? Look at the way he talks to her... All the sexual tension, that aggressive flirting between the two of them. It's so... _Strong_. It's practically unconscious, they bicker almost like adults sometimes."

"I'd never notice that when I was a kid." May answered while activating the subtitle mode in her TV screen. "I was kinda naive when I was younger, I doubt if someone tried to hit on me like that I'd notice it..."

"Well, as Kasu you would like to end up with Ken instead of Satoshi, right?" Drew smirked. "The whole '_women are practical_' speech. It's okay to be dense if you are plain practical and doesn't really care about romantic stuff... It doesn't make any difference to you, right?"

"I've never said that." The brunette arched her eyebrows in surprise. "No way, I'm sure I didn't and I wouldn't think like this!"

"You didn't? Huh, funny..." The green-haired man rolled his eyes out, shrugging his shoulders. "I could swear you disagreed with me on that subject."

"I did?" May blushed. "Oh boy, I can't believe this. I always dreamed about a final season featuring the main characters growing up and dealing with their feelings! I shipped Satokasu so badly!"

"Ship? _What the heck is that_... Well, perhaps you were being stubborn as always just to try and fail winning a discussion against me-" Drew quickly changed the subject before his friend could pay attention to his cynical observation. "-Anyway, show was cancelled after few more seasons and we never manage to see the real ending... Kasu never confessed her feelings to anyone and Satoshi never won a serious Championship League. How lovely."

"My dream ending actually involved Satoshi returning to Masara Village and a time-skip scene showing him together with Kasumi chan, waving goodbye to their child, some cute kid holding a Pichu in his arms..." The brunette girl pictured the heartwarming moment in her mind. "You know, maybe I can picture her with Kenji if I knew Satoshi never returned to see her again. I think no one deserves to be alone..."

"Everybody deserves to be together with your perfect match..." She sighed, dreamily. "How about yours?"

"I don't know, to be honest I didn't bother about romance since that cartoon was about pokemon and battling..." Drew answered the question in a thoughtful manner. "Though I would totally not mind if Kasumi ended up with Haruka. Kasu was a bit scrawny but wow, Haru-chan was a walking fetish to all boys in our age. That body... She wasn't ten for sure."

"Ugh..." May frowned, thinking about her bandanna collection. "Now you made me sick, I hope all those weird guys that hit on me in the past didn't approach me because they actually wanted to bang a 2d character..."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Bandanna, gloves and nice pair of elegant shoes... Nothing else. It's a perfectly fine combination to drive men crazy, cartoon fan or not."

The young woman giggled, holding the phone tightly to muffle her quiet laughing.

"By the way, guess what..." Drew smiled, stretching his legs in a lazy way. "I started to sleep in the middle of the bed now. No more invisible frontiers. Gosh, this is so good."

"Hahaha, don't tell me!" May laughed a bit louder. "Oh Mew, me too! It's really nice to have a big bed just to yourself, isn't it?"

"Well, by the way... Today sucked. A lot." She added, changing the subject for a second. "I mean, wonderful food but our double date sucked. But I'm glad to see that Misty found herself a new match."

"Hm, yea. I don't think I was meant to date your friend, Misty seems to be a nice woman but I guess she has some issues with me... And I'm not patient enough to stand her crazy temperament. And of course, I'm glad to see that Ash's love feelings goes beyond being Momma's boy, being obsessed with pokemon and being too close to me. I've never seem him so excited about a girl..." He answered in a mocking (but honest) way. "Hope it works... Either way, we should sleep. I'm not sleepy as well but I gotta wake up at six tomorrow."

"I'll sing you a song..." May teased in a sweet voice, coughing dramatically. "It will make you sleep and have great dreams, better than Jigglypuff's Lullaby! _Watashi, makenai! Honki moodo zenkai_..."

"Awesome random foreign mumbling..." Drew smirked but didn't say any other words, listening to his partner with fixed attention. She was singing the same song that was being displayed on screen.

"_Zettai akirame wa shinai-_" She hit the higher notes in a small voice yet flawlessly. "-_ girigiri made..._ _Ashita mitsumete... Waratte itai kara! Tsugi no ichigeki de kimetai! Ribbon wo getto~ Kitto katsu!_"

May inhaled deeply to reply to Drew's initial ironic remark. "Hey!"

"It's about not giving up and being confident..." The brunette pouted, blushing in pink shades. "C'mon, don't pretend you don't know the meaning of that ending theme, isn't that supposed to be your favorite cartoon?"

"Hm? I see." Drew yawned, turning off the TV. "Anyway, I'm going off. Thanks for the song."

"Alright... Good night, Drew."

"'Night, May. _Makenai_."

"Huh, what did you say?" She tilted her head to the side then stared at her PokeNav.

Offline status.

"Oh... Never mind then..." The dreamer girl shrugged then smiled to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you very much for the reviews and the support while I was away. I'm no longer sick and you guys rock :D

Just a little bit of context to the last bits of this chapter...

_EDIT:_ Since more than one reader asked me, I won't make it tl;dr anymore xD Let me explain with more details haha...

So, May tried to sing the chorus of her original theme song - which is one of the ending songs from the Advance Generation series. It's called "Watashi, makenai! / 私、負けない！" and it is really about her Contests and how she won't lose/ give up. "Makenai/負けない" literally means the negative of lose - Makeru is (to) lose and "nai" is a negative suffix; but that is sometimes used in a sense of "won't give up". In that context Drew is telling her what Haruka says in the theme song - "I won't give up!". Or he might be telling her to not give up...

Next chapter preview: May wants to hold Christmas' party in her new house! Why is Dawn so pissed off with Drew? Is May's mistletoe going to work - or is it going to bring the wrong hearts together? Hint: yes, there will be a kiss in the end of this chapter!

Random ranting: I wish people could respect each other tastes without feeling the urge to impose their believes on others. It scares me the hell how many people take shipping as a cult that should debunk and destroy other ships + gather the most followers possible so it can become true. I'll take that as 1) that shipper in question probably is just a kid or 2) he/she is plain nuts lol. So... To the raging Advancedshipping anon who went "bawww CS not canon May luvs Ash and Drew sucks": uh, I deleted your message because this is a CS story and I'm not a fan of shipping wars. Let's ship for fun! No need to offend the others :)

Random ranting 2: What the heck is going on with this new layout? It want the old one back... /cries

I wonder how come some people sign "Yes, I own this image or have the permission to use this image." using Japanese art they _do not_ own/have the permission to use... Better think twice before uploading these for your fanfiction cover, ff_._net recently got more rigorous about rules, they're _banning_ users who are breaking the ToS. Anyway, it's quite disrespectful to claim someone's else art as yours... On the other hand, I really liked those who created their own image feature thing, saw some really nice ideas/cute drawings/good color composition. Either way, I don't see how this new feature improves our reading experience, I'm not too happy about the new changes in the website.. x_x


	8. I'll be Home for Christmas

**Chapter 8: I'll be Home for Christmas**

"I'm thinking about hosting a big Christmas party here in LaRousse..."

May watched the sugar cubes dissolving in her Skitty cup with a dreamy and lost gaze. She closed her eyes and kept enjoying the aroma of coffee while Drew read with attention the last news covered by the journalist girl in Snowpoint City.

"These are amazing pictures, did you take them by yourself?" The young man asked, ignoring the previous comment about Christmas. "I didn't know you knew how to use a professional camera properly."

"Oh, I love taking pictures!" The brunette grinned proudly then took a sip of her hot drink. "It's one of my favorite hobbies since I was a kid! And my brother is a big fan of modern gadgets, so we always had great equipment and lens at home... It's one of the few skills I got I'm confident about!"

"See?" Using her fingers, she put Drew inside an imaginary frame. "_May's fantastic journey_! Click click!"

The green-haired friend smirked. He closed the laptop and sat down on the sofa right by her side. "I thought you were one of those hipster wannabe girls who enjoy taking pictures in the mirror and do that whole ritual... Image editor software, retouch skin imperfections, throw a monochromatic filter... Make glittery animated gifts? Yeah, you know the drill."

"Huh?" The girl pouted in protest. "Really?"

"Yeah, but I guess that's more like Dawn now that I think about it. I wonder if she used to make pink AMVs with hearts and pictures of your girl power trio."

May remembered how her blue-haired friend used to take pictures of herself in a mirror and do exactly what Drew had just described - yet she answered him in a repressive tone. "Hmpf, that's mean."

"Alright!" Raising her arms, she tried to change the subject before the devilish guy could answer anything. "Well, what do you think about my idea? Christmas party in my house, how does that sound?"

Drew shrugged. "Depends."

"Well..." The brunette folded her arms and tapped her fingers on her sleeves. "I'll probably call... Just my family and close friends. Would you like to join it? Bring your parents and your friends too. Something simple to celebrate the holidays..."

"Better start planning it as soon as possible, we're already in December." He shrugged again. "Do you have any idea how you're going to organize this?"

"No... But!" Grinning with mischief, she stared at her friend with big puppy eyes. "But I do have awesome and popular friends like Dawn and you to help me! Help me, please?"

Drew stared back at May with frowned eyebrows.

"You will owe me a big one, you know that?"

* * *

><p>During the following week, May's busy schedule was all about work and planning the Christmas celebration in her house. She called all her friends around the world and wrote down her long to-do list; everything was double-checked to ensure it would be perfect like Dawn's great events.<p>

"Please tell me how many people you're going to invite." May smiled with excitement, scribbling on her notepad. "I'm going to start buying stuff for our party tomorrow."

"Hm, I don't know." Drew put his glasses on and checked the colorful guest list. It had not only names but few small caricatures of said people. He could easily recognize stick-figure Misty with her side ponytail. "I could invite my parents but I think they're going to take a trip to Snowpoint City in the end of this month..."

"Aww, I'm not going to meet Ms and Mr Hayden?" The brunette bit the tip of her thumb. "I was so curious to know who they are..."

"You sound like a obsessive high school girlfriend." He chuckled, making the young woman blush in embarrassment. "What's so fascinating about my family?"

"Ugh, forget it, it's nothing!" May groaned, hiding her cheeks with her hands. "I told you, I was just curious!..."

"They're just a peaceful, sweet and normal middle-aged couple." He shrugged, smiling with a smug face. "I guess they happen to be fascinating because they raised a prodigy child who developed into this very cool man to whom you're talking to."

"So modest." The young journalist frowned, randomly pressing the buttons of her multicolor pen. "I guess they're so proud of the humble side of Andrew Hayden."

"What can we do about it..." Drew grinned mischievously. "Prodigy children tends to misbehave a little."

"Well, I guess I'm calling few co-workers to your party then." He opened his PokeNav and checked his contact list. "Shouldn't be more than five names, is that fine for you?"

"Sure," she said while looking at her friend's hands. "How about your buddies?"

"Ash's name is already in the list."

"Oh."

That comment unintentionally poked May's heart in a weird way.

The curious brunette once pondered how distant her friend seemed to be from those who weren't close to him... Drew was a sociable yet a quiet guy between strangers, he had few colleagues, partners, co-workers... But Ash was probably the only guy who Drew would call a _friend_.

Him and herself... Were they really the only friends Drew had?

Well, he didn't use to believe that men and women could be friends, so no wonder why she was currently his only female friend...

"Hey!"

Her personal ramblings were suddenly interrupted by some surprised and annoyed groan.

"Wait, is this one with horns and tail... Is that supposed to be me?"

The green-haired boy pointed at a small drawing in the guest list - a mean-looking demon with bat wings.

May's gloomy inner thoughts slowly faded out and turned into an unstoppable giggling.

This was indeed a special relationship, after all... Who could guess two mortal enemies could be great partners in crime?

Perhaps it was just the Christmas season... But she decided to change her behavior towards Drew. There was no reason anymore to hesitate so much about showing her affection and not being misinterpreted, right? The young journalist added in her mental schedule one more task for the party...

Buy a nice present for Drew.

* * *

><p>Hoenn was a tropical continent; even though it was winter, LaRousse's weather was cold but not freezing like it should be in Sinnoh - there were only few Wingull flying around the city and people were wearing heavier jackets and blouses. There was no snow in LaRousse but that was a quite ideal day to stay inside house drinking hot chocolate.<p>

"Do you know where I can get a mistletoe for my house?"

Carrying a large bag full of grocery stuff, Drew raised a suspicious eyebrow at his friend.

"It's my little gift for Misty, hehehe!" The brunette journalist smiled, playing with her long hair bangs. "I'm helping Misty and Ash get together! I'll make them kiss with the mistletoe power!"

"Oh, don't try playing the Luvdisc..." He sighed, arrogant look of disdain on his face. "You cannot control love like you try to do with your chores and your work.."

"I'm not trying to _control_ them!" May whined, offended with such harsh critique about her precious plan. "I'm giving them a chance to get closer!"

"It's easier to use this." Pulling a cheap bottle of wine from the bag, the green-haired man grinned. "Trust me, your plan might fail badly if they aren't drunk enough to admit they want some sinful godly time together. We know they totally want to screw each other... But remember, we are talking about psycho Misty and superdense Ash."

"Alcohol is not needed to make people admit their feelings," May said with a pinch of reprehension in her voice. "Besides, Ash doesn't lust Misty, he _loves_ her. You gotta learn not everybody is like you, Andrew."

"Sure, he just loves her in a platonic way and he totally doesn't desire her. Tell me another joke... Anyway, I doubt that many guys in the world are pro like me." He shrugged, smiling in a smug way. "I don't need alcohol to seduce women, I got several better tricks under my sleeves."

"I don't want to listen to that," the girl muttered in annoyance. "Spare me from your cheap talk..."

"First of all, you must be gentle but confident, women don't want to admit but they like-"

"I don't want to know!" May fretted in despair, shaking up quite violently the two small bags she was carrying in her arms. "Lalala-laaa, I'm not listening!"

Chuckling under his breath, Drew watched his friend freaking out as usual - that was for sure one of his new favorite hobbies.

* * *

><p>They spent the whole morning together buying the last supplies for the next day's night. May was quite surprised how tiring it was to fulfill the task list - she wondered how Dawn managed to organize bigger parties without stressing that much... The stylist girl really had the talent to shine and entertain.<p>

Drew didn't mind helping choosing the right products and carrying heavy stuff around - though he kept teasing May the whole time about her lack of experience and control, he was mildly pleased for spending the day in good company.

"Okay, the missing part will be delivered at home at the 24th." The brunette put the last bag on the floor then clasped her hands together in excitement. "Yay, my first big party in my new house! I feel so thrilled!"

Everything was working just perfectly, May was very proud of herself. Of course Drew and Dawn gave her a hand with generous tips and help - but this time she was the official host. A warm feeling of accomplishment filled up her heart.

"Alright, I'm going home now. See you tomorrow..." Drew flicked the tip of his hair elegantly then put his heavy jacket on. "You owe me this."

"See you!" The girl beamed, opening the door to the young man. "Hahaha, sure. I owe you this, a promise is a promise!"

He smirked then briefly waved goodbye to his friend - however, right before leaving the garden, something curious caught his attention.

"Are you wearing something like this tomorrow?"

"Hm?" May looked at herself. She was wearing a pleated red skirt with white long socks and a cozy white hoodie with PokeTech's official logo... And big fluffy Torchic slippers.

"I see you wearing blazers and formal stuff all the time because of your job... But this cute young schoolgirl style quite suits you well too." Drew confessed in a contemplative voice. "Reminds me of the first time I saw you."

"Oh?"

"You're very cute, you know?"

The girl raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Eh, Andrew..."

"Hm?" The young man quickly realized he shouldn't be saying what he had just said. He watched the brunette blink in confusion then turn her back to him.

"May?" Drew coughed, fearing for the sudden moment of uncomfortable silence. He waited for an answer, walking back to her house and standing next to her. "No, wait- I didn't mean to..."

Without saying a single word, May touched her cheeks then looked back to Drew. She was blushing in a sweet pink tone; she wasn't angry, just a little bit flustered.

"You... Think so?" Sapphire eyes met emerald ones. "Really?"

The girl let a small and cute smile escape from her lips. "Oh Mew, you finally said something nice about me!"

Drew sighed in relief, making her laugh a bit louder.

"You're really not a fashion diva, are you?" He questioned his friend with a skeptical face, trying to change the subject. "Thought I'd never seen a woman who doesn't enjoy some dressing up."

"Unfortunately Dawn took that title to herself," May spoke with sincerity, shrugging her shoulders. "Can't deny she deserves it with merit, yeah? But that's not true, I like shopping and being cute and pretty... It's just..."

"...I don't know, after working so hard to look perfect and cute everyday for Brendan, I kind of got tired of that..." The brunette muttered, spinning herself in one feet. "My last long relationship made me realize this is not enough to make a couple last."

Drew blinked.

"But you're right, you're definitely right." She closed her eyes and smiled. "I mean, I'm supposed to look pretty for myself. I shouldn't be thinking about some lame past relationship."

"Oh... I thought I was going to be arrested for the nth time." The young man acted as he was taking off a tightened rope from his neck. "I never know when I'm going to be welcomed or kicked out. I mean, I know how to make you go mad... But you're hard to please as well."

May stopped smiling, putting the hands on her hips. "I always welcome you, you are only kicked out when you offend me. Isn't that hard to figure out?"

"It is, because it's hard to figure out what the hell doesn't offend you." Drew shrugged. "You're a _high-maintenance girl._"

"How come?" May frowned. "I'm not complicated."

"Waitress, I want sugar overload but please, diet coke. Hey, don't call me pretty, but don't you dare saying I'm bland or ugly! _See, I only get mad when you annoy me, I'm not complicated_," Drew spoke in a higher-pitched tone, trying to mimic May, then returned to his normal voice. "You're high-maintenance."

"That's not true..." The young woman pouted, talking exactly like the way Drew tried to mimic. "I'm not demanding. I just want things the way I want, nothing more than that."

"Wrong, you're the worst type ever." Her friend rolled his eyes out, sighing in a dramatic way. "You think you're low maintenance but you are as high maintenance as a spoiled baby Teddiursa... You want the things the way you want, huh?"

"I hate how all the time you bring some pokemon's name it is most likely something to offend me." May frowned harder, making an intimidating yet very funny face. "You're plain mean."

"Okay, okay..." Drew shrugged. He thought in silence for a few seconds then tried to make May happier with a different pick. "You're cute like a Pikachu. Like this one?"

"Aren't Pikachu chubby mice with round cheeks?" The brunette fidgeted, blushing a bit in embarrassment. "Do I look fat again since we stopped jogging because of the weather?"

"Oh geez, here we go again. High maint..."

* * *

><p>24th December, Christmas Eve. Cold night, food ready to be served, house full of guests. Festive soundtrack, green and red decoration in every corner of the kitchen and the living room. Max's borrowed Sudowoodo wearing a star-shaped hat and sleeping peacefully next by the fireplace...<p>

It was everything exactly like the way she imagined!

May fixed her red tiara and her red dress one last time before answering the door. She took a long breath then opened the door with a radiant smile.

"Welcome, Misty!"

The excited brunette opened her arms in happiness, welcoming her gym leader friend with a big and warm hug.

"Hi, May!... Hey, Hayden!" Misty grinned playfully to the green-haired lawyer. "How are you?"

"Hey." Drew smiled softly to the water pokemon specialist. "I'm good. What about Ash?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Hi guys!" The raven-haired man popped up behind Misty, holding his stomach in anxiety. "I'm hungry, where's the food?"

"How typical." The redhead sighed, putting a silver plate on May's hands. "Here, we brought Ms Ketchum's special salad for the party. It's delicious, Ash's Mom is the best!"

"You met Ms Ketchum?" May blinked in surprise. Meanwhile, the two old roommates headed to the kitchen.

"Yes, she's a wonderful mom!" Misty dreamily clasped her hands, blushing a bit. "Ash invited me to meet her few days ago. She's an amazing person... So much nicer than my silly sisters! Talking about family, where are your parents? How about Max?"

"Oh, my family ended up staying in Petalburg, Dad and Max had some last second issues to solve with the League... Unfortunately they got stuck in Hoenn with loads of stuff to do until the end of the year." The brunette pouted, sighing slowly. "It's hard to have some family time together when your whole house is related to Petalburg's Gym and Hoenn team is busy like hell."

"Oh, I believe it's something about that huge summer event the League hosts once a year, each time in a different continent..." Her friend commented with a condescending smile. "I heard it's some big deal... Last time it was hosted in Kanto, all the money they manage to raise was used to fix old pokemon centers and to build new ones in the continent."

"Yeah, at least it's something good for everybody and that's what Christmas is all about..." May timidly smiled. "Anyway, I'll take some free days from work during spring and we promised to meet each other at home during that small break! It will be fun."

"Is Dawn here already?" Misty raised a finger in the air. "She's usually the last one to arrive but I think I've heard her voice."

"Yup, but she has just arrived too." The brunette shrugged. "Well, she lives closer from me now, right? I think she was at the kitchen picking up some drinks."

* * *

><p>"...So we received the research papers from Smogon University, now our new project on IV and EV analysis will rock! I don't need to use the outdated date about Stats Exp, yay! Isn't it awesome?"<p>

Ash's current work at the lab involved a simulator and some complicated Maths - something he hated with all his guts, and intense training and empirical analysis - his best and favorite research task area. It was complicated but fun like developing a video game about pokemon; in another words, one of Ash's biggest childhood's dreams.

"Uh, yea." Drew didn't pay much attention to the complicated words and just nodded each time his partner ended a sentence with a question mark. "Sure."

"Hello there, my pretty friends!" Dawn appeared from behind Drew holding a mug of eggnog. "Merry Christmas, are you two waiting for Santa tonight?"

The guy from Kanto frowned, unsure if he knew that young woman poking Drew's arm. Was that one of Drew's old affairs? May's friend? Someone's relative?

"Hm? Oh..." She watched the spike-haired man with curiosity then tilted her head to the side. "I think I don't know your name..."

"Hiya." Ash smiled then raised his right hand to the sassy stylist. "I'm Ash, nice to meet you."

That scene again.

Drew slowly hid his face behind his hand, rolling his eyes out in discomfort. "...Is that how you always greet girls?"

However, Dawn didn't find it weird at all. A huge smile appeared on her face, showing a deep interest for the man from Pallet Town.

"Hey! So you are the famous Ash!" The blue-haired girl clapped her hands in excitement then winked to the poke specialist. "I'm Dawn Berlitz, nice to meet you too!"

She jumped in the air and raised her hand to reach Ash's. Oddly enough, they actually got the high five perfectly right in the first try.

Drew raised his eyebrows in silence, quite surprised with such unexpected coordinated move. He could swear Dawn would mock his friend instead of joining him into that silly thing... It was something weird like a popular cheerleader joining the table of the awkward nerd kid. Such a priceless moment.

"Dawn?" Misty entered the kitchen and bumped into her friends chatting; she sighed after noticing Ash was being... Ash. "Oh, I guess you two befriended each other already."

"I need to convince Drew to find me a pretty boy too..." The blue-haired whined with a puppy face, crying fake tears. "This one is Misty's, where is mine?"

"But we can be friends too!" Ash interrupted, holding Dawn's hands with concern. "I would never want to steal Mist from you, you're one of her best friends, aren't you..."

"Hahaha... Aww, you!" Dawn laughed at such cute offer then gave her redhead friend a teasing look. "No, I was talking about being closer... I want someone to hold me tight and call me cute pet names..."

"Dawn!" Misty yelled, clearly embarrassed. "What are you talking about!"

"Oh." The naive old teenager quickly offered his "help" to the new friend. "Well, how can I call you then? I'm not a very physical person but I can hug you if you really need it, though I'm kinda shy..."

The short-tempered gym leader groaned, mildly annoyed with such absurd answer.

She couldn't believe how slow and dense was the guy she was crushing on; Ash Ketchum sometimes acted and thought like a ten-year old kid... How could someone be so oblivious to some feelings?

"Okay, feel free to pick one." Trying to break the odd tension in the air, Drew took Dawn's hands from Ash and leaded her out of the kitchen. "I'll introduce you to the bachelors but I am afraid none of them are really your type..."

Few steps away from the explosive couple, the pair of third wheels sighed in relief.

"Is it always like this?..." The short girl shuddered, still sensing Misty's wrath in the air. "That's creepy..."

"It usually get better after they argue." Drew stated, crossing his arms. "Too much tension, huh. I cannot wait for the day Misty will knock Ash down with a huge mallet or something."

"Oh, no jokes..." She put her hands to her head, slightly worried. "You _don't_ want to see her angry."

The young woman folded her arms thoughtfully for a few seconds and then popped up the question. "So you do have few guys to show me today, huh?"

"If you insist." The snarky lawyer shrugged. "I hope you like the one we find impossible to find a match... Anyway, be right back. I'll show them to you in a minute."

"Yay, thank you!" Dawn jumped in happiness. "You're the best!"

"I know."

He left the girl by herself for a moment then went up to the stairs.

Meanwhile, the blue-haired stylist watched the Sudowoodo waking up and yawning very lazily, fixing the star-shaped hat on its head. She giggled at May's original improvised Christmas tree.

"Hey, Super Dawn!"

Touching her shoulder with a huge dorky smile, Barry waved his other hand in a hyperactive manner. "Hey, it's been some time!"

"Barry!" She smiled back at her clumsy childhood friend. "How are you? Hey, are you one of Drew's guest? I didn't know you knew him!"

"Of course I do, didn't you know we studied at the same University?" The blonde guy put his hands on his hips and replied in a shocked voice. "By the way... Why are you here today?"

"Because... I'm May's friend?" Dawn raised an eyebrow. Apparently he didn't remember the few times she introduced her best friends to him. "I find it a fair reason to be here today..."

Barry scratched the back of his head and laughed discreetly.

"Okay..." His cheeks got slightly like the color of May's dress. "Well, just shout if you need something, I'm going back to my pals, Jimmy was telling us a very funny story, I wanna see how it is going to end!"

"Sure, no need to worry about me..." Dawn recorded that name on her head. Jimmy, huh. Was that guy the unmatched one Drew was talking about?

She curiously tried to take a quick glance to the four men standing close to the sofa near the stairs.

Stretching her neck a bit, suddenly some nightmarish vision assaulted her eyes.

Oh Mew.

That person. That guy.

HIM.

* * *

><p>Dawn spotted May holding a jar of cookies near the table then immediately hid herself behind her right side. The brunette blinked, losing her balance and almost falling on the floor. "WOAH!"<p>

"Dawn!..." The girl stared at her friend with a terrified face, holding herself still by leaning on the wall. "What are you doing?"

"Pshhhhh, don't yell," the blue-haired stylist whispered, trying to not drag other people's attention. "Wait, are those Drew's friends?"

"Yea," the brunette replied. "Those are Drew's co-workers and colleagues, why?"

She pointed at one of the four men chatting with each other. "You didn't invite him, did you?"

May narrowed her sight and managed to immediately recognize one of those faces. "Gary Oak?"

"I asked Misty if there would be any problems inviting him to this party... She said it would be fine, it's funny, they actually get along pretty well," the journalist talked quietly while looking at the spiked-haired brunet. "It's just the dating part they both fail... Badly. Anyway, she's somewhat happy with Ash now so it won't be a problem, trust me."

"I'm not talking about that one..." Dawn frowned. She blushed, muttering in an embarrassed way. "It's the one by Gary's side, May."

"Barry? Isn't he your friend... Oh, you're talking about Jimmy? I didn't know you knew-" The journalist suddenly figured out what triggered her friend's despair. "-Oh. Oh, Mew. Damn."

"Ah, those are mine and Ash's colleagues from old days." Drew suddenly appeared by May's left side. "I didn't know you knew them."

"Oi, Paul!" He shouted and waved his arm to the purple-haired man. "Come here, man! Stop interacting with May's lamp and curtains, come see real people!"

Dawn cringed.

Barry waved a second hello to his childhood adventure partner, Gary gave very curious glances to May's friend, Jimmy laughed at Drew's provocation and Paul... Just stared at them in silence.

"Don't!" Dawn hissed under her breath at Drew like a raging Arbok. "Stop, don't, don't, don't!"

"You remember her, Paul... Don't you?" Barry tapped on his old buddy's back, grinning in happiness. "It's Dawnie, the jaw-dropping gallery chic! The great fashion designer Dawn Berlitz!"

Emotionless, the purple-haired man only moved his thick eyebrows once before saying something about his old acquaintance and pseudo-affair.

"Who?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi, everybody! How are you guys? Hope everybody is okay. Thanks for not leaving, I'm sorry about my absence but July was a quite busy month for me... To make it worse, I lost some files filled with stuff from this story, I had to rewrite several parts because everything was lost. /despair

Oh, I know I said there would be a kiss in this chapter but since I lost the archives, I had to rewrite the whole Christmas parts - I ended up splitting it in two different chapters. If nothing goes wrong this time, chapter 9 will be out very soon. :) Expect some updates for [Welcome Home] too, I'm almost done with the next 3 chapters, whee!

What can we expect from the next chapter? Well, it is probably all about the raging girls, lol. Perhaps May's evil mistletoe plan will be useful after all...

BTW, Happy (very) Belated Contestshipping Day! 9 full years of intense bickering and teasing~


	9. Silent Night

**Chapter 9: Silent Night**

* * *

><p>"Who?"<p>

The reserved and quiet man opened his mouth just to answer that question with a single word - yet such short declaration was simply too much for certain blue-haired girl. Paul's dry answer immediately drained Dawn's building and intense fear... Transforming it into pure hatred.

"Wait... WHAT?" Dark blue eyes suddenly exploded in rage. "Who? _WHO_?"

"Hahaha..." May immediately interrupted the awkward moment by talking louder than her infuriated friend, trying to lower the burning flames. "Nice to meet you too, I'm May Maple! This is Dawn Berlitz and we are Drew's friends!"

"Hm..." Paul stared at the brunette journalist without changing his blank stare face. "Hi."

"You look bored..." Drew teased his co-worker with a sly smile on his lips. "Cheer up a bit. The girls here would love to hear your lovely voice. How about a karaoke duet with Ms Berlitz?"

"Hayden," Dawn spoke with an unusual chilling voice. "You're... Just the _worst_. I'll kill you later, now excuse me."

"We need to talk." She stomped out the living room, pulling the purple-haired man with her as well. "Now."

Even though Paul was clearly annoyed - and following stranger's orders without reason was something that went against his nature, he ended up obeying to Dawn before she started, on purpose, pressing her long deadly nails on his wrist.

Drew felt something itching inside his memories. Paul, Dawn and... "_Troublesome_"?

"Oh."

It all made sense now.

* * *

><p><em>(...)<br>_

_Fancy night at an exquisite showroom featuring some crazy pop art around the walls and dozen of costume displays. Loud alternative music, strong colorful lights and exotic people everywhere. The recently-graduated boy would never expect seeing weird stuff like this so soon in his new career... But that is what happened when people let Barry pick the place. A beautiful mess, always._

_Drew didn't care about it anyway, he had already planned to finish his business deals with a new partner then run away from that place using some lame excuse. After so many parties getting drunk and dancing with crazy people, these things didn't interest him anymore. Andrew Hayden felt too old to enjoy and have fun like a high school teenager in an adults-only party. The young man touched his future wife's hand and her tender glance quickly reminded him how much he had to grow up and behave like a true adult. _

_Solidad's serene and graceful aura was a strong reminder that Andrew Hayden should be exactly like that - an elegant and powerful man. He refused to let himself feel inferior to her._

_Though he felt quite odd thinking that most people about his age would probably not be struggling about this kind of rambling._

_"Paul," Drew said in a solemn voice, holding his girlfriend's hand. "This is Solidad. My fiancée and also a kick-ass lawyer."_

_"Hi, nice to meet you." The pretty woman nodded then turned her eyes to Paul. "Andrew talks very nicely about you, Mr Paul. The stories about your skills are very entertaining."_

_"Hm." The purple-haired lawyer answered in an almost inaudible voice. "Hi."_

_"So, I think the artist is coming soon to talk about her works." Barry grinned, interrupting the solemn introduction moment. "Ehehe, she's a great girl, we've been friends since we were in kindergarten! Can you believe that? I know her longer than I know Paul!"_

_"What is that about?" Solidad asked, pointing at the featured displays around the tables. "Looks like a pokemon themed exhibition?"_

_"Yeah, it is!" The energetic young man replied with an affirmative nod. "It's some work about pokemon patterns and combinations in human fashion! It's fancy, isn't it?"_

_"How adorable." Drew replied in a fake interested voice. "Anyway, business, business. That's why the three of us are here in this... Alternative event, right?"_

_"I'll leave you guys alone for a while," Solidad said with a polite and soft voice. "This exhibition is really cute, I want to check it better while you talk about business!"_

_"Barry sent me last weekend the documents regarding our new office, please turn on the trade signal from your device." Drew put his glass on and raised his PokeNav to Paul. "I brought them to you."_

_Paul checked his private messages on PokeTch while the young green-haired man uploaded some data from his device. He briefly looked around for a few seconds then took, for the first time at that meeting, the initiation to talk with Drew._

_"Where's Barry?"_

_Barry somehow disappeared right after Solidad left them to see the costume exhibition._

_(...)  
><em>

_Paul signed the last document and handled the pile of papers to Drew. The green-haired lawyer smiled in satisfaction; they exchanged another handshake and finished the bureaucratic part of their meeting._

_"It will be interesting working with you." Hayden grinned to his new partner. "You will see what two genius minds can scheme together."_

_Paul smirked. "You won't regret it."_

_"I'm sure I won't." Drew closed the file case then took off his glasses. "We're just missing Barry's signature now..."_

_The green-haired lawyer sighed._

_"No need to worry!" A cheerful voice exclaimed behind the two young men. "Barry is coming in a few minutes. Tehee, sorry! I kidnapped your friend!"_

_A young blue-haired girl smiled, opening her slender arms in a theatrical way. Wearing a pink miniskirt and a sleeveless black top, the young artist welcomed her guests._

_"Hello, I hope you enjoy my work, it's part of my final thesis at PC&A! Hopefully it will be finished next year, wish me good luck!"_

_Cute pokemon accessories as a College thesis... What kind of degree was that? Drew kept his plastic smile activated and praised the pretty girl's works. "Congratulations for your exhibition, Missy. My girlfriend is loving it."_

_"Thanks!" Dawn winked to the green-haired man then stared at his silent partner with big curious eyes. "And you..."_

_"You're Paul. Paul Ikari, right?" The stylist clasped her hands together and smiled cutely at him. "So we meet again, huh?"_

_"Sorry." The purple-haired man apologized, getting quite uncomfortable with her fixed contemplative stare. Dawn was watching him as if he was some rare shiny pokemon sitting in front of her. "I don't think we've met before."_

_"Aww, you don't remember me?" She pouted, slightly disappointed. "I usually hang out a lot with Barry, he talks about you and me to other people all the time. I'm always there in his parties, don't you remember?"_

_"I don't think we've met before..." Paul repeated with a calm voice. "I really don't know your name."_

_"Don't be sad, sweetie." Drew smirked then flicked the tip of his hair bangs. "Barry is so clumsy he probably never introduced you to him after all this time."_

_Dawn folded her arms and sighed. Alright, she admitted telling him her name only once - perhaps he didn't remember it, that's fine... Maybe he was shy and too bothered to ask it again, Barry is a big airhead and Berlitz isn't an easy name anyway. However, she clearly remembered how she would always try to, at least, say hello to Paul every time they bumped into each other - after all, that guy was Barry's friend and also his biggest idol ever. How could he possibly not remember her face?_

_"I mean, we are talking about Barry..." The green-haired man shrugged. "It's the guy who managed to almost lose his graduation day because he overslept and lost the bus to university..."_

_"That's..." Paul groaned with no signs of surprise in his voice. "What a troublesome..."_

_"You called me what?" Dawn heard the pejorative comment then joined the businessmen, clearly bothered with the word pick. She sat on one of the free seats, crossed arms in displeasure. "I'm not a troublemaker!"_

_"I'm not talking about you." He stated with one raised eyebrow at her. "Unless the title fits you as well."_

_"What?" The energetic girl clenched her fits in annoyance. "No way!"_

_"Did anyone mention my name?" Barry returned to the table with Solidad, eating a bunch of appetizers. "Oh, are we done with business? Can we go to the dance floor now?"_

_"Just sign the damn contract." Paul offered his clumsy friend a black pen from his pocket._

_Meanwhile, the young women exchanged some ideas, giggling and talking about the exhibition._

_"Oh, this one here and this one..." The last missing signature was finally written - Barry raised his arms in victory. "Okay, it's time to dance! Woohooo, let's celebrate!"_

_"Yes, let's rock!" Dawn was simply enchanted about Solidad; she frowned a bit when Drew stood up and announced the two of them were leaving the art gallery._

_"Please stay for the cocktail party." The trendy artist grinned to the couple and offered them some strange pink bubbly drink. "We will have lots of music, drinks and fun!"_

_The older woman thanked her and took one of the drinks; Drew tried to act cool and politely refused the other glass - he just wanted to get out from that place as soon as possible._

_"Excuse me, I think we'll pass it this time." He grinned in a apologizing way, waving goodbye to his new co-worker and his old crazy high school friend. "Have fun you two. Bye Barry and nice to meet you, Paul. I call you later, thanks for the hand."_

_"Buhbyeee pretty couple!" Dawn waved her hands in a friendly way. "Nice to meet you guys!"_

_"Are you staying with us?" Barry poked his serious older buddy then paused to chug the radioactive-looking drink. "Haaah, that's refreshing! Please, please tell us you gonna stay!"_

_"I..." Paul frowned, getting slightly more and more annoyed as the seconds went by. "I guess I'll-"_

_"-Of course he's going to stay with us!" Dawn jumped between the boys and grabbed their arms, heading to the dance floor. "We gotta teach him to never forget about Dawn Berlitz!"_

_(...)  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Oh. I think that's part of the puzzle..." The green-haired lawyer muttered to himself with a half-amused and half-surprised smirk. He finally remembered Dawn was someone linked to Barry and Paul... In a sort of bizarre way.<p>

"Puzzle?" May blinked in confusion.

"Nothing, it's nothing very important..." He smirked discreetly, crossing his arms in satisfaction. "_No need to worry._"

"Okay..." The clumsy journalist put a Santa hat on his head and handed him a small branch of mistletoe. "Then help me with my majestic plan!"

"No." Drew didn't think twice before giving his straight answer. "Go help someone. Be a nice host."

"Wait!" May put her hands to her head. "No, I can't see her now! It's going to spoil the whole surprise..."

He ignored the pledge by grabbing an empty jar of juice and leaving his friend. "I'm going to refill this, bye."

"Nooo, wait! Don't go!..."

Drew sighed out loud, crossing the full living room with quick steps before May could follow him around the house.

What was the deal with that silly mistletoe thing?

Someone immediately tapped on his shoulder asking for attention.

"Hayden, could you help me a bit?"

"May, I've already told you I-"

Before finishing the sentence, Misty shook his shoulder and waved the red PokeDex in her hands. "Beep, wrong girl. Anyway, could you please help me with my League reports?"

"Hm? Oh, sure..." The young man raised his eyebrows. He opened the fridge and picked up a cold jar of blueberry juice. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice it was you. What do you need?"

"Let's get my files upstairs, I think May left my stuff in her room." The gym leader helped Drew filling up the other empty jar with orange juice. "I just need somebody's reviews before I send the annual docs to the central... Will you help me, please?"

* * *

><p>Sitting on May's bed, Drew read carefully the official League reports from Cerulean's Gym. Fixing his glasses on his nose, he started to scribble small notes in a piece of paper.<p>

Misty watched the talented lawyer run through the pages with complicated terminology with mild curiosity; he didn't notice how the fiery redhead was struggling to find a good way to chat about something special without interrupting his job.

"Thanks for the help, Hayden. Sorry for bothering you during Christmas... I gotta finish these until the end of the year!"

"It's fine," the green-haired man spoke softly without taking his eyes off the documents. "It's Christmas. I need to help people or else no Santa Claus for me."

"Oh, but you're also helping May today." The redhead giggled. "That's a quite big thing for the good deed list."

"She's actually doing everything by herself. I only helped her buying and carrying stuff around yesterday, believe it or not."

"Really?" Misty smiled. It was good to see her little sis' growing up and finally learning how to do some stuff by herself - May used to lack a lot of self-confidence to host her own parties and events. "Wow, that's sweet... I'm quite impressed she's not freaking out as usual."

"It's because she's too dense to notice that not everything is under her control." He smirked, flipping the last pages of the report. "_Ignorance is a bliss_, you know?"

"Dense? No one is more dense than Ash..." She sighed, looking at her own feet with tired eyes. "Ignorance can be a pain in the ass too..."

Drew opened his mouth ready to mock about his silly best friend but he decided to stay quiet this time. He felt a very delicate feeling lingering in the air; in respect to that, the green-haired man waited few more seconds listening to Misty's lament.

"Ash is so dense that sometimes I wonder if he does that on purpose, just to drive me crazy... Sometimes I wonder if he's doing that because he doesn't know how to say no with the right words, maybe he doesn't want to crush my hopes and-"

"-I mean, Ash has nothing to do with all of this..." She coughed then avoided looking at Drew for a moment, pretending to be looking at a family portrait on the shelf - young May, baby Max and the Maple parents. "Ahem, let me try going straight to the point."

"I'm sorry about that double date, Hayden..." The redhead took a long breath then looked back at him with a wry smile. "We are just not meant to be close that way."

"Hm?"

"That day I got mad at you but I know you're a great guy, I wish we had more opportunities to, you know, just be good pals, have some beer together, go out to another restaurant... A more informal one, maybe some small pub? I wish we could try it again, how about you?"

So Misty didn't hate him after all? Perhaps the other girls asked her to take it easy... Or was that really the surprisingly truth - they both messed up their first impression meeting?

"Oh... I understand." The young man replied then shrugged lightly. "I guess Ms Berlitz told you I enjoy drinking, huh?"

"Hahaha!" Misty put her hands on her hips, standing in a fiery pose. "No... Hey, it's my honest invitation! It has nothing to do with our ditzy princess. I'm called the tomboyish mermaid for a reason, I _do_ like that kind of stuff, hehe!"

"Great." He flicked the tip of his hair. "Challenge accepted, I always wanted to have a drinking pal. Ash is way too much sensible to alcohol and May is too prideful to get drunk in front of me."

Handling the files back to Misty, Drew grinned. "There, fix the few stuff I wrote down here and they're ready to be delivered. You owe me a drink now, right?"

"Thank you." She grinned softly. "You're a devilish sweetheart, you know that?"

"I'm being nice just because it's Christmas." The young man tried to justify himself, waving his hand negatively. "By the way, my mean side tells you to kick Ash if his denseness is getting out of control. He pretty much deserves it."

"Oh, I don't know why I said that!" The redhead laughed meekly. "Hahaha, I'm so silly! I was so nervous to say I was sorry about the double date that I said something completely nonsense!"

Misty blushed, completely embarrassed about her emotional slip.

"He's kinda... I mean, he's completely slow and naive, I think you should be more straight to the point..." Drew put his glasses back to the case then stared at Misty with some serious expression. "Tell him what you want."

"Uh..." She fidgeted with her curly hair locks. Talking about her intimate life to a guy she barely knew, that was quite weird...

At least it was he_r friend's guy friend_ and her _crush's best friend_, right?

"But he gets surprised and shocked very easily, it's complicated..."

"Yeah, he's truly an eternal ten years old kid..." He shrugged in agreement with Misty. "And I think you shouldn't feel intimidated by that. Ash got few problems about underdeveloped feelings, of course these unknown emotions scares him a lot. But give him some time, he's a good guy. He's probably willing to give it a try if you offer a hand to him."

Hard skin, soft heart. The water gym leader turned her head to the door then started to laugh quietly, trying to hide the pinkish colors invading all over her face.

"Trust me, sounds weird but the easiest way to talk with Ash is being brutally and stupidly blunt. He feels more comfortable this way than beating around the Bonsly."

She blinked, slightly confused but hopeful about the mysteries of her beloved one. That was an awkward advice but it made sense once it was all about Ash Ketchum...

Trying to change the subject and stop embarrassing herself, Misty started talking about their other friend.

"You're doing a great job looking over her..." The redhead teased the young man with a cheeky grin. "Thanks for taking care of May. She's a tough cookie when she needs to be one... But we all know her usual self is the melting buttercup."

"You and Dawn take care of that silly airhead well enough, I am not doing anything." Drew replied quickly, smiling smugly. "That's your job, not mine. I'm fine being... Just there."

"You should ask her out." Misty folded her arms then let her teasing grin shift into a sweet smile. "You two actually look good together, did you know that?"

"Hm?"

_Ask her out?_

Drew frowned. "Me?"

"Why not?" The redhead shrugged. "Just because you two are good friends in good terms? Isn't that exactly a good reason to ask her out?"

* * *

><p>The two acquaintances were standing next to the main door, far away from most people in the party.<p>

Dawn took a long breath to concentrate herself before losing her head. She stared at Paul's blank expression, forcing him to react to her angry face.

"Hey, you." She crossed her arms in an inquisitive manner. "I want some answers."

"What is your problem?" Paul furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. "Can't you bark at another person, please?"

"Bark?" Dawn repeated the pejorative term with a disgusted frown on her face. "How dare you calling me a bitch! You're the dog here and _you_ call me a bitch?"

"I didn't say-_Whatever_." The serious purple-haired man considered explaining himself for a second - but he immediately gave it up after realizing it would only give him more headaches. "I don't care."

"You can't just talk to me that way and pretend that nothing happened between the two of us!" Dawn put her hands on her hips, censoring eyes at her ex-lover. "It was just one night but c'mon, you act now like we were completely strangers! Don't you remember my name?"

"...Eh." The purple-haired man frowned, slightly disturbed with the girl talking so loudly about their private life. "Do we really need to talk about it here?"

"Yes?" She groaned with fire burning inside her sharp eyes. "Why should I leave it to later?"

Paul just coughed and opened the door, leaving the stylist behind without a proper answer.

_How could he do that!_ She exploded, stalking him outside May's house with large infuriated steps.

"Paul!"

"You have no justification to bother me about that!" The purple-haired man groaned, refusing to look back at the stalking woman. "Leave me alone, go have fun with your friends, I don't know, leave me alone!"

"I take my pride and my feelings very seriously, Mr Paul Ikari!" She held a hand close to her chest, trying to hold down her anger. "I care about them, that's why I _am_ allowed to bother you!"

He was about to call a taxi when Dawn pulled his dark blue jacket aggressively but stared at him with a sad yet gentle look.

"Answer me. Please."

Paul watched Dawn lower her guard and grab his arm with passion and strength.

Looking at her pleading eyes, he didn't know if that gesture made him complacent or more annoyed than he was before.

"You care?"

He just needed one answer to figure out how to react to her crazy outburst.

"I do."

That answer...

"If that really meant something to you, why did you never bother to look for me after that night?" Paul replied with a cold voice, pulling his jacket back. "Are you sure you care? It was just one night, wasn't it!"

"I-I.. I..." The blue-haired girl stuttered, releasing his arm in shock. "Paul..."

"And _I'm_ the bad guy in your stupid story, huh?... What a _troublesome_." Paul walked away without looking back. "Goodbye, _Dawn Berlitz_."

Dawn fell on her knees, speechless.

* * *

><p>"Mistletoe, Ash." May grinned with a mischievous matchmaker smile. "There, right by the stairs. I put it there for you."<p>

The brunette grabbed the spike-haired boy by his arm and stood next to the small branch of mistletoe. "Tadah!"

"I-I..." Ash panicked out, standing far away from her and grimacing in horror. "But I don't want to kiss you-I CAN'T kiss you! Misty would tear my soul apart into pieces! I like being just Ash instead of Ashes!"

"Guh..." May gulped in annoyance. "I'm not the one going to kiss you, Ash... And Mew, what an awful pun. _Ashes Ketchum_... You could have saved me from that!"

"Anyway, just call Misty to this spot and show her this." She pointed at the tiny mistletoe over her head. "Tell her you enjoy some Christmas traditions... Then be a man!"

"I_ am_ a man..." The young man pouted. "Misty complains all the times the fact I am a guy with a guy behavior, whatever that means."

"It means you're doing something wrong and she's not happy about it..." May poked on his nose. "Isn't that obvious?"

"Be a man? What you guys are discussing about?"

Misty popped up behind May, hands on her hips and standing right on a single step higher than her brunette friend.

"Manliness." Ash answered straightforward, trying to hide the true subject from the gym leader's ears. "We're talking about manliness and happiness. To be a man and make people happy."

"Huh..." The short-tempered gym leader frowned. It was most likely a bad excuse - yet coming from Ash Ketchum, she could swear there was a remote possibility of that absurd reply being actually the truth. "...Manliness?"

"Oh, by the way..." The matchmaker cupid tried to grab the pseudo couple's attention by pointing a finger at the ceiling. "Does that mean anything to you?"

"Is that a... Mistletoe?" Misty raised her head then blushed a bit. "That means..."

"You gotta kiss her now?" Ash yelled in shock to his crush then stared back to his brunette friend. "That's too weird!"

"Wow, Misty!" From the couch next to the stairs, Gary's provocative voice echoed through the room. "I didn't know you were into that!"

"Hey!" The redhead shouted back at everybody but no one in particular, clearly upset with the joke. "What you guys are talking about?"

"My mistletoe..." May muttered in defeat, unable to understand how could Ash lose the chance to confess his feelings AND put herself into another trouble. "Eh, just ignore the boys... Let's go."

"Uh... Hahaha!" The raven-haired biologist started laughing sheepishly. "Aren't you going to follow the tradition? It's so romantic!"

"Ash..." The redhead felt her face turning scarlet red.

Not anymore in embarrassment but in pure madness.

"...Yes! Of course!"

"_Yes_?" The surprised brunette repeated in awe.

"Geez, you disappoint me, Ash... May, come here."

Misty angrily grabbed her friend by her shoulders and slammed a fast and unexpected kiss on her lips.

It wad so intense for the wrong reason it did look a romantic moment.

* * *

><p>May discovered in the weirdest fashion how Misty was apparently a good kisser...<p>

"Ash, you're an idiot." The redhead declared with an annoyed voice then walked away from the two friends on the stairs.

"Ehhh..." May blushed, hiding her lips in embarrassment then staring at Ash with massive censoring eyes. "Ugh, Ash! You're so dense, argh!..."

The two girls left the stairs, visibly upset with the pokemon researcher. Gary cheered on them with loud hand claps; Barry almost fell out from the couch.

The clumsy boy sat down right under the mistletoe and sighed. "I'm idiot and dense?..."

"Wow. Ho ho, Merry Christmas."

"Huh?" Ash heard a familiar sarcastic voice then turned his head around. "Drew?"

"I don't know what was that and I think they are now very pissed out... But hey, that was kinda hot. I mean, just the idea. The concept is hot but the real thing was painfully funny."

"You saw that?" The spike-haired man lowered his head in defeat. Drew was standing right behind him, arms crossed and raised eyebrows. The pokemon specialist lamented his own stupidity. "They kissed each other for tradition... Ah, I wish I were the one in May's place! Damn..."

"Ash, stop sulking and go tell Misty you want this." The green-haired friend remarked with an annoyed voice. "You don't need to be romantic anymore, this is so screwed up she will be happy even with a blunt '_marry me_'."

"Huh?" Ash blushed, hands shaking. "A-Are you sure? I mean, I don't know what could I..."

"She totally wants you in every sense and it is about time to tell her you want that too. Go tell her how much you desire to grab her butt. Now."

They stared at each other intensely; the cynical guy in pressure and the other one in mildly confusion. Ash suddenly started digesting the whole conclusion about his relationship with May's friend...

"Are you telling me that Misty actually likes m-"

"Hey, Ashy boy!" Gary shouted, grinning mischievously to his childhood friend - and interrupting an unique enlightenment moment. "You're the new Casanova in the house? Are you by any chance trying to conquer Hayden's heart with old tradition?"

Drew looked up to the ceiling and saw May's mistletoe branch above his head.

Ash grinned in a goofy way and showed his fangs, mean aura around his body and small demon wings spawning on his back. The green-haired man raised one eyebrow, ready to block any pair of stupid lips coming closer to his face. "You wouldn't dare to do that, your little f-"

He never managed to complete the death threat.

* * *

><p>"Are you mad at me?"<p>

On the way to the airport, the two unsolved couple walked under the silent night with certain distance between each other.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" Misty huffed angrily - somehow her expression didn't match with her answer. "I'm glad we had such a fun party tonight!"

Ash scratched the back of his head, working his best to make his girl listen to him without going nuts. "I'm sorry about the mistletoe joke..."

"I don't care about it..." She replied with a voice full of bitterness. "It was just a joke."

The two League members walked into the empty train station. Ash was carrying two heavy bag full of gifts and Misty had Ms Ketchum's empty salad plate in her arms - it did look like a potential dangerous weapon in her hands...

"Ash, I..." The words died inside her throat; Misty felt her chest getting heavier and warmer. "Ugh, I... I don't know, whatever. Sorry, I shouldn't talk to you like that. Let's talk about this later, alright? I just want some peaceful Christmas."

"I thought it was a fine night..." The raven-haired man pouted, sighing quietly. "It was good to see everybody. Drew, Gary, May... You."

"It was..." She coughed twice then continued. "It could be nicer, it could be the chance of... Whatever, it's not important."

"Hey, Mist." Ash smiled softly, stopping in front of her. "Can I ask you something?"

Misty was tough and hard like a solid rigid stone but her crush's gentle words were like water - and she was secretly a solid rigid... _Sugar cube stone_. That question melted her heart away.

"S-Sure," she said almost in a whisper, working hard to let her voice go out. "Yes. Please."

"I think..." He pondered a bit then corrected himself almost instantly. "I know there's something important I need to tell you tonight. Before we go home... Is that alright?"

"Oh?" The redhead blinked instead of looking away, forcing herself to stop dodging her eyes from his. "Is it something about Christmas or..."

"Maybe." Ash laughed, holding the back of his head. "I mean, not really... But it's about love and sharing too."

"I... I..."

Misty opened her lips and repeated Ash's words in a wishful whisper. "I...?"

"Uh, close your eyes. This is hard!"

"Okay..." She didn't protest, closing her eyes then blindly walking closer to him.

Ash opened his mouth but some words got tangled inside his throat. "Asajhgagagnakh."

"Uh..." Misty frowned a bit, trying to hear and understand the mysterious words. "A-what?"

"I... I... Man, this is tough..." He took a long breath then clenched his fists in courage. "Okay, never mind. Open your eyes. This is not helping me as much I thought it would... I need to look at your eyes or else it won't work, sorry."

Misty opened her eyes and saw a very apprehensive Ash shaking his bones in tension.

"I like you." Ash spoke out his feelings with sincerity, looking at Misty with a pinch of fear and confusion. "I really, really like you. Thanks for spending Christmas with me. I... I think I'm falling in love with you? Thanks for being together with me... Uh-Sorry for being corny. Merry Christmas, Mist."

She gently held his chin and gave him a delicate kiss on his cold nose.

"W-Wow..." The spike-haired researcher covered his face with nervous fingertips. He cocked his head to the side, happy and proud like a school kid. "Thanks for that too. Eh, I'm sorry... I'm kinda nervous, I feel so awkward."

"I... I like you too a lot, Ash." Misty replied with a timid but growing smile on her lips. "And don't worry, we're two awkward people. I've been falling for you since long time... I know what you mean. It's complicated, isn't it?"

"It's not that hard now that you're helping me, hehe..."

"Misty..." Ash held her chin and replied her kiss with small and clumsy kisses on her face. He stopped his tender gestures for a moment - curious eyes glued to her fiery eyes. They were so close from each other that Ash's anxious breath was touching Misty's soft lips. "Close your eyes..."

"Are you going to mumble strange stuff again?" The girl giggled softly, hugging his neck. "I didn't understand a word of what you've said before."

"No, now I'm pretty confident about what I'm doing."

She dropped the plate on the floor.

Her heart exploded in happiness.

* * *

><p>"Bye, Oak. Tell Leaf we missed her today, alright?"<p>

"See you, Gary! Nice to meet you!"

May waved goodbye to the last guest in her house then collapsed herself on the sofa, feeling the whole stress weight crushing her body mercilessly.

Drew sat by her side and offered her a can of beer. "Care to join me?"

"I'm too tired to refuse it." She took the can with a lazy hand and sighed in tiredness. "Thank Arceus it's over. Geez, that is absolutely exhausting."

Watching the whole mess around them as if that was some kind of beautiful landscape, the two friends toasted in victory.

"It was an enjoyable party. Good job, Ms June."

May giggled. The brunette hugged her own legs then closed her eyes.

"I guess things were overall quite good this year... I love my job, my family and my friends, they all seem to be just fine, that's great," she muttered to her friend. "I'm so happy!"

"Glad to know you still optimistic about everything." Drew snickered under his breath, stretching his arms. "Hngh, I'm so not going to go back to home tonight. My body hurts everywhere..."

"I told you to not exaggerate with alcohol." The tired girl kicked him lightly on the leg. "Well, it's Christmas. You can sleep on this very dirty sofa, just help me cleaning the whole house tomorrow evening, okay?"

"What an unfair contract," the green-haired man replied with a tired voice. "I hope you get a lump of coal inside your sockets next morning."

"I always get what I want for Christmas because I'm a nice kid." May drank her beer then cleaned her throat with a dry cough. "By the way..."

"Thanks for helping me today... Well, I owed you, so... Here's my payment. Merry Christmas, bad boy."

May grabbed a small red package from behind the sofa and offered it to Drew with a sly smile on her face.

"That's... For me?"

Taking off the Santa hat from Drew and putting it into her head, she nodded in silence.

The young man held the gift in his hands and admired it for a few seconds without saying a word. Unwrapping the gift, Drew laughed quietly when he opened the small box.

It was a silver bookmark clip adorned with a small Roselia emblem on the top.

"It's... Wow." He was totally caught off-guard; she smiled, pleased to see him confused. "You didn't need to.."

"It's just a small thing, I hope you like it," May winked then yawned slowly, stretching her arms and legs. "Hggn..."

"Thank you..." The green-haired friend closed the box then raised an eyebrow at his friend, teasing her by tapping his fingertips on the top of her hat. "You're really trying hard to avoid getting coal from Santa, huh?"

"Well..." She closed her eyes and rested her head on Drew's arm. "I told you. Alcohol is not needed to make people admit their feelings. Thanks for being such an amazing friend."

Drew smirked in answer but slowly changed his smug grin to a calm and soft expression.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the bench of an empty wagon, the couple of clumsy lovebirds held their hands together, enjoying the silent and peaceful moment between them.<p>

What an emotional roller-coaster... Misty smiled to herself, listening to the sounds of train tracks and Ash's relaxing breathing.

"Is something wrong?"

"Hm?" The redhead tilted her head to the side. Her new boyfriend was done drawing stuff on the window with with his fingers and now was watching her happy face with curiosity.

"You're smiling?"

Misty giggled. She noticed the doodles on the window were several water pokemon and a couple of stick figures holding a big heart together.

"Something is wrong because I'm smiling? Silly. So silly..."

Ash laughed, making Misty's timid smile grow larger.

"Now tell me..." She touched Ash's face, looking slightly worried about it. "I didn't want to ruin the moment and now I can ask you... When did you get this nasty swallowed bruise?"

He chuckled, making the ugly purple mark dance up and down on his cheek.

"Well... I call that a tradition disaster. It's a long story."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hi everybody! Sorry about the long hiatus, I've been really busy and tired irl. I wanted so badly to update but I couldn't manage editing all the missing stuff, tbh I didn't like much the results of ch8 - but I hope you enjoy it.

About this chapter... Ash and Misty had a little tender moment together - and yes, Drew and May kissed... Their respective friends. xD Sorry, I know I'm the only one who had fun with those scenes, uhuhu /troll. Those weren't supposed to be shippy anyway... So it's up to you to guess what happened between Gary's teasing and Ash's bruise lol.

Yeah, "Paul, Dawn and Troublesome" line = "Paul, Dawn and Barry xD I believe Drew sees Barry as the "troublesome" one, not Dawn lol. And aww, poor Dawn. I hope she can think about her feelings now that she got an unexpected answer from Paul about that mysterious night.

Sorry for being completely off-season lol. Perhaps it's easier to read chapter 8/9 during December than August hahaha!

Coming next... Chapter nine: [Somethin' Stupid]. Dawn's traditional New Year party!


	10. Somethin' Stupid

**Chapter 10: Somethin' Stupid**

* * *

><p>May finished buttoning her brand new blue winter dress, tied two small ribbons on her head and smiled to herself - it had been a long time since she tried to wear something cute without caring about a fancy date or some interesting single guy. Following her stylist friend's advice, she picked up something happier and more stylish to wear: it was fun to try Dawn's pop and modern style. She felt like losing few years off her body.<p>

Walking on the streets with her headphones on, the girl from LaRousse sang the lyrics of her song out loud, feeling like a true funky diva. Reaching Drew's apartment, she lowered her voice and kept humming it quietly, until she finally entered the elevator and arrived at his door.

"It's your favorite girl here!" May knocked on the door three times, singing her words melodically. "Get the red carpet and-"

Drew opened the door then stared at his friend with a raised eyebrow. May didn't know if he gave that face to her unusual attire or her confident arrival announcement.

"Favorite girl? I think you're either knocking on the wrong place or... I got the wrong person mailed to my door."

Okay, that was for the (now crushed) confidence.

"Meh... C'mon, I'm doing you a big favor today, I brought Dawn's tickets for her fancy royal princess party..." The brunette entered the house without making a ceremony out of it. "Can't you let me feel great at least once?"

"_Never_." He grinned, flicking the tip of his hair in an elegant movement. "That's one of my life goals, you know that."

May put the tickets on the table and sat down on a big leather sofa. Unplugging the headphones off her ears, she noticed there was some music playing somewhere in the house.

She tilted her head to the side, trying to detect the muffled sound coming from Drew's room.

"What's that?" The girl pouted and squeezed her eyes, as if it magically helped her to listen better. "It sounds familiar..."

"I'm torturing innocent virgins for my satanic ritual." He answered casually, walking to his room. "Care to join while I grab a coat before we leave?"

Now it was May's turn to give Drew a raised eyebrow. She barked, walking in angry stomps.

"Why would that sound familiar to me!"

Drew's bedroom was clean and stylish like all the other rooms from his apartment. Apparently, he reconfigured both decoration and objects it in a way that no one would believe that once in the past he shared his place with another person. Instead of broken portraits and Solidad's missing cabinet, there was now vinyl recorder resting on the corner of the room - playing the said familiar song that made May feel nostalgic.

"I knew it!" She beamed. "Dad loves listening to this kind of music! I know some of these by heart."

"Really?" Drew replied in surprise, cleaning the pair of glasses on his desk. "Wow, I'd never guess that."

"I'm more into rock but I have a soft spot for jazz singers..." She sat on the floor, checking Drew's collection. "I recognize some names here._ Summertime_. _My Funny Valentine_. Oh, look! I know the lyrics of this one..."

Raising her index fingers up to the air, she sang the melody with a sweet and in-tune voice. "_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on Skitty, bright polished pokeball and long walks in this city, pretty Masquerain and their colorful wings... These are a few of my favorite things_!"

May giggled, cheeky smile proud of her singing skills. She was a great singer when feeling inspired.

"Few of my favorite things..." He muttered with a small grin on his face. "A great classic romance, a smooth old music record, a sincere girl's smile and a cold can of beer between good friends."

"Oh... But you didn't rhyme neither sing those, that doesn't sound right! How about the other stuff from your satanic ritual, Mr Devil?" The brunette smirked, counting the sinful list with her fingers. "_Sleeping with multiple women, being the star once and than, looking on the mirror again and again?_"

"These are far from being top ten of my prime ranking." The green-haired man shrugged. "And who said I like attention?"

"_I did_. Did you change your mind like, right now?" The girl pulled a record from the case and stared at its colorful cover. "You're the attention seeker prince."

"I'm the prince only if you are the attention seeker _queen_." Drew replied with sarcasm then quickly added another comment. "Besides, I only want attention from those who matter."

May didn't know why but she blushed after hearing that answer - and not because of the attention seeker queen's remark.

"But yeah, I'm still the devil. Pro tip, the quieter ones are always the most dangerous in the heated crowd." He stole the record from May's hand then smirked with pleasure. "I'm up for the orgy if you want to host one. From your evil version of the song, I haven't tried that one yet to be honest. I'm an angel when I'm in love."

"You're the biggest liar in Hoenn, aren't you?" She sighed with a goofy face, looking at the ceiling. "Drew Hayden, the misunderstood angel. Yeah, tell me more unknown facts."

"_Eating like a pig, being the girl out of the league..._" Drew cocked his head to the side, closing his eyes in a thoughtful expression. "_These are few of May's favorite things?_"

"May's favorite-Hey... W-What was that for!" The brunette pouted, crossing her arms. "Is that some kind of revenge for my version about you?"

"Maybe." He grinned to himself, turning off the recorder. "Maybe, Ms June... Okay, got my coat. Shall we go?"

The two friends went to the cinema together as they had planned on the day after the Christmas party - as May had promised him, she'd show him what was a good romantic and feminine flick. Written by the same scriptwriter as the _Luvdisc Paradise_, the daydreamer girl picked up the tickets for _Lovers under the Rain Dance_.

While entering the cinema, Drew read the synopsis on his PokeNav with a skeptic look. He wasn't expecting any surprises from this generic movie. "_Blahblahblah_, the soul mates promise each other _blahblahblah_ at the Luvdisc bridge and- Why must every romantic thing related to pokemon must mention this damn pink flat disc?"

"It's _symbolism_, Drew." May elbowed his arm in reprehension. "Are you going to criticize every single detail of my choice?"

"Yeah, of course." He grinned mischievously, sitting on the last row of benches. "Come here, I found some good seats. Hurry, I wanna complain more."

The brunette journalist sighed out loud, hitting the palm of her hand on her forehead. She decided to either ignore her friend and enjoy the flick or listen to his critiques and dwell in the popcorn bag...

"I'd like to know if the main heroine is a fake-loser. You know, a hot actress pretending to be a nerdy and undesirable lady... Why do they never get a naturally ugly woman for this kind of role?"

_...What a tough choice to make._ "Drew, let's enjoy the movie first then you can complain as much as you want, okay..."

"Is this the kind of movie the fantastic trio enjoy watching?" The green-haired man muted his PokeNav then lazily flocked the tip of his bangs. "Just curious."

"Well..." May tapped a fingertip on her lips, thoughtfully. "To be honest, I think our movie tastes aren't exactly the same..."

Misty was a big fan of drama, classic old movies and documentaries about the wildlife. Dawn loved horror movies and light rom-coms. May's favorites were comedies - and she was the only one from the trio who actually enjoyed cartoon and animation movies.

"But I guess it just happens that we share some liking for this particular kind of movie." She shrugged then ate a popcorn. "Well, who doesn't enjoy heartwarming movies? I chose this one because it had some action on it too. It should be a perfect introduction to the Luvdisc series."

"And what if I don't like heartwarming movies neither action movies?" Drew raised his arm in provocation with a devilish smile, making May bang her forehead on the front seat in annoyance.

* * *

><p><em>Lovers under the Rain<em> was a story about star-crossed lovers who lived during the chaotic era of Magma and Aqua wars. They were from opposite factions and the bloody conflict between Kyrogue army and Groundon elite made it impossible to let the protagonist live their perfect life together in a land without murder and terror.

Like almost all stories from Luvdisc series, this movie was told in a female first person view who narrated all the feelings and impressions of her journey with sensibility and witty observations. Although it was a war scenario, the strongest traits of the story were the dialogues and the very emotional scenes.

In the end of the movie, the dreamer brunette was blowing her nose with her handkerchief, few tears rolling down her face.

"It was so..." May wept, biting her fingernails to calm down herself. "Oh Mew, that crushed my heart!..."

"Let's have some cake." Drew tapped lightly on her shoulder. "I'm sure that will mend it in a second. Your stomach is stronger than your heart."

"No!" She whined, shaking her arms in protest. "This is a legit and good way to have your heart crushed! I gotta feel this moment... Now it's a perfect moment to think about my life and a wonderful piece of cake unfortunately would make me lose this opportunity!"

"Uh, _okay_? You're weird..." He chuckled, amused with his friend's exaggerated display of emotions. "Anyway, I think you should have invited Trip instead of me. I'm not a good company for you."

"Huh?" She stopped walking, almost literally tripping on the floor. "Ehh?"

"Not this kind of trip. I mean, that co-worker of yours from PokeStation, the guy from Unova." The green-haired man started to describe the talented photographer. "Fair hair, sport-ish clothes, Mr Paul's pallet swap... Isn't he your type?"

"Oh." The brunette journalist blushed, picturing her handsome co-work in her mind. "You mean Trip Shooti? He's quite handsome, I guess..."

"He'd probably enjoy this kind of stuff... At least in a first meeting." Drew smirked, theorizing May's possible future date. "I'm too close from you to pretend I thought that was a fantastic movie."

"Hmm..."

May frowned in silence then slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"Also..." The teasing lawyer added another suggestion, flicking the tip of his hair. "I think you should call him today unless you want to be frustrated at Dawn's party being single and stuck with me. You know I can pop a date whenever I want, right? I'm just waiting you to find yours first before you get mad at me."

"Maybe you're right..." The girl pouted, folding her arms in a thoughtful way. "I should have imagined that you'd laugh at my movie. You're too proud to like something silly as that, aren't you?"

"Honestly?" He shrugged playfully, grinning softly to his friend. "Okay, I admit the acting and the dialogues were kind of cute but the anachronisms in the plot were a bad train wreck. That ruins the whole thing for me."

"Well..." She completed her musings by shrugging her shoulders as well, clearly aware of her own words. "But I think you're wrong about spending the New Year with you instead of a potential nice date in the future. I'm not angry or frustrated about it."

Drew raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. "Eh?"

"Is it hard to understand you're my friend?"

May stared at her ex-nemesis' eyes and gave him a threatening glare.

"It's only another regular party, I just want to have some fun." She put her hands on her hips, shaking her head in disappointment. "And I do have fun when we are hanging out together."

The young lawyer blinked in surprise. It was funny to realize how much closer they got in less than a year together; he would never imagine that, someday, May Maple would consider him as an important close friend, without that itching fear of being pushed away for 'being too close' from her.

"Then... You wanna think about your life and heart crushing feelings at my place instead of eating some cake?"

Drew offered his clean handkerchief to his emotive partner. "I mean, if you don't mind sharing some thoughts with me."

Now it was May's turn to blink in surprise. That small gesture really made her heart beat faster in satisfaction.

_They were so different... Yet so similar._

Smiling in excitement, the brunette nodded in answer to Drew's offer. "Of course!"

* * *

><p>The day of the great New Year ball in Fortree City finally arrived - and as expected, May didn't manage to find a last-minute date to Dawn's party: Drew would be her partner for the night.<p>

She actually regretted a bit not being able to kiss the love of her life under the fireworks this time; however, maybe that meant the prince of her dreams were fighting greater dragons - the whole waiting would end in an epic happy ending... Perhaps it was worth waiting for that special moment?

Since the party in Fortree was programmed to end only after the morning of the next day, Ash and Misty were going to sleep at May's house.

The pokemon researcher used his free evening to visit LaRousse's aquarium and deliver the news to his ex-roommate. He had so much to talk about pokemon, being in love and dealing with his girfriend's powerful wrath... Drew found it quite amusing - Ash sounded exactly like a married man in despair even though he had just begun his first romantic relationship.

Meanwhile, May spent her evening with Misty inside her house, preparing themselves for the ball. The girls set several boxes of makeup and hair accessories on the floor, alternating the subject topics with latest gossips and relationship problems.

"I don't know if I want to leave Cerulean someday..." Misty sighed, placing dozen of hair clips in her bright red hair. "I-I mean, I'm not thinking already in marriage, I'm just making some speculations about the future..."

May blinked in puzzlement.

Her friend was kind of... _Fast?_ Ash and Misty started dating in the end of her Christmas party... They were at the end of the year now.

_That was less than one week._

"But Ash needs to travel a lot across the continents, and well, in a very hypothetical situation..." She blushed, looking at her own feet. "In the future, I don't know if he'd like to live together with me in my hometown."

May giggled, fixing the red ribbon on the back of her orange dress. "Of course he would do whatever that is possible to live together with you, Misty. Besides, I know what is working on a job that makes you travel a lot... Well, I still got my fixed residence here, right?"

"Yeah, maybe you're right..." The gym leader checked herself on the mirror to fix the right place of each hair clip. "Gosh, sometimes I feel so paranoid about my relationship. I keep imagining something will go wrong, poor Ash..."

The brunette just shrugged with a sympathetic smile on her face. Her friend was indeed an explosive and unpredictable girlfriend...

"Talking about houses..." Misty opened the hair gel bottle and started to fix her hair with both hands. "Why don't you move out to Hayden's place?"

"What-" May immediately answered with a meaningful blank stare. "_Drew_?"

"Or, I don't know, you two could buy another house together?" The redhead laughed, watching her embarrassed friend burn in bright colors. "I'm sure you two are great... _Heterosexual partners for life_ and you'd totally not mind to live together with him... You've already slept on his house, haven't you? Are you two by any chance trying to upgrade your friendship to something more-"

_Was Misty implying that the two of them should...?_

"What!" Drew's girl friend exploded, shaking her head in horror. "NO!"

"Because I know how strict you are with yourself and I've just noticed that thing in the mirror..." Misty pointed her index finger at a wall calendar behind her back, slightly intrigued. "You didn't mark yesterday neither the day before that. Tell me the truth, you spent this weekend at Hayden's house until today, weren't you?"

"Well... Uh, I... S-Stop it, I..." May stuttered in despair, trying to control the teasing massacre from their awkward talk. "...It's not what you're thinking!"

"We're just...!" The shy brunette waved her arms in a very clumsy way, hitting the corner of her desk and dropping her PokeNav on the floor. "Oops!"

The device felt next to her feet. She picked it up and noticed a new unread message in her inbox mail.

* * *

><p><em>[To: "May Maple" | PokeNav; HPkmnstation<em>._net] _[From "Brendan Birch" | PokeNav; Littleroot Lab]__

_Hey, Skitty girl! Best regards for you and your family. I hope you had a lovely Christmas and I wish you the best and the prettiest fireworks in the city tonight! __Are you up for some coffee next year? I might get a free week during Spring...  
><em>

_Love, Brendan _

* * *

><p>"Brendan?" May declared with a slightly surprised face. "I didn't notice he sent me a message earlier in the morning."<p>

"Brendan Birch?" Misty raised her eyebrows. "What does that guy want from you?"

"Uh, nothing..." The confused journalist scratched the tip of her nose, trying to digest the unexpected message. "Well, I don't know. He basically wished me a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year."

"He also asked if I were up for some coffee next year. Oh well, I probably won't answer this invitation anyway..." She shrugged, sighing slowly. "I mean, we didn't fight and we ended our relationship in good terms, but..."

May considered herself over Brendan but it was kind of embarrassing to admit that apparently he accepted their break up way better than she did; after all, her ultimatum never intended to end their romance - _it was supposed to fix it! _Although he was a nice person and she had no interested in getting her boyfriend back, May had this feeling that, deep down inside, she would freak out if that meeting weren't about a vague possibility to restart their relationship.

Besides, if they actually met each other again, she didn't doubt her dumb feelings could make her fall for him again - she was over it but seeing Brendan in the flesh and listening to his gentle and calm voice perhaps was too much for a girl who worked so hard in the past to conquer that guy's heart. After all, like her redhead friend used to say a lot in the past... _Reminiscence is a nightmarish feeling in the love battlefield_.

"...But I believe it's better if we don't see each other."

"There are plenty of Lumineon in the sea for you, May." Misty grinned softly, resting her head over her hands. "Sometimes the right one for you isn't that far away from your feet, it's just... He may have fun hiding under the sand and _doesn't think you're looking for him_. And you don't try searching for him because _you don't think_ _there's someone there_."

"It's the first time I hear you comparing Ash to a fish."

The young gym leader shook her head then chuckled quietly to herself. "If I were talking about Ash you would hear me talking about a _Magikarp_ metaphor..."

"Isn't that a little bit mean?" The brunette girl tilted her head to the side, frowning a bit. "Magikarp are... Kind of dumb."

"Exactly!" Misty winked. "But they also evolve to Gyarados... So it means they are not that stupid as people think they are."

* * *

><p>As soon as the girls finished their makeup, they went downstairs and met Drew and Ash almost falling asleep on the sofa.<p>

Misty smiled to May - they were ready to impress the boys with their fancy hairstyle and their new mid length dresses.

"We're ready to go!" The fiery redhead poked Ash's rebel hair - which refused to stay in place even with strong hair gel. Why did it refuse to look pretty and shiny like Hayden's hair? "Wake up, lazy boy. Hey, you got the whole evening and your hair still messed up?"

The raven-haired man jumped from his seat, trying to fix his wild spikes but failing to make them look tamed. "It's impossible to fix it, you know that."

"So... Why do you take so much to put makeup and clip few star-shaped things in your hair? I don't get it-" He answered in a pout but quickly added a compliment before his girlfriend could smack him down with a mortal punch. "-You look pretty. I like this blue dress and this long sash."

Misty furrowed her eyebrows then answered the odd comment with a suspicious voice. "Thank you?"

"Hey..." Drew waved his hand to his brunette friend, whose dress was similar to Misty's but in a dark red tone. May tied her hair up in a small bun - it showed her face better than the usual everyday hairstyle. "Taxi is coming in a few minutes."

"Cool." She smiled back, grabbing her purse and the invitation cards. "I'll send a pm to Dawn then... We should arrive in Fortree in an hour, right?"

The brunette sat on the sofa then started typing on her PokeNav; meanwhile, Drew stole the cards from her hand to check the details from the party.

"Master Tree Hall... What a big fancy place, huh? I wonder how is the view on the top of the city." He grinned, poking her sides with a mischievous smile. "But I bet you're thinking about the food, aren't you?"

"You're too mean, go away..." The young journalist pouted, staring at her antagonist. "You've got two other people to bother, go annoy Ash or Misty."

The green-haired man playfully disturbed the girl by uninterruptedly poking her sides; she protested with angry groans and clumsy attempts to attack him back.

Misty giggled, watching May and Drew interact in their own funny and unique way. Bickering, more bickering and unexpected big smiles... Those small moments were very fun to observe. They seemed to be much closer to each other than everybody expected them to be - she wondered if her friends were completely oblivious about it.

"What is a _cocktail attire_?" Ash interrupted Misty's view by putting his head between the two fighting partners, pointing his finger at the dress code instructions. "Drink clothing? What would be that?"

"Eh?" May quickly released Drew's hand and stopped arguing with her rival to fix Ash's red tie. "Oh, don't worry! You look great, lemme just fix this for you..."

The redhead slowly slapped her forehead in a silent display of embarrassment. Well, Ash Ketchum was probably one of the oblivious friends from the list for sure.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the greatest and last party of the year!" Dawn opened her arms and welcomed her friends with a warm and confident smile. She spun around her own feet in a perfect manner - without making a single wrinkle in her white sleeveless dress. "You guys are my special guests, come in!"<p>

'_The Treetop City that Frolics with Nature_'. Fortree City was not so far away from LaRousse City, being located at the Northern part of Hoenn. The residents of the city lived in treehouses connected by a system of rope bridges hanging on treetops - the highest ones from the whole continent.

May admired how pretty, crowded and organized was the rented mansion on the top of the tallest place in Fortree. It had been a time since she went to one of Dawn's fancy events; last year's party was in Sinnoh - it was nice as well but the place wasn't as large and _intense_ as this one. She felt like walking in a fairytale scenario... _Princess Berlitz's castle_.

"Hey, that looks awesome on you!" Misty praised Dawn's original accessories and dress with Swanna motifs. "Is that for the next season?"

"Yes!" The stylist winked playfully and put her hands over her cheeks. "We're going to release the Water/Flying edition in the end of January, I'm so excited! You're gonna love it, I designed the Gyarados theme thinking of you..."

"Really?" The redhead blushed, making Dawn's big smile grow bigger.

"Yes, I did!" Dawn grabbed May and Misty's arms, bouncing happily. "So, I want to introduce you two to my friends from the beauty salon! Those guys are fun and always help me with great tips."

"Then..." Ash interrupted the girl talk with a goofy grin on his face then pulled Drew closer to him. "May, do you mind if I steal your partner for a minute?"

"Sure, have fun!" The brunette answered with a happy nod, waving goodbye to the boys and walking to the ballroom. "See you two later, I'm going to have some fun with the girls!"

Drew just raised an eyebrow at his ex-roommate. "_Steal me for a minute_?"

The spike-haired man grinned, folding his arms in a cheeky pose. "I need some tips and I know you're probably much better than me on this subject!"

* * *

><p>After a whole hour dancing with few strangers and drinking several shots of sweet cocktails, May left Dawn and Misty to find Drew - after all, she was supposed to be his official companion that night.<p>

She spotted her partner drinking by himself in a quiet corner of the room. The slightly dizzy girl waltzed to his arms, ready to entertain her lonely friend.

"Hey! Why are you so gloomy, Mr Hayden?"

"Someone who was supposed to spend the night with me ran away with princess Dawn and drank all the magic potions by herself." Drew smiled, tapping her right reddish cheek. "So that's how you look when you're drunk."

May shook her head negatively. "I'm not! You have no idea how do I look when I'm drunk, how can you tell I'm really drunk?"

"Indeed, June. Indeed..." He shrugged, watching her moves carefully. "It's cute anyway."

"Cute? Do I look cute only when I'm a little bit tipsy?"

The band stopped playing upbeat tunes and changed their setlist to mellow and slower songs. Some couples gathered around the ballroom, attracted by the romantic scenario.

Noticing the mood change in the air, Drew tried to leave the dance room - but May pulled him back with a silly smile on her face.

"C'mon, Drew! Sing with me, I love this song!" She started singing the first verse of the song a little bit off-tune but with great enthusiasm. "_If they asked meee, I could write a book..._"

"_...About the way you walk and whisper and look!_" The girl kept trying to make her friend sing, copying his signature hair flick and pointing an imaginary microphone at him. "I know you want to, sing with me!"

"My bad!" May clumsily bumped into Ash, who almost stepped (once more) on Misty's toe. Smiling sheepishly, she apologized quickly to her friends than returned to her mission. "Now... Sing!"

"Oh, don't..." Drew held her closer, hiding his face from her puppy eyes stare and feeling slightly embarrassed. "I'm an awful singer. I rather dancing than screeching like a Wobbuffet..."

"Ahah, Andrew Hayden knows how to dance cheek to cheek, ain't that sweet?" May giggled, touching her cheek to his. "Pleeease, sing just for me, no one will hear you!... _I could write a preface on how we met, so the world would never forget..._"

Drew chuckled. "Wise words, no one would forget that awful day, I guess..."

"Pleeease, just one verse!" May couldn't stop giggling, getting more off-tune and off-tempo. "_And the simpleee secret of the plot... Is just to tell them I-_"

"_...Is just to tell them I love you a lot_?" Drew whispered, confused and unsure if the lyrics he had in mind were right. May squealed in happiness, closing her eyes to pay attention to her friend's voice. "_Then the world discovers as my book ends, how to make... Two lovers of..._"

He suddenly realized something very strange about all of this.

The green-haired man didn't finish the song neither his brunette friend did, leaving to the big band's trumpet the epic charming end. It slowed down romantically, announcing the prelude of a love ballad.

Drew didn't want to show his puzzled expression to May, so he kept dancing close to her; he would never imagine his friend was trying to do the same - also because she didn't want to look at his eyes either.

He closed his eyes and felt the sweet perfume from her chestnut hair.

The world got blurred and lighter...

But Drew wasn't drunk... In fact, he was a hundred percent sober. His heart squeezed in a weird way, like if suddenly there was not enough blood inside his veins and arteries.

May was assaulted by a rush of sudden adrenaline going down her spine when she felt Drew's quiet breathing sound next to her ears.

"May, do you..." Drew hesitated a bit but interrupted the silent moment between the two of them with a complicated question. "Is just me or-"

"Five minutes til' next year!" Jumping in excited bounces, a drunk Barry shouted to the crowd dancing in the ballroom. "Prepare to make your wishes! Hurry, hurry! To the balcony!"

"Let's have some fresh air outside, shall we?" Trying to change the subject to lighten the strange mood after the dance, Drew gently held May's hand and pulled her to outside the house. "It's getting too warm here."

"Hm, sure..." She blushed a bit, slightly confused about what had just happened between herself and her friend. "Let's go, Dawn and Misty must be waiting for us, I guess..."

The dancing partners ran together to the balcony, holding hands like the other couples walking together in the party.

* * *

><p>Fortree's clear skies were perfect for the fireworks display. Since the party was being held at the the highest treehouse in the city, the balcony had the best view for the show: the guests were slowly gathering at that place, following Lucas and Barry's instructions.<p>

"Ten seconds to midnight!" Barry shouted out loud, watching the clock tower with excitement. "TEN!... NINE!... EIGHT!..."

May couldn't help but take a small glance over her friends. Dawn was being cutely kissed on her cheeks by Zoey and an overly nervous Kenny, Marina got suddenly hugged by a playful and romantic Jimmy, Misty was giggling and closing her eyes while Ash gently approached closer to her face...

"_FIVE!... FOUR!..._"

Why did everything have to look romantic under the last pale moon of the year?

"_THREE... TWO..."_

"What's wrong, May?"

Drew frowned, noticing the odd look on his friend's face.

"_ONE!... HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!_!_!_"

"Uh... Haha. Happy New Year?" May smiled sheepishly, blushing a bit. "Oh Mew, I'm the only one here without a guy to make me get my New Year wish... Guess no traditional kiss for me this time-"

"That's what you want?"

Drew held his friend's hands and gave her an awkward but friendly and quick peck on her lips.

* * *

><p>"Huhhh?"<p>

May blinked her eyes in shock, unsure how to answer to that sweet gesture.

"Drew?..."

In her awkward and numb reflexes, she clumsily returned it with another fast and automatic kiss.

They suddenly got completely lost between the _'cute friendship moment, right?'_ and _'wait, what did we...'_ lines.

"Uh..."

"Eh... Happy New Year, May." Drew turned his head to the other side, releasing his hands away from her and slowly realizing that was quite a strange moment. "Ahem... _Better luck next time._"

"Ah... Happy New Year, Drew. Better luck for us next time, cheers."

May tried to pretend that moment was just a friendly joke between two close friends - after all, why would she freak out when even _Misty_ gave her a more intense kiss few days ago?

Why was that so embarrassing?... It was just some proof the three of them were close enough to play with this kind of stuff.

_Right?_

"My poffiiiin..."

Dawn singed her friend's nickname in a playful voice with open arms. "Happy New Year! Come here, I won't let you alone, come here to make your midnight wish come true!"

The blue-haired girl gave May a loud peck on her hand then declared her words with serious solemnity. "May Maple wishes that, next year, Dawn Berlitz will host another wonderful party. Lots of fun, beautiful people and great music. Closer to her house, preferentially."

"Wait, I am the one supposed to make my own wish..." May protested, being attacked by Dawn's teasing pokes on her cheeks. "Dawwwn..."

"Only June gets the girl?" Drew smirked, raising an eyebrow at the girls. "I want my free wish too."

"Oh, Mr Hayden..." Dawn whispered in a sultry voice, holding his chin with her right hand. "I could never forget about you."

"We need to make out, Ms Berlitz." He answered with a passionate voice, holding her slender soft arms. "It's for greater luck..."

The green-haired man lowering his back while Dawn tried to keep her balance on the tip of her shoes; the attractive duo started to moan weird lines and make funny sounds with their tongues.

"_I'm a professional, Mr Hayden. I told you there's more than pink inside me..."_

"_You're sweet like honey, Ms Berlitz. Come on, give me more. I really want a whole stack of wishes tonight._"

"_Tempt me, pretty boy_..."

May just watched in horror the two of them pretending to be in an intense kissing session.

Intense? Yes, perhaps a bit too graphic. Still it looked like anything but romantic... Their forced acting was really awful.

"Guys, that's worse than me when I'm trying to look sexy..." May cringed in despair, hiding her eyes from the nightmarish view. "That's abysmal, you know?"

"Hm?..." Her two friends immediately exploded in a big generous laughter, interrupting the bad romantic scene. "Hahahahahaha!"

"For Arceus, May!" The blue-haired girl held her stomach, laughing out loud. "You say the best things, hahaha!"

"Hey, let's check the final fireworks!" Dawn grabbed May's arm and pointed to the sky, completely indifferent to her previous shameless acting. "Come with me, I know a great secret empty spot to watch the show!"

The brunette tilted her head to the side, lost in her own thoughts. "Oh?"

"Have fun." Drew replied with a low calm voice. "Happy New Year, you two."

"Happy New Year you too!" The blue-haired girl answered with a loud and energetic voice. "See ya'!"

After watching Dawn and Drew 'making out', May felt slightly less paranoid about the other two kisses that happened at the balcony.

Drew Hayden was a flirty guy. He was playful, sarcastic and a very close friend...

So that was just a sweet gesture, right? He just wanted to cheer her up about not being in a relationship. It was an awkward friendly kiss...

Men and women could be just friends, right?

Drew Hayden was a true friend.

She unexpectedly felt oddly grateful _and_ disappointed for that.

* * *

><p>"Silly women..."<p>

Drew smirked watching the two girls stumbling and running across the path of lovers on the balcony.

He put his hands in his pockets, thinking about his life and how ironic it could get as time went by...

May Maple didn't slap him after _being kissed_?

The stubborn May Maple _kissed_ him?

How come?

"Since when did you two hook up together?"

"Huh?" He was interrupted by a confused Ash Ketchum, who grabbed his arm with a concerned expression. "Me?"

"I saw that."

"I..." Drew was caught with his guard down, stuttering a bit instead of giving a smart answer to his curious ex-roommate. "I-I didn't hook up with her? It was just a peck... Just... J-"

"That was not a _peck_!" The spike-haired friend protested in shock. "Drew, Dawn is my little sis'. C'mon, I saw you two in a _very explicit display of affection_, that was definitely not a peck!"

The green-haired man froze for a second then processed the whole situation in a blink of the eye. "...Oh."

"Wait, don't go away! Tell me you aren't going to leave _Dawn_ without saying a word!"

"Ash... You know how to shock me. Now excuse me, I need some time alone by myself..."

"You can't kiss a girl and expect nothing will change! Wait, we need to talk, Drew!"

"Sure Ash, sure..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Things are getting odd, huh?

Next chapter: [People will say we're in love]. Stay tuned!


	11. People will say we're in love

**Chapter 11: People will say we're in love**

A whole new year, a whole new life: winter didn't end as perfectly as May Maple expected it to be. She would never imagine that some changes would happen so soon: her work station had some administrative problems and half the staff from Hoenn's PokeStation was fired.

Including herself.

It was a very... _Unexpected_ event. It wasn't supposed to sound like the end of the world but May felt bad for being the only one not busy in the beginning of this new year. Misty was drowning in bureaucratic documents, Dawn was starting to work on the marketing plans for her new purse designs, Ash was out of the continent in Unova working with professor Juniper and Drew was a bit distant due to massive jobs to solve with Paul and Barry at their office.

At least her love health bar was just fine. No Brendan nightmares and zero New Year kiss drama (_thanks Arceus, no awkward talk with Drew!_). Trip invited her to a nice photography exhibition and Wally asked her out for a date... _Not bad_. May was finally not anymore worried about her personal life - her biggest challenge now was finding a new job.

She decided to focus her energy and attention to her career. Her fingers were definitely itching to call her friends and chat all day long... But sometimes it is better _to resist some urges and do your damn job_ - that what Misty used to say all the time. That was the perfect moment to follow her motto.

Fortunately, spring brought new chances to the unlucky unemployed girl: a new temporary position at the local newspaper in LaRousse City. It didn't pay as much as PokeStation but at least she didn't need to ask for some money to her family...

May took a fast glance at the calendar on the wall and counted how many free days she had before starting at the new workplace. Picking up her PokeNav and calling her friend with an excited smile on her face, the journalist girl scribbled few notes on her notepad.

"Drew? Are you free next weekend?"

* * *

><p>"Mom, Dad, Max... This is Andrew Hayden."<p>

May happily introduced her friend to the Maple house. "But you guys can call him Drew."

She couldn't be happier; Drew would finally meet her parents, her brother and her dearly hometown. That would be a great evening together with her beloved ones!

Drew couldn't help but feel a little bit tense about this special meeting: although he seemed to be cool and relaxed as usual, his hands were slightly more agitated than usual.

"Nice to meet you and thank you for the invitation."

The dashing young man politely bowed to May's family and shook hands with each member of the house.

Curiously, his presence caused different reactions in each family member.

"I brought these for you, Mrs Maple." He handled a small rose bouquet to May's mother. "My family raises red roses, I hope you enjoy them. These are some of the top prime flowers from Hoenn."

First of all, Caroline Maple... Chestnut hair tied in an unique hairstyle, playful smile and very expressive face - May's mother was a lovable quirky woman who resembled a lot her daughter. Definitely a woman with a youth spirit running in her veins: Caroline was beautiful wife and a mother full of energy.

That was a smooth and easy start. She loved Drew on first sight.

"Oh Mew!" Caroline squealed in pure delight, holding the gift as if they were something extremely valuable. "Thank you, Andrew. Oh, please, call me Caroline! We're so glad to have you here at our home today!"

"Hayden?" May's father questioned. "Are you related to the family who runs the Hayden Company? They're very famous and influential in our continent's economy."

"Exactly, Mr Maple." Drew nodded. "The two you're talking about are my parents. I try helping them when I'm needed but I run my own business in LaRousse. I'm a lawyer specialized in pokemon and human rights."

He handled a black business card to the tall man and grinned politely. "If you ever need some help, just give us a call. It will be a great pleasure to help you, sir."

Norman Maple. May's father was Petalburg City's gym leader and an important member from the League; he was a very respected man in Hoenn.

Mr Norman was somehow quite friendly... Yet there was something subtle about his voice that spooked Drew. It was probably just the threatening and overprotective aura that his beloved daughter activated on him... Right?

"That's good." Norman sighed, relaxing the tension in shoulders. "Thank you, young man."

While Drew and the Maples were introducing themselves to each other, a forth person walked down the stairs with an amused grin plastered on his face.

"Did you decide to become a masochist?" The geeky boy with glasses poked May's arm with a knowing smile. "I guess you were wrong after all. You've changed your mind, huh?"

Finally, Max Maple. The genius prodigy.

May's younger brother and a great lab apprentice. A bit shorter than the average guys from his age - he probably hadn't his growth spur yet. His looks resembled Norman's but his reception to Drew was friendlier and warmer - in fact, for some strange reason Max's eyes were glowing in a strange way while staring at their new guest...

"Max!" May hit her brother's head with a heavy and violent slap. "Watch out your mouth, Drew's only my friend!"

"Ouch, you're mean..." Max laughed, sticking his tongue out to his sister. He quickly ignored her complaint and turned his head back to Drew. "Sooo, you're May's famous friend from LaRousse! I heard you also write papers and articles for the League, is that true?"

Norman quietly raised his eyebrows. Drew frowned, puzzled with that strange question.

"Huh, I'm not involved with academic or government research... I think you mistook me for Ash?"

"Ash..." Max mumbled to himself than opened his mouth in enthusiasm, turning his face to his sister. "Ash Ketchum? Wait, you know him? You're Ash's friend?"

"They even went out together on a date last year." Drew added his little observation as a small fun trivia, pointing his hand at May. "Right? Isn't Ketchum a nice guy?"

She took it as the end of the world as her family looked at her with curiosity and mocking faces. "Drewwwww!"

"Hey, darling..." Caroline interrupted the delicate moment, placing the roses in a vase filled with water. "Why don't you show Andrew our house while I finish preparing today's special lunch?"

Max grabbed his pocket video game then walked away from his family, heading back to his room. "Well, guess Mom picked her favorite candidate for May."

Norman and May simultaneously shrieked in horror.

"Why!" The brunette protested in a loud yell. "Why does everybody like to talk about my personal life!"

"You take it too seriously." Drew shrugged, making his friend groan again. "See, that's why it is so fun."

* * *

><p>Norman guided Drew through the corridors of their home. That was a large and traditional house in the neighborhood of Petalburg Gym, filled with many family portraits, trophies and certificates on the walls.<p>

Pokemon and kids were present in almost all picture frames. Little May holding baby Max, Max holding a golden medal from a Science fair competition, May ready to leave home and go to PokeTech, the siblings playing on Vigoroth's back... The Maple couple apparently loved to celebrate how happy and harmonious their family was.

As expected, Max's room was filled up with scientific and technology posters and book. Blue walls, lots of cables and gadgets crossing the floor... It reminded Drew a lot of Ash's bedroom - except for the fact Max was absolutely much more tidy and organized than his old roommate.

May's old room became the guest room but it was almost exactly the way she left it before moving to LaRousse - clean, organized and painted in romantic pastel tones. Lots of pictures of her pokemon and best friends from PokeTech.

Overall, the Maple family lived in a very comfortable and cozy place; they weren't stupidly rich like the Haydens - but that residence was definitely one of the wealthiest and most modern houses from Petalburg city.

"...And this is the dinning room." Norman opened the door, revealing a large table already set and organized for the lunch. "Well, that's almost everything... May can show you the kitchen later. I wouldn't dare to interrupt Caroline when she's madly focused on her cooking insights, hahaha!"

"I understand, it's fine." Drew bowed politely. "Thanks for the tour, Mr Maple. It's a lovely house."

Max walked down the stairs again then stopped by May's right side. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously, trying to figure out what he wanted to do.

"By the way..." Norman smiled proudly then changed the subject while looking at Max. "Do you think May would like to introduce us that young researcher from Pallet Town? He sounds like an interesting option for our little May..."

Father and son smiled to the girl - as if her answer was going to be something as affirmative as '_of course, I'm in love with him'_.

"Dad, Ash is just a friend..." May frowned then quickly modified her own line. "Ash _and_ Drew are my friends. _FRIENDS_. I am not seeing anyone..."

"..._Not yet_." She refrained herself from telling him Wally was seeing her from time to time. Drew chuckled not so discreetly, making her kick his feet to shut him up. "I'm single and they are my _friends_. Okay?"

"Mr Maple, Ash is planning to live together with Misty in a small house in Cerulean City. I bet he's going to propose her soon. Fortunately, he's not a threat to May..." Drew declared as a simple matter of fact. "He's not a single man anymore."

"Whaaat?" May's eyes popped in surprise, completely shocked. "He's going to_ propose_ her?_!_ When, how, why- how come?"

"That's what he said in private during Dawn's New Year party. I'm not sure if he was drunk, though." The green-haired man sighed with a smile on his face. "He's a crazy ten-year-old boy in love, what else could you expect from him?"

"And Misty was worried about not being asked to live together with him..." May slowly slapped her own forehead twice, spirit still in shock with Drew's revelation. "Mew, I guess she's going to have a heart attack really soon..."

"Really? Ash Ketchum is planning to get married soon?" Normal laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. "Too bad, I actually thought he was a fine lad for my daughter. Professor Oak always say good stuff about his youngest assistant."

"Yeah, I'd love to have Ash as your husband." Max kept the teasing chain by adding his own opinion about that subject. "I would love to be his assistant and he would definitely have everybody's approval. May Ketchum sounds quite nice, doesn't it?"

"Dad, Max!" May shouted with shiny pink shades invading her face. "C'mon!"

"Drew, defend me!" She ordered to her friend, pulling his arm in protest. "Explain them I don't love anyone- _not right now_!"

"Okay..." Drew grinned, subtle sarcasm poison dripping from his fangs. "Yes, I guess May is just not interest on dating guys. There."

Everybody waited for any other details - but Drew's full answer was just that short and vague comment.

Max raised his glasses, slightly amused. "That's all?"

May bit her lower lip in annoyance, figuring out that Drew wouldn't talk more than few lines in front of her family... After all, he wasn't very talkative in front of most people. "I was expecting a better explanation, Andrew."

"Who am I to talk about your personal life?" He quickly replied with a lazy grin on his face. "What else do I know about your love affairs?"

Before anyone could answer Drew's provocative question, Caroline opened the door and waved her arm to her family and their guest.

"Alright, I'm done here! I need some help now to bring all those stuff from kitchen to the dinning room, who can help me?"

That woman really knew the right timing to save May from odd situations.

* * *

><p>Lunch was a nice and peaceful meal: instead of shooting May with mortifying questions about her personal life, her family was more interested on Hayden's background and eating Caroline's (delicious) pasta.<p>

May knew her friend was quieter around strangers, yet it amazed her how perfectly he managed to control the flow his conversations - Drew was a master at giving the right short answers without sounding inelegant. In fact, he knew how to look cool using only few words.

"Yes, I love cooking too. Mrs Caroline, this is really delicious."

"I don't have siblings, but we are fine being just three of us. The Haydens are a small happy family."

"Yes, Mr Maple. I think you're right. There's always room for improvement."

But that conversation was slowly driving her mad.

_Why?_

"Meh..." May rolled her eyes out, speaking in an annoyed voice. "Dad, could you please stop showering Drew with pesky questions? You're not being nice..."

Norman blinked in surprise, unaware of his over-fatherly behavior. He coughed quietly, looking slightly embarrassed at his guest. "Oh, am I being too invasive?"

"Of course you are..." She shook her head, clearly bothered about that rhetoric question. "You don't need to scan him like a Dex does to a pokemon, let him breath for a second, please!"

"We're fine, May." Drew chuckled under his breath. "Don't worry, Mr Maple. I think she isn't used to share my attention with other people. _Possessive friend_."

"H-Hey!" May protested, frowning her eyebrows. "What did you say?"

"Hahaha, you spoil my princess too much, Hayden..." Norman laughed out loud while poking his daughter's arm, making her grumble in annoyance. "Well, I see why it is dangerous to stay too close from her, haha!"

Was she really jealous of not getting enough attention from Drew?

"That's not true..." The young journalist sighed, unsure why that bothered her so much.

"Guys, I'm taking him away from you for a while..." May gently held Drew's wrist and dragged him away to the streets, waving goodbye to her family with the other hand. "I'm showing him the city now, see you later!"

"Hm?" The green-haired man blinked in surprise, following his friend's anxious steps. "Now?"

"Yes, c'mon," May declared with a bossy voice, then changing it to a much nicer tone. "We can try the dessert later, right?"

"Oh, my apple pie is almost done, it just need to rest a few more minutes..." Caroline tilted her head to the side, checking the clock on the wall behind May and Drew. "Are you sure you don't want to wait before I can serve it?"

"We will try it later!" The young brunette answered quickly, waving goodbye again to her family. "It won't take too long, don't worry!"

* * *

><p>"You refused food."<p>

After walking the whole street without exchanging a single word, Drew finally broke the silence with a concerned voice.

"Uh... Yeah." May scratched the back of her neck, slightly agitated. "Eh, don't ask..."

She shook her head slowly, trying to find a convincing justification for her.

Perhaps she was really being possessive... It was a crime to admit that after all those weeks focusing on finding a job, all that she wanted was hanging out with Andrew Hayden.

After walking few blocks away from May's house, she groaned again out loud in frustration, filled up with a desire for disappearance. It was a mixed reaction of embarrassment from her family and her own conflicted feelings.

"It's okay." He shrugged, looking sincerely fine. "They are your family and you are their fragile girl. They're doing their job inspecting the bad big devil here, princess. Do the Berlitz, '_no need to worry_'."

"Uhhh, well..." The brunette ignored the new nickname and shook her head vigorously. "I'm sorry, you really didn't need to deal with my dad freaking out with you, that should be only a problem for my boyfriends... Possessive dad's crazy challenge, you know?"

Drew shrugged again without turning his face to May. He wouldn't dare to tell her how intriguing it was to play Norman's test and see the funny final scores - now his profile was so high that, in an alternative exotic what-if scenario, everybody at her house would approve a Hayden-Maple union.

"Don't worry about me, Airhead." Drew shrugged, speaking in a mocking voice. "I'm not a teenager talking to my girlfriend's parents... You should calm down. You're way too concerned about everything, May. I can't imagine how your future love will stand you if you freak out like that in front of your parents..."

"Thank Arceus Brendan didn't meet Dad..." May grimaced in horror. "Poor guy would suffer so much in his hands. I don't want to imagine this scenario to my exes neither to my future one..."

"If I were you I would." Drew replied with a cheeky grin on his face. "Because it's good to imagine exes suffering from painful tortures."

"Why do you have that sadist desire to destroy very single remains of your past relationships?" She frowned, small angry wrinkles on her nose. "I'm not evil like you."

"You should have told him you're seeing someone." He shrugged, putting his sunglasses on. "Does it hurt that much saying that sick green-haired kid-"

"Don't call Wally a sick kid!" The brunette slapped his arm in reprehension. "Well, I didn't say anything because we are not dating. We are still on that first meetings phase, he has just told me he wants to know me better, we barely know each other..."

"You're too difficult." Drew declared while sighing out loud. "No wonder today you only attract _priest boys and friendzoners_."

That comment pierced her ego like a fast bullet.

"Excuse me, I'm not commanded by lower body parts like you..." May clenched her teeth, frowning her face harder than before. "You cannot compare love lives, silly."

"Lemme see... You broke up with your boyfriend, you dated zero guys. I got divorced then I scored few nice and enjoyable dates. _That's a comparison_, right?"

"Ew..." She stared at him with a disgusted expression on her face. "Drew, this is not a damn competition."

"I'm winning anyway." He shrugged, making May shriek in rage.

Spring in Petalburg was a fresh season that covered the roads and the streets with warm and colorful flowers. It felt like walking on a natural pink carpet with small red, yellow and orange details.

The two friends crossed a wooden bridge and reached a place with few older and larger houses. Only few of them were available for sale; most were occupied by rich and traditional families from the city.

May decided to change the subject by explaining Drew the stories about those houses. That should stop the nonstop harassment about her personal flaws...

"This one is where I used to sing with the choir. Too bad the old lady passed away when I was a teenager, now it's just an empty house for rent... Mom said that one of Dad's gym trainee is living there together with his fiancée. And-"

"Oh! See that one with the Sentret mailbox?" She pointed at a long brick house with small green bushes around the entrance. "It's from a family that used to live in Johto. They brought a Milktank with them, that's when the sweet shop across the road started making milk chocolate bars! They are delicious, you must try one before we leave Petalburg!"

"Your memory for food amazes me." Drew smirked, patting on May's head. She stuck her tongue out and a deep furrow appeared on her forehead. "Did I say something _untrue_?"

"Could you try slowing down your merciless massacre on me?" The brunette shook his hand away from her head. "Mew, you're terrible today."

"According to your father, I pamper you too much. You kind of deserve being teased more often..." He laughed quietly, watching his friend groan in annoyance. "Hey, I'm just kidding."

"So..." May decided to change the subject to Drew before he could make the chat get worse. "How does your parents' house look like?"

"They are living in a penthouse apartment in Slateport. It's quite fancy, nice view to the ferry and a beautiful roof garden..." The green-haired man grinned, flicking the tip of his hair bangs away from his face. "Before I went to PokeTech we all lived together in LaRousse. It was a nice apartment near the train station, I can show it to you someday if you want."

"You know, we also own a small vacation house in LaRousse near a pier... I used to spend lots of holidays playing in that house." The green-haired man sighed in nostalgia. "Heh, good days."

"Oh. That means you... You had a healthy and perfectly normal childhood?"

Healthy and perfectly normal? What the heck that expression was supposed mean?

"Yes." He answered in a slightly confused voice. "Yes, I suppose?"

"Not a single trauma in your past?"

"Okay, explain me this." Drew stopped walking and crossed his arms in front of her. "Do I look insane or something like that?"

"Maybe?"

"May..." The green-haired lawyer pressured his friend with an inquisitive stare. "_Maybe_?"

"Well..." The brunette pondered for a minute then shrugged lightly, cheeks getting more pink as further as she went with her ranting. "Maybe it's because..."

She crossed her arms, thoughtfully.

"Drew, you're different. Not in a bad sense, you're an interesting person... Maybe people think there must be some dark secret behind all this cool image, you know? Sometimes I wonder how difficult it is to meet someone like you."

A brief silence and an odd cloud of awkwardness surrounded May's head. Somehow she felt like a silly teenager talking about an angst romance hero.

Drew broke the moment with a smug smirk and a satisfied answer.

"I like your theory."

May blushed.

"D-Don't get too comfortable or else I'll tell everybody you were born in a garden and adopted by a Budew family." She laughed out loud then warned in an evil character voice, closing her fists. Her embarrassment did make her threat sound more hysterical than she wanted. "It will ruin your perfect story, mwahahahaha!"

Drew scratched the back of his head and pretended to be not looking at his friend. He smirked again, yet softer and gentler than a moment ago.

"I'm the only child but seriously, who is the spoiled kid here right now?"

* * *

><p>"That one..."<p>

The brunette giggled, stopping nearby a yellow house on the limits of Petalburg - located at a place very close to the road, it was apparently on sale. She tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes, feeling the fresh breeze playing with her hair bangs.

"What about that one?" Drew stood by her side, trying to figure out what was so special about that old house. "Do you know who is the owner of that place?"

"Nope," May answered holding her hands close to her chest. "But when I was five I used to dream this would be my house when I got older. Just my silly childhood dream."

Architecture-wise, it didn't look much different from the other residences around the city; yet it was very clear how that house was positioned in a very nice sunlight spot and how it had a great garden with many exotic plants.

"I didn't know they were selling it." She shrugged, sighing quietly. "Well, I hope it is still on sale when I'm older..."

"How romantic." Her friend smirked. "When I was five I used to believe I'd live in the richest mansion of Unova, swimming in a pool of gold coins. Little Hayden was an ambitious brat."

She laughed, poking Drew on his arm. "Still the same, then."

"Time goes by so fast... Being a grown-up was such a distant picture from the future, I couldn't imagine how I'd grow up, what my husband or boyfriend would look like, what would be my achievements and fears... Here I am now, May Maple with more than one decade in each leg... And I still can't imagine any of these." She shook her head lightly, watching the house of her dreams. "I'm pretty much an adult but I can't imagine my future, how upsetting."

"Hahaha, no jokes. _Of course you can_." Drew replied in a snarky voice. "It's easy to make up a future for you, you're not that unpredictable... Let me imagine one now."

"You're sure?"

"Yep. How about this one... Miss Maple gets fired at Pokemon Station News so she starts to work as a freelancer again then... Then she starts to develop her own business. She's romantic and dedicated, so I guess it will be something still related to communication and helping the world. It will be a famous and a well-respected company."

May stretched her legs and sat down on the grass, paying attention to Drew's words. That was a nice and plausible beginning for her - coming from the green-haired devil, she was expecting a more harsh story for her future. "Hm, go on... What else?"

"Well, then we got two options. You could end up as the cranky old Skitty lady since you're so high maintenance-" The brunette kicked his ankle in protest: but he kept going with his speculation. "-Okay, if someday you find some guy with powerful balls of steel, perhaps you will get married to him. Unless you really wants to keep your virginity aura forever or if said guy with balls of steel is something even more extreme than Brendan Birch. Or sicker than jailbait-looking Wally..."

"_Ha-ha, so funny._" She pouted, crossing her arms in annoyance. "The way you talk does seem that Brendan is your ex, not mine. Stop flaming him, you know he's a cool guy."

"He is, I know. Anyway..." He shrugged, indifferent to his friend's remark. "You would get married to said dude then travel around the world, since I remember that was one of the dreams of your life. Okay, now let's discuss about kids. Do you plan having any children?"

Somehow thinking about kids was embarrassing for May; it was hard to imagine herself as a competent parent...

"Hmmm..." May blushed, shyly hugging her stomach. "I'm not sure yet, I don't know if I can be a good mother..."

"But would you like to?" Drew asked, sitting by her side. "Do you like kids?"

"Hmm..." She pondered, looking at her friend's emerald eyes. "Well, when I was younger I used to take care a lot of Max. I kinda liked watching over him when he was small... Well, but Max is my brother. I don't know, being a mother is a whole different thing..."

"Do you think I'd have a boy or a girl?" May giggled, turning her head to the other side. She would never admit she was flustered but also dying of curiosity. "How many kids would I have?"

"Well..." Drew folded his arms, watching the empty house for sale. "I don't know..."

"If I had a boy..." She started to daydream, imagining some funny scenarios on her head. "Poor kid would suffer all the time in his teenager years, I don't doubt I'm an overzealous overprotective mom, hehehe!"

May laughed. It was fun to imagine her future as a clumsy mother... Too bad her partner was still a mysterious faceless guy. Her fantasy couldn't picture a face to her future everlasting husband.

Drew quietly observed the sunlight reach the mosaics on the windows of little May's dream house.

He suddenly fantasized two little children in the garden; a teenager brunette boy being scolded by an overprotective and loving mom.

The imaginary May Maple mother had that gentle but intense aura around her. She laughed sweetly while watching her older kid frown in embarrassment - a young teenager, fiery and expressive like all the Maples.

By their side, a little sweet short-haired girl making a crown of roses for her caring and playful dad. She had her mother's cheerful nature and her deep blue eyes - that child definitely had the power of enchanting and melting hearts with her graceful aura.

May's green-haired daughter.

"...Yeah, perhaps one boy and one girl would be perfect for you."

Drew tried to reach May's hand in a spur of moment but he was interrupted by a loud voice behind their backs.

"Norman reeeeeescue!"

Max shouted while running into their direction, making the girl jump in surprise.

"Max?" May raised her eyebrows in shock. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Oooh!" The young apprentice researcher forced a shocked expression on his face. "I'm so sorry, I interrupted a magic moment between the lovebirds! But Dad ordered me to drag you back to home, Mom want you two to try her pie!"

"Stop implying we are in love!" The older Maple sister yelled, blushing in crimson tones. "For Mew's sake, Drew is my friend!"

Not convinced by his sister's answer, Max fixed his glasses on his nose then stared at their guest. "Well, Drew?"

"Uh, what she said, mate." He shrugged. "She's infatuated with a mysterious boy from her new job..."

"Really? Dear Arceus, that's hot news! I gotta tell my parents!" May's brother grinned in a malicious way. "Dad knew my sister was hiding something... He said she was obviously in love, head totally lost in the clouds..."

"What!" She yelped, jumping in surprise. "Andrew Hayden, you're a dead man!"

Drew coughed, watching the house of dreams one last time.

"What a silly hallucination..." He sighed, watching the clumsy brunette girl run after Max - yet he let an unconscious and warm smile escaped from his lips.

For the first time, Drew was quite conscious of his change of heart about May.

Men and women can be friends... But his feelings were starting to slip out from the friendship zone... Or were they always there and only now May allowed him to show them? He had a funny sensation that an unnamed line connected them since the first day they met... But only now they were close friends it started to glow and grab his attention.

Damn. He policed himself to ignore May's attractiveness and likeable personality but...

That's it. Drew Hayden was definitely falling for her. No contest.

And, ironically, he archived one of the most tasks in the world. May finally accepted him as her _male-friend._

Relationships and women were indeed a very complex subject...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey! It's been some time, huh? I missed being here xD I hope everything is alright with everybody... I'm sorry for being MIA for so long! You know, I'm applying for a second graduation course in another country and all the hunt for documents and stuff is eating away my time and energy reserved for writing... Ugh, it's kinda hard to concentrate on both tasks. Well, hopefully, I'll be done with that by the end of January - which means loads of updates and new stories, yay!

I can't promise much but I'll see if I can update [Welcome Home] and [Don't you miss her?] ASAP. Meanwhile, I'll slowly edit minor corrections from earlier chapters of this story - so many typos/grammar slips/weird sentences, I gotta do something about those lol. I'll tell you when I'm done editing them.

And again, thank you very much for the support, the reviews and the fun pms. You are all very nice :)

About this chapter... I don't have much stuff to say about it. Trivia: Drew's mention of a vacation house is a vaaague reference to the place I used as his place in [Welcome Home].

Cheers and see you soon!


	12. Desafinado

**Chapter Twelve: Desafinado**

* * *

><p>"Look at this." Flipping his hair, Drew declared with an elegant and pompous voice. "The perfect present for their new house. A karaoke machine."<p>

"Drew..." May crossed her arms in disbelief. "I don't know about Ash but Misty is an awful singer. For their own sake, that's not a good gift for the two of them."

_Talk about female sincerity..._ The green-haired guy raised an eyebrow. "Well, Ash sucks as well. He loves singing but, hey, they can use it as a beedrill repellent, house alarm, you know, there are many choices out there waiting to be found. It can be a _multifunctional_ machine, you know?"

After dating for a whole semester, Ash and Misty decided to live together in Cerulean City. His laboratory projects were getting great funds from many organizations and corporations, her gym was working full-time now; that was their best opportunity to buy a nice house and start planning their life together as a couple.

"This is serious," May spoke in a not so serious voice. "We need to get a decent gift for their new home."

"You shouldn't worry too much about this gift, someday soon we will need to buy their marriage ones anyway, right? Ash is a fast guy. In a few years, expect to buy loads of baby stuff, mark my words."

Drew picked up the microphone and tweaked the sound volume to a quite low yet audible volume.

"_Hello, Maple my sweetheart... Sing with me, I know you cannot resist it._"

"Ohh no." The brunette laughed. "Hahaha, _no way_!"

May hid her face behing her hands and Drew grinned mischievously. "_You're the one who always force me to sing, now you should reveal your talent to everybody in this awesome crowded store. Hey, look! Christmas Bash album. Off-season song, huh? Let's try this one. Ready for nostalgia time?_"

Some corny season melody started echoing inside the sound box. Dramatic instrumental intro. Drew chuckled, pretending to be flipping an imaginary cap on his head, like the hero from the cartoon's song.

"_There's a feeling I'm getting... I just can't explain_!"

May giggled, mildly embarrassed. Her friend pretended he was having a blast together with her uneasiness.

That was a very peculiar scene: she would never imagine someday Andrew Hayden would be so playful and funny without worrying about other people. Right, the store was pretty much empty besides the lonely clerk who was not paying attention to them, but still... Inside her mind, Drew was a devilish prankster behind the scenes and a flawless elegant man in public. Who was that guy singing a Christmas song in front of her?

This... _Improved_ Drew was a nicer guy. May barely had the time to spend the weekends with her friend because of their jobs - but she always felt like having loads of fun in the few hours they managed to spend together.

"_Makin' me glad tonight... Maybe it's Christmas, maybe the snow, maybe the mistletoe,_" he sang with an epic pose then held the microphone to May. "_Alright, this is your part._"

May Maple and Andrew Hayden... They were very different yet one complemented the other: _it was fun_. Both sides open up, both sides get to know each other; it was a curious non-verbal agreement that made the two young adults develop a trusting and humorous friendship.

Actually, some of his sarcastic remarks and mean comments got more dangerous after that gradual change. He also got more confident to cross personal bubble limits to piss her off. Additionally, all those intimate talks meant more well-hidden flaws being revealed -May knew how Andrew Hayden could be worse than the devil if he tried just a little harder.

Perhaps 'improved Drew' wasn't much a nicer guy... But somehow he knew how to make her take jokes more easily.

The young woman coughed then started reading the small lyrics rolling down the screen. "_There's a secret I'm keepin'... That no one can hear_—__"

In the past weeks, Drew noticed there was no problem about being slightly heads over heels about his best female friend and expect nothing in return from this relationship.

He personally found all of this very ironic - yet not a reason to worry about... It wasn't a big deal, right? A funny infatuation. In fact, more sincerity, more enthusiasm and more interest on May's life apparently helped her become more comfortable around him. It was a win/win situation.

"_A feeling deep in my heart... Maybe this Christmas, my true love will show, under the mistletoooe..._"

"_That's good, now together._" Drew came closer to May so both of them could sing with the same microphone. "_Jolly ol' St. Nicholas, before the night is through, there's something very special that I'd like to say to you!_"

"_Merry, merry Christmas, I'd like you to know,_" the two friends incorporated some acting in their song, making in-character voices and poses. "_I'm hoping that I meet someone under the mistletoooooe..._"

"_Now there's a crowd at the party, our friends are all here..._" Only May kept singing, getting merrier and more excited as the song went by. "_Everyone's warm and bright, maybe I'll meet him! Where hearts are aglow... Under the mistletooooooe!_"

"_Maybe I'll just stand here and no one will know, I'm_—__" She suddenly stopped singing, looking at Drew's very surprised face. "_Uhhh..._"

The instrumental song part kept playing. "_Wait..._"

"..._Wait, I know. You stopped singing because I'm off tune, right?_" The girl panicked. "_Oh Mew, you think my voice is awful. I suck, right? Now you're going to be a jerk and tell me how I sound like a Wobbuffett!..._"

"May, shut up. Sol is here," Drew muttered, eyes still locked at the woman walking in his direction.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sol?... You mean, <em>_Solid___—__Yahhh!" May replied to Drew with the system sound on, making him slap her hand before she completed the name out loud - the microphone fell on the floor and the girl yelped in surprise. "Drew!"

She quickly stood up like a straight wall, trying to hold her voice and, at the same time, watching those strangers get closer to the two of them.

"Hi, Drew."

A stunning woman with peach-colored hair and wearing a classy coat smiled, holding hands with a tall exotic man with long purple hair and an even more exotic hat.

"How are you? It's been a long time."

"Good," the young man replied with a nervous sweat drop going down his forehead. "I'm really good, how about you?"

"I'm good too. What brings you to Celadon today?" Solidad answered then patted on her partner's arm with tenderness. "Oh. This is Harley. Harley, this is Andrew."

"Hi, Harley." Drew considered offering his hand but the tall man didn't move an inch; he just waved his hand politely instead.

"Hi, Drew. Yeah, I remember him."

"Oh." Solidad smiled. "So you two already know each other, huh?"

The two men silently remembered about their nasty fight on the day Solidad moved back to Pewter.

The couple gave few subtle and curious looks at May, who blushed in embarrassment. She felt like a lost Feebas outside the water.

"Uh, this is May Maple. My friend." Drew presented his partner to his ex-wife. "May, this is Solidad."

"I'm so glad to see you looking so happy." The pretty woman giggled softly, sincere cheerfulness glowing in her eyes. "I didn't know you had this... Young and playful side. You're so different now!"

"Y-You think so?" The young green-haired man did his best to look relaxed, grinning in anxiety. "Nah, you must be joking."

"I really mean it. It is wonderful to see you so happy and relaxed. Good to see you are like this, who could imagine Drew Hayden singing a karaoke song in front of everybody?"

Drew dropped his jaw on the floor, speechless. He quickly covered his face and shrugged his shoulders, trying to display indifference instead of worry.

Solidad blinked. "Hm? You didn't notice the change?"

"What an adorable boy! He discovered the wonders of being young!" Harley snickered under his breath not so discreetly, making the green-haired boy blush in discomfort. "Oh Drew, ain't you so cute, hahaha..."

"Drew..." May held his hand in a strong but delicate grip, trying to support her friend. "Let's go."

"I'm fine," he muttered in an emotionless voice. "I'm over this, I'm fine. Let's get out of here and buy something more useful for Ash and Misty."

"Hey, nice to see you two but we gotta go." The green-haired man declared with a fake calm voice, dragging May away from the couple and the karaoke crowd. "Bye, Solidad. Good to see you, enjoy your day!"

"Drew..." The brunette journalist hugged his arm, watching him with worried eyes. "I just... I... I'm sorry about this."

"_Sorry?_" He smirked in disgust, forcing a smug grin on his lips. "You shouldn't... Or maybe you should, that was a fucking lame re-encounter between divorced people... That was a magical moment, never forget this."

"Drew..."

May didn't know what to say to him.

* * *

><p>May and Drew barely exchanged words after the awkward encounter with Solidad.<p>

That woman actually acted in a modest and diplomatic manner... However, something about seeing Harley again trigged an aura of bitterness around Drew.

May decided to force a dialogue with her friend - yet the only thing she managed to achieve was a random monologue followed up by an empty short comment. She tried to cheer him up by acting silly and telling him stuff that made him laugh. But Drew only reacted with small and lifeless smirks.

"...And that's how I ended up locked inside Misty's basement! Hahaha, isn't it stupid?"

"Haha. Neat."

Embarrassing childhood stories. Stupid date stories. Terrible _faux pas_ at work. Awful teenager drama from PokeTech days...

Only short and bland answers.

"Drew, I need to confess something, I think I discovered a new kink! I figured out that I like the idea of making love semi-clothed under the shower! Ohhh, that's so naughty, isn't it? What do you think about this?"

"Oh, well. I don't know."

"Ehhh... You're totally not paying attention to my words!" Whatever was going on inside Drew's mind at that moment, May knew it was something really serious. She cringed, biting her fingernails in apprehension. "Drew... Talk to me, please."

"I _am_ talking to you, airhead."

"You're not!" She was that close to start panicking, her friend's lack of reaction really worried her. "Please?..."

"Are you sure you want to go in?" May stopped Drew, walking in front of him. "We can do this another day if you want."

"I'm fine," he replied with a mocking voice and a plastic grin. "Stop worrying about me, this is annoying."

"Drew..."

"We need to deliver this as soon as possible anyway." Pointing at the bag in his left arm, he ignored May's pleading. "C'mon, let's go."

They walked together to the new house in silence.

* * *

><p>The Waterflower-Ketchum residence was halfway done: smell of recently painted walls, few pile of boxes scattered around the floor and <em>Pikachu's dem<em> - a special corner in the living room containing a special fluffy bed and a chubby yellow rat, snoring lazily.

Drew and May didn't talk much, though now both of them were speechless for a completely different reason.

"May, save me." Misty shook her head in distress, putting her hands on her hips. "Please."

The redhead sighed out loud, looking for help from her friends. "This is hideous. Explain Ash why shouldn't we have it in our living room."

The brunette girl looked at Ash then frowned in disapproval. She didn't say a word but her expression was clearly a negative answer.

"But ladies!" The young biologist waved his arms in excitement. "This is an authentic photo panel from PokeNational Geographic team! It's not a fake, I've got a certified note this is an original piece of art and science. It is an unique snapshot, can't you see it's a fantastic moment?"

The huge poster that fully covered the wall above the sofa did look like an original piece of art - it had PokeNat Geo's official golden seal and Trip Shooti's signature. The picture was printed in a high quality paper with high quality colors. However, it was, to the horror of good tastes, a way too detailed photograph featuring _a Vanilluxe befriending a Garbodor in a sewer area_.

"Ash, it's a picture of a pile of trash interacting with an ice cream cone..." Misty's hands twitched in horror. "I understand this is a fantastic moment from Mother Nature's album but__—__ How can we have that in our lovely living room?"

"Drew, help me here!" Ash poked his old roommate with the tip of a blue pen. "Explain why they're wrong."

"It's okay." The green-haired man shrugged and replied in a clearly indifferent voice. "It doesn't matter."

"See?" Hugging his future wife, Ash grinned in victory. "He says yes! two against two, we're even, haha."

Showing her PokeDex at his face, Misty threatened her boyfriend in a cold voice. "We're not even. Dawn voted no and you know how your _lil' sis_ is worth a billion points in scores related to fashion and design."

Dawn even made the effort to send a picture of her disgusted face from the Poketch's camera, followed by the text message '_Don't. #kthanksbye_'.

"That's not fair..." Ash pouted, giving a bad look at his other rejected items hidden behind the stairs. "Why can _you_ decide how to decorate our house and I can't choose anything?"

"...Because it always starts with questionings like this."

* * *

><p>The trio stared at Drew. He shrugged, speaking in a fancy and elegant way. "<em>Voilà<em>, see? That's how a typical couple start arguing with each other."

"Drew..." The brunette frowned, trying to reach for his shoulder. "This is not the right time to__—__"

"It's all very cute and sweet in the beginning of a true romantic relationship. See, Ash and Misty, choosing their decoration together, how cute! Solidad and Drew used to be exactly like that." The green-haired man opened his arms, gesticulating to the living room. "This is how a fruitful relationship full of potential and love begins."

"...Andrew." Holding his arm, May spoke with a trace of stress in her voice. She felt her heart jump out of control."We gotta talk."

"Yes!" He laughed, ignoring his friend's warning. "I agree, we gotta talk about that! So they don't make the same fucking mistake as I did!"

"So... Then you start fighting for stupid things! It's okay, _lovers' quarrels_... But what if one of them decides to finish off the contract just because there are better opportunities out there in the world? That _you only live once_ thing, you know? Think carefully about your choices!"

May and the couple stared at the mad man in terror. He was sarcastic as usual - but his face was livid and hot.

"Misty, think twice before accepting a fucking ugly panel on your wall. What if you end up forced to accept all the bizarre stuff Ash does? Don't commit to a person if you're not sure you can understand him, okay? Please don't make the same mistake Solidad did with me. That mistake is very expensive."

Something inside his chest got out of control and decided to explode at anyone who dared coming closer to him.

"Pro tip, always name your books, CDs and collections! Or else a stupid guy in Cacturne costume may steal those away from you _in name of justice_!" Drew shook his head in denial. "Careful Ash, better tag this awful portrait with your name, someday you might waste extra money with a lawyer because you will be wrestling against your wife to see who gets first the gallery of horrors!"

"Wait__—__" Ash raised his hand, eyes wide open in surprise. "But you said the picture was okay!"

"I was trying to be fucking_ NICE_, moron!"

Drew stomped away from the house of his friends, shutting the door in a loud slam.

"Chaa!" Pikachu jumped in surprise, waking up from his heavy dreams and running away to the kitchen.

"But!..." Ash's feet got stuck on the floor. He didn't know if he should go after his friend or let him alone for a moment. "Oh boy..."

"Drew saw... Solidad... Her new fiancé... Mew, I'm sorry."

May bit her lower lip in a mix of sorrow and worry, leaving the house and following Drew's steps.

* * *

><p>Misty frowned in horror.<p>

"W-Wow... That... That was intense."

"Yeah," Ash muttered, holding his girlfriend in his arms. "...Solidad still a very touchy subject."

"I noticed..." She nodded in answer, looking at the ceiling, green eyes lost in private inner thoughts. "Relationships are scary."

The redhead lowered her head, slightly distressed. "To be honest I'm scared to think that we argue too much... I know Drew was out of himself but..."

The raven-haired man pouted in silence, unsure how to react to that comment.

"Uh..."

After a couple of seconds surrounded by long pauses, he gave his girlfriend a first try.

"Relationships are scary, yes they are. But I like you, Misty. That's why it will work, right?"

It wasn't a very complex answer... It made her snort and shake her head negatively.

"What?" Ash furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance.

"As if love and living together could be that simple, haha." She sat down on the sofa, taking off her aquamarine flip-flops. "Are you aware how complicated human beings can be?"

"Well, I'm willing to take that photo panel away so we don't fight over stupid things. Okay, you won that one, I surrender this time. That's how things work, right?"

"For real?" The gym leader raised her head and stared at her fiancé.

"... See, I like you, Misty. I know both wonderful and awful parts of you are the same person. I want the entire package, I like you even when you make me angry."

"Huh?" The redhead blinked in confusion. "You... What?"

"I think we can make our relationship work like we make our jobs happen." He shrugged, scratching the back of his head. "They are complicated and full of complex problems but they make us feel... Complete. It is worth the effort, I feel alive and happy. To live in union... It's our work together, isn't it?"

Misty opened her mouth to reply it but her desire to laugh immediately interrupted her answer.

"Hahaha... Nice try, _Mr Pokemon Master_." She crossed her arms and giggled quietly. "I'll pretend your explanation is correct... Maybe in the future we will learn how to answer that in a more subtle way? Unless you want people think we are two crazy workaholics."

Ash shrugged again. He jumped on the sofa, sitting by her side. "_Let them._"

The gym leader smiled.

She never understood why Ash was the chosen one for her - she just knew it.

"If you say so... I'll believe it, Ash Ketchum."

"Okay, gimme a second..." Cracking his knuckles, he grinned boyishly to his girlfriend, winking in confidence. "Let's pick a new photo panel together!"

"Pika pika!"

Pikachu joined the couple on the sofa, comforting Misty with a warm and tight hug.  
>"You guys..."She closed her eyes and hugged her family back.<p>

* * *

><p>Drew was sitting on a large rock in the garden, folded arms and impassive eyes. He was breathing slowly and in a furious way.<p>

"Drew..." May sat by his side, giving him a calm but censoring look. "You didn't need to rub in Ash's face that he got no taste at all. I understand you're mad but you can't just kick everything around you like a teenager brat. Even my brother didn't do that when he was half your age."

"How come I am not allowed to get angry?" Drew groaned. "I've just met Solidad _and_ Harley. EX. EX-WIFE. CACTURNE DUDE. You have no idea how humiliating is that!"

"If I ever saw Brendan in the streets shopping with a new girlfriend I wouldn't call Misty a bitch either! You know," the brunette whispered in reprehension, "I feel very sorry that you bumped into Harley and Solidad, I really do! But you can't let this ruin your sanity, c'mon! Where is that classy arrogant jerk I know?"

"He's just a miserable jerk, what else? Now try meeting Brendan with his new wife while you're singing, like a fucking idiot, a fucking corny cartoon song about fucking mistletoes!" Drew snapped. "Try acting like Miss Happy Rainbows in that situation__—__ Oh, nevermind... I understand now. You would act like that,_ that's the answer_!"

"Wh-What," May shouted back in shock. "Hey, why are you saying that?! I don't need to hear that, why are you yelling at me!"

"I don't get you!" Drew waved his hands in disbelief. "How can you be so optimistic about everything, how can you say you don't want to kick Brendan Birch's balls?"

"That's completely unnecessary! Mew, I really don't need to hear that..." She coughed in embarrassment. "C'mon, let's go back. Forget this, you need to apologize to Ash."

"You don't react! Don't you tell me you actually feel bad for being rejected by his too-independent soul... That you actually suffer in silence, as if you are not screaming like I am right now!"

"Drew, you're crossing the limits__—__"

"So, now I understand! You still in that crazy mourning period... But it's been like what, over a year?_ Just forget him!_ You point a finger at me talking about Sol but since after Brendan you don't date seriously anymore, you don't act like a romantic girl anymore, you don't have sex with anyone, you__—__"

"Andrew, you're such a kid!"

May snapped.

"I'll sleep with someone if I want to make love to that person, I refuse to be like you! Drew, you're so bitter about Solidad that someday you will be exported to Unova, grow up, you've tried to bed every single female in this continent for the sake of 'revenge' or whatever is that rotten feeling that consumes you!"

"Or better saying, you won't fuck anyone because you hate women so much, they all run away from you because you are disgusting! Fuck it, you're a mess... Besides, I'll lose my first when I love somebody worth to take it!" She frowned, giving her friend a freezing glare. "I don't care if people think it's stupid but at least I'll know I'm doing it because I'm happy! Happy, not bitter like you! Happy!"

Silence. The green-haired man waited for his partner to cool down her head as well, patiently watching her breath in long and slow takes.

"May... Are you done now?"

* * *

><p>"Uh..." The brunette blushed, slightly uncomfortable with said question. "Well..."<p>

_That was an awkward speech..._ May looked away, avoiding his tired eyes. She had never exploded with so much intensity at her friend. "Ahem, yes."

Staring at the grass, she crossed her arms over her chest. "That's all. So... You want to say something else about all of this?"

"Yes, I do. Two things, actually... First, you're scary when you're cussing."

Drew already knew her reaction; she would raise an eyebrow and wrinkle the tip of her nose - and that's exactly what happened.

"Well, so second one is?..."

"...I'm sorry." Drew slowly hugged May in a strong embrace. "I'm an idiot."

May blushed, surprised to hear Drew actually confessing he was wrong about something. It felt like a thrill in her spine, making her hug him back and sense again that same weird feeling of past New Year Eve's party.

The brunette girl closed her eyes, feeling each inch of her friend's warm body protect her.

"Yes, you are..." She hugged him back, pouting a little and talking with an angry but relieved voice. "Don't make me go mad."

Drew felt the sweet scent of her hair and sighed quietly.

"Okay... Go apologize Ash and Misty, _now._"

May playfully poked his nose, making a forced angry face. "Don't make me go mad again, huh?"

Drew silently raised his arms without protest.

* * *

><p>"Drew, May... When you join two dedicated passions, we find a common love! Isn't it beautiful?"<p>

Ash grinned, proud of his great idea.

Misty kissed Ash's cheek, proud of her future-husband's idea and completely in love with her new living room.

May hid behind Drew in terror.

Drew didn't react. He even forgot to apologize his friends - the new image in front of their eyes were too much imposing to be ignored.

A big new panel from PokeNational Geographic, another picture also taken by Trip Shooti.

A flock of mean-looking Tentacool surrounding a big macabre Tentacruel in the sunny shores of Hoenn.

"That's..." May somehow couldn't manage to end her sentence properly. "It's... Uhhh... That."

"Yeah, great choice you two! I'm glad to see we hooked up a couple in which both lovebirds have no taste at all." Drew snorted. "Congratulations."

Ash laughed together with him, happy to see his friend stable again and unaware of the true reason of his smile.

"I'm glad to see we're all okay now." May sighed, holding her hands close to her chest. That threatening picture didn't let her relax for a second. "I-I mean, almost everything is fine now..."

"Oh, please. This is perfect." Drew remarked with a raised eyebrow at the pokemon lovers couple. "Can you imagine what would happen if we had tried to match Ash with Berlitz instead?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

looool Pokemon's Christmas Bash.

Hm, I wonder what did May and Drew bought for Ash and Misty's house... Probably something for the new kitchen, I suppose?


	13. Are you lonesome tonight?

**Chapter 13: Are you lonesome tonight?**

* * *

><p>She stared at the incoming call screen with a puzzled expression.<p>

"What the..."

May Maple, freelancer journalist. Dedicated, hardworking and completely dominated by an urge to eat a bowl of chocolate ice cream. Not because she was a simple sweet-addicted klutzy - but the bizarre situation that happened earlier in the morning, before she left home for work, drove her paranoid for the rest of the day.

The brunette stared at her PokeNav, still speechless due to the unusual call. Her hands got slippery with sweat and all she wanted was a moment of inner peace. Her heart was about to crash on the floor even though she didn't want it to leave her chest.

Brendan Birch called her in that morning.

Initially, May honestly considered not answering it: according to Dawn and Misty, answering a phone call from an ex with unanswered issues could lead to dangerous thing.

But... They were in good terms, weren't they? Perhaps she didn't need to overreact about it, what if that was a strictly business call? Or some urgent message regarding a familiar acquaintance of them? Could be an invitation for some casual coffee...

She decided to let it ringing until the point her Skitty curiosity exploded in an impatient and emotional scream.

"What do you want, for Arceu's sake?!" Hitting the voice-over command, May magically transformed her very upset tone into a melodic and sweet voice. "Yes?"

_"Mrs Birch, are you busy now?"_

An unknown female voice spoke from the other side of the line.

Someone was on Brendan's particular cellphone.

_Did she call her Mrs Birch?_

_"Hello?... Mrs Birch, are you hearing me?"_

May felt her throat getting dry and her hands get shaky. "M-Me?..."

She closed her PokeNav and fell on her knees, feeling her heart pumping in intense jumps inside her chest.

* * *

><p>It was the first free Saturday evening for Dawn after several days working nonstop on weekends. She needed urgently a peaceful night cuddling Piplup on the sofa, eating popcorn and watching trash horror movies.<p>

After renting few cheap flicks in the morning and taking a long and warm shower, Dawn finished her early zen therapy by polishing her nails while hearing music on her PokeTch. She was about to start her evening session when a SMS alert popped up on her multi-functional watch.

[_Dee Dee, I'm still waiting for an answer... Are you up for seeing me or not?_]

Kenny kept sending her messages even though she hadn't seem him for months. Her childhood friend was a bit jealous of Dawn's colleagues and friends from Hoenn - it was hard to meet her now she was no longer living in Sinnoh.

[I _need brain rest** x_X** Im rly sorry, Kenny... Postpone, plz?_]

[_How mean, the fashion princess doesn't have a spare minute to talk to a mere commoner minion like me... You surely have changed, Dawn P:_ ]

The young woman sighed out loud. Sometimes being popular was a big trouble... Dawn would barely have the time to spend by herself - she would often feel guilty for not being able to spend her free time with everybody else. Sometimes she wished that human beings could enter inside a pokeball and travel through continents in a blink of the eye.

[_Don't be a drama queen, c'mon. Plz get a girlfriend, Kenny **-3-;**_]

Another SMS alert.

[_Oh, sure. Only if you help me?_]

[_I really, REALLY need some rest._]

[_Are you alright? You sound odd, you even typed a full sentence without ****sparkly**** emotions and l33t speak lol...]_

Dawn pouted. She hated hearing people telling her she wasn't okay.

[_Don't make me block you..._]

[_We really need your help :( C'mon, give your best friends some help here, we need you._]

Help... _We_?

[_Who?_]

[_I miss you and Barry needs a hand. It's the perfect reason why you should stop being a lazy woman and go out with us today._]

"Tch,_ lazy woman_!" Dawn repeated the words displayed in her PokeTch, clearly offended. "Who are you to say that, huh?"

[_Afgssfgaadvgdzd not leaving home today!1! Even if you try carrying the sofa on your back. Don't you dare coming here in Lilycover or **I'll kill you**._]

[_Uh... **Killing** is kind of harsh, don't you think?_]

"If you try killing me I'll fine you!"

The blue-haired girl shivered in horror. That familiar voice...

"You must be kidding me..." Walking in silent steps, she spied through the peephole in her door. "Ohhh, no way."

Barry and Kenny, waiting for her on the other side of the door.

Dawn cringed. Her eyes met two merry guys waiting eagerly and anxiously for an answer.

"Dee Dee, open the doooor..."

"I'm really going to sue you if you don't open the door, missy!"

She fell on her knees, sensing an incoming and massive headache.

"Ahhh, I don't deserve this!"

* * *

><p>Working on a Saturday to substitute Barry wasn't exactly the way Drew wanted to spend the weekend - but the crazy blond man had promised covering him the next three Friday's late evenings and that was a hard offer to be denied. Paul would probably be annoyed with this mad schedule swap - but hey, Paul was permanently an annoyed guy...<p>

Besides, Paul did leave the office earlier that day, leaving Drew alone with tons of reports on his desk... The green-haired lawyer really wasn't in the mood to feel sorry about his co-workers' misfortune.

Drew took off the bag from his shoulders, removed his black suit and unbuttoned his shirt, relieved with such small blissful moment of freedom. Finally, a minute of comfort and peace.

"Hello?"

May walked down the stairs in her pajamas and noticed someone was inside her living room, sitting on her couch.

"Oh, what a surprise to see you here!" Drew shrugged, removing his classic black shoes and his classic black socks. "Hi, May."

"This is my house," she stated it as if said piece of information wasn't something obvious. Her voice was slightly odd and surprised, not rude nevertheless. "Why did you enter without warning me?..."

"That's not my fault, the door was unlocked." He shrugged. "Anyway, I thought you would be happy to see me. I'm disappointed, ma'am."

The brunette journalist sighed. She tied her hair in a high bun with a blue pen and blew her nose in a handkerchief. "Oh. Okay..."

"Did you catch a flu?" Drew opened his bag, looking for his spare casual clothes. "I hear lots of people are sick in this summer, you should be careful."

"It looks like you murdered a Umbreon and placed it on my table..." May vigorously scratched the corner of her, changing the subject to her stripping friend. She skeptically frowned at the pile of dark clothes on the coffee table. "Black is your favorite color, isn't i—"

"—Sure." Drew smirked, pulling out his white shirt and tossing it over the 'dead Umbreon'. "Better now?"

The brunette quickly stared at his face, then at his bare chest with sweat dripping down his body, then immediately at the deepest cavity of the palm of her hands. Hiding her burning cheeks behind her hands, she groaned something impossible to be transcribed.

"Hyaaaaa!" Squirming in distress, May for once seemed to be acting as her normal self. "Drewww!"

"Stay sharp, Andrew Hayden." Drew flicked the tip of his hair in vanity then removed his belt. "I don't even need to try that hard, what an efficient method to make women go crazy, huh?"

"Y-You're not walking half-naked in my house, are you?" Blushing a bit more, May coughed in a forced manner. "Right?..."

"Do you have any problems about that? Aww, s_o cute_," he complained in a sarcastic voice, flicking the tip of his hair once again. "C'mon, June. It's damn hot inside your house in your month and you don't have an air conditioner in your living room, should I just melt and die instead?"

"Just... Stop stripping," she spoke with a tired voice, looking away. "There's a new family living across the street and they are very conservative, if their kids see your exhibitionism act they will burn me alive if I put my feet out my house!."

"It's not my fault I'm hot." Drew shrugged, smirking in a daring way. "I bet if I were ugly you wouldn't be calling this an exhibitionism act."

"Whatever!" May sighed out loud, stomping around the room. "Please yourself! Be right back, okay..."

"C'mon, don't be a cranky old lady! You will never get married being that prude—"

The young man laughed in a mean voice then ran into her direction to hug her without his shirt on. He wanted to make May yelp in horror and scream angry names at him, she was acting too quiet and unmotivated for his taste - but something odd made him stop when he was about to torment her with some playful tickling.

Facing her blue and scared eyes, Drew released his friend from his arms.

"You.. Your eyes are _sore_."

The brunette turned her head away, speechless.

"Wait, May—" The green-haired man crooked an eyebrow, trying to figure out what had happened with his friend.

She walked away and locked herself in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"I'm not unlocking this door... NEVER!"<p>

Dawn yelled in an annoyed voice, crossing her arms over her chest. That was a bad day to see other people...

"Are you kidding me?!" She panicked. "I don't care if you want to kidnap me, I won't go out with you today! I need some rest, for Mew's sake!"

Her two childhood friends grabbed their PokeTch and started spamming sms messages to her phone. She pulled her hair in despair, roaring like a mad Houndoom.

[_Beep beep, one new message! Beep beep, two new messages! Beep beep, three new messages! Beep_—]

Piplup hid behind the curtains, terribly scared of his moody master. The penguin pokemon knew it was a bad moment to bother Dawn and ask her some sweet poffins...

Kenny sighed in defeat and Barry kept knocking on the door, not much excited anymore. The hyperactive blond man stomped his feet on the floor, getting impatient.

"C'mon, Dawn! I'm going to sue you if you don't open this door!"

"_YOU _are going to sue _ME_?!" She spat back with eyes burning in fury. "_I _am going to sue _YOU_ for disturbing my beauty rest!"

The young men were about to give up when Barry's PokeTch started ringing out loud.

"Hello, Barry Pearl!" The young man smiled as if the caller could actually see his shining face on the other PokeTch. "Oh, hey. How are you?"

"Oh, yes... Yes, of course it is all under control! My friend Kenny here got the skills!" Barry spoke with a confident voice, laughing and shaking his head to his brunet friend. "Very well, are you waiting us at the restaurant after we're done with our shopping? Wow, so you convinced him to cover you in the last shift too, huh... Nonono, don't change your mind! Don't worry, he will understand you. Anyway, no need to worry! I'm sure we will find the perfect present, man."

"Dawn, you need to help us." Kenny smiled sheepishly, leaning on the door. "C'mon, I know you're going to love this... We're going to do some shopping today! Please, make a little four-year old girl happy..."

The blue-haired fashion designer raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Little girl?... _Shopping_?"

Magical words. Kenny knew how to make his childhood friend surrender.

Dawn opened the door very slowly, defending herself with an angry scowl on her face. The young man grinned with a sunny victory smile, opening his arms to his lovely crush - she dismissed the warm reception by poking a finger into his chest, furious voice storming out her throat.

"I want to know first what kind of shopping you want me to do for you."

"We need your help to buy a birthday gift for a little princess!" Barry jumped in between his friends, trying to cool down the heat. "Besides, we're going to try a new vegan restaurant in LaRousse. You like eating green and colorful stuff, right?"

He tried to puff his cheeks and make a puppy face but it looked like a Gulpin face instead. Dawn sighed, furrowing her eyebrows. "Stop with that or I'll send you to Ash Ketchum... You're an endangered creature that should be definitely locked in a lab."

"But now that you said that... Hmmm, a good salad would be quite nice." The blue-haired girl pouted. "I was actually planning to fill my beauty rest day with popcorn and beer but—"

"C'mon, our queen of princesses deserve the best." Kenny shrugged, still grinning in victory. "We will pay the dinner and all the drinks we order, how about it?"

"I thought it was an organic vegan thing," Barry interrupted his friend with a puzzled face. "When did the booze popped up in this conversation?"

"Feh, who says a vegan restaurant needs to be super natural and healthy?" The brunet snapped his fingers, winking at his confused partner in crime. "The new place in LaRousse is trendy, fun and exciting. _Marvelous special selection of original drinks_, the critics says. I heard today there will be a famous DJ from Goldenrod City playing on the dance floor..."

"Dance floor... DJ Mary..."

Muttering scattered words to herself, Dawn suddenly felt her body revitalized. Holding her friends one in each of her arms, she started daydreaming about cute kid's dresses and shoes.

"Elesa's young adults brand, yeah... The new releases for summer would look perfect in a beautiful young girl who is into golden accessories..."

"Wow..." The blond man chuckled, scratching the back of his heck. "You really got it, man. I thought we couldn't convince her to help us..."

"I know it, right?" Kenny smirked, stuffing his chest with pride and satisfaction. "Dee Dees cannot resist the powers of fashion nature and wild parties calling her back to natural habitats."

The trio rented a car and headed to LaRousse. The three childhood friends laughed and explored the stores together; Dawn was so absorbed into their shopping trip she even didn't think of calling May and Drew and tell them she was in the city.

She was tired but a tiny part of herself admitted it was great to see her friends from Sinnoh once again. Kenny and Barry knew how to drive her crazy but they also made her laugh a lot. They grew up and developed very different tastes but their kindergarten affection for each other glued them together even after all those years. It was an odd but (kind of?) harmonious friendship.

"How old is she? What does she like?" Scribbling on a small notebook, Dawn interviewed Barry with a serious face. "What are her favorite colors? Who are her idols? Are her parents very conservative people or is she allowed to wear anything she liked? What kind of—"

"—Ehhh, I don't know most answers to these questions!" The young lawyer scratched his chin, slightly scared about the blue-haired girl inquisitive threats. "Dawnie, you are scaring me..."

She kept shooting odd questions nonstop, driving him slightly mad. "She's what, four? Light purple hair, I think. Her parents are cool people, I'm not sure but her favorite color might be pink?... I have no idea, geez I've never seem her before!"

Activating some commands from his PokeTch, Barry yelled a voice message at his portable device. "Oi! Tell me what your niece likes or I'll fine you for negligence! Don't forget to tell me her clothing size, her favorite colors, her most loved tv shows and pop idols!"

"Boys, you're making this task too complicated." Dawn rubbed her temples, disappointed at the lack of common fashion sense of her friends. "Help me, please."

"We're too inept for this kind of stuff, I get it." Kenny shrugged. "Sorry, too much testosterone."

"That's such a sexist thing to say," the blue-haired girl spoke in an annoyed voice, fixing her white beret on her head. "Men can be observant and know these answers, you don't need to be a fashion god to help me on this important mission!"

"C'mon, Dee Dee! I don't buy that idea..." The brunet laughed, crossing his arms in a defiant way. "I think only overly_ metrosexual _guys can answer this kind of—"

"_...Her hair is purple like a Swalot. She's small, slim and short-haired, check the attached image. Her favorite idols are Pyramid King Brandon and Arena Tycoon Greta. Her favorite color is blue. She doesn't care for brands and she likes playing outdoors. She loves pokemon and wants to work with them when she grows up. She practices martial arts and like Lucario. My brother and his wife make me want to puke from niceness overdose._"

The bickering duo looked at Barry's concentrated face. "_Anyway, I'm sure any gift you pick is just fine. End of the message._"

He stopped reading the message out loud, staring back at his friends. "Ehr, does that help you?"

"Ah..." Dawn blinked in surprise, writing down some of Barry's notes. "Yeah, that's exactly what I needed, thank you! Yaaaay!"

The two guys ignored the blissful moment of the only girl in the trio; they stared at each other, making shocked faces.

"Aaand..." She tapped the tip of the pen twice and returned it to her purse, giggling in enthusiasm. "Hehehe, now I know the peeerfect gift for our little star! Follow me, boys!"

"For real?" Kenny cringed than opened his mouth in awe. "Did he really write you _THAT_? No way, man!..."

"Isn't he a little box of surprises?" His partner in crime just shrugged his shoulders, smiling sheepishly. "He could be gay, who knows?"

"_OR_ that uncle is a really great man with sensitivity and empathy, an ideal boyfriend, a true family man, an artist, a decent human being!" The blue-haired fashionista raised her arms up in the air, interrupting her friends. "Now let's move on, I have a long list in my hands and we have just a few hours to do this!"

* * *

><p>Drew waited May patiently on the other side of the living room. After five minutes in deep silence and no answers, she left the bathroom with a radiant smile, fixed make-up and a magazine in her hands.<p>

"Tadaaah!" She giggled, opening the door with a gentle move. "I found us a great movie for us tonight, Drew! Let's watch _The Great_ _Gorebyss_, I think it might please both of us, yay! Classic Unova literature plus my Kanto god Fiorello Cappucino, it's a killer combination!"

There was a two-second pause between May's suggestion and Drew's answer that looked more like two long and awkward minutes.

"Wha..." The green-haired man frowned, completely confused about his friend's radical mood swing. "_What?_"

"Put some popcorn in the microwave, I'm going to get some orange juice..." She dismissed his concerned looks with a hand wave. "Let's have some fun, lalala—"

Before May could escape from any questions, she was literally trapped on the wall.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

Drew voice didn't intend to threat his friend - but he unconsciously spoke in a lower voice than usual. It wasn't his intention to make it an aggressive move either close her in between his arms; something trigged his protective senses and he had to cover her from everything else outside their personal bubble.

"_Andrew,_" the brunette spoke with a dubious voice, trying to dodge herself away from his body. "C'mon, I'm not wrestling you. I got it, I'm chubby but definitely not strong, I can't push and move you away this way..."

"For Arceus, May..." The green-haired man stared at her blue elusive eyes with a glimpse of sadness in his voice. "Don't '_Andrew'_ me. Are you really okay?"

"I am_ perfectly_ okay!"

Drew didn't slap her face with harsh names neither played the fake theater along with her - that was much more frustrating and heartbreaking than those expected reactions. May protested in a bossy voice, trying to hold her voice still. "I'm not feeling devastated, my life is good! I'm not supposed to feel down, I'm doing great and so does h..."

"So..." She refused to end he reasoning with the truth which resulted in a failure at holding some tears from her eyes. "...So does everybody! I'm g-glad I have a great life! So many problems in the world, I-I'm luck to be what I am... See, there's no reason why I should NOT be okay, it would be very ungrateful from my side complain about all th-these... Wonderful things I have..."

"Ahhh, please forget that! Mew, I feel so stupid, I hate that!" She shook her head, defeated. Regardless her massive attempt to stop them, tears started rolling freely on her cheeks. "Damn, I'm being really stupid again, I'm really sorry! I'm sorry... I don't know, it must be my stupid PMS! I didn't want to hurt you, I will never call you Andrew again, I'm sorry!"

Drew didn't understand what the heck May was talking about and neither he noticed how close she was from losing control. That was a very odd answer and behavior - she had never blamed her emotional outburst on hormonal changes or anything similar to that before.

"May..."

_Okay... Take a deep breath, Hayden._

It would get all weird and awkward again - but he wasn't worried about these superfluous worries at that moment.

Drew quickly kissed May's forehead then hugged her in a gentle and close embrace. He knew that all she wanted for now was a tight and warm hug.

For _what_ reason? It didn't matter, it bothered him watch his friend suffer with sealed lips. He wanted to know the reasons but that wasn't what he needed to do now.

"Hmpf..." He sighed, caressing her hair. Was she being hard on herself again? Did she have an argument with one of the girls? Did something happen during work? Was it really some female hormonal thing he had never seen before? Did he say something stupid again? "May, look..."

She buried her face on his neck, dropping the magazine on the floor and hugging him back so tightly Drew felt his heart accelerating.

Such a simple gesture; he didn't expect to be heavily affected by conflicted emotions.

"May, I..."

_I? _

His lips started moving, speaking something completely different that he planned telling her just a moment ago.

"I..."

_No... Don't! _He mentally cursed himself for being so weak in a moment he needed to be strong. He knew that was not what she wanted him to do...

"May, I... I'm soaked."

"Hm?..." She raised her head to her friend, shyly sniffing her nose. "Drew?"

He whispered in a dying voice, forcing himself to come up with something funny, "I'm sweating like an Emboar... Sorry, it's summer."

* * *

><p>"You know, I think I'm getting you an air conditioner in our next Christmas... You gotta understand LaRousse has this wild weather and people get killed because the sun is merciless with some poor unfortunate souls. I don't want to watch <em>The Great Gorebyss <em>anymore, I rather watch Ash's boring expeditions videos to Northern Sinnoh. Oh, those beautiful ice peaks, I wonder how Berlitz manage to stand Hoenn's crazy temperatures. Does she use ice packs under her clothes?"

After an _incredibly long_ minute in silence, May released herself from Drew's comforting arms, giggling quietly. "Huh?"

"I'm literally melting here," he kept saying whatever came up in his mind. "And I think I should dive on your sink and get a clean shirt... I'm sorry, I'm hallucinating here. Don't tell anyone, I love sunbathing but sometimes I pass out if the weather is too hot. Fuck yeah, I'm that sensible in intense summer days."

"Oh... Wait a second, sit down. I'll be back in a moment."

The brunette girl ran away and opened all the curtains and the windows of her house. She returned back with a glass of water in her hands and a guilty look on her face. "Better?"

"Thank you." Drew motioned his hand to drink the water but ended up throwing it on his face - he really needed something to wake up his senses and stop babbling stupid things.

_Mean comments makes May want to hit him, silly comments makes him want to hit himself and jump off a cliff.._. "By the way, are you feeling better now?"

"Oh, Mew..." She took a long breath then sighed out loud, blinking in relief. "I... I really needed this."

Her tears were gone - as well her sudden panic attack.

"Uhh," the brunette whispered timidly, staring at the floor like a child crying over a dropped ice cream cone. "Thank you. I really needed a hug..."

Drew commanded himself to close his eyes and not watch the massively cute face pouting in embarrassment; instead of jumping back to his friend's arms, he laughed at his ridiculous thoughts, displaying a veiled grin on his lips. Flicking the tip of his wet hair bangs, the young man was genuinely happy to see that his friend reacted to his lame attempt to cheer her up in a positive and friendly way - he was kind of expecting her to shriek in horror and hit his head in frustration... "I noticed."

"H-How did you know that?"

"It's written all over you face." Drew hesitated a little, unsure if he should have said something so blunt - but then an idea popped up in his mind and he smirked in a devilish way. "Hey, check your forehead. It's written right there with huge letters: _Hug me, master Hayden... Please let me lick your beautiful torso and drown into your delicious sweat, I beg you._"

May opened her mouth in shock.

"_WHAT_?" That answer was too graphic; it definitely shocked her more than the blunt truth. "What?!..."

"Well... It worked, right?"

The green-haired man stiffed a laugh. That immediately triggered May's explosion, making her face redden in embarrassment and fury.

"_Drewww_! Why are you still naked?!" She covered her face in awareness, realizing she had just sunk her face into his charming chest. "Ehhh, get dressed, now!"

* * *

><p>Twirling a small colorful bag from an alternative shop from LaRousse Mall in her index finger, Dawn danced around the streets on the tip of her toes, celebrating the success of their very important mission.<p>

"_I__f it all goes well, let's high five!_" The blue-haired girl sung with an enchanted smile on her face while Kenny and Barry dragged themselves behind her, carrying all the other bags she purchased during that evening. "_If we're feeling down, we'll come right back! As long as we are together, I will not give up so easily~!_"

"Barry, really..." Kenny groaned at his friend with a freezing glare. "Next time, no shopping malls."

"It was your idea, Ken." The (not anymore) hyperactive blond answered with a frown. "Blahblahblah, _Dee Dee habitats_, blah blaaah blah."

"You two, stop whining," Dawn spoke with a dreamy voice, twirling the tip of her long hair in cute curls. "Let's have dinner and toast for this magic moment. No need to worry, no need for fights!"

The blue-haired stylist entered the restaurant with her arms opened, humming the rest of the song she was singing in the street. Since it was only five o'clock in the evening, there weren't many clients and guests around the tables. She sat down with her friends in a place next to the dance floor and piled up the bags under the table, ready to order some snacks and a nice drink. "What are you boys drinking today?"

"Oh, you may choose whatever you want." Kenny put the menu in front of his cheerful friend. "I'm going to wait Paul, I guess he will rather share a bottle of whiskey with us than drinking sweet and sour cute drinks."

"Yeah, I don't think he is a big fan of this kind of stuff." Barry grinned, checking his co-worker's location on his PokeTch. "Oh, it seems he's already here! We're just on time, how wonderful."

"...Gah." Dawn gasped in a high-pitched voice. "P-Paul?... _THAT PAUL_?!"

Closing the door of the men's restroom, the purple-haired man heard a characteristic voice screaming his name out loud inside the restaurant. "What the..."

She felt her legs melting on the ground. She was still quite scared - the last time they met in May's Christmas party was an awful nightmare.

"Oi, Paul!" Kenny spotted the silent man nearby the exit then waved his hand from their table. "We're here, come in!"

"Ehhh..." The horrified girl tilted her head to the side, sitting closer to her childhood friends. "Did you know he was going to be here?"

"That's why we needed you today," Barry declared with a solemn voice. "My awesome business partner and great friend here needed some female intuition to find the perfect gift for his niece and you did it, flawlessly! It's like a fantastic children's book, _you_ saved him, princess. I mean, you're now the knight... of Princess Paul! Ain't that cool?"

"Barry, please..." Paul sat down by his side exactly when he started to speak about the lame fairytale metaphor. He loosened his tie and cupped a hand into his face, not exactly pleased to meet all of them. "May I leave now?"

"Of course not!" The blond man grabbed the gift bag, placing it away from his co-worker impatient hands - he placed it right by Dawn's left side. "We must drink to that moment first, don't be a party pooper!"

She watched the guys ordering a bottle of whiskey in silence, trying to camouflage herself behind the drink menu.

"Dee Dee, Mr Grumpy here have only gentleman friends, as you can see..." Kenny sighed, shrugging his shoulders in a dramatic way. "If we let him buy the present by himself, it is possible that Reggie's daughter would have a Philosophy book in her hands after her birthday party... So, that's why we must toast."

"His... Niece?" Dawn muttered quietly, surprised to be informed that Paul had a brother and a niece.

"Yes," he answered without looking at anyone in particular. "Did you find something she will like?"

"Yep. It's a really cute and cool jacket, we all loved it." Barry interrupted, placing a cup in front of the two ex-lovers. "Here, this is yours, Paul."

"I see..." The unimpressed man held the glass in his hand then looked at the colorful bag next to Dawn. "Thank you, I'll deposit a check in your bank tonight. Sync your PokeTch with mine."

"Oh, right..." the blue-haired girl quickly put her wrist next to Paul's. Trying her best to act naturally, she put another shopping bag in front of the quiet man. "This... This one is actually from me, I'm sure your niece is going to love it."

"Pardon?" Paul stared at the present with a slightly puzzled face. "From you?"

"Yes." Dawn cracked a small smile in her tensioned expression. She was slightly surprised to see the grumpy man not acting as distant and cold as she thought he would be. "When you sent that message to Barry, I had so many ideas that I couldn't resist buying more stuff to complement your gift."

"Yeah, your message helped her a lot. We didn't know you were that observant, Paul." Barry chuckled, putting a few ice cubes in his drink. "Dawnie said you were a true family man."

Dawn suddenly wanted to kill the joyful lawyer by making him eat her psychotic raging fist. "...No, I didn't."

"No, you didn't." Kenny noticed the disturbed look in his blue-haired friend. He clutched his hand to his drink, slightly worried about the dark storm clouds forming over her head. "Ehr, shall we toast now?"

"Oh, I'm not deaf! Of course, she did." The blond lawyer frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Did you forget about that sensitivity and empathy speech?"

"You misunderstood her words!" Kenny replied with an annoyed head shake and blushed cheeks, raising his voice a little - he was quite right but his reaction wasn't helping the petrified girl at all. "S-She doesn't think of Paul that way!... Uhh, I'm right, _right_?"

"She didn't say she loves him deeply in her heart, she just said how great he is... Remember, _an ideal boyfriend_. Ken, I thought you were paying attention to her words!"

Dawn didn't need to raise her eyes to see Paul Ikari's soul dying a little in that dreadful and depressing moment; her own poor humiliated soul was probably packing up its stuff and leaving her body in a few seconds.

"...I want one too." The stylist stared at Kenny's glass with a mortified face. "Kenny, lemme have this."

"Hm?" The brunet furred his eyebrows in confusion. "I thought you didn't like drinking whiskey."

"Oh, really..." She hid her face in his arm, hopelessly wishing to be killed. "For Arceus' sake, I will need it now."

"Buddy, one more glass for our lady here!" Barry smiled, waving to the bartender. "Okay, are we all ready to toast now?"

* * *

><p>This time Drew didn't pick black neither other dark color as usual. The green-haired man was wearing a simple white striped baseball team shirt and dark blue jeans - he didn't look older like he seemed to be in his business attire.<p>

"Is this a new shirt?" May stared at the different visual with mildly fascination. "It looks nice on you."

"Masquerain team is the best." He shrugged, grinning openly while folding his other clothes. "They destroyed the Charizards last week... Ash's been whining since then, haha."

"I liked today's wardrobe change," the brunette spoke with enthusiasm, clasping her hands together. "You finally look your real age!"

"I look good no matter what I'm wearing." He raised his eyebrows with a smug look on his face. "Disappointing, isn't it?"

"Arrogant jerk..." May stuck her tongue out, poking her friend's arm. "Can't you stop praising yourself for a second?"

"Anyway..." She picked up the dropped magazine and gave Drew a cute smile. "You're still up for the movie? I'm going to rent it if there are no objections in the next, let me see, five mintues."

He couldn't help but notice the cover of the tabloid news in May's hands. _Coordinators' Weekly._.. A Contest magazine?

"Could we skip the popcorn? I want to cook tonight."

The brunette tilted her head to the side, blinking at her friend. "Huh?"

"Hmm..." He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Do you like sweetened or spicy curry?"

May followed Drew, still a little lost at his sudden proposal. "Hm?"

"Curry rice. I'm asking if you like it sweet or spicy..." The young man repeated his question with a raised eyebrow. "Hello, Earth to May. Are you there?"

"...Oh." The brunette blushed a bit, sitting on the table with a timid face. "Hmmm... I like it a little bit spicy but not too much. Why?"

"Tonight I'm going to make us Mrs Ketchum's killer recipe..." The green-haired lawyer tossed a couple of onions and carrots to his puzzled friend. "So cheer up, you've been too sad this evening."

As expected, everything fell on the floor. Apparently, May's clumsiness was reactivated and back to the game.

"Uhhh..." The brunette wrinkled the tip of her nose. "What?"

Picking up the dropped items back to his hands, Drew chuckled lightly.

"Nothing is better than comfort food to cheer up airheads like Ash and you, huh?"

May didn't know why but her arms ordered her to tackle her friend and hug him very tightly again.

Everything was dropped on the floor again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yes, this story is alive! No, I didn't cancel this neither [Welcome Home], don't worry. They will be completed soo...meday. I'm sorry. orz /bows

I would like to give a special thanks to MostardaProductions! In the original script, the part when May started acting weird after the phone call was so much shorter and quickly dismissed... Her comments and insights really, really, really inspired me to make that scene more important and solve a writing struggle I had in the following chapter. I think it looks much better now, thank you very much!

Writing and reading fanfiction really makes me happier and I am glad to be active again ;A; I have two more busy weeks to go then I will have a generous irl break, maybe I'll be able to advance all the stories who are stuck in the hiatus limbo, yay! Thanks you all for the support and for the lovely company, it's been a fun and exciting journey! Happy Contestshipping WEEK (because a day is too short! I want MOAR. _ALLOW ME TO SINK IN MORE CS FEELS, C'MON._).

_About this chapter_... Well, the little girl's parents were Reggie and Maylene but I think the hints were quite clear when Paul described their kid's personal tastes. Oh, and Dawn is singing a translated version of [High Touch], one of D/P's opening songs.

I don't think Drew was trying to seduce May (definitely not) or play the "oh, I'm so sexy look at me" (his words were just words... _I think?_) in those scenes he's shirtless inside her house. He's just enjoying being a prick by pissing her off, as usual...

I mean, imagine those scenes again - okay, now picture Drew a hundred pounds fatter, sweaty skin and crude mannerisms... Even though Drew_ is_ a charming green-haired cutie, he thinks May's reaction wouldn't be any different in these two situations - he was playing the annoying shirtless boy for the sake of being the huge cooties magnet aka "make May react with ewww noooo!".

Besides, it was a hot day anyway~

_Next chapter_: [Recipe for Love]. Stay tuned!


	14. Recipe for Love

**Chapter 14: Recipe for love**

* * *

><p>Max used to cook together with May when they were younger, but... That was a mandatory chore; this was different.<p>

She caught herself watching Drew move his hands across the kitchen worktop, cutting vegetables, boiling water and seasoning slices of meat with black pepper - skillfully like Dawn using watercolor pencils to sketch a new high heels shoe design.

The way Drew cooked reminded May the way she enjoyed writing her non-journalistic texts: low music on the background, loose clothes, some tapping and singing. The corners of her lips raised in amusement after hearing her friend singing the chorus a song in a low voice and in very off-key tone. The young man grabbed a frying pan and cut a generous portion of butter. He put it on the fire and watched the yellow cub dissolve with a sizzling sound and a nice smell.

"You're the perfect stereotyped wife," the brunette snickered, admiring the dashing man wear her black apron with pink stains. "Can you clean and play the piano as well?"

"Yes, in fact I do. Maybe we could someday swap our genders, I'd sweep the nation with my charms and beautiful long hair..." He fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose then replied with a smug grin, "but I know that if we were born with different chromosome combinations, _you_ would be paying _me_ a nice meal in a fancy restaurant, listening to my complaints and suffering from my high-maintenance pledges."

"How mean, using your physical features to seduce poor unfortunate souls," May answered back, veiled cheeky smile on her face. "Isn't that unfair, Drew? To be bossed around like that..."

"To be bossed around by a woman? Yes, I'm damn sure it is." He tuned his head to May for a moment. "That's my life with you."

She blushed a little, unable to answer her rival a good comeback. He laughed in a mocking way, playing with the little condiment pots by tapping on them with a small spoon.

"I feel bad now..." The brunette lowered her head, feeling genuinely guilty. "I've just realized I am watching you do everything while I'm sitting here doing nothing."

"You prepared the table and set the plates." The young lawyer shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "That's good enough. I'm hungry and l want this done quickly, I don't really care for a helping hand because I know I'm faster than you here."

"Two plates, two spoons, two napkins, two glasses, the end. Oh, and I put the rice in the rice-cooker... Which means I'm being sort of useless." She crossed her arms over the back of the chair and rested her chin on them. "Really useless. Mew, I'm being such a crybaby bossy spoiled kid today... I feel awful, for real."

Drew mused a bit in silence then flicked his hair in a contemplative way. Compared to an hour ago, the silly brunette was in a better mood, yet he couldn't stop thinking about the Contest tabloid and the small breakdown in his arms. _Were those just coincidence or_— "Then... Two small favors, please."

"Sure." May nodded. "What do you need?"

"Promise me you will explain what happened earlier today, when you feel more comfortable to talk about it."

"Ah..." She shyly pouted a little with sealed lips, then nodded again. "Uh-huh."

That memory also reminded him of his enormous, but saved, crazy tongue slip. "And..."

"Entertain me." The green-haired cook turned off the radio in his PokeNav and tossed it to May. "I'm all yours."

"Huh?" She caught the device with both hands, slightly confused. "How?"

"You could, you know, strip your clothes for us." The green-haired man lowered his head, dodging an aggressive flying kitchen towel attack. "Ohh, you're right. It's no fun because my hands and my eyes are busy now, I can't see or touch anything."

"Jerk..." She bashfully kept hitting him with the light pink floral-themed towel until she got tired, leaving it hanging on his head. "C'mon, something reasonable!"

"Then sing for me."

* * *

><p>May blinked, looking at her friend... She couldn't see his face because it was partly covered and shadowed by the rose-patterned dishtowel.<p>

She wanted to figure out if he was laughing at her or being truly serious about his request. Drew made it sure he spoke with a neutral voice; it was a very ambiguous solicitation because there wasn't a single or remote glimpse of his exact facial and vocal expressions.

"You used to sing on the phone..." Drew remembered, now with a reminiscent tone. "You've got a sweet and melodic voice. Hard to notice it because you're shy and you try to hide that, but... You think of the lyrics while singing them, don't you? That's kinda cute. I mean... You _are_ cute but some self-confidence is good."

"Eh..." The brunette stared at his black PokeNav, unsure about where else her eyes could wander off after hearing such nice words. Somehow that comment was as harder as hearing him suggesting her to strip down her pajamas. "Oh... Oh, thank you."

"_Thank you. Thank you_? No aggression?" The green-haired teaser smirked and put his hands under the water. He washed his face and put the towel in his neck. "Glad you've learned accepting some criticism and praise... How impressive, May."

"B-But... I c-can't sing those old jazzy songs you like," she protested, coughing a bit. Drew was very picky with music. She didn't understand the reason but that made her really nervous. "I don't have a powerful voice like those wonderful old singers... Ugh, I only know few lyrics from my parents' records!"

Drew smirked, tossing a slice of bread to the frying pan and turning off the extractor to cut the noise inside the kitchen. May gasped, terrified of the sudden silence inside the room. "H-Hey!"

"Do you think I care?" The young man chuckled lightly. He put the last ingredients inside the boiling water and covered the pot. "It doesn't need to be old, though it's better if I recognize what you're singing, heh. I'm sure that coming from you, it will be a good song."

May struggled against herself - _Mew, that was awkward._ She could swear he had never paid attention to her voice... It was harder to sing naturally in that situation.

"Of course you care." She pouted, blushing a bit. "It wouldn't be you if you didn't care..."

Checking the frying pan, he picked up the golden hot toast and put it on a small plate. Still not facing her, the green-haired lawyer announced with a playful voice, tapping on the worktop. "Late breakfast is ready, my Pokéstar Studio diva."

"Ehr..." May moved her arm to reach the snack but then she changed her mind and retreated it back. "You first, please. You are hungrier than me."

He stopped tapping.

"Wow, you're in a charity spirit now..." Drew tossed a second slice of bread in the pan and put the first one in his mouth with a discreet grin. "What's going on with you?"

It was a funny pleasure hearing the sounds of a boiling pot, a sizzling pan and the adorable silence of his friend in a deep shyness attack. He knew it was kind of cruel to let her so embarrassed on purpose, but at least that was better than watching her cry and—

"Mom used to sing this, I don't remember everything but... _He was so romantic, I could not resist..." _

Drew would probably recognize that one, wouldn't he? Everybody knew that song... He probably wasn't into princess when he was younger but he had to know it from other singers' interpretations later when he got older. _Right?_

"_Someday my prince will come..._ _Some day I'll find my love, and how thrilling that moment will be..." _

A timid attempt to sing, lacking loads of confidence. Still, a very honest and perfectly on pitch melody.

_"When the prince of my dreams comes to me..._"

Drew turned his head and looked at May - she was singing with her eyes locked on the floor tile under her slippers, fidgeting with her hands. She was smiling.

She took a long breath then continued singing, wishing, for real, that those lyrics didn't make her friend laugh at her face. It was kind of too late to restart singing but she wanted to slap herself for picking a song about _waiting for prince charming_. It probably sounded very comical, especially coming from a totally not lady-like woman with puffy eyes and pink pajamas... But it was special song to her - it reminded her of Caroline and Norman.

"_Some day when summer is here, we'll find our love anew! And the birds will sing, and the wedding bells will ring_—"

The girl raised her eyes and bumped into a pair of silent and attentive eyes.

Drew didn't look judgmental, mad, happy, neither sad or disappointed at all. The green-haired man had removed his glasses and was watching her with different eyes - she had no idea what he was thinking about. He had literally stopped grinning mischievously and eating his toast, green eyes completely stuck at her with a blank expression.

May felt really small being under his enigmatic stare. What was wrong with her singing? What did happen to all the teasing he had just pressured on her? She had to find some way to stop this awkward situation...

"_—Ah!_ Drew, look!"

The brunette raised her voice in surprise, interrupting the song. She pointed at the stove, watching the other toast getting burnt in the frying pan. "Hey, t-turn that off!..."

Her friend seemingly didn't hear neither pay attention to her words; Drew simply walked closer to May and gently caressed her face with the back of his hand. She instinctively shut her eyes closed, lowering her head and shivering a little.

_(...) You know why we can't be friends, I might hit on you because you're hot_—__

* * *

><p><em>Nooo. Nooo way. She's going to kill you.<br>_

Drew jerked his hand away from May, kicking himself internally. _Don't. Don't. Don't... Don't. _

The brunette tilted her head to the side, with her eyes still close and eyebrows slowly crooked into a puzzled expression.

"Is something on my face?" She rubbed her cheek with an unfazed smile; yet it slowly dissolved away from her face as her friend didn't give any proper explanations for what he was trying to do. "Drew... What's wrong?"

"I..." He really wanted to laugh at his stupid situation, muttering his words with an attempt of good-humored irony in his voice. "I am stuck in a _really bad_ place, huh?"

"What do you mean?..." May timidly opened her eyes, slightly confused about that comment. "_Stuck... _In _what_ sense?"

The fire kept burning until a faint scent of burnt toast came to his nose; he snapped out of his contemplative state then checked the stove behind his back.

"Oops." The green-haired man returned to the oven, flipping the burning toast and removing the black scraps out of the hot frying pan. "Toasty toast but still edible, I think... Whatever, I'll eat this one too if you don't want it."

"Alright." The brunette sighed, relieved for two completely different reasons. "..._Good_, hahaha."

"Yeah... _Good_," Drew just replied automatically, with the usual ironic tone back to his voice. He scrubbed the towel in his face, a little more confident now that he was focused again on making sense while talking. "By the way, nice choice. It's a pretty song."

"The song from the _Snow White and the Seven Clefairies_... I think it is famous, isn't it," May tried to chit-chat, speaking in a slightly embarrassed and high-pitched voice. "Oh, Mew! Hahaha, I think I messed up the order of the lyrics, I swear I mixed up lots of stuff! And that one line, it was supposed to be _spring_, wasn't it? I think I said summer and—"

"_Someday my prince will come_..." Crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive stance, he declared the title of the song in a reflexive tone. "My mother and my father like that one."

"Really? What a coincidence! Aww..." May cutely put her hands over her heart, relaxing her stiff shoulders. Hearing Drew talk about his family always caused happy fuzzy feelings inside her chest. "I love animation, so does my mother! She likes all the princesses, they are so pretty and romantic! I wanted to be like Mulan, Misty's favorite was Ariel and Dawn wants their wardrobe for herself! My favorites are the fighter ones, I like kick-ass women and— Oh, Mew... Awww, was Mr Hayden who introduced you this song when you were young? This is really cute!"

"...Yes, as a jazz standard song," Drew completed his friend's words with a deadpan face. "My family doesn't like watching cartoons..."

"...Oh."

Awkward silence.

"Ah... Eh... Ahaha... _Ahahahahaha_!"

May reacted in a comically and coy way, wanting to explain herself but unable to do so. She tried saying something but she choked with her own words, making her want to laugh out loud in amusement. "Nooo, _what _I was thinking? Hahahaha..."

"Hahaha!" Shaking her head, the journalist opened a huge smile and covered her pink cheeks with her hands. "Hahahaha!..."

"You're laughing..." The green-haired man scratched the back of his neck. "Crazy airhead."

He leaned on the chair next to her, messing up with her hair locks very gently. She pretended to be growling, like a small Lillipup being petted by an annoying brat.

"Hey, stop that!..." She giggled sweetly, without hiding the joy in her voice. "Hahaha, I'm so stupid... But it's good to laugh at my stupidity once in a while, right? It feels good..."

"Sometimes I get sad and I forget how easy it is to laugh... And have a good time with simple things. A good story makes me laugh, comfort food makes me melt in happiness and some of our discussions are really, really funny, honestly. I feel great. Simples things have so much meaning, I think people... Underestimate the beauty of these things, what do you think?"

"I think you're crazy." Drew crossed his arms over the table then looked away, absorbed again in his thoughts.

"It's like that song," May pointed out with a raised finger in the air. "_These_ are a few of _my favorite things_, Drew."

The delicious fragrance of spices in the air was making her squeal in excitement. Swinging her legs under the table, the brunette hummed the rest of the song with a captivating merry mood.

May didn't see Drew's hand trying to reach hers neither she noticed the huge and long inner tension war going on inside his head - until he decided to make clear that, in fact, a strange feeling between them existed and was almost reaching tangible proportions.

"...Do I make you happy?"

* * *

><p>"Huh?"<p>

That clearly wasn't a sarcastic question.

"I can't help but wonder if... Damn, I can't get closer neither go back—"

Drew's voice died in the middle of his sentence; however, he just kept talking about something else as if the earlier comment and the following one were the same.

"—not funny, it's nonsense and I'm really confused, so forget it. It's not a good time to talk about this... Ugh, you are such a compelling person."

What was that.

"It is a compliment or a criticism?" The brunette frowned, a little worried and shaken by the strange topic brought up by the green-haired lawyer. "Compelling is kind of a strong word..."

"It's a _meiosis_."

"What?" May wrinkled her nose. She gave little taps on his smooth hair and flicked his fringe with her fingertips. "What are you talking about? _Cell things?_..."

She gestured her hands inquiring for a less complicated and subjective answer from Drew - but the next explanation only worsened her situation.

"As _meiosis_ in rhetoric..." He placed her hand away from his head then sighed, getting clearly uncomfortable. "...May, you're not helping."

"Ehh?..." Checking a dictionary in Drew's PokeNav, the brunette furrowed her eyebrows in bafflement. She wasn't very good at this subject in her PC&A years. "Okay, _m__eiosis_... Hmm... Uhhh, Drew? I think you mixed up some words, _meiosis_ is like, an understatement..."

He sunk his head into his crossed arms.

"Compelling _is_ an understatement in your case."

Drew seemed to be always so _sure of his words - _he was obviously a very handsome and sophisticated guy but it wasn't his looks or his knowledge that fascinated May the most: it was the way he easily expressed himself the way he wanted to. The way he talked to her, the way he talked to Ash, the way he talked to Dawn, the way he talked to Misty... She admired (and even envied a bit) how he was very aware of himself while interacting and connecting with other people.

It was a common habit from him to play with his words, using small references that only the person he intended to speak to would understand. He was an introverted person but he knew the right timing to say his words, how to please and annoy people, how to cut out himself of the scene... It was very hard to see him lost in his own game.

He had lost his temper once - when they met Solidad and Harley at the mall, yet she could perfectly understand his angry outburst that day. But now she didn't have any idea of what he was talking about - and something about his distressed voice implied _that wasn't his intention_. He wanted her to understand what he was speaking.

May pulled her long hair bangs, feeling disoriented. However, being stubborn as a true May Maple, she refused to be tricked so easily and grabbed her own PokeNav. He was asking for her help, right? Then she had to do it, break Drew's nonsense code.

She started reorganizing his words, trying to break his comments into smaller ideas and then into a clearer answer. Biting her lower lip in concentration, she stared at the screen with a fixed burning irritation. _Compelling as an understatement... In other words, he meant she was really, really compelling... Which meant 'you are forceful', 'you are very persuasive' or..._

"Why didn't you just say _May, you're an attention seeker_?!" May groaned, pulling his head up with both hands. "I'd get mad at you faster, can't you see I didn't understand what you were trying to—"

She fished him out of his bubble and brought him back to the world really close to her face. Drew bumped into her fiery eyes, shocked with her unexpected reaction - that was so unpredictable he didn't have the time to react and make an impassive expression. He was caught on stage under May's spotlight without his mask.

The emphatic girl opened her mouth in awe as soon as she noticed her usual expression mirrored on him.

Gasping sounds. Anxious green eyes. Dry mouth. Red ears... Red cheeks?

"...You're _blushing_?"

_She was more than compelling - a true strong and irresistible effect on him._

* * *

><p>Was that another joke... Or was he trying to flirt with her in a very odd way?<p>

She released her hands, extremely embarrassed as well.

"Drew..." May didn't know where should she hide her face now. "I don't know if... S-Should I be flattered or worried about that?..."

"I know," he apparently agreed with her answer, replying in a troubled tone - it didn't help her neither it solved his personal quandary. "_That's_ the problem!..."

[_Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call! Phone call!]_

Without asking the quiet man a second time, May picked up her device and smashed the live-call option. A loud and noisy traffic jam sound invaded the kitchen - and an even louder cry echoed through the house.

"_Maaaaay!_"

"Hello?..."

"_May, I need you, please!_" Dawn held the PokeTch in her wrist and cried with a strange voice, sounding quite upset on the other side of the call. "_My dear Poffin, could you open the door in a few minutes? We need to talk, ahhhh!..._"

"Are you in LaRousse now?" The curious journalist ran to the living room, turning her head to a wall on purpose. She had to help her best friend, not freak out about crazy semantics riddles. "What happened?"

Another two voices could be heard in the background of Dawn's call. "_Dawn, are you sure you don't want us to drop you at the hospital? Don't you want to stay at my house or—_"

"_Kenny, I'm fine! Barry, don't worry!_" She whined in a drowsy voice. "_Let me stay at May's house! I've got enough men today, I need female comfort and wisdom tonight._"

"_Hello? It's May, right?_" Kenny grabbed Dawn's wrist and talked to Dee Dee's friend with a sheepishly voice. "D_o you mind if Dawn stay there in your house tonight? She got a little wasted and it would be better if someone could watch over her... Uhhh, she refuses to accept our help."_

_"Help? HELP?! YOU TWO DESTROYED MY DIGNITY!"_

"Hang on there..." The brunette sighed, holding the back of her burning neck. "Let's do this, wait me in front of the pharmacy. I'll pick her up with my scooter, okay?"

Drew shifted uncomfortably in his seat, slightly more self-conscious of the huge train-wreck accident that had just happened in front of him. He sighed very loudly, extremely thankful for Dawn's unintentional intervention. Without following her to the living room, the young troubled man tried to talk to his friend from the kitchen.

"Uh... May, is everything alright there?"

"Well, more or less... Drew, I gotta catch Dawn at the Main Avenue, she's not feeling very good... Be right back. "

"Sure."

"I'll exchange myself really quickly while you pick up the movie you want to watch tonight. We can eat then clean the stuff in the kitchen when I return with Dawn, so... Go shower upstairs after you're done there with dinner."

"Thanks, Mom." Drew replied with a forced angelic voice, trying to ease the tension lingering in the air. "Anything else?"

"You know, I'm supposed to be the crazy one in our friendship... I think we should talk instead of watching a movie?"

"Yes..." He discreetly hit his head on the table in defeat. "Yeah, I agree."

"Okay. See you later!"

May went upstairs to get some clean clothes and rescue Dawn.

As soon as the anxious brunette locked herself in her bedroom, she fell on her knees, heart jumping up her throat and down her stomach. All the self-control she had used in the last five minutes morphed into an unnamed fear: she was hyperventilating and lost... And this time she definitely couldn't ask for _his_ help.

* * *

><p>May didn't want to sound like an inconsiderate friend - but all she could do was tell her the truth.<p>

"You aren't that young anymore to do what you've done..."

Dawn moaning like a zombie on her couch and the heat system upstairs whistling a soothing sound - both noises were magically synchronized.

"Oh Mew, why." The blue-haired girl lamented. " Why, why, why... Why do I always say stupid things to people I don't want to judge me as stupid... Oh thank Mew, I have a marvelous best friend who will understand my pain! Can we go back in time and erase the past?"

"I'm sorry..." May put her hands on her hips in disapproval. "I wish I had but I don't have this superpower."

"I cannot believe I was a hundred percent sober when I said the stupid thing, grrrr!" Dawn raised her head, growling like a wild Mightyena. "Gosh, why did I accept drinking that awful gross thing?! It's all Kenny and Barry's fault, I wouldn't start pushing more of that down my throat if... If...!"

"...I cannot believe I got owned by few shots!" The blue-haired girl shouted in a very upset cry, biting her teal-colored fingernails. "Ugh! Damn it, I'm not that sensible with alcohol, why does it... Ergh..."

"I'm not drunk! I'm not feeling merry and tipsy, my brain hurts!" She threw her head back, feeling a pulsing pain attacking her head. "Mew, this is awful..."

"...You obviously are not used to drink whatever you had earlier today." The journalist offered his friend a cup of hot water. "Take this and hug the toilet, I think it will help."

"Ugh, I don't want to throw up anymore..." Dawn shook her head very slowly. "I have nothing left inside my stomach!"

"Oh, Hayden..." Her reddish eyes watered, about to flood rivers of tears. "Please, keep your co-workers inside a jail on their free time. Gosh, this is so infuriating! I shouldn't be that wrecked, I swear that if Barry didn't open his fat big mouth we would be all..."

"Why are you talking to Drew," May sighed then muttered in a bored tone. "He's not here."

Dawn crossed her arms over her chest then stared at her friend. Her inquisitive eyes slowly shifted to the coffee table right by their side.

"I'm drunk and suffering from a terrible hangover... But not hallucinating."

May immediately gasped at the sight of Drew's clothes on her table.

"Ah... Hahaha, I-I can explain!" She wanted to hang herself in the garage, noticing the shock on Dawn's face. "It's not what you're probably thinking!"

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Dawn touched Drew's white shirt with her hand and squinted her eyes in displeasure. "Wooow, I'm such an inconvenient friend, did I... _Interrupt_ something? Wow, this escalated really quickly... I feel awful and even more embarrassed now, geez! I'm a terrible friend, please forgive me!"

May dug her face into her hands. "Dawn, please... It's really not what you're thinking..."

"How's Berlitz doing?"

Drew appeared behind the brunette, touching her shoulder.

"She's a little drunk," May answered quickly without looking at him, sitting on the floor and holding her friend's delicate and tiny hands in a motherly way. "She overdid it and now her head hurts a lot. She's half fully aware of her actions and half dizzy, I think..."

Dawn noticed a small frown in Drew's face after being avoided by the timid brunette. She opened her arms, trying to cheer up the couple.

"Oh, Hayden! Please forgive me for screwing up your lovely night together, this is a magical moment!" The blue-haired girl squealed like a fangirl. "Awww, my beautiful babies, you two are so beautiful, this is so beautiful, I'm so happy for you... Congratulations!"

"...Correction, she's one-third semiconscious and two-thirds delirious." The journalist pinched her friend's cheeks in reprehension, making her giggle in a _vile_ way.

"Oh, how sweet." Drew furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I was never called a beautiful baby after cooking a romantic dinner and getting laid, that's news."

"Hyaaa, so I was right!" The stylist squealed again, crawling herself to the nearby sofa to catch a pillow and hug it in happiness. "Awww, we gotta celebrate May's first night, let's get a bottle of wine and—"

"_You_ are wasted from whiskey... And _you_ are a bastard lier!" May slapped Dawn's hand and Drew's arm in reprehension. "You two, shut up!"

The green-haired man chuckled. Well, at least a hot shower and Dawn's feisty drunk show were great anesthetic drugs to put some order inside his heart and mind...

"Hey, Berlitz... This is for you." He sat on the couch's arm, opened his bag and grabbed his wallet, fetching a small package of white pills. "Eat something, drink water, take two of these and rest. That will make you feel better."

"Thank you, Hayden..." Dawn sobbed, picking up the medicine in her dizzy hands. She tried to sit down but her exploding brains didn't allow her to do so. "Aye... This really hurts..."

"Well, the alcohol smell says everything." The brunette sighed, taking off his friend's boots and long socks. "Now relax... I'm here to take care of you, Dawn."

"Thanks for the help," she replied with a cute smile, feeling pampered by her patient friend. "You're the best nurse in the world, May. Thanks for saving me from the curse of this bad whiskey!"

Drew smirked lightly, flicking the tip of his wet hair by moving his head back and forth. Small droplets of water splashed from his bangs, in a very oddly dramatic manner. "_There is no bad whiskey. There are only some whiskeys that aren't as good as others._"

May sighed again, staring at her green-haired friend. She was kind of glad to see him back to his obnoxious and smug style. "This sounds like Misty's line, not yours."

"Alcohol, law school, legal business, they're all related." He shrugged. "I can't see why it can't be my line too."

"Either way, I think I should go." The green-haired man chuckled under his breath then patted on May's head. "It seems you two have lots of female stuff to talk about... It will be a long night."

She blinked, curved lips in a disappointed expression. "You're leaving?"

He nodded, packing up his stuff. "She needs you."

* * *

><p>"Drew, thank you for everything." May clutched her hands close to her chest. "And I'm sorry... You can take dinner with you, I'll call some pizza place later."<p>

"It's alright." He shrugged, looking sincerely not bothered by the new situation with Dawn crashed on the sofa. It was much less scarier than the previous one in the kitchen. "I'm not hungry anymore, so... Don't worry about me, silly. Take care of each other, 'kay?"

The brunette pouted then nodded, still looking worried about both of her friends. "I call you later."

"Wait..." Dawn groggily pulled Drew's arm, making the most sober and serious face she could do. "Give your wallet to me, _now_! This is important."

The dashing man smirked, tossing his wallet to the dizzy girl - as expected, she didn't grab it on a first attempt. "I can recommend you a great lawyer if you are in debt."

"No, I'm not looking for money... Not today." With heavy and disabled fingers, the youngest one in the trio explored her older friend's wallet with a concerned face, tossing his paper notes, coins, pills, several documents and cards on the coffee table. "Where do you keep them?"

"Hm?" Drew raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "Keep what."

"Is everything okay?" May stared at her two friends, trying to chime in. "Do you need more aspirin, Dawn?"

"...Ah." The young man snorted then pointed at the zipper below a side compartment. "There."

Dawn opened the last compartment of the wallet then shouted in horror.

"Haydeeeeen!"

May stared at the colorful square foil wrapper being waved angrily at Dawn's hand, speechless.

"Hayden, what is that?! An intact condom, why!" The blue-haired stylist stuffed an accusative finger at his chest. "Hayden, this is so wrong! This shouldn't be there!"

"I am a man." The green-haired lawyer shrugged, dismissing her hand carelessly. "Why shouldn't it be there?"

"Responsible? _Are you insane_?! If you're banging Poffin it should be in your—"

"—Dawn, _shut up_!" May hid her face on her hands, flustered in thousands shades of red. "Shut up, shut up, shut uuuuup!"

May panicking, Dawn scheming a daring topic to drive her friend crazy and Drew holding himself to not laugh too loud: a perfectly common scenario between the three of them.

"So _t__hat'_s the issue? Don't worry, who said I don't carry two or more condoms in my wallet? Check the all trash cans in this house, you two could spend the night playing treasure hunting—" The brunette kicked his ankle in protest, clearly perturbed by his innuendo. "Ouch! I'm just being responsible, what's the problem with the two of you?"

"May is beautiful and intelligent, only a monster would touch her inappropriately without her consent!" She spat with clenched fists, still pretending to be upset with Drew. "C'mon, even Paul, the less human being of the universe—"

"Paul... What?" The green-haired man cringed in horror, clearly disgusted by the presence of his co-worker's name in the discussion. He joined all the puzzle pieces together and regretted coming up with an answer. "...You slept with Paul?!"

"_Oh_." Dawn put her hands over her lips. "Oops. No... NO!"

"You totally did." Drew blinked in surprise. "During Christmas? Today? In a dark past?"

"No, no and... NO!" She yelled, tossing the condom on his head. "No, you didn't let me finish my words! _Nothing_ happened!"

Fetching his stuff on the side table and wearing his backpack in one shoulder, Drew felt mischievous and confident again. "Thanks for saving the day, _Ms Paulette_."

"You've never told me that." Still slightly shocked but certainly entertained, he turned his head to his brunette friend. "That's some surprising news. It's like... The greatest blackmail material. I won't need to work anymore."

"Of course I've never told you that!" May clenched her fists, slightly offended. She walked to the hall and unlocked the door for Drew. "It's her _personal life_!"

"Yeah, best friends don't betray their best friends!... It is much easier to betray yourself." Dawn cried in frustration - she was happy for her strong fellowship vows with May but devastated about her own stupid slip. That was going to be _the worst hangover ever_. "See, May is the sweetest, don't you dare hurting her!"

Before leaving the house, Drew leaned his face close to the wasted blue-haired girl - a bit closer than he usually allowed himself to reach.

"_Ms Paulette_," he greeted her in a dramatic voice, speaking out loud. "You don't need to play treasure hunting today, alright? I didn't sleep with May, do you hear that? Look at me, Dawn."

"I'm so sorry for ruining your night together!" She fluttered her eyelashes innocently, watching the green-haired man quickly point to his mouth. "I promise someday I'll invite Poffin to my house and use her as my private lingerie model... I'll call you!"

"Dawn, Drew!" The brunette protest while holding the door opened. "I'm not deaf, I can hear you from here!"

Drew lip-synched a short sentence to Dawn then raised his voice, leaving the blue-haired girl resting on the couch. "—Great idea, it is about time to April retire her grannie underwear and test some sweet thongs with garter belts... She deserves something that prizes her body."

"We got a deal, I promise you!" the stylist shouted back. "I... I'm going to sketch them right now!"

"Dawn, you need to rest." The journalist walked in and pushed the green-haired man away from her drunk friend, staring at him with censoring looks. "Sheesh, Drew... Leave her alone."

"Just expressing my opinion on what I thought about the boring pair of panties that were hanging on the shower."

"Youuuu, get lost!" May yelled in outrage, throwing tantrums and threatening to kill him with a polka-a-dot umbrella resting in the wall. "Get out of my house! Arghh, you're a dead man!"

The green-haired man smirked, leaving May's house with a huge grin on his face.

The brunette felt her blood rushing inside her body_. _"Okay, May... You can do this, hang on there."

"Dawn, you should eat something... Come here, I'll get you some curry rice."

* * *

><p>The blue-haired girl dragged herself to the table, holding her aching head in pain. She collapsed on a chair, feeling stupidly exhausted.<p>

"I can't believe we are not that young anymore."

"Hm?" May blinked in confusion, stirring the thick sauce with a sterling silver ladle.

"Headache and back pain, inability to soak heavier alcoholic drinks, tons of bills to be paid, stressful career, laundry and house chores to be done..." The blue-haired girl listed each point with each finger from her right hand. "I want my teenager years back. I'd rather be forced to admit to everyone that I was once in bed with Paul than keep aging..."

"You wouldn't be able to be a super famous fashion designer if you were a young teenager again." The brunette tried to ignore Drew's co-worker's name and forced a smile, patting on her drunk friend's head. "Neither drive or live alone by yourself in Hoenn."

"I'd trade all of them in a heartbeat for my younger skin and my younger and less corrupted mind."

May giggled, shaking her head lightly. She put a generous plate of rice and curry in front of her friend. "Tsc, tsc... Here, have some dinner."

"Oh..." Dawn groaned out loud. She wasn't in a mood to eat anything after that atrocious night with that nightmare trio. "It's summer, why did he cook curry ri—"

The blue-haired girl stared at her spoon with surprise after tasting Drew's dish for the first time.

"Oh my Arceus... This is stupidly _good_."

"Hmm..." Dawn took another spoon in disbelief. "Hmmm! I mean, nothing beats Mom's curry but... Mew, this is delicious. Since when did Hayden learn to cook like a mid-aged housewife?"

May couldn't help but smile. The brunette served herself a huge portion of rice and covered it with hot curry. Fishing a slice of potato with her spoon, she ate it with an excited expression stamped on her face.

"Wow!" It was so much like Caroline's curry - May beamed, eating it like a happy and hungry child. "Hmm, this is really tasty! Hahaha, exactly the way I like..."

"You guys are closer than I imagined."

"Who?" The brunette raised her head, watching her friend grinning on the other side of the table. Did she suddenly change the subject? May pointed a finger at her own chest, slightly confused. "Eh?"

"Of course, you." Dawn snorted, playing with the spoon in her fingers. "Hayden is an introverted guy... But I bet he talks nonstop when he's alone with you, doesn't he? Is he sweet? Below all the fake womanizer_ blahblahblah _crap, he seems to be the dorky, shy and romantic type."

"Uhh... What?" May pouted, lowering her eyes to the table. "You're drunk. I'm not in love with anyone..."

"Hehe, awww... It's an unrequited crush?" Dawn giggled, mostly for finding something funny in that situation than being affected by alcohol. "Poor kid! Completely friendzoned, what an irony."

"Dawn, stop implying I like him..." The journalist sighed out loud. "How many times are you going to suggest that?"

"You're totally missing my point, ughh!" The blue-haired girl cringed, surprised with her friend's obliviousness. "You know what they say about feelings and cooking?"

"Hm?" May shrugged her shoulders lightly. "_Mom cooking is the best food ever_?"

"That's also true but I didn't exactly mean that. See, there is a lot of love in this dish..." Dawn licked her lips. "Impossible to not notice it, right?"

"Ash's Mom," May replied cheerfully. "It's her special recipe, Drew says he learned it from Mrs Delia Ketchum once when they were in—"

"Gosh, am I speaking in a foreign language?" The drunk blue-haired girl gave up tossing blatant hints on the table. She stared at her friend with a skeptic frown. "I'm not talking about you and I am not joking, your dense woman!"

"Wha—"

"I'm saying Drew fell in love with you."

"WHAT."

* * *

><p>"I'll be brutally honest..." The blue-haired girl laughed, taking a glass of water to her lips. "Well... Hahah, I had this feeling since the first time we met that he was totally crazy about you."<p>

"H-He was just joking when he said this was a romantic dinner!" The brunette fidgeted with a hair bang, furrowing her eyebrows at her friend. "A-And the condom thing too! You two always make naughty jokes to make me feel uncomfortable..."

"Poffin, I knooow..." Dawn sighed dramatically, speaking in a patient and sisterly voice. "We were just messing up with you. We love you... I mean, he does more than I do because he also wants you badly, apparently."

"You two were _joking_!" The embarrassed journalist shook her head in denial. "That wasn't serious business!"

"Of course every jab I exchange with Hayden has some truth undertones when the subject in question is _you_." Dawn drew little swirls in her plate with her spoon. "It is our mutual responsibility to watch over you."

May blushed, clutching her hand close to her chest.

"But... He always respected our friendship. He never tried to do anything and..."

"Because he loves you."

It was hard to not think about what had just happened in that same kitchen few hours ago. "Drew... Loves me?"

"I think so." The stylist shrugged. "I find it very hard to interpret what I saw with other words."

"...When did he tell you about his feelings? How can you be so sure of that, I know Drew's a guy but... We're really close." Feeling the palm of her hands getting sweaty, May tried to use her best arguments to win the discussion. "Nobody would say that you or Misty are in love with me. I understand he's a very attractive man but... I may be physically attracted by his looks but I am just his friend. He might find me attractive but that doesn't mean he loves me."

"Men and women can be just friends, I feel like reviving a corpse talking about that discussion again..." May closed her eyes, controlling her emotions with rational thinking. "When people share something in common, it doesn't need to be love. Drew is not like my brother, he's not like family but... B-but you get the idea!"

Dawn smiled, thinking of Drew's silent words.

_Thank you for coming. This is getting complicated for me._

"...I don't think so, honey."

"So you've got no proof," May muttered in a weak voice, making Dawn giggle in a mischievous way. "...What?"

"Yeah, no proof..." The blue-haired girl mused, ignoring her friend's protests. "First, I crashed you house and found him here doing things I'd let only you and Misty do... Second point, it's been a while we don't see each other and I'm surprised by the way he's talking to you. It's really different now."

"What do you mean?" May's ears perked up. "The way he's talking to me?"

"He doesn't talk with that sarcastic voice all the time," Dawn observed. "He's gentler. He touches you more... Not in a perv way, okay? He's very... There's lot of affection in the words and in the physical contact between you two. It's hard to explain without being in a third-person point of view, you probably didn't notice it because you see him every time."

She stopped talking, giving some time to her friend finish the first radical loops of her emotional roller coaster trip.

"And..." The blue-haired giggled quietly. "It's totally adorable, he looks at you with that really cute boyish face when you're not looking."

"Eh?" May gasped, now really surprised with the new piece of information. "...I've never seen him doing that!"

"Well..." Dawn rolled her eyes out, still smiling. "That's the point of the _you're not looking _thing."

"So, you and Hayden..." She gesticulated in the air, speaking in a sassy and suggestive voice. "Have you ever considered... With him?"

"No, I have never..." May imitated her friend - but in a clearly emotionless voice. "... anything with him. C'mon, it's Drew. _The_ Drew Hayden, remember? We had this discussion before, step out, I've just told you I'm not in love with anyone."

"And what's the deal about this?" The blue-haired girl raised an eyebrow. "Isn't he your best male friend, your loyal male secret keeper, your handsome and intelligent company?"

"Drew is a mess." The journalist declared in a final answer tone.

"A mess?" Dawn frowned. "It's Saturday and you were going to spend the night together with him, are you sure he's a mess?"

"Well..."

The brunette pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Looking at her empty plate, she sighed out her feelings quietly, warm sensation poking her heart.

"...Drew is a _nice mess_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Fast update! Please accept this as an apology for taking so long to update Chapter 13.

About this chapter: Shameless plugs! [Welcome Home], [Lights off] and [63] references in the beginning of the chapter.

Drew's Japanese VA is very skillful, she's a great singer! But Drew is a bad singer in this universe... Must be Pete Zarustica's fault lol. But some playful!Drew lines flow easily when I think of his American voice actor (I'll never forget his unexpected CS shout out in that TMNT interview on YouTube!). I know it's not that "stupidly sexy voice" most people picture Drew in fanfiction where the characters are older but... I think older!Drew can control/project his voice expression pretty well and that's what is so attractive about it - that plus intelligence equals hotness haha. And as expected, I imagine older!May with Veronica Taylor's voice... Isn't she the sweetest?

Next chapter: [Between The Devil and The Deep Blue Sea].


	15. Between The Devil and The Deep Blue Sea

**Chapter 15: Between The Devil and The Deep Blue Sea**

* * *

><p>May couldn't sleep. She couldn't just close her eyes and shut down her mind. Brendan's odd call, changes in her job, Drew's even stranger behavior...<p>

Staring at the ceiling of her bedroom, she imagined herself searching for shooting starts like she used to do in her childhood days in Petalburg. While most kids enjoyed chasing the fleeting lights together with their friends or family, May enjoyed the most being by herself in that magic ritual.

Silent, solitaire and introspective: it was a strange yet a good feeling. It made her think about her own life, dreams and ideals. However, under the peaceful and quiet hours of sunrise, her thoughts weren't filled with musings about herself... This time May's thoughts were all about him.

_"I'm saying Drew fell in love with you."_

Those words... Now that May was all by herself, it was impossible to not think about them.

Holding a framed photo from last New Year's party, the brunette wandered her eyes from the ceiling to the small details of the picture in her hands.

She remembered the stolen kiss... It was just a peck. A little awkward, still easily forgiven and forgettable: if she hadn't seen the picture, she wouldn't have remembered that.

"How could you do that?..." Tracing her index finger over Drew's hair, she muttered to herself in a slightly embarrassed tone but with a small smile on her face. "Mew, that was silly..."

May frowned.

_Wait, he has actually kissed her once and she didn't protest against it?_...

_What!_

...And not only she didn't get angry but she also returned that kiss with _another_ kiss. "Oh, Mew..."

That was just a friendship gesture! Awkward, yet kind of sweet. No second intentions. His emotions and her heart didn't weave with that kiss—

She removed her hands from the picture frame, letting it fall on her lap.

—However, dancing cheek to cheek inside the dance hall... His subtle movements, the Butterfree inside her stomach and the silence between the two of them...

A warm and intense feeling invaded May's chest, making her breathless for a few seconds.

She suddenly wished that their brief seconds dancing in silence could be repeated _again__ and again_: the fresh scent of his soft hair, the warmth of his hands gently conducting her body, his heart racing against hers... What would have happened if they weren't interrupted that night?

Thinking about '_what if_'s is a dangerous game. What if games restricted to past can be frustrating or upsetting: good or not, they are wishful thinking, chances and opportunities gone forever... What if Dawn didn't come to her house last night? What if she was right - was Drew in love with her? What would she do if he told her those three complicated words? Would she return his feelings?

The naïve brunette was often clueless about the world around her feet - but this time she knew_ exactly what was going on_. After being beaten up by Dawn and her own conscience, her brain announced the final verdict about all these odd thoughts... It was a huge and scary truth.

Just imagining the possibility of hearing Drew saying he loved her... She melted down in her bed.

_"Compelling is an understatement in your case..."_

May shook her head vigorously, trying to find another subject to occupy her thoughts. However, at the same time, she didn't want to think about her other problems. The_ Coordinators' Weekly_ magazine and her situation at work were still haunting her back... Thinking about Drew Hayden felt good. It was one of her biggest indulgences in life, he was present in her thoughts pretty much everyday, right?

Hitting her forehead on the wall, the brunette groaned in frustration.

* * *

><p>In the next morning, Dawn seemed much better than the previous night: sleeping in a sloppy way on May's couch, the blue-haired girl curled up herself with a blanket in a Swadloon ball fashion with her hair as electric as the cheeks of a charged Pikachu. She woke up with May standing in front of her, offering her a glass of milk and a chocolate muffin.<p>

"Awww, I love you!" Dawn beamed, accepting the breakfast with a huge smile on her lips. "You're the sweetest, Poffin..."

"Mornin'..." The brunette sat down on the small sofa next the larger couch, scratching the corner of her eyes in a grumpy way. May was wearing an old T-shirt, a pair of baggy pants and no makeup; she was definitely not a morning person. "How are you?"

"My body is a bit sore but at least my head is not spinning like a Hitmontop..." Dawn yawned and moved her arms up, slowly stretching up her slender body. "Thanks for babysitting me yesterday! Mew, that was a terrible Saturday. I knew it was bad idea to open the door to Kenny and Barry... Did you sleep well?"

"Yup." May lied, shrugging her shoulders very lightly. "So... Do you remember anything about yesterday?"

The blue-haired stylist actually remembered everything: meeting the Sinnoh boys, buying a perfect set for Reggie's daughter, meeting Paul at the restaurant and drinking to avoid thinking how awkward was that situation, avoiding facing Paul's speechless and permanent scowl, trying to ease the situation by acting loud and obnoxious with Barry, being affected by alcohol and almost throwing up during dinner, being carried to the car and crashing at May's place.

How much Dawn wished to be more drunk and not remember a single moment of that messed up evening.

The rest of the night was a bit fogged inside her mind - though she was pretty sure she saw Hayden and his clothes on the coffee table. She went through his stuff and teased May about her relationship with him... Or something like that. Then she almost slept under the shower and finally rested in dreamland.

It was probably nothing really serious, as usual.

"I wasn't exactly... 100% sober," the stylist didn't say the truth, smiling sheepishly. "I'm pretty sure it's a self-defense thing. I'll want to kill myself if I think about it now..."

"Oh." May looked slightly disappointed, clearly expecting another answer to her question. "Alright..."

Dawn grabbed some hair clips inside her purse, watching her friend getting lost in her thoughts. She took a sip of cold milk, trying to figure out what was going on with May's gloomy looks - it was oddly clear whose eyes had darker circles. "...Did I say something stupid yesterday?"

"Nah, I'm just lacking some caffeine..." The brunette yawned, squinting her eyes. "Shall we go back to Lilycover? I can give you a ride to your house, I need to get my coffee supply... Now."

"Oh. Thanks for taking me home, but..." Dawn grabbed a comb in her purse and started straightening her electric crazy hair. "...Is everything really alright?"

"I've been... Confused," May muttered with tiredness showing up in her voice. "It's not the end of the world... But yesterday was a very stressful day for me too."

She watched the gossip magazine laying down on the floor from the corner of her eyes.

"Yesterday I was called Mrs Birch... I mean, _what the hell was that_? Then three hours later my boss says they won't need freelancers anymore next year in my department, meaning I'm probably going to lose my job in a couple of months. _I suck_."

"Aww, May..." The blue-haired girl pouted, glaring at her friend with a worried look. "I'm sorry..."

"It happens..." The brunette sighed, wearing a light coat over her shirt. "I arrived home so worried about the Mrs Birch thing that I bought a cheap gossip magazine just to stalk Brendan's life and I found out this... _Extraordinary Brendan Birch's Mysterious Lover! Find out who is the first Queen of Contests!_"

"_Wha_?..." The stylist blinked in confusion. "Queen of _what_?"

"I don't care she's the queen... But why is she the _first_? What about _me_?" May groaned in a bitter voice. "I mean, it's like I didn't exist before that girl!"

"C'mon, sweetie... It must be a_ transitional girlfriend_, he needs to clear his mind with some hype to forget you." Dawn giggled, opening a pocket mirror and fixing her hair in a decent way. "Besides, tell me the truth, you don't really enjoy being a celebrity."

"I don't, but my ego doesn't like to be treated like it is _worthless._" She answered with an embarrassed voice, fidgeting with her fingernails. "That and my failure as a journalist made me have this huge guilty trip, then I indulged myself with endless bowls of ice cream... _Goodbye ex-boyfriend, job and diet! Hello, unemployment and extra pounds!_ Thinking about all the fat made me cry really hard. I cannot believe getting fatter made me sadder than being dumped or losing my job—Mew, this is _so humiliating!_..."

"May Maple..." Dawn declared with a solemn voice, rolling her eyes out. "You're smoking hot. If you get extra pounds... You're still smoking hot."

The brunette girl blushed a little, making her sassy friend smile proudly. "You should cry because you're damn too irresistible."

"But..." May lowered her head, hiding her face behind her long hair bangs. "To make it worse, I think I got Drew really worried about me... He pampered me so much yesterday and I didn't have the heart to tell him I was crying over chocolate mint calories..."

The blue-haired girl noticed the melancholic tone in the air and decided to cheer up her friend, speaking in a gentle voice. "He will probably laugh at you but he will be happy to know it wasn't anything serious, trust me."

"Really?"

"You know... Apparently, yesterday I met Paul against my will and I learned I can't stand a single glass whiskey without getting wasted and drunk. You're lucky that Hayden got some patience with you, you have a chance to... _Redeem yourself._"

Dawn heard her friend chuckling lightly with a small smile on her face - that made the stylist shrug and sigh out loud. At least her misfortune was something entertaining.

"You won't see him anymore, right?" May concluded, raising a finger in the air. "Just ignore it."

"I can't!" The blue-haired girl rubbed her temples, thinking carefully about her answer. "You know..."

"We shouldn't fret about what people might think of us, _but_..." Dawn lowered her head, speaking in an annoyed tone, "I guess some of them you do because you care about them. And there are some damned people you just don't care about, but for some dark and twisted reasons they make you worry about your own image when you face them."

"Eh?" Blinking in puzzlement, the brunette quickly answered her partner, "What could be a _dark and twisted_ reason?... If you worry about someone it means you care, that's all."

"Paul is a dark and twisted reason," the blue-haired girl explained, waving her arms in disapproval. "Look, if I really cared about that guy, I wouldn't be so scared to face him! I'd want to see him, not avoid him with all my guts..."

"Maybe it's just a small infatuation..." May blushed a little. "That might explain why... Why you're so confused about your feelings."

"Whatever." Dawn furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. "Paul... That guy must think I'm completely nuts. Hayden must think you're completely nuts too... But in a good way. See, your situation is not that bad!"

_Crazy woman, airhead, silly girl_... That kind of mocking words from Drew usually made May explode in annoyance - however, this time, thinking of his laughter made her reticent and slightly confused. She blushed in scarlet tones, even more self-conscious than usual.

"You think so?..."

"I refuse to answer you that question."

The blue-haired stylist could see it very faintly; it was very discreet, yet still there - May's eyes were glowing in contemplation.

Dawn's makeup and long hair looked perfect even though she had limited resources inside her purse; her friend was very surprised to see someone so skilled with accessory improvisation.

"Come here, Poffin!" She giggled, holding a light pink lipstick in her hands. "I'll make you look prettier, be my eye-candy material..."

"O-Oh..." May blushed a little, hiding herself behind her biker's helmet. "I'll look funny wearing pretty makeup and sloppy clothes..."

"Then wear something more presentable," her guest answered in a stubborn way. "Value yourself, woman!"

During the way from the living room to the garage, Dawn kept insisting on making the stubborn brunette listen to her - she refused to let her friend get moody and melancholic for silly reasons... Though her sincere fashion drive was seriously crossing the line from '_I'm cheering you up_' to '_this is an order_'.

"I'll be hidden inside a helmet, no one will see me..." May forced a smile, waving her hand up and down. "...Including yourself, right?"

"Bad May..." Dawn pouted in displease still with a cute face. "This isn't funny!"

The timid journalist shrugged lightly, wearing her gears and handling an extra helmet to her friend. She unlocked the door then hopped on her old scooter.

"Come here, let's go..." May sighed, waiting for the blue-haired girl. "You're pretty enough for two people, you'll be today's eye-candy in my place."

"It's Sunday!" Dawn walked by May's side then opened her arm to the sky. "The sun is waiting for your beauty, you must show it how radiant and amazing you are!"

"What sun?"

"Ohh, don't try playing Ash Ketchum on me." The stylist pouted in annoyance. "You know what I'm talking about!"

The brunette raised an eyebrow. Opening the door, she waved her hand to the streets.

"...I'm not being oblivious, Dawn."

Dark sky. Puddles of water everywhere. Summer rain.

Dawn stared at the stormy weather with a terrified face; hiding herself behind her friend, she cringed in horror.

"Oh, Mew. _MY HAIR_."

"It's Sunday," May mimicked her friend with a playful grin on her face. "Time to give attention to Piplup, get May's coffee and _rest_. A big and fat rest, right?"

* * *

><p>Misty stopped typing her reports to wash her face and make the heat from Cerulean City's hot summer get more acceptable - she opened the sink and splashed water on herself several times. Staring at the basket bin full of old files, scrapped and trashed documents, test results and snack packages made her upset - not even inside their bathroom her responsibilities let her relax for a moment.<p>

"This is sooooo hard..." Misty whined in frustration, sweating a lot even after exchanging her office clothes for a light jacket and a one piece swimsuit. "Ugh, I don't know how I'm going to do this..."

She headed back to the office room and spotted Ash walking in with their afternoon's snack in his hands.

"Hey, Mist!" The raven-haired man grinned to his fiancée. "Are you going to swim this afternoon?"

"Yes, I'm going to dive a bit and forget about my problems for an hour, then go back to work. It feels like I'm going to explode," she answered in a dry and dreadful voice. "I want our vacations, now and forever, please."

"Wait for Autumn..." Ash put a plate full of mini sandwiches in Misty's hands. "Our trip to Hoenn's coral reefs will be a blast!"

"Pikachupi pipi..." The yellow pokemon jumped on his trainer's back, nodding to his statement. "Pika!..."

"Haha, you're going to have some fun too at Dawn's house! Piplup is a nice buddy, isn't he?" Ash gave half sandwich to his buddy, making Pikachu squeal in happiness. "Yeah, we all deserve some rest after working so much these past months."

"These vacations are temporary... I need a permanent one." Misty sighed, picking a sandwich to herself. "Everything is happening in an odd and fast pace... I wish I could stop time for a couple of years."

"Don't worry! I can handle this." He clenched his fists in determination. "You can stop working extra hours at the gym, I'm getting promoted really soon!"

"Ash..."

"Oh, if I focus on my hybrid water pokemon research I could stay in Cerulean and—"

"I understand, Ash but..."

"—I'm pretty sure I can balance my career and our life together!"

"_Ash!_"

The redhead crossed her arms over her stomach and raised an eyebrow at the spiked-haired researcher.

"Listen to me... I'm not talking about your work."

The young man stopped grinning for a moment. "...No?"

"Our jobs, our bills... We can handle that." She pointed her index finger at her partner then crossed her arms again. "But what about us, can we handle this? I mean... _Us_. Us! This is really intense, you know?"

_Pretend you understand what she's talking about, Ash Ketchum._ "I know... I've never imagined I'd be the first guy in the lab getting married. It's been exhausting but fun!"

"You've never been in a relationship before yet you're so confident about living with the three of us here..." Pikachu's ears perked up, jumping to Misty's lap and hugging her. She caressed the fur behind his back then looked down, trying to sound as calm as possible. "Mew, how do you manage to keep cool about everything? Are you not scared?... Because I'm freaking out!"

The man from Pallet Town scratched the back of his head, puzzled with his fiancee's incessant worries. He knew the new changes in their lives were big stuff - but lots of people went through this, right? Maybe this was another mysterious and crazy female thing he would never understand...

"I want this, you want this too, right? And..." Ash sighed, slightly bothered with her earlier comment. "And what's the problem having you as my lifetime girlfriend? I thought women found that romantic..."

The gym leader shrugged. "It's kind of romantic but really... Uncommon— _Ash!_ Don't change the subject, damn it!"

Pikachu ran away to the living room, giving the couple some space; Ash rolled his eyes out, slapping his forehead in distress.

"Man, I don't know why you're so mad at me!"

"I'm not _mad_ at you," she answered in an annoyed tone. "I'm saying I'm scared! Which part of that you cannot understand?"

"Almost everything," the researcher complained in protest. "Hey, if you're not mad... Then why do you look so mad now?"

The fiery redhead hid her face into the palm of her hand, lamenting the fact he ignored what she had just told him. "_Really, Ash?_"

"Yeah. _Really, Misty_." He frowned, crossing his arms in a stubborn way. "Why are we arguing about this again?! Are you unhappy living together with me?"

"No! I'm really happy being together with you,_ that's what I want for my life_!" She shouted back, shaking her head. "That's how I feel, Ash Ketchum... I love you, moron!"

The man from Pallet Town felt like losing some sense after hearing his fiancee's furious confession... _How could someone yell "I'm happy" and, at the same time, give him a frightening killing glare? _"Why... Why are you mad about being happy with me?!"

The redhead opened her arms to her clueless boyfriend, talking with a little softer voice. "Mew, why are you so dense?..."

Ash sighed very loudly, staring at his girlfriend. He watched her in silence for a couple of seconds, clueless as usual - what was he supposed to do?

She forced an indiscreet cough as loudly as his sigh, motioning her arms slowly in a dramatic way.

"What?"

"Hug me, damn it."

Ash held Misty's hands and put them around his body, lips curled up in a sheepishly smile.

"I'm not subtle... I'm sorry."

"I know I sound dramatic and whiny but... I'm so afraid I'll mess this up," the gym leader confessed, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I need your help..."

"You won't mess anything up..." He hugged her closer, chuckling lightly. "It will be alright, I promise."

Ash closed his eyes, feeling Misty's arms hugging him tighter.

"Misty... Have you ever wanted something really badly but... It scares you a lot? "

The redhead raised her eyes, a little surprised with Ash's words. It was a simple but accurate description of her current feelings.

"That's me, too." He shrugged, smiling meekly. "But I know I'm fine, we got our families and friends to help us go through this... You'll be fine too. We're on this together!"

Ash Ketchum was the densest guy she had ever met... But, surprisingly, somehow he was also one of the most reliable person she would ever find in her life. Misty stared at him in silence, listening to his calm and warm breath reaching her face.

"Well..." She pouted a bit, trying to hold down her worries to the ground. "I gotta trust you, then take responsibility for that..."

"I think you should call your sisters." The fired-up researcher stretched his arm to the table, stealing a sandwich from the plate. "Daisy and Tracey could bring their baby to our house and—"

"Ohhh, no way!" The redhead shivered at the thought of meeting her older sisters. "I can't see Daisy, neither Lily or Violet! Are you crazy?!"

"For Arceus, Mist..." Ash grumbled in annoyance, feeling now defeated. "Why not?..."

"Because I can't!" Misty yelled back, shaking her head negatively. "I can't see them yet!"

"But they will be_ happy_ to see you!"

"But then Daisy will gossip about us! She will look at you and immediately figure out what is going on!"

"What?" Ash jumped in surprise. "I'm not that obvious, am I?!"

"You're _glowing_ in happiness! Of course she will notice there's something going on!"

"Eh... Why does that matter?" He stared at the redhead with disbelief. "Am I not supposed to look happy?!"

"_I_ want to be the one to invite everybody to our wedding! _I_ want to tell everybody the news, my sisters won't let me do it because they don't know how to shut up!"

"Hmpf..." Misty groaned in frustration stuffing an entire sandwich into her mouth. "...Whatever! I'm off to the pool, see you later!"

Pikachu returned to the room with little and quiet steps, watching his confused trainer with a condescending expression.

"Geez!..." Ash sighed, placing his hands on his head in disbelief. "No matter how many books, girlfriends or guidance I get, I'll never that!"

* * *

><p>"Two extra large cups, please."<p>

Dropping Dawn at her home, May decided to stop at a convenience store before returning to LaRousse. She wanted to buy some coffee before hitting the road again - the effects of low caffeine on her blood was striking on her lack of happiness and enthusiasm.

The brunette saw her own defeated reflection on the snack vending machine - messy hair, sloppy clothes, no make up and dark circles under her eyes,_ she looked terrible. _Holding her beloved prize in her hands, the young brunette hummed an odd bored tune while adding some milk to her drinks.

"Damn, it's empty..." She stared at the basket of sugar packs then gritted her teeth in annoyance, huffing angrily. "Aaargh!..."

"Need some help?"

_That voice..._

A tall and dashing man smiled, pointing his finger at the next corridor. "Turn left, second row right by the napkins... Hey there."

May refused to answer the playful comment by that stranger, glaring at him furiously in a blinding rage. She raised her eyes and then almost dropped everything on the floor.

It wasn't just any tall and dashing man.

"Oh, Mew... B-Brendan?!"

The unlucky journalist felt a huge force dragging her head down. She had no idea why but, suddenly, Diglett moles didn't look so silly and stupid anymore.

"Skitty girl! Wow," he raised his voice in surprise, scratching the back of his neck. "...It's been a time! How you're doing?"

The brunette would laugh at her ironic situation if she wasn't too busy holding an urgent urge to scream and yell in horror. The magazine!... It did warn her Brendan was touring by Northern Hoenn, why did she ignore that? How could she forget such trivial detail?...

_...Oh, true. She was too busy sulking about Brendan's new girlfriend. _Her emotional roller-coaster went up to the sky.

Forcing out the best smile she could ever act, May giggled in an anxious way - making a good face was the only thing that could be saved from her post-war looks.

"I-I'm great!" She put the cups on the table then blushed a bit, holding her hands close to her chest. "I'm living in LaRousse now..."

"Really? That's great, I'm glad you managed to find your own place," Brendan spoke his words with sincerity - he was truly happy for her. "LaRousse is an awesome city!"

It was a positive comment yet it hurt in a strange way.

May suddenly understood why Drew was so bitter about Solidad - even though she was very gentle with him, her words would always sound like a needle poking inside his wounds. She realized they shared a mutual feeling about commitment; both were too prideful and resentful to admit they weren't capable of maintaining a last-living relationship.

"Y-You... You made an Appeal exhibition at Lilycover Dome last night, didn't you?" She lowered her head and spoke in a timid voice, "I heard many positive critiques about your new work since you've finished the project with Professor Birch."

"Yes, you're right!" The tall coordinator crossed his arms and nodded his head with an excited expression. "It's been an awesome time for my career, I've never been so inspired to compose new and challenging Appeals! How about your career dreams?"

It was very nice of his part to not ask why did she ignore all his SMS and calls after they broke up. Ironically enough, she got hit by another question as embarrassing as the other one...

"I've done some freelancing jobs. here and there, now and then..." May sighed, looking down at the floor. "It's complicated."

"Oh, being a freelancer has its advantages." The young man from Littleroot chuckled. "You can program your own schedule and meet new people all the time, right? I bet you know how to spend your time with work and fun better than I do!"

Brendan was too nice to be hated. May didn't have any personal vendettas against him but she always wondered... Their relationship could have worked if they tried to upgrade their compromise! It was a pity how that guy wanted to be a free bachelor_ forever_.

"I've also read in a magazine that you've been seeing someone..." May tried to keep a friendly voice, forcing another nice smile on her face. "Congratulations!"

"Ah..." The tall coordinator timidly smiled back to his ex-girlfriend,. "Hahaha, curse those nosy gossip paparazzi! Journalists are so mean, aren't they?"

"Hey!" The brunette wanted to slap his arm playfully - but ended up just crossing her arms and speaking in a dramatic way instead. _No physical contact, that's better_. "Brendan Birch, that's so _mean_! I thought you were a good boy, hahaha!"

So the girlfriend rumors were true... May didn't fret about the news - after all, she also tried to find herself a date after she broke up with Brendan. Seeing other people... Flint, Trip, Wally, even Ash... It was a natural process to attempt forgetting your ex, wasn't it?

Besides, he did try contacting her after they broke up. She was too thankful no one touched that awful 'to worry about a transitional partner' subject.

"I'm glad we are both living greatly. Hehehe, we're adventuring spirits..." He smiled softly, patting on her head with gentle taps like old times. "I'm really glad to see you, Skitty girl."

May knew it was a stupid feeling but she slowly began feeling upset with herself.

So... They were perfectly fine. Why did they break up? What was their problem?

"Oh, by the way... Brendan, did you try calling me yesterday?"

"Eh?" The gentle coordinator scratched the back of his head. "Me?..."

May wanted to slap herself. _What was her problem - did she really ask him about phone calls?_

"Which call... Ahh!" He started to chuckle quietly, blushing a little. "Oh, last call? Damn, I'm so sorry!"

"Huh?" She tilted her head to the side, crossing her arms over her stomach. "What's funny about that?"

"I forgot my PokeNav at the hotel room yesterday when I went to Littleroot visit my family in the morning," Brendan explained while smiling sheepishly. "I think Sapphire tried to call me back but hit the wrong name in the contact list."

"She tried to call Ma' but I guess she misclicked your name instead." He checked his PokeNav then showed it to his ex-girlfriend. "See?"

May felt bad for being so curious and hearing Brendan acting so openly with his personal stuff. Either way, she walked closer to her ex-boyfriend and squinted her eyes at the small contact list and the history call screen. "_Ma'_?"

"My grandma," he answered with a soft smile. "My family lives nearby Petalburg, remember?"

May Maple. Grandma. Ma'...

_Mrs Birch._

"Ah!... Hahaha—"

May remembered how silly and ironic her life could be. She wanted to laugh out loud, make fun at her own misery and bad luck... Remembering what happened after Drew met Solidad the last time, May knew how much wasted effort was thrown away on being angry with an ex. It was alright...

...Until she noticed a new and very small detail.

Something changed. And in a blink of an eye her worst nightmares were materialized as harsh as a slap on her face.

Brendan's ex opened her eyes wide open in shock. She grabbed his hand in disbelief, refusing to trust her own eyes.

"...Haha— What is _that_?!..."

May's emotional roller-coaster went _down_.

* * *

><p>[<em>Beep beep! Beep beep!<em>]

"Yes? Shoot it, chief." Drew flipped another page from his book then held his PokeNav with one shoulder. "It's a boring rainy night, huh? How's Berlitz doing there, still dizzy like a Psyduck?"

_"Dawn's at her home._" There were dripping water noise and some echoing on the background of May's phone call. _"Drew... Can we talk?"_

"Huh..." He noticed how off her voice sounded then raised an eyebrow in a puzzled expression. "...Where are you?"

_"Bathtub. I want to disappear..."_

The green-haired man opened his mouth to make a teasing comment but something about her voice made him change his mind. He decided to wait in silence after he heard a quiet sobbing on the other side of the line.

_"I know it's still raining a bit but... Could you come to my house, please?"_

"Sure, hang on there."

Drew tossed a jacket over his shoulders, grabbed an umbrella in the living room then headed to May's house as fast as he could. Inside the elevator, he tried to call his friend again - but she didn't pick up her PokeNav anymore.

May sounded so quiet and confused... He winced while thinking about bad scenarios that could have happened. Were Caroline and Norman okay? Was Max alright? How about Misty and Dawn?

_No, wait..._ Ash hated cellphones to death - but if something happened to Misty he would have called... Dawn? Wasn't Dawn at her house? Did something happen with her?... Was she dwelling on what happened yesterday in her kitchen?

Was she mad at him?

The green-haired man soaked his shoes in distraction, sinking them in a dark puddle while crossing the street.

Drew wasn't as calm as he thought he was - _why was his head suffering in anticipation_?

He shook his head and started running faster, repressing the speculation away from his mind.

* * *

><p>"Come in!..."<p>

"Hey, what happened—"

May was a complete mess.

Wearing her bathroom robe, her make up was undone, her wet hair was down and her face was frowned like a lemon. She looked way worse than last time he met her.

"—Wow, what happened here?..."

Drew scanned the house very quickly - empty tissue boxes, broken objects and old pictures scattered around the floor. May sniffed again and dragged him around the house by his arm, sobbing out of control. He just followed her orders, still confused about what was going on.

"Where's Berlitz..."

"Dawn?" May scowled, tossing another tissue away on the floor. "She's probably sleeping like a rock at her home... Argh, I hate myself! I hate coffee, I'm never going to drink it again!"

"Fair enough, Berlitz quits alcohol and you quit caffeine... Friends help each other in bad times, huh?"

"I'm so stupid!" She hid her face into her hands, trying to hold down the tears. "I'm going to get fat, unsuccessful and alone for the rest of my life!"

"Oh..." He stopped following May for a moment and took a long and relieved breath. Perhaps this wasn't as terrible as he thought it was going to be... "Uh, what happened?"

May opened her mouth to speak - but her words got stuck in her throat. She tried whispering them instead, no results at all: only muffled sounds without any reasonable meaning.

"Huh?..." Drew frowned, pressing the back of his neck in confusion. "I have no idea what you're talking about..."

May took a long breath, clenching her fists in concentration.

"I suck! Why, why I'm such a failure?!

* * *

><p>"Yesterday I thought I sucked because I'm going to lose my job in a couple of months..." May groaned in frustration. "Now I'm sure I suck, meeting Brendan just confirmed my doubts!"<p>

Drew sighed, picking up the empty tissue boxes on the floor. So he wasn't wrong at all.

"I'm being a whiny brat, right? Sorry, I'm so... So... Ahhh!..."

She walked upstairs, crying like a little girl. The green-haired man sighed again in exasperation, following her erratic steps around her house.

"It's okay," he tried to speak with a softer tone, even though he really wanted to tell her to stop walking around the house for a moment. "You don't suck, it's just a really bad day... Look, don't worry about the job, I can help you find you a new place and..."

"...We had some great time talking to each other," May answered her friend with a completely different subject. "Today I really have zero hard feelings about him... He's doing fine, still that sweet and nice man..."

She opened the door of her bedroom then sat on her bed, waiting for Drew to do the same - he just stood up in front of her, paying attention to her words, arms crossed over his chest.

"I was so happy to see I was really over some silly stuff, and some others didn't bother me as much as I thought they would do, we were talking just fine like old co-works or neighbors, you know... But..."

Even though she wanted to look tougher and stronger, May's tears didn't stop falling. "Brendan met this pretty and wild researcher girl, her name is Sapphire, she's a brunette like me and her eyes are blue like mine... _She looks like your twin sister_, he says, _you would love to meet her,_ he says!"

The green-haired man grimaced at the awkward comment. He could already imagine the bad ending of the story.

"Fine, I'm happy to see he managed to move on, I'm happy to see he's happy with his new wild girlfriend..." She wiped her tears on her wrist, sobbing quietly. "I don't get it, why do these things happen?..."

"May..." Drew offered her a new tissue box. "I'm sorry..."

She ripped the package in fury, throwing tissues around the floor.

"I can't believe he lied to me! I-I mean, he didn't lie, he... Changed his mind _completely_! That is... _So unfair_!" May waved her hands frantically in front of her friend, feeling the words getting tangled in her mouth. "I... I- _How could they_?!"

Drew raised his eyes in surprise. He got sad and angry when he met Solidad with Harley for the last time - but not _that_ mad.

"Oh Mew, this is so upsetting! Damn it, I was just a disposable girlfriend, I've never had the chance to be the special one!..."

He couldn't help but listen to his conscience hammer a single order inside his mind: _help her, moron. _

"Men are complicated, May. Some guys will never settle down with one relationship... Brendan must be the type of guy who likes freedom."

"_Freedom_?"

"He was a happy guy with you but he doesn't want to commit to anyone, you know? He's happy with a new chick now but things didn't change because of that, right? Brendan Birch must be the type of guy who is happier being an eternal bachelor."

"...But he's not!"

The young man crooked his eyebrows in confusion.

"No! I mean, yes!" She quickly answered with a disgusted face. "Yes, he's happy with Sapphire!"

"He's happy without commitment." That's all what Drew could say. "Like he was happy with you before..."

"No! He's happy with Sapphire but he's not a bachelor anymore! He MARRIED her last weekend!"

"What?"

* * *

><p>"Brendan <em>married<em> Sapphire!"

May stomped her feet on the floor, feeling an irrational desire to kick something. "Brendan Birch and Sapphire Birch, Brendan dated her for a few months then they got married! How did that happen?!"

Her rash move sloppily revealed one soft shoulder under the bathing robes. "That's so upsetting!"

"What?" Drew's eyes got slightly distracted for a second. "Eh..."

"Brendan married her, not me... Ahhhh!" The brunette buried her face into the pillow, trying to hide her overwhelming frustration. "She was supposed to be his _transitional girlfriend_, not his definitive one! Brendan wasn't supposed to get over me that soon, right?..."

He did understand her feelings this time. "I'm really sorry about that, May..."

The mourning brunette threw herself into her friend's arms. "Why, why did he refuse to make our relationship more formal last year?..."

"If we could magically change the present, if Brendan were here in my place proposing to you, would you accept it?"

Drew picked up a dry towel from the floor and tossed it over May's shoulder. "Imagine this.. Hey Skitty girl, I am totally over Sapphire."

"Huh?"

"You're beautiful, I want you. May, please let me—" Drew noticed the nature of what he was talking about - he consciously bit his tongue in reprehension. "—Hghnn_, blahblahblah et all_. Standard romantic words. Marry me?"

Loving eyes, soft voice, kind smile... May stared at him angrily, shaking he arms as if his impersonation was way too much real. "No! Of course not, stupid jerk!"

"Okaaay." The green-haired man shrugged. He chuckled quietly at his friend's sudden rage cry. "See, that says a lot."

"That's not the point! I don't want Brendan, not anymore, and... The point is," she spoke her words in a dying whisper, "Brendan rejected me! He didn't want to marry me... Drew, Brendan never _loved_ me like... I thought he loved me for real. He's a good man and... He didn't want to choose me. I realized that... I must be an awful person."

"Don't say that," he censored May, sighing dramatically. "You know that's not true..."

"He just wanted to have fun and our... _Zombie relationship_ was my fault! He liked me, he wanted me but he never planned to be together forever with me because I was faulty and stupid. We broke up because I'm a mess!"

"Bullshit." Drew frowned with a disappointed look on his face. "Let's have some super double chocolate ice cream. You will feel better after this, I promise."

"No ice cream..." She shook her head, wiping out the tears with her wrist. "I don't want to see coffee neither ice cream in front of me, not today... I need to stop abusing from caffeine and calories."

The lawyer sighed again - this time with a tiny smile on his face. "Then... What do you want? A hug?"

"Uh-huh..." The girl held her tears the best way she could and shyly opened her arms to her friend. Drew held May in a tight embrace, resting his chin next to her soft hair.

"Ergh, I'm such a mess..." The brunette cried, hiding her face in embarrassment. "Oh Mew, I totally destroyed your classy black shirt! I'm an awful mess... I'm so ridiculous I can't even consider myself a nice mess."

"I've got tons of other dark clothes." Drew smirked under his breath. "My favorite is that black long-sleeved shirt... Just don't destroy that one, deal?"

"Gosh, I know I am not as pretty or nice as I thought I were... But Brendan is not a shallow guy!" May's robes loosened up a bit, revealing both of her shoulders. "He wouldn't refuse me for a stupid reason. Drew, what's wrong with me?"

"_Not pretty?_ Shut up, May!..." He squeezed her hands, speaking in a shocked yet amused voice. "The first time I saw you, I told you how cute you are and you almost killed me because of that comment!"

"Oh." She tilted her head to the side, trying to remember that scene. "Really?"

Drew poked the back of her hands, watching the young woman blush in embarrassment. "I know you've got more than a pretty face... You're a mess, but a fun mess. Not everybody knows how to appreciate this."

"I..." The brunette journalist lowered her head, still not convinced. "I don't understand that..."

"Think like this: you're like a klutzy Silcoon who has just evolved to a Naive Beautifly... But you still think and see yourself as a hard intimidating shell." He raised his hand then poked her forehead. "I'd be... An Impish Butterfree. Different pokemon but close friends, I suppose... I like fun stuff and I can tell you're more than that. Is that clearer now?"

Furrowing her eyebrows, May pouted in protest. "...You don't need to talk to me like you were talking to Ash."

"Alright." Drew shrugged, grinning in a cheeky way. "Anyway, even though you think you are an ugly loser, in fact you're simply amazing and beautiful... Haven't you realized that yet?"

He gently covered her eyes with one hand then stole a small chaste peck from her lips.

"_Someday your prince will come,_" the green-haired man reassured with a soft smile. "Cheer up, 'kay."

Trying to make her forget about all those problems, Drew picked up a pen and a piece of paper from May's desk. She wasn't the most organized person in the world yet she enjoyed composing to-do lists, right? - he wrote down a couple of ideas and plans for the end of the night.

"I'll get us some watermelon juice... And carrot sticks. I think I can come up with a healthy dinner for us. Then let's connect your TV to Ash's, he bought this fun multiplayer game that even Misty enjoys playing with him... Oh, then I can tell you something funny that happened in work last week, Paul almost—"

That moment May knew he was really the closest and only friend who could reach her heart and make it feel better.

"Drew..."

"Yes?" He offered her the pen and the list. "Here, finish this for me."

"I like your hair..."

"Hm?..." He became reticent for a moment, then shrugged it of with a smirk. "Who doesn't?"

"Yeah..."

May lowered her gaze to his chest. Staring at his jacket, she noticed a small silver clip in his pocket.

The Roselia bookmark clip.

"Mew, I'm really dense... How could I be so blind?..."

The girl embraced her friend with tenderness and let her emotions flow. She sobbed loudly, clutching her hands to his clothes.

The silence pause grew stronger; Drew attempted to break it again. "What's wrong now?..."

"Don't go..."

"You'll break my heart this way, c'mon..." The green-haired lawyer grimaced, unsure how to react to May's new and sudden emotional burst. "Why are you crying?..."

"...I missed your scent."

Drew chuckled quietly then slowly stopped smiling so carelessly. May had just grabbed his wrists and stared at his face with a serious semblance. _Did he hear that right?_

"You missed my...?"

She kissed him with passion without hesitation.

* * *

><p>Everything later happened in a mysterious and mutual silence.<p>

The two friends started with timid and awkward kisses like the one they shared in New Year's Eve. Their lips touched very briefly in confused attempts to know each other better.

However, the innocent encounters gradually became hungrier, deeper and longer. Drew kissed May back with burning desire - his hands were not supposed to move but they were roaming freely around her body, tracing lines he was definitely not allowed to draw.

"Ah..." The girl blushed, moaning a little due to some soft but unexpected contact. "What are you..."

"Shhh," he whispered softly, kissing the back of her earlobe. "I just want to make you feel good..."

"Uh..." May shuddered, closing her eyes in tension. "That- That's... Wait, I'm sensible there..."

This is exactly what his dormant side wanted to do - act passionately, yet very gently too. It was aware he had to be careful with his desired wish or else it could go wrong. But... Why would it go wrong?

Sweating in tension, the green-haired man broke the kiss with a doubtful expression on his face.

Why were his instincts warning him that something could go wrong?

"Ugh... Fuck, I'm so sorry!"

Drew took a long and heavy breath, clearly confused about himself. Closing his eyes, he turned his face away in embarrassment. "...I'm really, really, _really_ sorry."

May quickly interrupted him with an awkward laugh. "No!... Hahaha... I... I-It's okay, really!"

"Don't tell me it's okay if you don't think this is really—"

Andrew Hayden forgot every guilty feeling he had as he opened his eyes and watched May Maple removing the top her bath robe and pulling his body closer to hers.

"_I trust you._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the slightly rushed chapter, I wanted to update this before leaving home to take a +24h flight (jet-lag tiiime)... Thanks for the support and for the lovely reviews, you all really motivate me to work on this story! :)Next chapter - [_Call me Irresponsible]. _Hope you enjoy this odd cliffhanger, see you guys soon (hopefully)!_  
><em>


	16. Call me Irresponsible

**Chapter 16: Call me Irresponsible  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for taking so long to update, organizing my upside down life wasn't that easy, haha... I am actually still very busy but it feels good to be back, I missed you guys! I didn't mean to take so much time to upload a new chapter but I ended up breaking one chapter into two different parts. Hopefully it won't take that much time to upload the next one...  
><em>

_I am so much grateful for all the reviews and support while I was away from ffnet. It's been some stressful days so all these kind gestures... They mean a lot. They really do!_

_Oh, this brief A/N on the top of the chapter was meant to warn you about this chapter... WDMM is rated M for a reason, you know? It's very tame IMO but skip if you don't feel comfortable about the rating._

* * *

><p>He tried to cover his eyes from the sunlight - but even though he was still sleepy, his body tried to wake him up from dream land.<p>

Andrew Hayden woke up under a flower-themed sheet on a very soft bed, in a sunny day filled with young Swellow chirping in the background. _Pain, pain, pain_... Mumbling in annoyance, he tried to move his sore legs without success. _Damn, so exhausted_ - he even didn't hear the clock alarm in his PokeNav ringing. He was probably late for an important meeting at the office, how lovely. Such a beautiful _Monday_ morning.

The green-haired man was feeling slightly dizzy, as if he had spent the last night trying to run a marathon without drinking water neither breathing properly. For a very brief moment, Drew had no idea where the hell he was. His dry throat made a strange noise, as if it was requesting for some decent care and attention.

Scratching the base of his itching neck, he slowly noticed that his black shirt was missing.

Was he drunk last night?

Last night Drew had only a glass of wine while reading a book, he was definitely sure it was too weak to make him high. He went to May's house after her phone call and he was under the impression that—

That's it.

May's house. Drew had a long evening in the previous day, listening to May's confession about her wrecked emotions and giving her support to overcome her current nightmares. Yes... She was _so_ upset about Brendan's marriage! The young lawyer hated seeing her suffering and crying for such stupid reason, he wished he could make her forget those bad memories and stop that toxic self-loathing. Even for the silliest reason, seeing May smiling was a good thing.

With his eyes still closed, he felt a familiar scent coming from the fluffy pillow under his head.

Drew vaguely remembered being really tired at some point in the night after May stopped crying, then suddenly passing out of exhaustion. He got dizzy and... Did she put him on her bed while had he fallen asleep?

The last time the green-haired lawyer helped his clumsy friend fix her computer, he also woke up in the next day wrapped in one of her flowery bed sheets. That was a kind and sweet gesture but it made him feel guilty - waking up on a bed and seeing his friend crashed on the couch downstairs wasn't exactly a very nice situation. Drew sighed loudly, censoring himself for mellowing so easily in front of his friend.

At least some vague memory in his head and her tranquil breathing sounds coming close to his head assured him that everything ended just fine, making him sigh out loud in relief. May rolled her body to the side and, still asleep inside a cocoon of bedsheets, snuggled close to the pillow under his head. He felt stupidly happy for being able to help his friend and rest by her side without worrying about relationship dramas and issues. Closing his eyes, Drew tried to organize some blurred memories in his head before being a 100% awake.

Somehow that was a regrettable idea.

* * *

><p>In that night, during his very short period of sleep, Andrew Hayden had the strangest fantasy in his dreams. Still, it was a good dream, not a nightmare.<p>

Once in a while, the May from his subconscious dreams would pay him a visit during the nights he was really stressed, sitting by his side and stroking his hair affectionately - Drew would always think these were quite silly but relaxing dreams nevertheless. She would always comfort him and make him laugh like the real May.

Yes, the young lawyer always appreciated the reminder of his own brain that, _number one_, May was the sweetest and the best medicine for his mood; _number two_, May was his best friend and close to him in a 100% platonic way. Nothing beyond that.

Did he have a chance with her? Maybe... It wouldn't be that hard to discover if he really tried to. But he knew how love could mess up with her heartstrings so he had to be careful, romantic relationship had some great impact on her mood. He knew she was a tough cookie learning how to be a mature woman, yet, regardless what her mind spoke to the world, the final word on urgent emotions were always settled down by her heart. She was a very sensitive person and he knew how easily it was to break her heart... Not a very safe combination.

Besides, he did want to get more physical but their relationship had been great the way it always was - was a solid crush worth the risk of losing his friendship? That's why Drew had been conscious the whole night that, what he was feeling with closed eyes was only his imagination demanding freedom speech.

Dream May silently pushed him closer and didn't say any words - she simply kissed his on the lips and pressed him to come after her for more. Drew refused to ignore his desires and decided to let himself get carried away by his conflicted feelings -_ it wouldn't hurt to please his heart in a fantasy world just once, right_?

In a matter of seconds, the young lovers were fully engaged into a wrestling of senses and emotions. May started pulling his hair with her hands, messing up his stylish bangs and caressing his head with tenderness. That sweet and warm breath touching his skin made Drew's heart race like a Rapidash in stampede, shooting an intense and addictive adrenaline rush into his blood.

The brunette closed her eyelids in a slow motion then bit the base of his earlobe, making him shiver in excitement... She knew exactly how to drive him crazy.

"May..." the young man murmured, holding her curvy body in his arms. "I—"

She shut him up with another long and hypnotic kiss; no words were allowed until she permitted so. He replied to her incessant teasing with hunger, without a drop of hesitation.

The silent woman seemed to be craving for his touch, searching for something hidden under their anxiety that none of them knew how to name it - some proof... Perhaps the truth? That May knew what she wanted from the green-haired man and didn't hesitate to drag him over to the bathroom, removing his PokeNav and other personal belongings then leaving them on the way. She pushed him inside the empty bathtub, both joining the narrow shower box with their bodies aching for more passion.

Breaking the kiss, she tossed her robes on the floor and quietly looked away, feeling a little self-conscious about her plain and old light pink lingerie. Drew traced a finger over her cute belly, too involved with his feelings to care about such small details; after all, he just wanted to rip her clothes off and tell her how beautiful she was then explore every single corner of her beautiful body and share the heat of their burning skin. Clothes were just mere details.

They sloppily continued kissing each other, both pair of hands fiddling with the buttons of Drew's shirt; his clothes had never been so complicated to be opened, such a big nuisance that May almost ripped the buttons off in impatience. He kicked his shoes out the bathtub, without taking his eyes off the woman in his dream... Before he could remove anything else, he felt his hair and clothes getting wet and heavier.

Hot water.

* * *

><p>The silent brunette opened the faucet of the shower, soaking the passionate lovers. Fog, blurred lines, heavy movements, panting noises. His pair of jeans became darker and her pink underwear became more transparent, showing some new and unexplored details in her figure. She didn't hide her body at all, allowing eyes to devour and lust every new inch of secret revealed.<p>

May pulled out Drew's black shirt and slowly pulled his dark trousers down, revealing a pair of tight boxers covering a clearly aroused body. Soaked and blinded by a mysterious feeling, the brunette pressed her torso against his body in a provoking manner, sensing his throbbing erection ask for more physical contact.

He initially flinched in surprise, but let her guide the pacing of their making out anyway. Somehow that May was a bit more daring than his overzealous May - he honestly didn't mind this minor change. She baited him to indulge her with a trail of kisses on her face, to grab her thigh and to grind his hips against hers - he followed all her orders without any questioning. She grabbed his bottom and tossed her head back, splashing water away from her face.

Without saying a word, Drew stopped the running shower then stared at the brunette woman for a long and meaningful moment. With flushed cheeks, he watched the passionate girl savoring in silence the power of making him bent on his knees for her own good. It was funny to see her reacting to that - such skill was always available in her hands but apparently she had only realized its existence few minutes ago.

"...What now?"

May finally spoke something, bearing an unusual low and reserved voice.

The man smirked to himself watching his mysterious partner stare with fixation at his body, a mix of curiosity and contemplation in her eyes. His ego hungrily accepted the offering, giving him a great confidence boost in his spine. "You tell me..."

He stopped smiling so smugly when the woman opened the frontal clasp of her pink bra and stared back at his eyes with a supposedly innocent look, holding her hands over her chest.

Drew's vision got more blurred. He shook his wet hair out of his eyes and stared at his lover's inviting lips. "_Such a teaser_."

"So..." May opened her arms while whispering softly, clearly embarrassed about her defenseless place but still sure of her words. "..._Make me stop teasing_."

The young man smirked; that dare allowed him to behave the way he wanted to. Crawling closer to her torso, he traced his fingertips across her body, making it sure each touch would make her anxiety grow stronger.

"Easy there..." He grinned, hearing her irregular breathing sound grow higher and louder. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She watched a pair of skillful hands discreetly invading her safety zone, tossing away her bra out of the bathtub. "Eh?..."

"Uh-hum..." Drew approached closer to her body then whispered into her reddened ears, "I'll make you feel good."

Holding her breath, the brunette avoided looking back to him, refusing to show traces of weakness. Drew refused to be ignored; cupping her generous breasts tighter, he gently massaged the tip of her nipples against his thumbs. He kissed her neck then teased it with the tip of his tongue, slowly heading down.

To his pleasure, her temperature raised a little and a small moan escaped from her closed lips.

"You like this?"

She closed her eyes in tension, feeling her body getting consumed by fire. "Hm..."

It was easy to see how conflicted May was from being pleasured so easily; Drew knew that meant he was in the right track. His discreet strokes gently shifted to more daring and indecent touches.

Drew hair got again on the way of his eyes yet still his hands could perfectly sense her reaction. Sucking her delicate and sweet skin not so quietly, he patiently waited for an answer.

A voiceless cry couldn't trick his ears; her soft moans were fragile and sweet, driving his instincts wilder. Removing the last piece of clothing from her burning body, he allowed himself to travel around lower parts with his fingers. She immediately held his back, breathing heavily.

"Eh, what are you...!"

May quickly became breathless again and gasped for some fresh air. Drew didn't let her escape, making her squirm against his body. Timid and self-restrained cries asked him to stop smiling so smugly; in answer, the green-haired devil just shook his head slowly and kissed her collarbone.

He held her tightly until he felt her legs stop protesting against his touch; they started grinding against his fingers, making his victorious grin become wider.

She instinctively dug her nails on his back - that hurt, but such minor pain didn't matter: Drew wanted to hear her begging for more. Her arousal was highly intoxicating, he wanted more, just a little more... Watching May questioning her own rules was one of his most pleasant hobbies.

Feeling her breaking them apart with no regrets was definitely a bliss.

* * *

><p>May rested her limp arms around Drew's neck, too exhausted to stand up by herself. Licking the tip of his wet fingertips, the green-haired man smirked in a devilish way, a mix of happiness and pride dripping from his overconfident smile.<p>

She actually tasted like... Home. In a kind of weird way, what was a mystery to Drew had never been so close and comforting.

As the totalitarian ruler of his fantasies, the green-haired man could do whatever he wanted without any consequences. However, he found himself holding May in a bridal style, humming a soothing song while heading back to her room. Lowering the lights to a softer illumination, he rested the beautiful woman on the bed then discreetly picked up his wallet on the floor.

For someone who was dying to fuck until his brains exploded, Drew was surely being very careful and delicate for no reason at all. He quietly laughed at himself. "_So silly..."_

May shyly took a peek at his face then looked puzzled at his cryptic expression. "...Hm?"

The young man just shook his head then pinched softly the tip of her nose. His first-time lover returned the gesture with an annoyed pout, putting his hand away from her with a gentle nudge.

"You're all wet." Water droplets fell from green bangs on May's rose cheeks. "Look at this mess..."

"I know." He removed the remaining wet piece of clothing from his body then got closer to her, feeling her body arch in anxiety. "Well, you are wet too. May I?..."

"Uh... Y-Yes..." The brunette closed her eyes, looking even more embarrassed than before. All her clothes were dropped on the floor, but she felt even more undressed under the devilish gaze of her lover. "...Of course."

Drew replied to the answer with a whisper close to her ear, while caressing her long hair locks. "Tell me what you want."

"W-Why..." May protested in an involuntarily sweet voice, trying to cover her body with her arms in a very clumsy way. "Ah..."

"Because it excites me..." The green-haired man chuckled, gently opening her arms and kissing her breasts. "Tell me..."

"Drew..."

She stretched herself on the bed, watching Drew in a cute and defenseless position. He grinned then his eyes traced a delicate line staining the bed sheets and a pair of legs trying to hide it. He bit the corner of his lip in anxiety and self-control - why was she so fragile and irresistible?

"You're really wet..." Drew tore off the package then wore the protection while speaking with a teasing tone. "All this energy— Since when?"

Instead of answering the question, May opened her legs, allowing him to come closer. She thought he would laugh at her but instead of being mocked, the green-haired man gave her a tender smile.

"Tell me," Drew inquired once again, trying to enter as gently as possible. "How long?..."

"Hgh..." May's pink cheeks become scarlet, glowing in intense tones. Her eyes couldn't run away from his. "Y... Y-Yesterday..."

She gasped in relief after relaxing her legs into a more comfortable position.

"I see..." Almost fully inside her body, he contemplated her embarrassed expression, paying attention to every single movement of her face. "Before, have you ever imagined...?"

"I... I'm not g-goin' to tell you!... Not that—"

She tried to control her breathing while he tried to control his impulses.

He advanced with slow thrusts, kissing the back of her palms while she attempted to hold her moans. Her anxious muscles were tense in the beginning, yet step by step it started following his rhythm. As their bodies become synchronized, her hands slipped away from his grip and her nails craved deeper in his wet shoulders.

"Please, harder..." Closing her eyes, May pleaded with a timid voice. "M-More..."

Drew held her in his arms and silenced her moans with a longing and passionate kiss. She replied the gesture by slowly sticking her tongue and licking his dry lips in an unusual alluring way.

"Don't..." That woman _really_ knew some little secrets that made him go crazy. It was really hard to control himself hearing those cries getting louder and more demanding. "D-don't tease me more..."

"W-Why not..." May pulled her lover's hair tightly, feeling the temperature of his fair skin and the speed of his heartbeats rising. Her toes curled up as her body surrendered by pleasure once again. "I want this..."

Lights went off.

"Please... Ah, Drew... Make me... Forget... everything..."

His self-control also dissipated with her last words.

* * *

><p>"Uh... <em>Fuck<em>."

So... May innocently slept by his side as an innocent girl who trusted her best friend and in return he had a detailed dream of having sex together. _What?_

Drew hated to admit it but that dream was kind of cute and hot... She could propose them to be more indecent to each other like that anytime, really. Naughty May... Quality fantasy, no doubts about that.

Still, it bothered him that he consciously drove his dream to go that way - you don't want to sleep in your friend's bed, imagine her naked and all then wake up in the next day hard as a rock. May would be definitely not glad to see him in the morning with something else fully awaken.

Drew felt his body thirsty for water and itching for something more... His conscience immediately kicked the back of his brains. —_No way. Stop it before it gets even more awkward, asshole._

The green-haired lawyer forced himself to worry about anything else but that dream. He was hungry! He was about to be late for his job! He had to say goodbye to May without sounding... Eh, without sounding _and_ looking awkward. Even better, he had to wake up without waking her up and find a way to not be late at the office. Yeah, that should do...

Drew tried to take the sheet off the bed to get dressed and take a cab, maybe have a quick breakfast after grabbing a decently ironed shirt and then go to—

"What the..."

All of sudden, that simple illusion dissolved in front of him. Two very peculiar images hit his guts with an enormous force.

He was not only shirtless but also pant-less... Stark naked.

* * *

><p>Drew stared at his own reflection on the mirror for a long and silent minute, unable to accept what was standing in front of his eyes.<p>

He looked at the floor around his feet and couldn't believe what his eyes showed him.

"Arceus..."

Post-war scenario. There was a trail of towels and pieces of clothes tossed on the floor, as if whoever used them forgot how they should be properly used.

Some remote memory reminded him that his soaked black shirt was somewhere on the floor next to the bathroom's door... Another vivid memory reminded him that few hours ago, he was using the desk as a support to...

Looking at himself in the mirror, Drew spotted several small red marks across his body - and a huge purple-ish one in the base of his neck. In a normal situation he would be quite proud of such lovely hickeys - but that just terrified him even further. Behind on his back, deep red lines scratches on his pale skin and the memory that May, although clearly an inexperienced girl, was a quite _intense_ woman...

Drugged with the shocking reality around his bare feet, he slowly noticed something where was the missing piece from the nightmare puzzle.

May was sleeping lazily with a very enigmatic look on her face. With her eyes closed, she giggled sweetly, grabbing Drew's pillow and revealing her undressed chest under the blanket sheets.

That's when he clearly remembered what exactly had happened the day before that Moday morning.

Not everything was just a fantasy memory.

"...I'm fucked."


	17. Something's gotta give

**Chapter 17: Something's gotta give  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a warm morning but he made sure that his body was fully covered with his humid clothes, as if the brief sight of his marked skin revealed a grave and untold secret. He had never felt ashamed of his figure after making love - however, his head was aching and his hands were freezing; he had the worrisome impression that such cold feeling was mostly psychological than physical... It was, wasn't it?<p>

Drew didn't know how to name that. Not that he was thinking about anything in a proper way at all but... It was a slightly intoxicating sensation. Blank canvas mind, stomach sinking to his feet, dizziness and a sense of something out of the common place. He was partially happy in stupid levels while his nerves were driving him mad, extremely paranoid on how May would look at him after opening her eyes; he was either a lucky person or a well-deserved very, very _dead_ man now.

_'May, good morning. I think I've got a crush on you.'_

No matter how old he was, that kind of confession was always difficult to spill out to the loved person. Of course, it was obviously much easier to confess intimate words to someone who clearly returned the same feelings... But that sleeping quiet May seemed like an unsolved puzzle to his eyes. What was she thinking? Was she happy or not? Was she mad at him?

It had been easy to tease May and tell her whatever he wanted without expecting anything back at all... However this time things were a _little bit_ more complicated than other times. Anxiety felt like pressuring him with worry and a rising fear that he might had broken something special.

_'May, good morning. You look beautiful.'_

The young man wanted to go outside and bring her breakfast - why not surprising May with her favorite morning treats? She would love it for sure. He really desired to kiss her and feel her smooth skin touching against his face again...

_'Well...'_

...Yet his brains ordered him to get badly dressed and leave the bedroom without making any sounds.

He automatically walked down to the kitchen, filling up a glass with cold water. Staring at it as if it was a tricky maze with no clear solution, he pulled his hair with one hand in distress. He needed some time to think - but Drew knew he would run out it before he could prepare himself properly to face and talk to May.

_'...What should I do?'_

It would be the first of several glasses of water of that particular long and strange Monday.

After a couple of minutes after Drew left the bedroom, May woke up feeling her body completely sore - yet, at the same time, oddly lighter and refreshed. One by one, memories from the last night started popping up in her mind. Hugging a pillow close to her face, the brunette slowly recognized that comforting scent that she unconsciously got highly addicted to.

_They did it...?_

May immediately displayed a shocked and confused expression by frowning her nose and raising her eyebrows into a comical face. She tossed the pillow away then rolled her body facing the wall, hugging her stomach and digesting the raw truth.

_How did that happen?_...

The hunger, the reflection on her mirror of two undressed bodies clashing against each other, her demanding requests... Her face went fully scarlet once again, now really self-conscious of all her advances and pleadings of past night. May was definitely no longer a chaste and innocent girl to Drew's cunning eyes.

At first, she wanted to hide herself in a deep Digglet hole. _Arceus, what was that?!_ Pictures of the intense night kept flashing in her mind, from a timid teasing invitation to a very embarrassing memory of sensing her voice changing the tone in an unexpected way. Her feet flapped viciously, screaming loudly everything that her mouth couldn't speak...

Hiding her face inside the palm of her hands, she couldn't help but smile widely like a fool.

That was... _So incredible_.

Still, that wasn't the best thing about their night together. Feeling her chest filled up with a warm and ticklish feeling, May sighed heavily in infatuation, as if all the puzzle pieces had been put together and revealed the real feelings that had been hiding deeper inside her.

_He was so romantic... _She had finally realized what Drew had stolen from her heart. Was that love? There was a small chance that maybe not... but if not, it was almost there, definitely.

There was so much to think about, yet little time to do so. Hearing the sound of her door being opened and footsteps entering her room, the brunette glued herself closer to the wall, in a failed attempt to pretend she was still deeply asleep. Her toes were impatient, unable to contain so much excitement.

"May?..."

Everything would change now. Her feet stopped moving, her heartbeats were loud and violent; she wanted to stop everything inside her body and be able to hear every detail of Drew's movement.

"Still sleeping..."

A relief sigh, then again sounds of footsteps, heading slowly to the bathroom then closer to the bed.

At first, the last thing she wanted to do right in that moment was to face him and look at his eyes with her undoubtedly abashed expression. However, when May noticed the footsteps were heading back to the door, before even thinking twice, she raised from her bed and asked in a rushed and surprised voice.

"Wait, you're leaving?"

* * *

><p>Drew was wearing his soaked clothes and holding a laundry basket; he had just picked up some pieces of clothing around the floor.<p>

"Good morning, May."

The expression in his eyes was quite hard to read - he didn't seem to be angry neither sad, yet May felt pressured to avoid staring back at him.

"Well... It's Monday." Drew looked away then shrugged softly, speaking in a gentle voice, "I gotta work, I have a meeting soon..."

She knew he was not being rude neither aggressive, yet there was something about his answer that calmed down her anxiety in a wrong way. Busy hands and eyes hid any hints of intention and mood; the green-haired lawyer dropped May's night robe into the basket then picked up his black socks.

Paying attention to his shoelaces, Drew didn't notice the concern and expectation in his friend's face.

"Oh, I see..." May blinked then tilted her head to the side. "...So you gotta go?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I need to grab some clean and dry clothes at home before heading to the office."

May didn't move neither she felt like stopping Drew with words - again, her mind was so confused that she didn't know what she wanted to do at all. "Ah..."

"Hey, don't forget to call your job if you're not feeling well." He seemed to be really focused on finishing his chores without staring at her too much. "Take a shower and rest. Meet you again later, okay?"

Now that all clothes were inside the basket, the green-haired forced his eyes to travel around the ceiling. May frowned a little, uncomfortable with that unfixed gaze and the fragility of their conversation.

"...Drew."

He froze for a couple of seconds, as if hearing May call his name glitched and lagged his movements.

Drew turned his body towards May, looking at her inquiring blue eyes with care. He attempted to speak but a contained chuckle interrupted his words; it was a slightly unappropriated moment to find funny how slowly that girl operated in the morning, but he couldn't avoid finding that quite endearing. He tossed a blanket over May's uncovered shoulders then sat down by her side. "Well..."

It took few seconds for the brunette notice that she was exposing her body in front of a messy yet fully dressed Drew.

May would shout, cover herself inside layers of bed sheets, bury her face underground, cry in horror, explode in embarrassment; she knew that it was expected that she would do any of these things but, right at that moment, she didn't have enough concentration to think too much - thus she just silently clutched the blanket tighter and closer to her body, still paying attention to Drew's eyes very deeply.

"Shall we have lunch later on?" The green-haired offered in a friendly but awkward tone, raising one eyebrow at his friend. "Weather is nice today and you must be hungry too, right?"

The young woman just nodded her head instead of replying yes or no.

Drew smiled to the sleepy girl and caressed her face. He hesitantly put his face closer to hers than usual. In a mix of doubt and confusion, he kissed her forehead then waved goodbye, trying to sounds as casual as possible.

"Bye, see you later!"

May turned petrified, unable to answer the farewell. She had a feeling it was nonsense to feel scared for treating the whole deal as a normal routine thing - however, her heart couldn't help but feel heavy and lost.

The moment he closed the front door, Drew sat down on her doorstep, staring at the horizon with a blank face.

_What now?_

* * *

><p>Misty put a whole chunk of bread in her mouth. Ash chuckled at the comic sight, offering her some jam.<p>

"They usually taste better with these, Myst." He piled up colorful jars in front of his fiancée. "You woke up today more inspired than me to have breakfast, huh?..."

"I'm hungry and I seriously need to work," she answered with her mouth half full, carrying a package of files in her arms. "Time waits for no one, Pokemon Master. It's past 7 a.m and I need to finish these before lunch time. "

"You can slow down, I can take care of these reports for you." The spiked-haired man shrugged, peeling a banana. "Don't be stubborn."

"I'm okay, Ash." Misty sighed. "I don't want to slow down, not yet. Stop acting like I'm made of glass, you are stressing me this way!..."

The spiked-haired researcher frowned. "I'm not stressing you, I just think that—"

One PokeDex started ringing and vibrating on the desk, interrupting the quarrel between the couple. Ash pouted, rolling his eyes out. "—It's yours. Nobody calls me that early I'm the morning..."

The redhead groaned loudly, shaking her head vehemently. Checking the call screen, she quickly recognized the familiar number dialing her.

"Hi, May!" Misty spoke cheerfully, answering the call with a strong grip and trying to cool down her head. "What's up?"

"My head is exploding..." The brunette replied her friend with a melancholic voice. "Oh Mew, I don't know how can I tell you..."

A brief silence interrupted their exchange on the phone call in a strange way.

"It's May..." Misty whispered to Ash with concern. "Something happened."

"Oh?" The raven-haired man blinked, almost dropping his notebook on the floor in surprise. "Is she okay?..."

Another PokeDex rang out loud. He picked up the call with a confused expression on his face. "_Nobody_ calls me that early in the morning, Drew."

"_Friends are supposed to be included in your nobody list, then. Ash, I need your help._"

"My help?" The spike-haired researcher jumped off his seat, picking up a notepad in his hands. "Uh, sure... What happened, man?"

"_What should I do? I'm sitting on her doorstep holding breakfast in my arms but unable to knock on her door again, completely fucked up with soaked clothes._"

"That's bad, really." Ash frowned, biting the tip of his pen. "I thought your had stopped doing this kind of stuff, what happened this time?"

"May, calm down..." Misty whispered gently, trying to figure out what happened. "I can't understand your words this way."

"One thing lead to another thing..." Drew gritted his teeth, holding his PokeNav in a worried and clumsy grip on his shoulder. "Ash, I can't just leave without saying anything! I cannot say anything wrong too, what should I tell her?"

"You're talking to Ash, not Misty." Taking a sip of coffee, the young man doodled some spirals on the piece of paper. "I cannot read minds, gimme some context because I am already lost..."

"Arceus..." The green-haired lawyer rolled his eyes out in impatience. "Yesterday I got a call..."

"May, take a long breath, you don't need to panic... You are not pregnant, calm down." Misty shook her head lightly in stress. "Okay, that happens sometimes but you don't need to fret. You're an inexperienced but also an intelligent woman, you know that you're safe this way..."

"Oh... Hang on there, let me get a headphone first." Ash raised his brows, accidentally hearing Misty's call. He dis-activated the speaker option of his Dex for a moment then whispered to his fiancée, "is everything okay there?"

The redhead replied the question with a confused frown, moving her lips and forming a 'I talk to you later'. "See, there's no need to worry... Aw, May... You don't need to feel embarrassed about these things!"

"Hm, okay..." She cringed, hearing her friend cry in despair louder and louder. "See, I have a doctor's number that I trust a lot and—"

"Man, you're about to ask a relationship advice to the wrong person..." Ash frowned, getting uncomfortable with Drew's phone call. "I mean, I can't help you with your problems with women I've never seen in my life!"

"Ergh..." The green-haired friend slapped his forehead in disbelief. "Ash, are you dense or what?! I'm talking about May, who else! What should I—"

"—You did it with _Hayden_?!" Misty exclaimed out loud in reaction to May's explanation, completely astonished and terrified. "Hayden?!"

Ash dropped his PokeDex on the floor.

"They whaaaaaat?!"

* * *

><p>"What was that loud noise?" Drew and May asked to their respective friends. "Is anyone there with you?"<p>

"No!" They answered quickly, trying to hide each other's presence. "Ash is riding with Pikachu!/Misty is out swimming!"

"Would you like to come to my house and talk?" The couple stared at each other with shocked faces. Did they actually propose the same thing at the same time? "Ugh!..."

Trying to win some time, Ash started babbling in euphoria. "I'm so glad for you! Misty always said you two were the perfect pair! We should celebrate and have lunch together outside, what about that?"

"No, I gotta work..." Drew sighed, hitting his forehead on the wall. Did he give Ash the same excuse he gave May? "And even though I don't want to, I need to see her today as soon as possible. Fuck, I hope she talks first..."

"It's alright! Just talk to her, she must be as confused as you are now." The raven-haired researcher silently celebrated the relief by breathing slowly and clenching one closed fist. "I imagine this is a little awkward..."

_"Only awkward? No, this is awful. I am such an asshole."_

"What do you mean?" Ash's smile disappeared. "Wasn't it good?"

"I know..." The redhead gym leader rested one arm over her chest. "I know you were in a fragile situation, I understand that... We should talk in person. Are you free for lunch today?"

"Maybe later..." May muttered in a sad voice. "I need to talk to Drew, I guess... I must tell him everything, I'll die if I can't explain myself before he says anything about that!"

"Damn, I thought you two wanted to..." Ash muttered in a confused voice, "I guess you are in trouble..."

"Thanks for the reminder." Drew sat in front of May's doorsteps and dropped all the stuff from his hands on the ground. "I knew that talking to you would be _uplifting_."

"Okay... Well, just talk to her." The raven-haired researcher scratched the base of his neck, answering in an honest tone. "I think you know what you need to do... I gotta go now. Call me again if you need, bro."

"_Thanks, Ash. See ya._"

"I'll call you later, May. Bye." Misty waited for May finish the call before tossing her head into her hands, sighing out loud deeply. Her fiancé held her shoulders in a supportive gesture, trying to relax them.

"What a tense situation..." He wondered out loud, sad smile on his lips. "I thought that was good news. Awesome news, not a bad one."

"Yeah..." The redhead nodded, agreeing with him. "I was surprised in the beginning, but in a good way..."

"I hope May understands my humor's been worse than usual..." The gym leader rested her head on his chest. "I feel scared... I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You are a good friend, don't worry." Ash snickered a friendly laugh. "Probably a little rougher than most friends are but... That's Misty for you. Soft-rough style. Gently aggressive."

"Also, you have no need to be scared. You'll never be alone," he completed in a confident voice while stroking her red hair bangs. "Shhh, it's okay, you'll never need to go through this again."

"Pika!"

Pikachu jumped on Misty's back then gently moved to her lap, snuggling her with tenderness.

"Yeah, buddy. She's definitely is not alone, we're an awesome family, aren't we?"

"Pikapi, Pikachupi... Pipipi?" Ash nodded, making the yellow Pokemon twitch ears in happiness. "Pika!"

"Oh, boys..." She opened a small smile. "I love you, I really do."

* * *

><p>"You're late."<p>

Paul looked at his co-worker with a censoring stare, holding a folder filled up with contract papers. He noticed the green-haired man had just arrived the office with wet hair, a mug full of fresh water instead of black coffee and an unusual blank look in his face. Not that Paul enjoyed that damn obnoxious smirking face - but seeing Hayden not so well-presented was as strange as seeing Barry acting calm and quiet.

"You're late," the grave man repeated, inquiring a justification for such odd behavior. "Meeting is already over."

"Morning. I covered that for you, don't worry." Barry popped up behind Drew, pressing his thumbs into his shoulders. "Hey, what happened with your clock today?"

"Please apologize for my delay, family issues." The green-haired lawyer took a sip from his mug then opened one hand to Paul. "Pass me today's reports. I'll finish them by afternoon."

"Oh, you're so relaxed." The energetic blonde raised his eyebrows in surprise and curiosity, pointing to Drew's hand. "Look, caffeine-less! Did you have sex before coming to work?"

Speechless, Paul silently passed the file to his late co-worker and pretended to ignore Barry's comments. The youngest of the trio raised a finger in the air, shaking in a reprehension gesture. "I'll fine you if that becomes a habit that interferes with your work!"

"_Family issues_," Drew stressed the words while checking the new documents in his hand. "It's not supposed to happen all the time."

Paul silently stared at Barry with a stronger censoring stare - it was surely a nasty face but it didn't stop the unstoppable chatting machine. "My grandma used to faint and break a bone all the time!"

Drew frowned his eyebrows in confusion; the younger lawyer from Twinleaf just shrugged dramatically in answer. "I know, it's not supposed to happen all the time. But it did, that's my point."

"I can deal with these... Just message me the missing files," the green-haired man spoke in a calm voice, ignoring the energetic blonde. "I have time today to stay until late night."

"Okay." Paul headed back to his desk, quite sure that such assertiveness and helpfulness would be temporary for some extra hours in today's shift. He watched Drew walk away with a stoic expression on his face. "Meet you again at 4."

"Meet you at 4," Drew confirmed with a hand wave, without looking back. "See you."

"Next time, give a notice." The purple-haired man muttered in a severe tone. "You're not fourteen anymore, Hayden."

He didn't see any vague signal of reply from the person he wanted an answer. On the other hand, Barry gladly offered some rich and unnecessary talk. "Yeah, he deserves being sued for not being responsible but I think your comparison is not a good one! He's acting pretty stable for a guy who had a good morning, you know? If he were fourteen he would be bragging or something. If he were an anime character, I would say he's the kind that is a deadpan snarker but control his emotions quite—"

"...Barry." The other lawyer refused to keep their chat any longer. "No. Just no."

"...You're wondering how I sense things, right?" He grinned in a youthful way to his serious co-worker. "I bet you wanna know how, right? Right?"

Paul considered not speaking as usual; however, this time his patience didn't allow him to be_ that_ merciful.

"Barry... Shut the fuck up."

Drew put all the documents on his desk and turned on the computer. Waiting it to boot, he considered calling May again but ended up just messaging her about lunch time. Although she took some time, she did answer him a time to meet her.

It sucked being reminded he was old enough to be blamed and tortured by his (and other people's) problems.

Looking to the pile of work to do, he sighed and admired the wonders of not being completely immune from responsibilities anymore.

* * *

><p>"It was a mistake!"<p>

May blurted out her answer putting her hands over her burning cheeks. She tried to smile and lock all her embarrassment inside her chest - but that awkwardness sensation was flooding out from her body.

Things escalated way too quickly. She was supposed to confess her feelings first, then kiss him, then later... Not starting it with a completely out-of-order passionate and mind-blowing night with steamy sex, right?

...Right?

The brunette forced a laugh, trying to stop her own erratic hands from shaking in stress.

That was for the best to their relationship..._ A mistake!_ It was an impulsive mistake, they should have started in a slower pace - after all, that's how they always got closer to each other, right? Small and slow steps, one small new thing at once, right?

She wanted to dig her big stupid head under to ground but the pulsing feeling in her guts pressed her to begin their serious conversation as blunt as possible. She was no longer a kid, discussions should be discussed in a mature and clear way. It was about time to not cry while talking about adult world's issues!... "So, Drew..."

That night was so strange, but... It was very good and intense. Mew, was she really that afraid of sex before what happened? It was potentially kind of better and healthier than a huge ice cream bowl... She wanted to try it again to confirm if— _Wait, what was she thinking?!_

They really had a huge unsolved sexual tension under all those joking and friendly jabs at each other. His kiss, his touches, his whispers... Drew really treated her differently. Dawn was right, he wanted her. The way he hungrily answered for her calling... And against her own rational will, she wanted to be wanted by him. And she pretty much wanted him too, that badly.

Andrew Hayden, yeah, _the_ Andrew Hayden.

It took a long time and a huge slip to make May figure out her feelings for Drew were way more colorful than she imagined. She was shocked, unable to believe their relationship grew so much and crossed the friendship lines. When Drew met May, she despised him. However, now she honestly liked him; they definitely weren't only friends anymore. May loved, cared about and desired Drew - she could barely hold her feelings inside her chest in a proper way. Mistake or not...

Clutching her hands under the table, she hesitantly forced her voice to go out. "It was a mistake... Wasn't it?"

"Thanks Arceus, you said it first..."

Drew sighed out loud in relief. He had spent the whole day thinking about his friend's reactions to their night together, imagining the worst as usual - he was incredibly worried about her self-loathing and regret feelings. Guilty was eating him out for risking their friendship by not denying her advances last night.

"I-I wasn't sure if I should start talking about that but you hit on the right spot!" The green-haired lawyer nodded, trying to help his friend wrap up the main and most worrying issue between them as soon as possible. He wanted to make her feel comfortable and not worry about his unrequited feelings. "Yes, it was just a mistake, right?"

It felt very wrong saying that but he judged it as the best solution - their friendship was much more important than an one-night stand. "Right?"

"Of course..." May blushed lightly, trying to find an easier way to talk about her feelings. "You know, I think..."

"I think we may have similar feelings... I..." She felt the Butterfree inside her stomach flutter and dance like crazy. "I've just discovered what is going on inside my heart, it's not very clear but I'm sorry, I should have been clearer about all of this..."

Looking away, the young woman bit her lower lip in embarrassment.

"Ah..." Drew frowned a little, unable to hide how bad it was to be rejected after an unforgettable beginning. Trying to make it easier for her, he just closed his eyes and completed her sentence with a forced strong voice. "Yeah, don't worry! I know I was out of line. It won't happen again, trust me."

* * *

><p>Something about that answer really sounded wrong to May. He tried to touch her hand but she unintentionally retreated it away.<p>

"Yeah? It was a mistake." The brunette muttered, slightly conflicted. She returned her hand to the table, yet too late because he had already occupied them with the food menu. "So... It didn't mean anything?"

May longed for him to look at her eyes and see what she truly meant under all those vague words. The brunette felt like repeating 'it was a mistake' until he disagreed with her. She wanted him to cut that off - Drew was the best person to prove her wrong with smart words! Why couldn't he do it now?

"Of course it was special. It was for sure a great night, I guess we match well in bed..." Seeing the brunette blush, he smiled in a sheepishly way, trying to ease her shame by talking about that night in a lightly way. "You know, I think... We shouldn't have done that? It was amazing but I was worried it would blow our friendship and, hell no, I don't want that to happen."

Drew refused to say last night was actually the perfect night of his dreams in the past months - being able to get closer and pleasure May was almost everything his heart wanted to do with the purest intentions (and the small tip of the iceberg of his naughtiest intentions). But, mostly, because it did make him believe she loved him.

In that intimate night, her heart was fully opened to him. May wanted him and he wanted her back more than anything else in the world. "It will be always special for me. Well... You are my friend. It was good, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, definitely..." She nodded, clutching both hands to her chest. "It was good, but... We are friends!"

Drew forced out a smile from his reluctant lips. He really wanted to be in good terms with May. "Call me a jerk if it makes you feel better."

_'It doesn't'._ May opened the menu next to her, hiding her distress behind its cover. "...I think it's better to order, we gotta work."

"Hm, yea. We have work to do."

That conclusion didn't sound very exciting for none of the stressed pair of ears.

The silence consumed the table for a long and slow minute - until an unexpected topic popped up.

"By the way... I'm sorry if you planned a more special first time than that."

The young journalist raised her eyes with curiosity. "Hm?"

Drew lowered his eyes, uncommon pink shades spotting on his cheeks. "I mean, I tried to do my best but I hope... Well. It's been a while I don't actually... You know."

"Eh?" May's cheek got even more pink than Drew's. "W-Wha?..."

"But anyway, I think it was amazing... What do you think?"

She wanted to go beyond that deep Digglet hole. "U-Uh, you were not bad... I-I mean, it was... Very... _Nice_..."

"Today's special or something different from the menu, Mr Hayden?"

A small purple-haired waitress arrived and stood besides the couple (?), waiting for their orders. She looked bored, slowly tapping her impatient little foot on the floor.

May opened her mouth then closed it, unable to speak anything understandable. She was still digesting the fact she had just described her first time as it was a landscape view of the Sinnoh mountains - w_ait, why did she say Drew was 'not bad'?!_...

"Today's special for the two of us and an orange juice for her, dear Burgundy. No sugar. Just water for me," the green-haired man requested with a smooth voice then kept talking to his friend in his usual voice. "Well, great sex is always a good thing."

The short woman scribbled down the order with a huge grin on her face and teasing thick eyebrows. She didn't look tired anymore. "It sure is."

Drew casually flipped the pages of the menu. "Well, as long as you liked it too, I'm happy."

May used all her will force to not kick him under the table. Why did his words always reached all the unwanted ears around her?! "D-Drew!..."

"What." His neutral expression didn't change, even though his lover's horror was screaming on her face. "I'm listening."

She flustered in a mix of different tones of purple, pulling the edges of the napkin on her lap. "Why you're telling me that?!"

"I'm just being honest," he spoke with a skeptical voice, still oblivious to the waitress grinning at their talk. "It was really great."

"Shhh, stop it!..." The brunette raised a finger in front of her lips. "There isn't anything to be proud about it now!..."

"Well..." The young man added a pinch of teasing in his voice. "You should be, you're pretty good."

"Eh—" May gasped, getting quickly mortified with that story again, holding herself to not hide her head under the table. All of sudden, the girl felt a huge rock sink inside her stomach. She wanted to kill herself in embarrassment and force Drew to shut up - though at the deepest of her soul her ego felt a faint stroke of pride. "Uh, _okay_...?"

"I-I just want my lunch, please!" May cried with a slightly imposing voice, returning the menu to Burgundy. "This is personal, why are you paying attention to that!"

"Why?" The young waitress finished writing the orders and wiggled her eyebrows, smiling sympathetically. "I'm just admiring a charming man talk with a hot girl about their apparently satisfying sexual life. I will gladly take that if you are discarding him so easily."

"Ah..." Drew slowly understood the reason behind May's bashful outburst. Mentally slapping his forehead, he offered both ladies a sincere shrug. "Sorry, my bad. Let me talk about the weather, okay?"

Burgundy snickered with a cheeky face. "I bet that if you were talking about a murder you wouldn't apologize for—"

"I'm hungry," the brunette interrupted the discussion by raising her voice and her hand. "Could you please bring us a salad?"

"Sure, sure..." The other young woman nodded, adding the extra order in her notepad. "_À tout de suite_."

After the waitress left their table, May closed her eyes then sighed out loud in relief.

"Good..." She massaged her temples with her index fingers, making circular movements on her head. "Much better now... Mew, I'm not in a mood today to..."

Opening her eyes, she noticed Drew had his hands on the table and his green eyes were waiting for her attention.

"Okay, I want to talk about a really serious thing..."

Now he felt bad for not thinking about that before leaving her house. Of course he had one thing to tell her...

"...I'm sorry, May."

May blushed, looking down in embarrassment. "Drew..."

He didn't need to apologize. Why was he apologizing for their love making? She bit her lower lip, trying to not sound hurt.

"Don't think about yesterday like that..." She shook her head, feeling a strong feeling under her eyes start burning. "Please..."

"I agree." Drew tried to sound as gentle as possible. He had no clue what his friend was thinking, yet he was 100% sure she was struggling to not cry and would really get mad if he told her to let it go. "No regrets."

"Yeah, let's stop talking about that." May shook her head again and again, forcing her mind to erase those colorful images in her head. "I need some time, I'm sorry."

He didn't want to let it go and she wanted to finish it. But deep inside, she didn't want to end this because she was still longing for some other words from his lips...

"Look, May... I..."

Her eyes went wide opened for a moment. For a moment, she could swear his face was getting slowly closer to hers. "Yes?..."

May clutched her fists under the table, feeling her stomach burning in anxiety.

Drew felt really close from confessing his real feelings - they way she looked at him was too _disarming_. However, at the same time, her words kept flashing in front of his face - she had just asked him for some time, why he was about to blow it out again with his selfish desires?

He couldn't do the same mistake twice in a roll.

_Give her some time._

_Give her some time._

"I... I'm glad we cleared this out, May."

Suddenly, everything got more stressful and confusing for May. She couldn't bear the frustration and, although she was almost breaking into tears, she offered Drew her best and most confident smile.

"Yes, I am glad we're clear!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey. How you've been doing? It's been a long time, I know... I really enjoy reading and writing, being unable to do these things really bother me - but irl stuff and responsibilities, yeah... It was a national holiday here so I had time to finish editing this chapter (random information of the day: huge typhoon outside my room right now lol.)

During this long hiatus a lot of stuff happened! I started living in a foreign language country, I despaired with bill management, my computer died, met and dealt with all kind of people and trouble!... But it's been amazing, I traveled a lot and lived some valuable experiences. Some of them fit nicely with the pool of unfinished work/sketches I have for the future, I will spice up my CS stories with that :) I am really sorry about the slow updates but I don't want to be unhappy with the final results - because I had more time to think about it, I actually ended up modifying the next chapters quite a bit... I think it looks better so far!

About this chapter, I think May and Drew have spurs of instant chemistry and also the ability of messing up everything in a second... Both are damn stubborn, aren't they? For those who got disappointed with this chapter, remember it is still a comedy/romance fic and I wouldn't tag it Contestshipping if I were lying P:

Next chapter is... Well, do you believe it can get worse or will it get better? Something's gotta give, right? Stay tuned!


	18. Don't get around much anymore

**Chapter 18: Don't get around much anymore**

* * *

><p>"Ahhh, I missed this so much!" The spiked-haired man laughed, forcing his way up the slope. "It feels great, I'm burning tons of calories!"<p>

Ash Ketchum was sweating in joy and energy while jogging with his old roommate, pure excitement running in his veins. He was exhaling positive vibes and a beautiful smile on his lively face. After going up and down the streets of LaRousse City, the two friends stopped by a vending machine alley nearby the shopping zone.

"You know, you can ask Misty to join you in your sport activities," the young lawyer replied in an ironic tone, grabbing his wallet to buy a drink. "I don't want to be an excuse for you to be lazy."

Andrew Hayden didn't mind some company in his morning exercising... But honestly, it surprised him being woken up by an unexpected Ash Ketchum at his door, claiming that Misty had kicked him out of May's house for some 'secret wedding preparations'.

"I know, but..." Ash initially replied with pursed lips but soon opened a playful grin, shrugging his shoulders. "I like Misty, but spending time with you is just... Hahaha, what can I do? I love you, Drew!"

Two teenager girls riding their bicycles giggled after hearing such assertive words. Unsure how to reply to such sincere but too honest comment, Drew just let the subject die. Grabbing two bottles of fresh water from the vending machine, he quickly changed the topic with another question.

"So, how are the wedding plans going?"

"Pretty good," Ash answered in a cheerful voice. "Misty wants to do everything perfectly... So I am just helping her by paying stuff, tossing some ideas around, trying some snacks for the party... It's fun for me but maybe a little stressful for her, I wish I could do more to help her."

"I see..." Drew tossed one of the bottles to Ash then tried to offer him some supportive words, "I think these were good days, you will make some good memories of it for sure."

The researcher from Pallet Town smiled in a gentle way, silently appreciating his friend's words. He knew how Drew was trying to be nice even though marriage was still quite a tricky subject for him.

"I'm sure we will always remember these days! After all—"

The moment was suddenly interrupted by an unexpected squeal full of excitement. The two friends turned their head at the same time and saw a tall and beautiful redhead wearing a flower-shaped ribbon approaching them, trying to hide her wide grinning face with the tip of her fingers.

"Hayden!"

Drew replied her with a waving hand. "Oh. Hey, Mr Miles' daughter."

"Mr Hayden, what a surprise!" The woman giggled with a generous smile. "So we meet once again, huh?"

"Fate likes me and dislikes you, I suppose." The green-haired man smirked, making the girl laugh. "How are you and your father?"

"I'm doing great. Dad's okay too!" She nodded, then offered her hand to Ash. "Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Skyla!"

The spiked-haired man offered his hand back and they shared a friendly handshake. "Ash Ketchum. Nice to meet you!"

"Oh, wait..." Skyla clasped her hands together. "You're Misty Waterflower's prince!"

"You know her?" Ash raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You're also from the League?"

"Uh-hum, from Unova division. I'm temporarily here in Hoenn with my father and our assistants for a big event in Fortree. Feather Carnival, have you ever head of that?" She proudly put a hand on her chest. "I am a big admirer of the members of Kanto and Hoenn division! You guys are really popular, you know?"

The researcher sheepishly shrugged his shoulders, chuckling lightly while Skyla returned her attentive blue eyes back to Drew.

"Tonight I'm going with the girls to the cinema, you guys want to join us?"

The lawyer from LaRousse stood quietly for a moment then gave the energetic redhead a sly grin in answer to her question. She gingerly played with a hair strand, lowering her eyes with a sweet gaze.

"Thank you for the invitation but I promised Misty I would be free to help her with some wedding stuff later today," Ash replied with an apologetic small smile. "I appreciate that anyway!"

"It's alright, don't worry." The woman smiled back to the spiked-haired man. "I can imagine how preparing a wedding must be tough! My assistant got engaged and she's been working hard on planning her stuff too. Good luck, Mr Ketchum."

"I still gotta help this groom with a couple of things," Drew lowered his voice to a characteristically flirting tone, "but I call you later, deal?"

Skyla nodded with enthusiasm then said goodbye to the two young man. She left the drinking machine alley jumping in the air and humming a song to herself, happy with the unexpected meeting. As she disappeared into the busy crowd of the shopping area, Ash stared at his friend with a quite visible frown in the middle of his face.

"I don't even know why I did that now." Drew flicked the tip of his wet hair, immediately justifying himself. "I'm a desired bachelor. Can't help it, I think I'm just feeding my ego."

"Well, I didn't _say_ anything..." The raven-haired man held the back of his neck in tension. "But yeah, that was odd. Have you been spending time with Brock?"

"Gimme a break." Drew shrugged. "I'm not that desperate, I am selective to whom I flirt with."

"By the way..." Ash tried his best to not ask the question in a too direct way, but he naturally failed it by delivering his following words in a striking blow, "I wonder, are you and May in good terms now? You used to talk about her all the time but you stopped doing that."

The green-haired man took a long gulp of water then looked away at his running shoes instead if answering the question.

Ash raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms uncomfortably over his chest. "...You stopped talking to her?"

"What?" Drew turned his gaze at the other vending machines, sounding a little annoyed. "Why are we talking about that?"

"Drew Hayden, _please_." The biologist from Pallet furrowed his eyebrows in a defying and tired expression. "You always joke how my emotional myopia is bad and how I'm also emotionally colorblind... But I am not completely blind, for Arceus' sake."

"Look, I tried," he replied in a defensive tone. "She doesn't want to talk to me."

A strange silence cut the conversation for a brief moment.

"That's odd," Ash muttered, honestly confused about his friend's situation. "How long has been since the last time you tried talking to her?"

"Ash... Just don't worry." Drew stubbornly shook his head. "I'm not a kid and I'm alright, okay?"

He tried to hit the trash bin from far but missed the shot - mumbling a silent curse, the green-haired man picked up the bottle on the ground and trashed it away with more strength than it was needed.

"Yeah, I know... It's just that I can't help and worry for my friends," the spiked-haired researcher answered in a more relieved tone - not fully convinced but convinced enough for that morning. "I guess it's good to know things are okay!"

"Are you getting married to me or to Misty?" Drew smirked, shaking his head now in disbelief. "You worry and love me way too much. Sort out your priorities, will you?"

"Nah, things wouldn't work out in our honeymoon..." Ash replied back with a skeptical voice, "I think you need more than a girl name to seduce me, you know?"

"Ash Ketchum, _please._"

* * *

><p>"How does Skyla look like?"<p>

The two young women looked at May. The brunette was eating a plate of giant cookies with bitterness on her voice, as grumpy as Swadloon. "I bet Skyla is extroverted and carefree. How does she look?"

"She's your worst nightmare." Misty rolled her eyes out in sympathy. "She's famous in the League for being young, charming and cute. And yeah, very hot, beautiful tan, healthy and all the good stuff."

"Oh..." The journalist replied with sarcasm, stuffing more cookies inside her mouth. "Ha-ha, of course she is..."

"Who's Skyla?" Dawn asked without actually paying much attention to the conversation. "I don't remember that name."

May rubbed her temples in annoyance, sighing out loud. "Some houses were sold near Drew's apartment. Skyla is a hot girl that joggles everyday in tight clothing in front of his apartment area..."

Misty noticed a dark gray cloud hanging above May's head. "Oh... You don't like her?"

"I don't know," the young brunette muttered with a sour face. "We've never talked before. Ask Drew, he is always chatting with her in front of his door."

"You're such a stalker..." Dawn giggled cutely, fixing a needle to measure Misty's arm. "Hayden's ego would explode if he found out that you are jealous!"

May refused to admit how angry these stupid things bothered her - Drew had never complained about her male friends and she had no excuses to be so upset about a new person in his life...

Measuring now the redhead's hair without the side ponytail, Dawn hummed a happy melody, lost in her own fantasy bubble. Her heart was exploding in excitement planning Misty's final details for the marriage ceremony; to be able to choose her best friends' wedding dresses and jewelry was for sure one of Dawn's most special and romantic dreams.

In fact, she was so self-absorbed into imagining a magical wedding that the cloudy storms above May's head didn't look _that_ threatening.

"I got an idea for a perfect tiara for your perfect hair, you're going to look like a perfect bride!" The blue-haired stylist chirped in happiness, clasping her hands together. "Oh my Arceus, I cannot believe our Misty is going to be a _Ketchum_! I will definitely going to cry during the ceremony, aww..."

Misty shook her head, slightly embarrassed about being under the spotlight. Being the exception of a lineage of acclaimed model idols made her not used to be the center of the attention.

"I'd never imagine I would be the first one to get married in our trio..." The redhead blushed a little, reminiscing her past and her messed up past relationships.

And Ash.

Ash, Ash being oblivious, Ash being stupid, Ash growing up... _Ash turning into a fine man and a lovely husband_. "I guess I'm lucky for the first time, huh..."

"Brendan proposed to Sapphire," May groaned bitterly. "I'll never get proposed, I'm a transitional woman..."

"C'mon, dear Poffin... Don't be such a sour berry!" Dawn frowned, now slightly worried about her friend's unusual enhanced grumpiness. "You deserve something better than sulking about a silly fight!"

The blue-haired girl had no clue what kind of stupid fight May and Drew had involved each other this time. Those quarrels were not so uncommon - so it was no surprise for her that May was talking so badly about him.

Misty smiled sheepishly, knowing that May was still so hurt and ashamed about that particular episode - probably nobody else but the proto-Ketchums were told that both friends had slept together. More than three weeks had passed since last time she received that phone call...

"I'm not sulking!..." The brunette protested, clearly bothered by such accurate observation. "It has nothing to do with Drew!"

She supposed that she shouldn't be upset - yet at the same time, her chest felt heavy and uncomfortable all the time his name was mentioned. "I don't want to think about him, ugh!"

They both sealed how there were no hard feelings about what had happened - yes, it was good, yes, it shouldn't have happened... But why couldn't he get her timing right? She wasn't ready to face him so soon - he tried to call her several times in the two first days but she needed some time to think, to let the truth sink. However, after that... She needed him. _Badly_. What did happen to Drew?

"Make love, not war..." Dawn winked playfully. "You should try a different approach next time!"

Such innocent comment made the two other girls cringe for different reasons (but for the same exact thought). The gym leader shook her hands, trying to shift the chat to another topic. "Well, I think we should plan what we are going to do later tonight, what do you think? Any plans?"

"Boss messaged me earlier today," the brunette declared with a quieter voice, rubbing a finger on her chin. "He wanted to celebrate the successful grand opening..."

"Maymay, always so popular..." The stylist friend cheered her friend, clenching her hands and giggling like a mischievous kid. "Smart girl!"

"...But I told him I was busy tonight." May smiled with soft eyes, tossing her arms up to the air. "My hours with you two are precious, hahaha!"

Misty smirked, nodding her head to the brunette. "This one is indeed a smart girl, huh?"

"May is the best." Dawn measured Misty's back while poking the tip of her colorful purple socks at May. "By the way, I know you are the best but please save some choco chips for us, hahaha!"

"But I am only eating the almond ones," the brunette defended herself with a little pout. "I bought enough cookies for everybody. Hang on a minute, I'll grab more choco chips cookies in the kitchen..."

"Sorry, I think I ate all of them. You see, I'm in this crazy craving for chocolate..." Misty laughed sheepishly. "Pikachu is sweet tooth boy, I barely have these at home."

"Really? Mew, you two are hungry today!" The sassy stylist moved on to the redhead's waist. "May's the norm, but you... What, are you pregnant or something? You're eating more, aren't you? Anyway, I was thinking about a fit white top with blue-ish tones design, something that will remind you of the sea and the ocean!"

"Dawn, I really want a loose vest instead of a tight top in my dress," the redhead blushed. "I'm not really an ideal shape to wear those complex tight designs, I don't have a good chest like May does..."

"But Misty, I want something that value your waist and..."

Dawn's voice died in her throat.

"What?" Misty stared at the expression of her silent friend. "Something's wrong?"

"Oh, Mew." The blue-haired girl opened her mouth in awe. "Oh... Oh. _Oh._"

"...Dawn?"

"Oh, I'm... _I'm going to die_." She fanned herself with a hand, waving it in a dramatic way. "I cannot believe it..."

"Dawn." Misty repeated, a little bit more confident. "Hey, Dawn..."

"You are eating more! Oh, Mew, oh, Mew! On my dear, the dress... You want a _vest_! It isn't because you're flat-chested... It's _because you're getting plump_!"

The gym leader furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah, I won some weight... But it's just a few extra pounds, I am scrawny anyway, besides—"

"—OH MY ARCEUS, that's... The hints!" The younger girl squealed in excitement. "Ahhh, so many hints, I cannot believe I only put them together now!"

"W-What?" Misty's face got darker in annoyance. "Are you crazy?!"

"No, but you—" Dawn hugged her friend's stomach, squealing so hard her words were barely recognizable. "—_You're definitely very pregnant_!"

* * *

><p>From darkness to lightness. Misty's colors were suddenly drained away from her face.<p>

"Does Ash know that?..." The blue-haired girl watched her friend slap her forehead and hide her face by looking away. "He..."

Dawn did fast jumps of joy in victory, unable to hold her feelings.

"Ahhh, how cute, he totally does! Oh my, you two are trying to make it a secret then! Are you two planning to surprise your friends and families? Awwwww!"

"I heard you met Paul in a vegan restaurant..." The redhead raised her index finger and eyebrows skeptically. "A little Pidgey told me you crashed May's house drunk and I bet you overdid it because you're totally infatuated about that boring guy. Are you still stalking him?"

"Ehh?!" Dawn gasped in horror. "Are you crazy?!"

Misty sealed her lips with her fingers, then gently repeated the gesture over her friend's mouth. "We're both crazy, then! Shhh!"

"Oh, don't play with me..." The blue-haired girl pouted, frustrated for feeling an urge to share the great news with the whole universe. "You shhh yourself or I won't shhh myself."

"Deal." The gym leader rolled her eyes out in a slightly less stressed expression. "Have a cookie to forget what you have just figured out!"

"Hey, what are you talking about?" May shouted from the kitchen, clearly curious with the sudden animosity between the two other women.

"Cookies," both answered in unison. "_We're fine!_"

"Good..." The young journalist returned with a full plate in her hands. "I thought I had heard my name."

"Yes, we were about to ask you how is your part-time job doing," Misty changed the topic with a slightly tense smile on her face. "Let's talk about that!"

May timidly lowered her head, trying to hide her embarrassment. After her freelancing contract finished, to her dreadful surprise, it was not renewed like last time. She decided to write a proper book from the scraps and drafts of her college days, however her clouded thoughts made her postpone the project and search for a simple temporary job instead.

"I'm definitely not good dealing with food but boss said he appreciate my effort..." The brunette twirled her index fingers together in clumsy circles. "His brother will teach me how to operate the register machine tomorrow. For now I am helping with cleaning and answering the phone."

May scrolled through the pictures in her PokeNav then zoomed in the one featuring the talented owners of the new restaurant close to Fortree City: smiling faces, smart looks, delicious-looking dishes and elegant main hall.

At first, she felt very insecure at the moment she applied for the part-time job, imagining thousand scenarios going wrong... May knew she had enough skill to be accepted, but the simple existence of failure possibility really freaked her out, her heart and mind weren't in the best shape to take any more strikes. Fortunately those gentlemen managed to calm her down in the beginning of the interview, thus luckily everything worked out in the end: May Maple was now the newest employee at_ Wine and Spice_, starting from scratch zero and learning how to be a helpful assistant in a restaurant.

"You guys look so cute together," Dawn complimented with a sweet grin plastered on her lips. "How do you managed to be surrounded by beautiful people all the time, huh?"

"Oh, that's what my boss says all the time..." The reply made the stylist snort and give Misty a knowing glare; May quickly shook her head while rolling her eyes out. "No, he's not hitting on me!"

Dawn shrugged in a playful and teasing manner.

"By the way, we're going to throw a small dinner party at Daisy's house next weekend..." Misty fidgeted with her hair locks, unsure how to say her words without upsetting her friend. "So, May..."

"Hm?" The brunette tilted her head to the side. "Yes?"

"Uh, Hayden is Ash's friend... Do you mind if he comes to our house too?"

May's expression remained blank, making Misty bit her lower lip in worry - it was again one of those rare times that it was really hard to read her expression.

Dawn raised her head to the redhead in alert - Misty didn't react back, still focused on May's face.

"Of course not! We are in great terms, don't worry!" The brunette broke the tension with a loud laugh, waving her hands carelessly. "Why should you worry about that, hahaha!..."

The redhead picked up a choco chip cookie, nodding slowly with a reluctant look. "Alright, so there's no problem then."

Dawn playfully sticked her tongue out, nagging her emotionally confused friend. "Skyla?"

A corner of what used to be a better-looking pride was violently scratched. Deeply, more than it was supposed to crack.

"Hmpf..." The young woman from Hoenn crossed her arms in a thoughtful pose, then spoke to herself out loud, "I'll bring boss to the party, I wonder if this will be okay?"

"_What?_"

* * *

><p>Drew Hayden tossed a towel on his head and walked shirtless around the kitchen, wet hair hanging on his face and a cautious look on his eyes. That week had been emotionally exhausting and he wasn't done with that, not yet. He tentatively picked up his PokeNav and practiced dialing up May's number and calling her before dinner - Ash's completely non-subtle pestering on his behavior worked as a reminder for him.<p>

Their quick and silent lunch ended with a strange conclusion - things were very unclear... What that a beginning or an end to something? How should he begin the call, pretending that he didn't remember anything or that he did remember absolutely everthing?

Drew didn't know if he wanted to know the truth that early, still a part of him wanted to solve that issue as soon as possible - because it was a bad situation not being able to talk to her and miss her in a good way. But he couldn't call her back and find out what changed after their last lunch talk: May didn't pick up his calls neither replied his messages. _She was upset, wasn't she? _At the same time, that stubborn reaction really annoyed him - _why couldn't she make things a little easier for both of them_... Also at the same time, he had no idea how to block his mind to act stupid again in front of her.

The green-haired man groaned, half-tired and half-confused at the same time.

Before he could evolve that mumbling into a more explicit swearing, the doorbell rang like a reminder of his sense and manners.

"May, look... I—"

Dawn clutched her nails into her purse, blushing profusely at the sight of that stupidly attractive half-naked man staring at her with a struggling face.

"H-Hey, hi there!" Straightening her back, the young woman greeted her friend with a nervous laugh. "Haha, why, why! I'm immune to your hotness, Hayden! Ahahaha..."

"Dawn?" Drew's expression immediately shifted to a surprised one. He checked the clock - _why was Berlitz in his front door at eleven pm?_ "Come in... What happened?"

She timidly entered the apartment with a careful look in her eyes, as if the conflicting mood was literally written on the walls. Drew quickly ran to his room and put on a plain shirt, wondering how stupid his face must have looked like to draw such quiet side from the usually sassy and teasing girl.

"Oh, sorry for bothering..." Dawn lowered her head, trying to hide the redness in her cheeks. "I should have called you before, I didn't mean to be a nuisance but..."

"It's okay," Drew assured in a slow tone, "I'm not busy right now... So, how are you?"

"Good." The blue-haired girl nodded, while looking around his apartment. "Maybe you met Ash and he told you that I spent the time with Misty the whole day? We've just had dinner together and tomorrow we will go out shopping... How about you?"

"I'm good, tomorrow is Sunday and I don't need to work." He walked away to the kitchen. "You want something to drink? Beer, juice, water?"

"No, I'm okay, thanks." Dawn politely refused the offer, observing Drew's laptop and scattered papers on the coffee table. The magazines that May used to buy and toss around his house were apparently gone or stored in another place that she couldn't immediately see. "I just came to say hi, no need to worry about me..."

She expected it would be just natural to enter his house, make some playful jokes, gossip about recent events, ask about May, say goodbye and good night... But, somehow, the stylist bumped into an invisible wall blocking the way, censoring her natural playful mood around Hayden. Dawn sensed she wasn't the reason why he was annoyed, she noticed that he was calming down, yet still...

Drew returned from the kitchen with two cans of beer in his hand. It took a while for him to realize but he noticed how Dawn's shoes were still tightly laced and how timidly she was sitting in the corner of the leather sofa.

After a brief but noticeable strange silence, the green-haired man placed the beer on the coffee table then crossed his arms over his chest, a little unsure about the situation. "Uh... Is everything really alright?"

"I was just passing by LaRousse, so..." The young woman fidgeted with a random hair streak close to her chin. "Just came to see you and say hi. Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you..."

"You're sure you're okay?" Drew raised one eyebrow in genuine concern.

"You and May... Something bad happened, right? Sorry, I really know this is not my business but..."

Dawn felt a knot tangling inside her throat. At first, her friend held his breath and pursed his lips in stress - however, noticing the girl was not accusing him of anything and was as tense as he was, he unconsciously lowered his guard a little and let a softer expression appear on his face.

"If there's anything I can do..." She slowly realized how weird this situation was - the girl from Sinnoh ended up shaking her head and laughing in a nervous way. "Haha, Mew, I'm so nosy... And that's so completely stupid and insensitive of me, gee..."

The young lawyer sighed, tossing his arms behind his head and sitting on the sofa by Dawn's side.

"Well, you're nosy and worried about people you like," he replied in a bothered voice. "Guess it's something thoughtful and stupid at the same time."

"Okay, now I get it why you guys tell me I'm Ash's little sister..."

The green-haired man couldn't help but smirk at the comment. He opened one of the cans in the table and started drinking in silence, while Dawn tried to release her tensed shoulders with a long breath.

"...I think you should talk to her first." Drew looked away for a moment, thinking carefully before speaking anything about the last time he met May. "You will want to hear something from her before anything, I guess. Make her talk _anything_ if possible..."

"Hm..." Dawn turned her eyes away to the other side, facing the bookshelves and the white wall. "Hayden, are you going to Ash and Misty's party next weekend?"

"Probably," he replied with a careless voice. "She's going too, right? Do you think she is willing to talk to me?"

"She's bringing someone..." The blue-haired girl completed the sentence with a caution frown. "...Maybe. Eh, I don't know... I'm sorry?..."

Drew finished the beer in his hand not so slowly, then opened the second can for himself.

"Either way... Well, since I screwed up everything..." Dawn clasped her hands together and really concentrated her eyes to fix on the books in front of her. "Do you know anyone called Skyla? Are you by any chance her acquaintance or something like that?"

He would definitely need a third can.

* * *

><p>"She seems to be a nice girl." Ash smiled to his ex-roommate. "She's one of Skyla's assistant, huh?"<p>

"She's a nice kid, indeed..." Drew flicked the tip of his hair then took a sip of his glass of wine. "We actually met before but I didn't remember that until she brought this up. I'm a lucky bastard."

The naive pokemon specialist blinked. "Huh?..."

The short redhead was timidly helping Dawn unpack the snacks and put them on the decorated dishes - her quiet and sweet nature was a natural charm that enchanted the blue-haired girl almost instantly. They were getting along with each other very well and Dawn couldn't wait to see May and show her who Hayden had invited for the party.

Trying to recognize her face, Ash squeezed his eyes in a thoughtful expression. No traces of data was found inside his memory. "I don't remember her... Drew, you never brought her to our dorm?"

"We just flirted," he answered plainly. "It was a young love thing."

"Thought you were flirting with her superior instead," Ash casually added with a puzzled voice. "What a small world."

"Am I not allowed to have friends? Am I not allowed to flirt?" The green-haired questioned with an acid tone, "I am single and I can do whatever I want."

Ash scratched his head in oblivion. "Are you dating her?"

"Who?... _Brianna?_ Yes, of course we are," Drew declared with a snarky voice. "She's getting married soon like you and I definitely want to get my personal life even more fucked up."

"I cannot understand you," the raven-haired man spoke with a worried voice, "Drew, you're so crazy... Why you're having an affair with an engaged girl?!"

"You really can't understand sarcasm, for Arceus' sake." He furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief. "I am not fucking her, geez. She's only a nice colleague from the past."

"If you say so..." Ash started filling his plate up with snacks. "She seems to be nice and Dawn loved her, but... Why did you bring her today?"

Drew closed his eyes, thinking a good answer for that question. He wanted to give a better excuse than saying the truth - however, nothing believable came up to his mind. He just emptied the glass and cleared his throat, sensing a non-alcoholic induced warmth crawling on his face.

"Look... Brianna was May's close friend from PokeTech days." The young lawyer finally confessed, perhaps more embarrassed than annoyed now. He attempt to smooth the facts by forcing again a sarcastic tone in his voice. "Look at the beautiful coincidence, she's Skyla's assistant, _maybe that's why I have been talking to Skyla_! Wow, I have a common topic with May now. Can you connect the dots now?"

The spiked-haired man rested a hand over his neck, completely lost now. He had an agreement with Misty that everything that didn't make sense about her behavior, he was allowed to ask and she would answer if possible. He had never felt the necessity to discuss which questions were allowed or not with Drew - even though he had replied all the questions, for Ash nothing made sense and each answer made his head even more confused.

"Why not Dawn or Misty?" Ash offered a sympathetic smile. "They would be willing to listen to you."

"They are May's close friends and have nothing to do with Skyla," Drew answered as an obvious matter of fact. "It doesn't work that way."

"I'm your friend and I am willing to listen to you! And Skyla is from the League, so we have something in common..." The young man from Kanto shrugged. "You could have asked me. I mean, if you explained properly what I am supposed to tell May."

"Are you crazy?" Drew rolled his eyes out. "What would you tell May? There's nothing to be told!"

"Blargh, that's just nonsense!" Ash sighed in frustration, filling his hands with snacks - food didn't give him headache after all. "Mew, I thought you were good at using words to express yourself. That's totally not true!"

Ash Ketchum honestly didn't mean to offend - but he did beautifully stab Drew's ego in the bull's-eye with his last words.

"Okay. Then suppose that, in a sad lonely night, if Misty suddenly advanced on you... Before you two started actually dating or anything," the lawyer made sure he stressed the words 'before', "tell me the truth. What would you have done?"

"Kiss her back?" The spiked-haired man shrugged. "I'm not sure about sex, it would suck because I'd probably too anxious but—"

"—I really don't want to hear the details." Drew cringed. "So, you two slept together. Then what would you do after that?"

"Talk to her and tell that I love her?"

The green-haired man furrowed his eyebrows in sudden frustration.

"Suppose that she is not really in love with you, Ash. She just hit on you for other reasons and you know that you shouldn't have done anything that night."

"Talk to her then tell that I love her?..." He stuffed his mouth with food but kept talking, "Whaf da diffuhrenss?"

"Suppose..." Drew pressured again. "...That she doesn't want to talk to you. What now?"

Ash's food and patience were already gone away from his hands. "Can we stop talking in a difficult way?"

The lawyer filled the glass with more wine. "I'm saying that May is angry with me and I don't know how I can—"

"—Just go there and talk to her." Ash stared at his friend's elusive green eyes with a serious but non-threatening glare. "She asked you some time but if she's ready now you two should talk. That's what friends do, right?"

Drew opened his mouth to reply his friend but ended up not giving a comeback to that question.

_What was his problem? _Months ago, Drew took some time but he had understood that he was falling for May. Random embarrassment moments? Checked. Melting heart? Checked. Desire to make her smile for any price? Checked. Desire to cuddle with? Checked. Pure desire? Checked... Why was accepting that fact again so problematic?

"What if I lose—"

He stopped talking immediately when he finally heard her unmistakable running steps and laughter fill the main hall.

"Girls, I'm here!" May shouted in her usual bubbly and excited voice. "Mistyyy, Dawnnn, come meet Boss!"

"It's party time!" May's company elegantly winked to her, wearing a very fancy suit and carrying a basket full of goods in his arms. "No need to introduce me as 'Boss' to everybody, haha. Cilan is just fine!"


End file.
